Mahou Assistant Sensei Naruto
by Writer Sage
Summary: Naruto's lost everything in the war against the Akatsuki, but a desperate move at the end might have just been what he needed to start fresh. How will Naruto handle being with the crazy class of 3-A? Will he find new love? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Shinigami's Choice

A/N: I know I'm doing a lot of series all of the sudden, but unfortunately I'm suffering from a bad case of too many ideas. I have so many stories buzzing in my head right now that I can't actually write my other stories unless I write these new ones up because when I try to my mind would go back to this.

So, no story is abanddoned or ignored, and I'll be writing the ones that basically affect me more.

DISCLAIMER: DUDE, KISHIMOTO OWNS _NARUTO_ AND KEN OWNS _MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA_, I'M JUST A NERD ON THE COMPUTER WRITING OUT TWISTS FROM THEIR OWN IDEAS! I OWN NOTHING, SERIOUSLY!

* * *

**Shinigami's choice**

"Hah…Looks like you…hah…still can't beat me….hah….Dobe," a black haired teen with red eyes that had black pupils in the shape of a six sided star by the name of Uchiha Sasuke said tiredly.

"You…hah…You wish…hah…Teme," a spiky blonde haired boy with blue eyes that had slits for pupils by the name of Uzumaki Naruto wheezed out.

Naruto staggered at Sasuke with a kunai drawn and made to cut him. The two had been battling for the last two days without rest; he was too exhausted to use Kyuubi form or even gather Nature Energy to go Sage Mode. In fact, he only had enough chakra for one jutsu and now that the two of them were weak enough it should work.

Sasuke saw the attack coming, how could he not with his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan? He tried to dodge the strike, but Naruto still managed a shallow cut on his cheek that drew a little blood. He was surprised when Naruto looked quite pleased with himself.

Faster than Sasuke thought possible for Naruto, he wove hand signs.

"Dog, boar, bull, rabbit, bird, rat, sheep, rabbit, snake, dragon," Naruto quickly muttered as he did the hand signs. "Forbidden Jutsu: Shinigami Summoning Jutsu!"

Naruto slammed his hand on the ground and a black smoke erupted from the ground. "**You are crafty as always Uzumaki Naruto,**" a deep voice spoke from within the smoke. "**Just what I would expect from Kyuubi no Yoko's Jinchuriki.**"

Sasuke looked closely to see a man in a white haori with a red demon's mask stand before him. He had a knife in his left hand and a scythe in his right. "**And, if it isn't an Uchiha.**" The man stated with a sneer. "**I see you are wearing those eyes proudly like the rest of your insufferable clan. How foolish your ancestors were trying to replicate the power of my own eyes.**"

Sasuke was stunned speechless as the man showed enough of his face for him to see his left eye. It was very much like his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan except it looked like it was crossed with the Rinnegan as well.

"**I will commend you on your eyes being the closest to mine in all of your clan's history,**" the man praised in contempt. "**To try to imitate my eternal illusion, to believe your black flames burn as hotly as mine, to bend reality for a moment like I can bend mine for eternity and of course to torture the poor soul of Susano'o; you Uchiha truly hold no honor. For this opportunity, I shall reward you Uzumaki Naruto."**

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Sasuke stammered out. He was not scared easily, but this creature had something about him that terrified him to his bone. In a way it was like when he faced Orochimaru in the Chunin Exams except a hundred times worse. "Who are y-you?"

"**As stupid as the rest of your fool clan, aren't you? Did you not hear Uzumaki Naruto? I am the governor of death and the container of all souls, Shinigami-sama,**" Shinigami-sama bellowed proudly and Sasuke felt his heart be crushed with the sheer weight of that statement. "**The technique the Jinchuriki used to summon me was a simple yet suicidal technique that I bestowed the one you know as the Sage of Six Paths to use on the Juubi should that putrid creature resist its sealing. I shall take both you and the Jinchuriki into a dimension of eternal darkness."**

Sasuke looked terrified and turned to a resolute Naruto. "What are you doing you idiot? To use this kind of power is just plain stupid!"

"I can't kill you Sasuke," Naruto said calmly. "Or, to be more precise, I _won't_ kill you Sasuke; I can't bring you back to Konoha since you and Madara destroyed them along with the rest of the ninja villages. I can't take you to Sakura since you killed her along with the rest of my friends. I promised myself I would never kill you, but I won't let you get away with what you've done."

"Are you stupid or what?" Sasuke yelled angrily. "Why the hell couldn't you just kill me like any reasonable shinobi?"

"I told you I would take your hatred, didn't I?" Naruto asked with a fake smile. "Your hatred is darkness Sasuke, and I will let the realm of darkness constrict around me, choke me. I'm going to take it all."

"**Or, so you thought Uzumaki Naruto,**" Shinigami-sama spoke up. "**However, I am indebted to you; you are the one who sealed eight of the Bijuu on the moon and sacrificed yourself to hold onto the Kyuubi no Yoko for eternity rather seal it on the moon as well."**

"Yeah, well if I sealed the Kyuubi on the moon as well it would have revived the Juubi and the eight trigram seal with each beast as a point wouldn't work with a ninth element anyway," Naruto said sheepishly; already he was starting to feel his fatigue fade thanks to the Kyuubi. "I'd rather be stuck with this curse of a demon forever than let that damned monster have any chance to escape!"

"**Jinchuriki—the power of human sacrifice—you wear that name proudly as it was meant to be worn, but that is not all I am indebted to you for,**" Shinigami-sama continued. "**You are the one to kill Yakushi Kabuto who defied me and my realm by reviving the dead; you are the one to kill Uchiha Madara who monstrously defied my powers of death and now you offer me to finish off the last of the Uchiha clan. As a god, I shall pay back my debt, but first…"**

Shinigami-sama slowly walked over to the panicking Sasuke; when he saw the god come towards him his first instinct came into play. He activated Tsukiyomi only for the illusion to be crushed instantly, he released Amaterasu but the flames were extinguished before they could even give off any smoke. Fearfully, he fired off his fire jutsus only for Shinigami-sama to calmly walk through the flames as if they were merely a match lit flame. He released any lightning jutsu he could, going to the point further than should be possible with his low chakra. Finally when the god was a mere five steps away from him he activated his ultimate offense and defense: Susano'o.

If Sasuke thought that would protect him, he was severely mistaken. Before the boy could understand what happened, Shinigami-sama grabbed the summoned being and slowly swallowed him up like a child drinking milk through a straw. Sasuke was so petrified at this point that he couldn't even move when the man placed a hand on his head.

From his head down Sasuke slowly started to glow a dark red all over his body, and then it slowly came to stop and faded away. "Wh-What did y-you just d-do?" Sasuke asked like a frightened child.

"**I took away your bastardized eyes,**" Shinigami-sama said proudly and Sasuke blanched. "**I also granted you the eternal life that your ancestors and that snake master of yours, Orochimaru, were so fixated on. You shall spend eternity in the dark realm. You shall never know death's embrace or the chance to see any you cared about ever again. You shall spend eternity alone; that is the punishment of your darkness and the crimes of your family. NOW BEGONE!"**

Shinigami-sama quickly swiped the air behind Sasuke with his scythe and cut open a hole in the dimension. Naruto could see nothing but darkness as the god literally picked up Sasuke and threw him in.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke screeched all calmness and superiority gone from his demeanor; he was like a broken child. Naruto could only watch tearfully as the hole closed before him while Sasuke cried out in fear. Naruto was terrified of what the God of Death my do to him now that Sasuke's punishment was carried out.

"**Now for you Uzumaki Naruto,**" Shinigami-sama said in a much kinder voice. "**For the sacrifices you made, the dreams you've lost, the people who've been stolen from you and the happiness that was robbed from you I grant you rejuvenation."**

Naruto was confused what that meant until he felt his body instantly return to how it was before his battle with Sasuke. He was completely healed and his chakra pool was at maximum.

"**For the debt I owe you however, I grant you the right to a new dimension.**" The god couldn't help but laugh at the dumbfounded look on the boy's face. "**I shall send you to another dimension, what you do there and who you become is up to you, but know this Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, this Forbidden Jutsu shall never work for you again or the Uchiha child. His blood being used in the summoning made sure of that."**

"I understand Shinigami-sama," Naruto said with reverence he never granted to anyone in his entire life. "Thank you."

"**You're very welcome Naruto,**" Shinigami-sama said with a slight smile that couldn't be seen through his mask. Very gently, the god cut open a hole with his knife and Naruto walked towards it slowly. Just before he stepped through though, he turned around to look out at the site before him.

He stood on the carved head of his father, Namikaze Minato (the only face that survived the destruction) and looked down to see the ruins of his village. He looked out at it sadly as the sun began to set on the horizon; with a soft smile, he said, "Farewell Konohakagure no Sato, farewell all of my friends and farewell to you my world. I promise you with everything that I am that I will properly represent this village and the ideals it has taught me, I swear to you on the Konoha hitai-ate and on my title as the Sixth Hokage that I will."

"**Nice speech,**" Shinigami-sama said with a smile. "**This is why I like you kid, but the gateway is going to close soon, are you ready?**"

Naruto pulled out his storage scroll and checked to make sure it wasn't damaged; ever since Pain attacked the village last year he had taken to keeping his most valuable possessions in it. He had the old Team Seven photo, a photo with all of his friends as they stood before a newly rebuilt Konoha, a photo of his and Sakura's first date (which had turned into a triple date with Ino and Chouji as well as Kiba and Hinata), his old goggles, his "Shinobi" hitai-ate, Jiraiya's _Icha Icha_ series and _Tales of a Gutsy Ninja_ books, Zabuza's Guillotine Sword, several scrolls of wind jutsus from Gaara, several scrolls of water jutsus from Killer Bee and his birthright from his father.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Naruto said as he turned away from his destroyed village just as the sun finally set. With his head held high, Naruto walked through the portal to his new world; he would never return home again once the portal closed.

"**Good luck to you Uzumaki Naruto, savior of the Shinobi world,**" Shinigami-sama said once the portal closed and he disappeared with black smoke.


	2. Dive Right In

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter, but I don't think it's very good...it should get better in time though.

I didn't want Naruto to be with Hinata as it just doesn't make sense for him to be attracted to that type of girl, but not go for Nodoka. It's something that's always bothered me when people couple Naruto and Hinata together, but have him go for very different girls in their story.

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

**Dive Right In!**

Naruto walked through the portal slowly while he thought, _'I wonder what kind of world I'll end up? Will my skills be needed to beat anyone there? Will my skills even be needed? I sure hope so; I don't have many other skills outside of ninja work…'_

Naruto's mind trailed off when he looked at the sight he walked in on. Right in front of him a girl with orange hair tied in pigtails by bells that looked to be a couple years younger than him just bent down and _kissed_ a young red haired boy right on the lips. What was strange was the little weasel-ferret-_thingy_ that screamed out something that sounded like "pactio" whatever that was. Not to mention the glowing sealing circle underneath them.

"EH!" Naruto yelped in surprise. "Did Shinigami-sama just send me into a world of forbidden love and shota-cons?"

"AHHH!" The trio screamed when they heard a new masculine voice. The orange haired girl, Kagurazaka Asuna, jumped back in surprise; silently she cursed when she saw the relatively handsome blonde looking at her in disbelief. It wouldn't be so bad if she could get that damn blush off her face.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Asuna stammered out as the red haired boy, Negi Springfield, tried to comprehend what she just did.

"This is just where I ended up," Naruto said dismissively. "Sorry I walked in on your forbidden love with little kids."

Asuna's face turned red from embarrassment and indignation. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Then why did you do that Asuna-san?" Negi asked nervously. "I've never kissed anyone before."

"Hey new guy," a voice suddenly called out and Naruto looked around. "Down here!"

Naruto looked down to see the weasel-ferret-thingy talking to him. "Can ya fight?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm real strong too," Naruto said proudly and the trio was a little freaked at his lack of awe of a talking animal.

"Great! See that blonde loli over there," the thingy said pointing to a little ten year old girl wearing a black shirt and split skirt. Naruto nearly fell over when he realized that the front split just enough to see her panties. "Her name's Evangeline A.K. McDowell and she's what you call a Super Vampire AND an evil mage!"

"So, she's the bad guy-err-girl?" Naruto asked. "So, why are these two making out in the middle of a battle anyway?"

"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T LIKE THAT STUPID!" A red faced Asuna yelled. "Like hell I would make out with a ten year old brat! I had to kiss him on the lips to fulfill the contract!"

"Whatever you want to call it," Naruto said and the weasel-ferret-thingy laughed really hard.

"It's really not like that…err, I'm afraid I didn't get your name," Negi said apologetically.

"That's because I didn't introduce myself brat," Naruto said ruffling the young boy's hair. "The name's Uzumaki Naruto, the Sixth Hokage (even if it only has been a month)."

"Kagurazaka Asuna," Asuna introduced herself as she glared at Naruto.

"Albert Chamomile, but you can call me Chamo for short," the weasel-ferret-thingy introduced himself. "And, I'm an ermine, not a damn ferret!"

"I'm Negi Springfield," Negi introduced. "What Asuna-san did was make herself my partner and protector; the contract is done through a kiss, but I thought we did that earlier though."

"A kiss on the cheek isn't good enough Aniki! Only a proper kiss will create a real contract," Chamo explained.

"So, are we going to fight today or what?" Naruto asked getting annoyed.

"Maybe you should stay out of this Uzumaki-san—" Negi started to say.

"First of all its Naruto or Naruto-nii, none of that formal crap," Naruto said as he flicked the boy's head. "And, like hell am I going to let a ten year old brat fight some evil chick! Although it would help if I knew what a mage was…"

The trio face faulted at that. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GOING INTO A FIGHT IF YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE IS CAPABLE OF?" Asuna yelled. "ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT?"

"It's not the first time I've went into a battle blind." Naruto shrugged. "So, what is a mage?"

"A mage is a person who calls forth magical energy and uses the energy in diverse ways by chanting," Negi explained, but Naruto still looked lost.

"They say pretty words and can use the elements," Chamo explained simply and Naruto made an "o" with his mouth.

"Alright," Naruto said. "Are we going to the kill the girl?"

"NO! SHE ONE OF MY STUDENTS!" Negi shouted appalled before muttering, "She's immortal anyway so it isn't like you'd be able to kill her."

"You're a teacher? Aren't you a little young?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"THANK YOU!" Asuna said appreciatively that he understands unlike most of her class.

"And, what kind of immortal are we talking about here? The kind that can heal themselves or the kind that just doesn't die?"

"The kind that can heal themselves," Chamo said surprised that this boy was taking all of this so well.

"Alright, let's go kick her ass," Naruto said with a feral grin that scared the three of them as he stepped out of their hiding place. Asuna was surprised when Naruto's grin slowly faded and his face became serious; even if she only knew him for about two minutes she was already sure that such a look couldn't come across his face. She blushed when she realized it reminded her of Takahata-sensei's serious face.

"Finally decided to show yourself?" Evangeline asked irritated. "And, it looks like you picked up some more trash along the way. What boy, you think that just because you have more people that you can win?"

"Shut it Chibi-chan, what you say doesn't matter!" Naruto shouted and Evangeline nearly fell out of the sky. _'He did not just use THAT NICKNAME!'_

"Who are you calling Chibi-chan you brat?" Evangeline yelled furiously. "I'll have you know that I am over seven hundred years old!"

"So, you can keep yelling like a kid _baa-chan_ or are you going to fight?" Naruto taunted much to everyone's horror and disbelief.

"That's it, Chachamaru! I don't care about Kagurazaka anymore! Kill that new boy and show him exactly why he should not insult me, Evangeline A.K. McDowell!" Evangeline commanded.

"By your command," Chachamaru said robotically and she dashed toward the boy.

"Watch out stupid Naruto! She's really stro—" Asuna started to yell, but Naruto already ran forward to meet her. She expected Naruto to get his clock cleaned since she knew herself just how good Chachamaru really is. So, she and everyone else didn't expect Naruto dodge her punch with a tilt of his head and unleash a powerful kick to the green haired robot's stomach. Chachamaru didn't even have time to process the hit when she went flying and skidded across the bridge's ground.

"Whoa…" Asuna could only say wide eyed.

"He really is strong," Chamo muttered. "And, here I thought he was just being cocky."

'_This guy, whoever the hell he is, is skilled,'_ Evangeline thought bitterly. _'I'm not quite sure if I will be able to win before time runs out. There's Kagurazaka Asuna as well…the old man let her live with his granddaughter so I thought she was a normal brat, but there's nothing normal about how she broke my barrier! Twice!'_

"Prepare yourself boy because from this point on I will be coming at you seriously," Evangeline said with a confident smirk. "Forget I'm your student otherwise you'll die before I get to even have fun."

"Alright," Negi said seriously. _'Thanks for coming to my aid Asuna-san…Chamo-kun…and even you Naruto. I will not lose this fight!' _"Activate the contract for ninety seconds for the disciple of Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna!"

"Lic Lac La Lillac!" Evangeline called out as Chachamaru charged forward at full speed quite aware she won't be able to hold back against the new boy.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister!" Negi called out in tandem as Naruto and Asuna moved to intercept Chachamaru. Faster than Naruto expected she sent a near bone crushing kick into his side that sent him flying while she simultaneously flicked Asuna in the head. Chachamaru however did not count on Asuna flicking her forehead or Naruto recovering without so much as a pained expression on his face.

"Seventeen Spirits of Wind gather unto me…" _'It seems that only Naruto is getting seriously attacked by Chachamaru, so it shouldn't be too bad. Naruto seems strong enough to handle it, but I'm sorry. You don't even know why you're fighting and you might get really hurt…'_

Negi pulled out an extendable stick with a star on top; Chamo's eyes widened in recognition. _'That's the practice wand Aniki used when he was a child apprentice!'_

Evangeline cackled amusedly at the sight of it. "What's that cute little toy going to do?" Evangeline scoffed. "Chew on this! Saggita Magica Serius Glacius!"

Upon her command seventeen shards of ice flew toward the boy, but he was prepared. "Saggita Magica Serius Fragterius!" Negi called and seventeen arrows of lightning shot at her spell. The two cancelled each other out. This didn't scare Evangeline though, no, in fact she was quite amused.

"HAHAHA! To think you can even use thunder! But, your incantation is way too long!" Evangeline mocked ready to use a short incantation.

"And, you talk too much!" A voice called from above and she looked up to see Naruto coming down on her with a blue orb in his hand. "RASENGAN!"

She was not sure what it did, but she really didn't want to find out. Quickly she dodged the boy and the orb slammed into the ground. Everyone stopped as they felt the very bridge shake from the impact; where Naruto stood was a half a meter crater. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Asuna shouted flabbergasted.

"I must admit that I am stumped as well," Evangeline said with raised eyebrows. "From what I sensed it was like you took Kanka and shaped it in the form of an orb. However, that should be impossible as Kanka is primary a strengthening technique."

"I have no idea what this 'Kanka' thing is, what I use is Chakra," Naruto told her as he pulled out a weirdly shaped kunai. It had three prongs rather than the usual one.

'_A kunai? Is this boy a ninja then? But, they use Ki, not that Chakra stuff,'_ Evangeline thought confused. _'Chakra is a mythological energy, isn't it?'_

Naruto threw the kunai straight at Chachamaru who was across the bridge staring with Asuna. She blocked it with ease as blades had no affect on her unless reinforced with some sort magic to make them stronger. "RASENGAN!" A voice shouted from behind her and the next thing she knew she was spinning in the air.

She crashed straight into one of the towers and found that whatever that technique was, she guessed its name was "rasengan", that it crashed several of her servers temporarily. It was an extremely dangerous technique, but one thing she didn't understand was how he had hit her with it.

Evangeline was just as shocked, one second she was watching this blonde guy the next he was attacking Chachamaru from behind. _'Even Instant Movement isn't that fast! What is this boy?'_ Evangeline thought nervously.

'_W-Wow, we hit the jackpot with this guy!'_ Chamo thought relieved. _'I'm so glad he isn't an enemy.'_

'_What the heck? I thought he wasn't a mage!' _Asuna thought perturbed.

'_S-So strong,'_ Negi thought in awe as Naruto dashed towards Evangeline once again while making weird hand signs.

"Get this Chibi-chan, I'll show you the true power of wind!" Naruto called out to her and she looked on confused. _'Wind? It is not a very strong element unless pieced together with another element, its ability to blow barriers down or create barriers are useful when you want to use a piercing or burning element after all.'_ "Wind style: one thousand whirlwind needles!"

Evangeline only had a moment to scream before all of the sudden the very air around her cut her body into shreds; she was sure that if she wasn't immortal this attack would have killed her. _'H-He's using the wind to CUT me! I've never seen someone use wind like this before!'_

Evangeline breathed heavily as she felt the attack finally stop on her body. "Y-You bastard! How dare you do this to me! I'm going to cut off your head and mount it on fireplace for this!" Evangeline declared, but Naruto wasn't bothered. The Kyuubi has said the same thing to him before. He smiled at her before using the Body Flicker Jutsu and appearing beside Asuna. She was confused until she heard chanting.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister! Spirits of thunder, spirits of wind! Gather unto me!" Negi began. _'She's still perfectly okay even after an attack like Naruto's, to think my dad beat her so easily…B-But…I can beat her too!'_

"Damn it! Lic Lac La Lillac! Spirits of ice, spirits of darkness! Gather unto me!" Evangeline quickly began to chant much to Negi's surprise.

'_Isn't that Aniki's strongest spell?'_ Chamo thought shocked. _'And, Evangeline is actually matching it with the same type of spell!'_

"O, wind of the south seas! Ye who blows clad in thunder…" Negi continued.

"O, frozen clouds which light the night! Yes whose blizzards are accompanied by darkness…" Evangeline continued her incantation. "Bring it on boy!"

"Hey where are you looking?" Naruto yelled at Asuna as she stood watching the battle between the mages. "That green haired chick is already coming for us!"

Asuna turned sharply to see Chachamaru pull herself out of the wall and stalk toward them. Asuna got into a battle position, but Naruto stood there scratching his chin in thought. "Yo! Green haired girl, my name's Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?"

"Karakuri Chachamaru," Chachamaru said with a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san."

"Just call me Naruto, I don't like formalities." Naruto grinned. "Maybe we can be friends after I kick your ass."

Asuna could only sweat drop at that, but she quickly regained her composure as Chachamaru charged forward. She held up her arms in defense as Naruto withdrew a standard kunai and prepared to intercept the robot girl.

"Yuuis Tempestus Fragrans!" Negi shouted at the same time that Evangeline screamed, "Nuis Tempestus Obscuras!"

Evangeline released a powerful magical energy made of darkness and ice interwoven down towards the bridge only to be met evenly by a magical energy made of wind and lightning interwoven that shot towards upwards from Negi. Evangeline groaned in frustration. _'I would be able to win this easy if I could use my full power! Damn Nagi and his stupid seal! Stupid Negi and him being a magical tank!'_

'_Incredible!' _Negi said in awe and frustration. _'It…It's no good! She's over powering m-NO! NOT YET! I REFUSE TO RUN AWAY AGAIN!'_

"AHHH!" Negi screeched as his practice wand smashed. "I-I won't lo-ACHOO!"

Now for you poor girls or fools that dare stand in front of a sneezing Negi Springfield, I shall warn you now; when he sneezes he accidentally releases an uncontrollable wind magic. It's worse for those girls who dare stand because it results in one horrid fact: nudity. His sneeze strips girls of their clothes, as Asuna could tell you, and it was what Evangeline quickly learned as his magic overdrived and destroyed her clothes.

She floated over the river with a hand covering her (practically nonexistent) chest. "You really done it now you little punk," Evangeline said red faced. "But, that's exactly what I'd expect from the son of that no good lying _bastard_!"

"EH! H-Her clothes came off!" Negi realized embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Y-You did it Aniki! You overpowered Evangeline! I can't believe it!" Chamo said as he stood excitedly on Negi's shoulder.

"GUH! This isn't over boy!" Evangeline declared in utter embarrassment.

Chachamaru, Asuna and Naruto stopped instantly as they saw Negi's attack overpower Evangeline's. Naruto face planted when he saw the floating _naked_ Evangeline. "WHAT THE HELL? WHY THE HELL DID THAT LITTLE BRAT STRIP HER?" Naruto shouted red faced.

"That's just how these things turn out," Asuna said despondently.

"Negi-sensei does have a tendency for stripping girls," Chachamaru said stoically, but then her sensors picked up on something EXTREMELY important. "MASTER! YOU MUST COME BACK TO THE BRIDGE!"

"Wh-What?" Evangeline stammered as a bright light turned on next to her.

"The blackout is ending five minutes and twenty-seven seconds earlier than expected Master!" Chachamaru informed her quickly. Suddenly all of the lights turned in the entire area turned back on. Evangeline felt the seal reactivate instantly.

"KYAA!" Evangeline screeched in pain as she felt all of her gathered power taken from her.

"What's going on?" Asuna and Naruto shouted together as they saw Evangeline plummet.

"Once the blackout is over, the seal on Master's power is restored!" Chachamaru said urgently as she powered up her boosters and sped forward. "Without magic, Master is an ordinary child! She's going to fall in the lake and she can't swim!"

"EVANGELINE-SAN!" Negi shouted as he jumped off the bridge much to Chachamaru's surprise.

'_Th-That idiot! He's already used up all of his magic from that earlier clash…'_ Evangeline thought as she saw Negi jump toward her. _'He doesn't even have his staff…What the hell is he thinking? We're both going to drown to death at this rate…"_

"NEGI!" Asuna shouted over the edge while Naruto smiled happily.

'_I see that's how it is,'_ Naruto thought.

"STAFF!" Negi commanded.

'_Come to think of it, this just like what that idiot did…'_ Evangeline thought.

"_That was dangerous kid!"_ _A red haired man wearing a white cloak said as he held Evangeline by his right hand and held a rope in his left so that they didn't continue to fall off the cliff._

"_Who are you?" Evangeline asked suspiciously as she sat in a fetal position by the campfire. "Why did you save me?"_

"_Who knows? You should eat up though, it's really good!" The red haired man said jovially as he handed her a smoked fish. She could only eat quietly in embarrassment._

"_Hey you! Don't you want to become mine?" Evangeline questioned the man with her small doll standing next to her._

"_Come on kid, don't go there," the red haired man said sweating nervously._

"_It's already been a month already!" The man said exasperated as he looked at Evangeline as she followed him closely. "Nothing's going to happen even if you do follow me, you know. Go away already!"_

"_I don't wanna," Evangeline said stubbornly. "I'll follow you to the end of the Earth until you say yes!"_

_Evangeline looked up at the red haired man as she lay sadly in the pit filled with garlic._

"_NOOOO! Why? I LOVE YOU NAGI! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Evangeline screamed in agony as Nagi chanted, "Infernus Schoasticus!"_

_Evangeline blushed bright red as she stood uncomfortable in a red jacket with a ribbon and short skirt to match and black long socks. "AH HAHAHAHA!" Evangeline laughed heartily. "It really suits you! The 'Undying Mage' and 'Gospel of Darkness' is…PFT!"_

"_You're right," an old man with a large pointed horizontal cranium with a long beard and large eyebrows said amused. "She doesn't look anything like a wanted criminal with a six million yen bounty on her head at all!"_

"_I'm going to kill you!" Evangeline said vindictively. "There won't even be a body left when I'm done with you!"_

"_Aww…Don't be like that Chibi-chan, school life is fun you know?" Nagi said assuredly. "You've never experienced it before right?"_

"_Hmm…It'd be a pity to enroll you as a primary schooler," the old man said as he rubbed his beard. "Should I enroll you in the middle school?"_

"_Don't you worry Chibi-chan, I will be back for your graduation," Nagi said as he pet Evangeline's head affectionately. "Why don't you try to live in the light awhile? If you do then the time will come for your curse to end."_

"_Really?" Evangeline asked feeling like the child she looks like._

"_I promise."_

'_Liar.'_ Evangeline thought as she prepared to fall into the river; that is until she felt a pair of arms hold her bridal style.

"Damn good thing I tagged you earlier," Naruto said. "Yo! The name's Uzumaki Naruto."

Evangeline could only stare stunned; this guy he smiled just like that bastard.

"Naruto!" Asuna exclaimed surprised as she turned around only to see nothing. "How did he do that?"

"Thank goodness." Negi sighed in relief as he slowed down and turned to avoid crashing into the pair.

"Naruto-san…" Chachamaru said happily.

"W-Why did you save me?" Evangeline asked confused; at least she could understand Negi wanting to save her since he was her teacher.

"Seemed like a good idea." Naruto shrugged.

"Idiot…"

"Well it looks like it's my victory!" Negi cheered as he flew up to meet Naruto who had somehow appeared on the bridge with Evangeline. "So, you have to stop doing bad things from now AND start attending class!"

"Like hell I will!" Evangeline argued.

"I don't really know what's going on," Naruto piped up. "But, you should do what your teacher says."

Evangeline sulked. "Fine, I owe you one anyway."

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he clapped his hands. "Ya mind telling me why everyone was fighting though?"

Everyone sweat dropped as they realized he just sort of decided to participate in a battle on the word of a perverted ermine.

"Idiot," Evangeline said again.

"I'll just take you to the headmaster to get this all worked out," Negi said happily. "Where did you come from anyway?"

"Yeah, about that…" Naruto trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.


	3. Meet the Class

A/N: I should tell all of you that when I write I always describe a character even a little before I introduce them; that's because I have a tendency of going in with a mindset that no one has ever seen these characters before (it helps when I right my own non-fanfiction stories). So, I hope that doesn't bother any of you to badly...

And, for the reviewer **mk14ebr**, this chapter shall explain the answer of how Naruto is the savior.

I've also taken his relationship with Eva a certain step that none of the authors (that I've seen) have really stepped into. So, look forward to that and some nostalgia this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

**Meet the Class**

"So, you're a ninja from another dimension sent here by Shinigami-sama as a way of saying thanks?" An old man by the name of Konoe Konoemon asked with an amused voice.

"You got it old man!" Naruto said enthusiastically as Asuna, Negi and Evangeline sweat dropped in the background. They had taken Naruto directly to the principal the instant Naruto told them the same thing, but it was in the hopes he could get his head examined.

"And, what did you do that was so great in your world?" Konoemon asked.

"Well, for the most part it was from saving my world from giant world destroying monsters, a madman who could bring the dead back to life, another madman who tried to put the entire world under his subjugation with an eternal illusion and giving him a chance to get rid of a clan that bastardize something important to him," Naruto said in offhanded manner.

Negi could only stare wide eyed at Naruto. _'H-He's a hero like my father!'_

Evangeline was thinking along the same lines, but in less than happy mood. _'He's just like that idiot Nagi! His stupid smile is even similar!'_

"But, I like to think that my work in helping build the last shinobi village two weeks ago by getting a bunch of survivors from the five great shinobi villages together added to it. Hell, I was even given the title of Daikage the day I went after the last enemy of the villages," Naruto said proudly. "Granted, I was expected to die that day and was replaced immediately by some girl named Samui."

"They called you 'Shadow of God'?" Evangeline asked with an appreciative whistle. "That's some title you got there."

"Yup, but I prefer to go by Hokage," Naruto said pleasantly. "I did earn the title a month before my village was destroyed in an attack and it means a lot more to me."

"But, now that you're here, you don't know what to do, correct?" Konoemon asked. "You are after all a blank slate in this world."

"That's right and I'm not sure where my skills can be used in this world."

"There aren't many places your skills would be of use in this world," Konoemon regretfully told the boy. "But, if you did all of the things you claimed then I want to have you stay here."

"Where is here anyway?" Naruto asked confused. "I didn't exactly get directions."

"Oh hohoho! No one told you? Alright then, I wish to welcome you Naruto-kun to Mahora Academy," Konoemon said pompously. "It is one of the best schools in the entire world."

"School?" Naruto asked. "All of you are still in school?"

"What? Don't you have school where you come from?" Asuna asked.

"We have the ninja academy which teaches us the basics of Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Chakra manipulation," Naruto explained. "It's up to our parents to teach us basic math and reading; that's why I never learned until I met Ero-Sennin since I'm an orphan."

Negi looked sadly at Naruto when he heard that. "So, I could enroll you into the all boy's high school," Konoemon said thoughtfully. "You are seventeen correct?"

"Yeah, but I refuse to be a student!" Naruto said as he formed an "x" with his arms. "That's too damn boring."

"Well, that's no good since I need a reason to keep you on campus, but I don't think you have the qualifications to be a teacher," Konoemon explained to the disheartened boy.

"That's because he's an idiot," Evangeline mocked.

"HEY! I'm no idiot!" Naruto yelled back indignantly.

"You understood that Naruto-nii?" Negi asked with a surprised tone.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. "Oh, yeah! She was speaking English right?"

"That's right," Negi answered back in English.

"Yeah, well you see about ten months ago all of the shinobi villages were hit really hard in an attack, so the leaders of the villages decided to have some representatives go across the sea and ask for some help," Naruto explained. "We needed some reinforcements and supplies for building. The problem was all of the people on the mainland my party went to spoke English. Luckily, my teacher Kakashi-sensei knew the language since he had to do a similar mission once during the Third Great Shinobi War, so he was able to teach me it. I managed to master it in a couple of weeks since I had a way to boost my learning as well as Kakashi-sensei's rather _forceful _method of teaching me."

'_Of course, it was actually a trick to get me and Killer Bee away from Madara since the island turtle didn't go so well. Unfortunately, that didn't work since Madara was able to get a zombie Hanzo and Kakuzu over to us and capture Killer Bee. Even worse was that the English King, Arthur, didn't take well to the attack and blamed us for the small invasion. It was my first diplomatic mission, and it ended in failure…'_

"…suggestion headmaster," Negi said breaking Naruto from his thoughts. "Since Naruto-nii doesn't want to be a student, why doesn't he become my assistant teacher? I need the help anyway."

"Splendid idea Negi-kun," Konoemon said with a mischievous smile that no one could see. "However, you must personally tutor the boy in all of the other subjects as I can't have my teachers only know one subject. You have until the summer to get him to a high school level or Naruto-kun must enroll as a student or leave the campus. Should he be able to surpass college level by the end of the year then I shall allow Naruto-kun to become a permanent teacher rather than an assistant one."

"Is that a challenge old man?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Sure," Konoemon said with a dismissive wave.

"Great! I'll surpass your expectations!" Naruto pumped his arm in the air. "I'll be ready before you know it!"

'_Why can't we get any adults to teach the class?'_ Asuna nearly cried out, but she was mollified that Naruto was at least close to adulthood and was older than her.

"Good luck with that." Konoemon chuckled. "Now as to your living arrangements, I've reached a decision. You shall live with Evangeline A.K. McDowell and Karakuri Chachamaru."

"WHAT?" Everyone in the roomed yelled in disbelief.

"LIKE HELL I'LL LIVE WITH THIS IDIOT!" Evangeline shouted angrily. "I REFUSE!"

"Too bad," Konoemon said sternly. "This is your punishment for attacking you classmates as well as your teacher."

"Fine," Evangeline grumbled. "But, I refuse to live with someone wearing such out of date clothes."

"Agreed," Konoemon said instantly.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"First of all, they are out of date," Konoemon explained. "Second, as a teacher you are expected to wear a brown, white, tan or black suit during work hours. However, I'm afraid you don't have any money at the moment to do so, but I will loan you some that I expect you to pay back eventually."

"I-I have a way to earn money," Naruto said biting his lip. "I don't really want to release these things to the world, but I can't deny the sheer popularity they would gain."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asuna asked annoyed.

"These," Naruto said simply as he pulled a scroll out and poured some chakra into one of the seals. Out of it came ten books each with the common label _Icha Icha_. "These are books written by my godfather and reedited by me per his will's instructions."

"What's so wrong with a couple of books?" Asuna asked confused.

"Take a look for yourself Asuna-chan," Naruto instructed and she did (though she blushed red at the added honorific). One second later her blushed increased tenfold which got Evangeline's attention.

"What the hell is this crap? Even Paru's stuff doesn't compare to this!" Asuna yelled with a furious blush.

"These are genius!" Evangeline drooled. "Your godfather was a damn genius!"

"See what I mean," Naruto said to Konoemon who nodded as he read one of the books appreciatively. "Just make sure no one under eighteen gets one and print the authors as 'Uzumaki Naruto and Gama Jiraiya'."

"Alright." Konoemon nodded. "Now you'll start teaching tomorrow, but you'll be excused for your clothes until you can leave to go shopping."

"Kind of quick don't you think old man?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We need the plot to move forw-err-I mean why wait?" Konoemon coughed.

"Right, come this way idiot," Evangeline said with a sneer as they headed out of the office.

"There's no reason to call me an idiot Chibi-chan!" Naruto said in mock hurt as he looked in awe at the technology around him. He couldn't help but feel intimidated by it all.

"Don't call me Chibi-chan!" Evangeline fumed as she dived at Naruto in anger only to be caught like a football. "Let me go!"

"Only if you let me call you Chibi-chan," Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"NEVER!"

"Then enjoy the armpit ride," Naruto said. "And, should I mention that I haven't had a shower in the last three days since I was doing nothing but fighting."

"EWW! Let me out!" Evangeline cried as the smell hit her. "You can call me whatever the hell you want just let me go."

"You also have to call me Naruto-sama," Naruto added evilly. "Even in private company."

"You're evil!"

"You'd know." Evangeline tried as hard as she could but his grip was far too tight, but she didn't care. There was NOTHING that could make her agree to call him that. She was surprised when she found herself being hung over his shoulder for a second, but she was placed back right where she was. However, there were two major differences.

One, he had placed her face into his armpit.

Two, he had taken off his jacket and shirt.

Needless to say she got a completely unfiltered whiff of his smelly armpit. "And, you know I have no idea where I'm going so we could be wandering around for _hours_."

"Fine!"

"Fine what?"

"Fine Naruto-sama!" Evangeline cried out.

"How do I know you'll keep your promise after I let you down?"

"I promise on my word as a vampire and a mage that from now on I'll always call you Naruto-sama!" She screamed in exasperation and desperation. She instantly felt her feet placed on the ground and was glad for the fresh air. She elbowed him in the gut as soon as she could and Naruto doubled over in pain.

"I'll still hold you on that promise," Naruto wheezed out much to Evangeline's frustration. _'This bastard is worse than Nagi, Al and Rakan combined!'_

Twenty minutes later, the duo was in front of a homey little cabin. "Naruto-_sama_," Evangeline said scathingly. "You are taking a shower as soon as you settle in, do you understand?"

"Sure." Naruto shrugged. "I've wanted to take one for hours anyway."

"Welcome home Master," Chachamaru said with a bow. "Good evening Naruto."

"Yo!" Naruto greeted.

"May I inquire as to the nature of this visit?" Chachamaru asked politely.

"Naruto-sama is going to live with us from now," Evangeline grumbled. "So, clear up the extra bedroom while he takes a shower."

'_Naruto-sama?'_ Chachamaru thought shocked, but responded, "Yes, Master."

Evangeline practically threw Naruto in the shower before she stalked off to bed. Naruto was quite happy with this new world, he already made new friends. Sure, he has no idea how to use most of the stuff here, but at least he's away from all of the bad memories.

"_N-Naruto…" Sakura coughed out. "I-I'm not g-going to m-make it…"_

"_Don't say that Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out. "You have to make it! We've only been together three months!"_

"_I-I'm sorry N-Naruto…" Sakura said softly. "I-I wish I hadn't w-wasted so m-much time…"_

"_Don't talk like that Sakura-chan!" Naruto pleaded._

"_N-Naruto…listen—"_

"_NO! Don't talk Sakura-chan!" Naruto interrupted not wanting to hear._

"_Listen!" Sakura pleaded barely able to speak above a whisper. "Don't make me your last."_

"_B-But Sakura-ch—"_

"_No! Find someone out there Naruto…Someone who can love you forever…" Sakura said before she fell limp._

"_I-I will Sakura-chan," Naruto said preparing to go where Sasuke was waiting. "I promise."_

He swore he would keep that promise, but it will be a long time before he could move on; it had only been three days after all.

Naruto finished his shower an hour later and Chachamaru led the tired Naruto to his room.

"Thanks Cha-chan…" Naruto said tiredly. He was asleep before his head even hit the bed.

"Thanks for helping me out yesterday," Negi said happily as he scratched the back of his head.

"I didn't really do much," Asuna admitted. "It was Naruto that did everything…Still I helped out a bit so you buy me a coffee _sensei_."

"Aniki, I'll have an espresso," Chamo whispered.

"O-Okay," Negi stuttered and ordered his friends their coffee.

"Ah, that's right Aniki, about how we used the provisional contract last night…" Chamo spoke up, but was interrupted when they realized Evangeline was about to sit at the same table they were going to.

"H-Hello Evangeline-san," Negi stuttered nervously. "I-Is Naruto-nii not with you?"

"Like I would spend time with him," Evangeline told them scathingly. "And, don't think I have any intention of getting along with you either."

"Hello Negi-sensei, Asuna-san," Chachamaru greeted politely as Evangeline took a sip of coffee. "Naruto was still asleep when he we left."

"Hehe…" Asuna chuckled. "I know all about it Evangeline! You were in love with Negi's dad!"

Evangeline promptly did what many famous people would call a spit take. "A-Asuna-san!" Negi yelped nervously.

"Y-Y-You bastard! You DID see my dream!" Evangeline screeched furiously as she proceeded to choke Negi. Asuna was so surprised she couldn't even react properly to save him.

"So, that's how it is Chibi-chan," Naruto said appearing out of thin air and put a hand out on her head.

"N-Naruto-sama!" Evangeline jumped in surprise; she hadn't sensed him at all!

'_Naruto-sama?'_ Asuna, Chamo and Negi thought in unison with looks of disbelief.

"Oh, so you're in love with Naruto now?" Asuna asked slyly.

"Really?" Naruto asked with a fake smile. "I'm so flattered Chibi-chan."

'_His smile seems really strained,'_ Chachamaru thought as Evangeline shouted, "Like hell I am!"

"But, you called him Naruto-sama," Chamo said.

"Only because he wouldn't let me out of his stinky armpit!" Evangeline comp lained. "That level of stench shouldn't even be legal!"

"You threatened her with your armpit to make her call you Naruto-sama," Chamo asked with a laugh.

"Yup, she swore that she would even in private company," Naruto explained and Asuna snickered. "She also has to let me call her Chibi-chan."

"I thought you were a good guy," Asuna accused playfully. "But, you're downright evil!"

Naruto just laughed, but then sobered up. "So, are you really in love with Negi's dad," Naruto asked seriously.

"…It doesn't matter, he's already dead anyway," Evangeline said with tears in her eyes. "It was ten years ago…"

"It's hard isn't it?" Naruto said with such sympathy that Evangeline couldn't help but blush. "Losing someone you love, I can't even imagine what it must feel like for those feelings to still be there after so many years."

"Yeah…And, he promised to lift my curse one day too…" Evangeline explained sadly. "Well, I can't blame him if he's dead, but the spell he used was very powerful. There hasn't been anyone else magically strong enough to do it; that's pretty much why I've been stuck here with this boring school life for the last ten years or so…"

"So, you're sealed in the school?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, that's right you don't know, do you Naruto-nii?" Negi asked. "Evangeline-san was sealed to the school by my father, the Thousand Master Nagi Springfield, and her powers were completely suppressed."

"Why did he do that?" Naruto asked.

"Because Evangeline A.K. McDowell is an evil mage who had killed several hundreds of people," Chamo explained.

"He wanted me to experience school life," Evangeline muttered. "Thought I would enjoy it and he wanted me to leave him alone. The bastard! I just wanted to be with him…"

"Hmm…You know I might be able to do something about the seal," Naruto said much to Evangeline shock. "Back in my world I'm a seal master, but I'll have to learn more about the seal first. And, there is the issue of if it's okay to let you out into the world."

'_If Naruto-sama (damn now I'm even calling him that in my thoughts!) really can figure out Nagi's stupid seal he might be able to let me out. He showed quite a bit of power yesterday after all…'_

"N-Not only that Evangeline-san, but I've met my father!" Negi told her suddenly. "I've met the Thousand Master!"

"What did you say?" Evangeline asked shocked. "Stupid Nagi died ten years ago, everyone knows that! Did you go talk to his grave or something?"

"No, everyone says my father died before I was born, but I met him six years ago. I'm sure of it!" Negi said as he remembered a kind man wearing a white cloak that covered his face completely. "And, that's when he gave me this staff. That's why I know my dad's alive somewhere out there! That's why I'll become a Magister Magi just like him because I want to find to him!"

"It…It can't be," Evangeline stuttered tearfully. "Nagi's still alive…"

"So, you're searching for your dad?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Then count me in!"

"Really? Just like that?" Asuna asked in disbelief.

"That's right! I'll help Negi so I can bash that guy's head in!" Naruto cheered as he pumped his hand into the air. Everyone face faulted.

"W-Why would you do that Naruto-nii?" Negi asked fearfully while Evangeline was smirking at the thought.

"That bastard is alive and could even raise you, but he ran off for who knows what reason," Naruto said furiously. "He abandoned his child while my own parents would kill to have this chance! And, then to break his promise to lift Chibi-chan's seal! I can't stand guys like that!"

"I guess I misjudged you a little Naruto-sama," Evangeline said. "It seems you're a much more reliable kind of guy."

"Thanks a lot Chibi-chan," Naruto said as he pet her head. "Too bad we don't have many clues outside of Negi's staff."

"Yeah…" Negi muttered sadly.

"Kyoto," Evangeline said suddenly with a natural smile. "He had a house there for a while, so you just might find a clue of where he went off to there."

"She seems happy," Asuna said to Chachamaru.

"Indeed."

"K-Kyoto? The famous Japanese city…eh…Where was it again?" Negi muttered. "But, I don't have any time off or the money needed to travel since I had to pay for all of those new uniforms."

"Kyoto huh?" Asuna asked happily. "That sounds good doesn't it?"

"Yes," Chachamaru agreed as Negi suddenly felt a pain on his arm.

"P-Please don't bite me Evangeline-san!" Negi cried out panicky.

"Just think of it as payment for the information," Evangeline responded slyly, but cringed when she felt a bonk on her head.

"It's not polite to bite other people without permission," Naruto chided her.

"Whatever you say Naruto-sama," Evangeline grumbled. "Come Chachamaru."

"Yes Master," Chachamaru said stoically and the two walked off.

"I'll see you in class Negi," Naruto said. "I need to unpack my stuff."

"Wait Naruto-nii!" Negi called out as a realization hit him.

"Yeah Negi?" Naruto asked stopping suddenly.

"I forgot to tell you something extremely important," Negi said. "The existence of magic is hidden from the world."

"Really? Why?"

"It's so we can prevent having wars over it."

"Makes sense to me…" Naruto muttered thinking of all of the wars his world ended up in because of the common knowledge of ninjas. "Alright, I won't tell anyone."

"Everyone! Next week Class 3-A will be going on a school trip to Kyoto and Nara!" Negi announced to his class excitedly. "Is everyone prepared?"

"YEAH!" The class cheered…err…cheerfully.

"Idiots…" A girl with long purple-hair with two braids in the back tied hung over her shoulders and very large cow lick on top named Ayase Yue muttered.

'_They're all acting like primary schoolers…'_ A glasses wearing girl with short red-brown hair that was tied in the back with a red ribbon named Hasegawa Chisame thought annoyed.

"There are a lot of people at our school, so the destination is always chosen from a list of places like Hawaii," a long blonde haired girl with brown eyes named Yukihiro Ayaka said. "Since there are so many international students in our class, and Negi-sensei himself is in Japan for the first time, the consensus was for a cultural trip to Kyoto and Nara."

"T-Thank you Iincho-san!" Negi said tearfully happy and took her hand in gratefulness. "Kyoto sounds great!"

"A-Ara…I didn't think you'd be this happy…" Ayaka said love struck. "Negi-sensei…"

"I've got more news," Negi said once everyone calmed down. "We're getting an assistant teacher today as well."

"EH!" The class yelled in surprise.

"That's right," Negi said. "You can come in now."

The class waited with bated breaths…and waited…and waited…Negi stared at the door expectedly, but no one came through. "Naruto-nii?" Negi asked himself as he looked down the hall.

"Where is that idiot?" Asuna asked herself five minutes later in frustration.

"That's it!" a girl that looked like she was only ten years old with red-orange hair styled in long pigtails named Narutaki Fuuka declared. "This new guy is getting payback for being late!"

She ran to the board of the classroom and grabbed an eraser. She stood on a girl's shoulders and placed the eraser at the top of the door. This girl that was identical to her except her pig tails were held in bun covers named Narutaki Fumika.

'_Like that would on Naruto,'_ Asuna thought as she heard someone approach the door.

"Sorry I'm late, but a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around," the person said from outside the door.

'_What the hell kind of excuse is that?'_ The class thought together as they waited to see if the new assistant teacher would fall for the prank. Asuna and Negi were quite shocked when the eraser landed right on his head; the entire class laughed joyously and the Narutaki twins high fived in congratulations.

Naruto bent down and picked up the eraser. "Hmm…How can I say this?" Naruto said smiling amusedly. "My first impression is…"

The class waited assured they'll like the answer since his smile looked so kind. "…that I hate you guys," Naruto said as his smile turned ice cold.

'_Wha…?'_ The class thought surprised; each one of them felt fear as they looked at that smile. "Hahahaha! You should see the looks on your faces!" Naruto laughed jovially. "I'm sorry; I just couldn't resist saying that since the same thing happened with my sensei."

The class sighed in relief glad that he was only joking; the Narutaki twins pouted at their prank being turned into a prank against them though. "Alright, now why don't all of you get up and tell me a little about yourselves. Just the usual likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams of the future," Naruto said before the class could charge at him; not like they were going to since most were stunned by how handsome he was and his prank. "I'll even start. My name is Uzumaki-Naruto. My likes are ramen, family and friendship; my dislikes are traitors, snakes and the three minute wait for the ramen to cook. My hobbies include training, pranks and gardening and…hmm…I guess my dream for the future is too someday have a family all of my own."

"You don't have a family?" Ayaka asked surprised.

"Nope, both of my parents died the day I was born in an accident," Naruto said with a stiff smile. "Alright, why don't you go next then?"

"My name is Yukihiro Ayaka, I am seat number twenty-nine and the Iincho of Class 3-A," Ayaka said regally. "I like horses, flowers and Negi-sensei; I dislike violent people. My hobbies are riding horses, practicing karate and baking; my dream for the future is…I c-can't say!"

'_She's a damn shota-con!' _Naruto thought when he saw Ayaka stare at Negi with lust filled eyes. He decided to move on to a girl with short pink hair tied in pigtails. "Why don't you go next pinky?"

She glared playfully at the nickname, but said anyway, "My name is Sasaki Makie and I'm seat number sixteen! Nice to meet you sensei! I like gymnastics and Negi-sensei; I really, REALLY dislike studying and I hate slimy stuff! My hobby is doing gymnastics and anything else fun! My dream for the future is to become the best Gymnast in Japan!"

'_She seems fun; now if only I knew what gymnastics and Japan was…'_ Naruto thought. "Nice to meet you too, Makie-chan! I can totally relate in hating to study!"

"Can a teacher say that?" Chisame muttered.

"Yes I can," Naruto responded much to her shock. "Why don't you go next?"

'_Just great a teacher with super hearing!'_ Chisame thought sarcastically. "My name is Hasegawa Chisame and I'm seat number twenty-five. I refuse to tell you what I like and don't like, and I don't feel like telling you my hobbies. Don't bother asking again because I won't answer. My dream for the future is none of your damn business."

'_It's like a ruder Kakashi-sensei, I didn't learn anything but her name and seat number,'_ Naruto thought with a sweat drop. "You next ponytail."

Naruto pointed to a girl with brown eyes and hair with a large side ponytail on the right side of her head. "Yo! My name's Akashi Yuuna and I'm seat number two! I like my dad and guns! My dislikes are bad clothes, shirts hanging out and people who live a sloppy lifestyle. My hobby is playing basketball. My dream for the future is to become the greatest basketball player ever and marrying my dad!"

'_Oh god, a girl with a daddy complex, and what the hell is basketball?'_ Naruto thought as a girl with short silver hair and light brown eyes yelled out, "You can't do that Yuuna! That's not even legal!"

"So?" Yuuna asked in a confused voice and everyone groaned.

"Why don't you go next?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the silver haired girl.

She stood up and blushed furiously enough to compete with Hinata. "H-Hello…I-I'm Akumi Izo-I mean Izumi Ako, I'm seat number five and the c-classes H-Health Officer," Ako stuttered out. "I-I like football and I-I dislike…no more like fear, b-b-blood. My h-hobbies are working part time in the Nurse's Office, playing football a-and playing bass guitar. My dream for the future is o-overcoming my fear of b-b-b-blood and becoming a doctor."

'_I hope I can help her.'_ Naruto looked around and pointed to the next girl. "You next."

"My name is Ayase Yue and I'm seat number four," Yue said blandly. "I like reading and hate studying. My hobbies are writing and exploring Library Island. I don't have a dream for the future."

'_This girl reminds me of Shikamaru…'_ Naruto thought sadly before pointing the girl next to her. She had long black hair with a strange antenna like cowlick and she wore small rectangular glasses that covered only the bottom half of her brown eyes. "Up and at 'em girly."

"Heya! The name's Saotome Haruna but you can call me Paru. I'm seat number fourteen! I like manga, porn and _you_," Haruna said in a seductive voice that sent shivers down Naruto spine. "I dislike it when guys play hard to get and decide to stop before going all of the way. I also hate bugs, reptiles and deadlines. My hobbies are studying the people around me and drawing them sexily in my mangas and exploring Library Island. My dream for the future is to draw the ultimate hentai manga and make millions!"

'_HOLY SHIT! ERO-SENNIN WAS REBORN A GIRL!' _Naruto thought terrified as the class shivered at Paru's ambition. He decided to move on to a girl with red hair style in a very tomboy way. "Next!"

"My name is Kasuga Misora and I'm seat number nine. I like to run and I dislike getting involved in stuff that doesn't concern me. My hobby is running and my dream for the future is to compete in the Olympics for any running competition."

'_At least she seems normal,'_ Naruto thought relieved. He turned to a dark skinned girl that looked even older than him. She had chocolate brown hair and two strands were head by ribbons halfway down the strand. "Are you really young enough to be in this class?"

"Yes." The girl said with a glare; people always think she's older than she is! She doesn't look that old damn it! "My name is Tatsumiya Mana and I'm seat number eighteen. You're not going to get anymore information out of me unless you are willing to pay my price."

'_She's a mercenary, isn't she? They always pull the same damn attitude with me…'_ Naruto thought and shook his head. He turned towards a slightly chubby girl with brown haired tied in pigtails. "Your turn."

"Hello, my name is Yotsuba Satsuki and I'm seat number thirty. It is very nice to meet you Naruto-sensei," Satsuki said with a bow and Naruto returned it. "I like cooking and I dislike anyone that tries to start fights at my restaurant the Chao Bao Zi. My hobbies are cooking, creating new recipes and working at the Chao Bao Zi. My dream for the future is to open a chain of restaurants across the world."

'_She's like a non-ninja Chouji…' _Naruto thought fondly. "I'll have to eat there some time then Satsuki-chan! You next my short prank victim."

"HI! My name is Narutaki Fuuka and I'm seat number twenty two! I'm the older twin! My likes are pranks and…NOTHING!" Fuuka said quickly realizing she nearly said too much. "My dislikes are boring stuff, people confusing me with Fumika and people calling me a primary schooler! My hobbies are walking around the school aimlessly, pranks and…_camping_ in the mountains with Fumika and Kaede-nee. My dream for the future is a secret!"

'_Why do I get the feeling she's hiding something?'_ Naruto thought suspiciously. "You next clone."

Fumika glared at her new sensei before answering, "My name is Narutaki Fumika and I'm seat number twenty three. I'm the younger twin. I like spending time with Kaede-nee, onee-chan and decorating. I dislike people who confuse me with onee-chan, people messing up my decorations and people who think I'm a primary schooler! My hobbies are doing stuff with onee-chan, decorating places and camping with onee-chan and Kaede-nee. My dream for the future is to be an interior decorator."

'_These two are obviously close, but still have a lot of differences. I'll try not to mix them up,'_ Naruto thought sagely while a girl with short orangeish hair styled with pigtails and two small braids on the bottom exclaimed, "EH! I didn't know you liked to decorate Fumika-chan! Can you do our dorm?"

"Sure!" Fumika cried joyously.

"Great! Oh and I'll go next," the girl said with a cheerful smile. "My name is Sakurako Shiina and I'm seat number seventeen. I like karaoke, my pet cats Cookie and Biscuit, lacrosse and cheerleading. I dislike when black furry things startle me in places like the kitchen. My hobbies are cheerleading, singing karaoke, playing lacrosse, lead singing in my band and gambling since I always win! My dream for the future is to become the lead singer for the world's greatest girl band!"

'_This is where all of Tsunade-baa-chan's luck went too!'_ Naruto thought amusedly as he turned to a girl with long purple hair. "Tell me about yourself."

"Hiya~! The name's Kakizaki Misa and I'm seat number seven! I like prunes, shopping, singing in chorus, my boyfriend (even though we're not very serious), karaoke and cheerleading! I absolutely despise carbonated drinks! YUCK! My hobbies are shopping, going to karaoke, singing in chorus, going on the occasional date and playing guitar in my band! My dream for the future is to become a famous idol in modeling and in my band!"

'_Now we've got a non-ninja Ino…Thank god Ino was a ninja!'_ Naruto thought with a shiver. It's not so much that Misa scares him, but more that he remembered how much of that stuff Ino did while being a ninja and how because of her he ended up getting stalked by some weird fan club she created for money. Deciding that the best way to rid himself of such thoughts was to carry on he turned towards a girl with light red hair tied up in a design that reminded him of his own hair. She had been using some strange device that kept _clicking_ over and over at him. "Why don't you go?"

"Sure thing Naruto-sensei! I am the school's number one ace reporter, Asakura Kazumi! I am seat number three, but I have the fourth largest chest in the class!" Kazumi said cheerfully and Naruto blushed at the unexpected information. "I like hot scoops, stories about warm and fuzzy feelings and cameras. I hate false leads and unexciting stories. My dream for the future…no my AMBITION is to find a story that will make me world renown as the greatest reporter who ever lived!"

'_I get the feeling I shouldn't tell her a lot about myself…'_ Naruto thought confused by his instincts. "By the way Naruto-sensei, do you have a girlfriend?"

The girls were surprised when Naruto's mood fell faster than an elephant falling off a cliff. "Not anymore…She died three days ago."

"I'm so sorry!" Kazumi apologized immediately.

A hush of depression fell over the class; the ones that were thinking about making a move on him decided to give him some time for now. Naruto, hating awkward silences, coughed and gestured for a short red haired girl with many freckles to introduce herself.

"M-My name is Murakami Natsumi and I'm seat number twenty eight," Natsumi explained nervously. "I like the theatre and the feeling you get just before you go on stage for the big opening. I dislike people who try to ad lib during a play. My hobby is to act in school plays. My dream is to become a famous actress.

'_An actress huh? I hope she acts better than that stupid princess!'_ Naruto thought remembering his mission in the Land of Snow and just how infuriating that princess was during the whole thing. He turned to a girl with slightly tanned skin and blonde hair with pigtails held in place with what looked like black odangos. "Your turn."

"I'm Ku Fei -aru! I'm seat number twelve and I came from China!" Ku Fei told him excitedly and Naruto didn't bother to ask what China was. "I like nikuman and strong men-aru! I dislike wimpy guys, studying, new food and new swords! Traditional is the way to go-aru! My hobbies are training in martial arts and working at the Chao Bao Zi! My dream for the future is to become the strongest martial artist in the world and then open a dojo to train future generation of fighters-aru!"

'_At least she isn't wearing spandex or mentioning youth…'_ Naruto thought. He looked around and tried to determine which girl he hadn't called on yet. He gave a little start when he thought he saw Hinata, but it was just a girl with short dark blue hair that nearly covered her entire face. "Why don't you go next?

"H-Hello my n-name i-is M-Miyazaki N-Nodoka and I-I'm seat n-number twenty-s-seven," Nodoka said nervously. She never was confident around men. Negi was the only exception so far. "I-I like b-books and o-organizing them. I-I dislike it w-when people d-destroy b-books. My h-hobby is r-reading and m-my d-dream is t-to become L-Library Island's l-librarian."

'_She's like Hinata all over again, but by the way she keeps staring at Negi tells me she already has crush,'_ Naruto thought as he gave her a warm smile. He turned to a girl with long brown hair; she pointed to herself with a smile and he nodded.

"Hiya Naruto-sensei! I'm Konoe Konoka and I'm seat number thirteen. I like fortune telling, CG that looks like real magic (Naruto noticed Asuna and Negi sweat guiltily at that) and cooking. I dislike…" Konoka began to tap her chin thoughtfully. "…I don't know. My hobbies are fortune-telling, cooking and exploring Library Island. My dream is to be the ultimate housewife!"

'_She seems nice…reminds me a little of how Sakura-chan acted when she wasn't mad at me…'_ Naruto thought painfully. He suddenly felt a killer intent directed at him and he turned to see a girl with black hair and a long side pony tail to the left. Her bangs only covered half of her forehead and right now she was glaring angrily at him. "You can go next," Naruto said and brushed off her killer intent (much to the girl's obvious shock).

"My name is Sakurazaki Setsuna and I'm seat number fifteen," Setsuna said monotonously. "I don't want to tell you anything else."

'_What happened to her?'_ Naruto thought; monotone people worried him because all of the ones he knew were really screwed up (Sasuke, Gaara and Sai). Pushing the thought aside he saw a girl with large circle glasses. Her dark brown hair was pulled back to show all of her forehead and was styled in dual braids in the back. "Why don't you go?"

"My name is Hakase Satomi and I'm seat number twenty four," Satomi said bored. "I like to build robots and other mechanical devices. I dislike people who break my hard work. My hobby is to learn everything I can about robotics and build them. My dream is to create the ultimate artificial intelligence system."

'_I-I really have no idea what she just said,'_ Naruto thought nervously. He turned to the girl that sit next to Satomi; she had brown hair and wore bun covered caps like Fumika except she had braided pig tails sticking out of them.

"Yo I'm Chao Lingshen, seat number nineteen. It's nice to meet you, ne?" Chao said energetically. "I like everything because I'm a genius! My hobbies are everything! I'm a Jill-of-all-trades, ne! My dream for the future is a _secret_."

'_Well, she seemed nice…'_ Naruto turned to see a girl with long brownish hair giggling at the dumbfounded look on his face. He tried EXTREMELY hard to not stare at her ample chest. "W-Would you like to go next?" Naruto asked embarrassed.

"Okay, my name is Naba Chizuru and I am seat number twenty-one. I like helping others, kids, stars and just being with everyone. I dislike being alone and long distance relationships. My hobbies are watching the stars and working at the daycare center. My dream for the future is to open up an orphanage and help all of the children I can," Chizuru said with a kind smile and Naruto nearly burst into tears.

'_Wh-Why wasn't there someone like her back in Konoha?'_ Naruto thought in sadness and bitterness. Chizuru smiled sadly at him; he did mention he was an orphan earlier after all and she was sad she couldn't have helped him. Not able to look her in the eye, he turned his head away. His eyes fell upon a girl with near boyish short purple hair and he gestured for her to introduce herself since he couldn't find his voice at the moment.

"My name is Kugimiya Madoka and I'm seat number eleven. It's a pleasure to meet you sensei. I like Matsuya Beef Bowl, silver accessories, western music, cheerleading and playing the drums. I dislike flirty men! They're disgusting! My hobbies are cheerleading and playing drums with my band. My dream for the future is to become a star drummer in a girl's band."

'_She seems more of the down to earth kind of girl,'_ Naruto thought. He turned to see another girl who looked too old to actually be in this class. She was an extremely tall girl with pale green hair that was tightly bound in the back. She seemed to be watching him with closed…no…extremely squinted eyes in amusement. "You can go next as I'll assume you are in the right class and not some higher grade."

The girl pouted in aggravation. "My name is Nagase Kaede and I'm seat number twenty de gozaru. And, yes I'm fifteen, Naruto-sensei. I like pudding, relaxing and camping in the mountain de gozaru. I dislike frogs and studying. My hobbies are a secret de gozaru. I don't have a dream for the future."

'_There's something _familiar_ about this girl, like I've seen her type before, but how can she hate frogs? They're awesome!'_ Naruto thought despondently. He looked to see if there was any that didn't already introduce themselves and he nearly missed a girl with black hair tied in a ponytail. "I'm sorry, I nearly missed you. I think you should go now."

"Y-Yes sir —"

"No need to be formal! Just call me Naruto! I don't need formalities! Don't like them either." Naruto grinned.

"A-Alright, my name is Okochi Akira and I'm seat number six. I like being able to help others, swimming and little animals. I really hate it when people fight. My hobby is swimming and my dream for the future is to be an Olympic swimmer."

'_She seems nice and sweet. But, come on! There's nothing better than a good brawl!' _Naruto thought as he looked for another victim and he spotted a short white haired girl with dark skin. She had a line over her right eye and tear drop mark under her left eye. "You still need to introduce yourself."

"…"

"Zazie Rainyday is a very pretty name, but it must be difficult being seat number thirty-one," Naruto said sympathetically much to the class' surprise.

'_He can understand Zazie?'_ The class thought in shock. Even Zazie looked surprised. "…?"

"I knew a guy who was the king of silent talk."

"…; …"

"Really, Aisaka Sayo is actually here?" Naruto asked looking around. "I can't see her."

"…!"

"EH! Really?" Naruto yelped. "I'll work on seeing you Sayo-chan."

A girl with long transparent white hair and red eyes named Aizaka Sayo nearly cried in happiness.

"You're up Asuna-chan!" Naruto called out.

"EH? Why? We've already met!" Asuna yelled.

"The only thing I know about you is your name and that you're a possible shota-con," Naruto countered and Asuna glared.

"WHAT? What were you doing to Negi-sensei you thug!" Ayaka screeched.

"I…It was NOTHING! NOTHING!" Asuna said quickly.

"LIAR!" Ayaka shouted and dived at her much to Naruto's shock. "You're trying to take Negi-sensei's innocence aren't you?"

"No you damn shota-con! That's YOU!" Asuna yelled as the two stood of off with hands grappling. Negi was running back and forth in nothing short of a full on panic attack trying to get the girls to stop.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Most of the class chanted.

"Ah, Naruto-sensei can't you stop them?" Akira asked panicky, but she face faulted when she saw Naruto chanting with the rest of the class.

"I've got five food vouchers on Asuna!" Shiina called out. "Ten food vouchers on Iincho!"

"Food vouchers?" Naruto asked her with a whisper.

"It's what the school lets us bet with," Shiina whispered back with a smile. "We use them to pay less for our meals."

"You mean these things?" Naruto asked pulling out thirty pieces of paper. "The old man gave me them before I got to class."

"Yup!"

"Alright, I got five on Asuna then!"

"You got it sensei!"

Akira sweat dropped at the exchange. _'At least he'll be able to keep up with class better than Negi-sensei…'_

"ACHOO!" Negi sneezed and the next thing Naruto knew he was on the ground with a bloody nose as Asuna stood naked before him.

"DAMN IT NEGI! You did it again!" Asuna shouted trying to cover herself very aware that there was now a teenage boy in the class.

"Don't worry Asuna, I brought you a spare uniform," Konoka said with a smile. "I figured that strange wind would come again; it happens nearly every day after all."

'_It's not really that bad is it?'_ Negi thought wide eyed.

"Yes it is," Asuna said to him.

"EH!" Negi shouted. _'Can she read my mind now?'_

"No, you're just too damn predictable brat!" Asuna yelled furiously as she quickly put on her uniform. Naruto jumped up and turned around. He walked as far as possible from her and ripped a page from Haruna's notebook.

"HEY! Those are my notes!" Haruna shouted angry about losing an entire page worth of juicy information.

"I know," Naruto said with a smile that sent a shiver down her spine. She decided to let the matter drop. "You dressed yet Asuna-chan?"

"Yeah," Asuna said embarrassed and furious with Negi.

"Good, then you can introduce yourself now."

"Fine, fine, my name is Kagurazaka Asuna and I'm seat number eight," Asuna said in a deadpanned voice. "I like cool guys (like Takahata-sensei…) and paintings. I dislike little perverted brats, perverted ermines, perverted men and studying. My hobbies are playing sports and painting—"

"You're an artist?" Naruto interrupted with a terrified voice.

"Yes?" Asuna said in a confused voice. _'Why is he looking at me like I'm evil?'_ "Is…Is that a problem?"

"Depends how radical you are about your art," Naruto muttered.

"Why does that matter Naruto-sensei?" Ayaka asked equally confused.

"I've had some bad experiences with artists is all," Naruto said.

"Like what?" Fuuka and Fumika asked in stereo excitedly.

"Uh…Let's see…There was the guy that killed people, dried their corpses and turned them into puppets," Naruto said and the class blanched. "There's the guy that created all sorts of statues out of clay just to blow them up and take anyone he can with him. The last guy isn't really radical about his art, but he was such a creepy bastard that I count him. A guy should not wear clothes that show your midriff, have actual white skin and have creepy as hell fake smiles!"

'_What the hell were you doing to meet people like that?'_ The class thought in shock.

'_Puppets made out of people?'_ Evangeline thought with a smirk as she imagined killing Nagi and making his body her puppet. _'Now there's an idea…'_

"Uh…Well, I'm not _that_ radical about my work…" Asuna coughed. "I-err-don't have a dream for the future."

"Alright then, you next Cha-chan!" Naruto said excited, but no one answered. He walked up Chachamaru and poked her in the head. "I said you're next Cha-chan!"

"I don't understand; why are you calling me 'Cha-chan', Naruto-sensei?" Chachamaru asked stoically.

"Because it suits you!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically and the rest of the class cheered in agreement before muttering, "And, your full name is too hard for me to remember…"

The cheering class face faulted at that. "I understand Naruto-sensei. My name is Karakuri Chachamaru and I am seat number ten. I like to serve tea…I was not programmed to dislike anything. I do not have a hobby, but I do help at the Chao Bao Zi per Chao-sama and Master's orders. I was not programmed to have a dream."

'_It's like she's a puppet or something…'_ Naruto thought incredulously. "You're the next one Chibi-chan."

'_Chibi-chan!'_ The magically aware thought in shock.

"Like hell I'm telling you anything Naruto-sama!" Evangeline yelled, but embarrassed that she still has to call him "Naruto-sama".

'_Naruto-sama!'_ The magically aware thought in even more shock. "Alright then! That's everyone!" Negi said cheering.

"Nuh uh!" Naruto disagreed. "You forgot someone!"

"Really? Who?" Negi asked looking around, but jumped in surprise when Naruto flicked him on the forehead.

"You forgot yourself kid!" Naruto and the class laughed.

"Huh? Oh! That's right I forgot…" The class laughed harder. "My name is Negi Springfield and I'm the Homeroom teacher of 3-A as well as the Mahora Middle School English teacher. I like Nekane-nee-chan, my dad, books, learning, my students—" The class beamed at him. "—and tea hour. I dislike baths and scary stuff…My hobbies are researching and spending time with my students. My dream for the future is to find a man with the moniker 'the Thousand Master'."

"Now that's everyone!" Naruto cheered and the bowed. "Let's all get along!"

"YEAH!" The class cheered enthusiastically, but a woman wearing small rectangular glasses with long aquamarine colored hair named Minamoto Shizuna walked in.

"Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei, the headmaster is calling you," Shizuna said cheerfully.

"Alright!" Negi called back enthusiastically, and he and Naruto walked out of the classroom.

"Hello, Naruto-sensei, I am Shizuna," Shizuna said surprised that Naruto managed to avoid walking into her chest when he turned around. Of course, she didn't realize that Naruto has a special sensor to avoid walking into girls with large chests that were older than him thanks to Tsunade beating the snot out of him when he did.

"Hi there Shizuna-chan! But, you can just call me Naruto, I don't like honorifics," Naruto said with a smile.

"I understand Naruto-kun," Shizuna said with a giggle and blush. She waved goodbye when they walked in the headmaster's office.

"EEH!" Negi screeched a minute later. "T-The school trip to Kyoto's been cancelled?"

"Hmm…You can't go to Kyoto, but how about Hawaii?" Konoemon asked as Negi literally blew away sadly. Naruto just stood there having no idea what was going on, but he remembered Evangeline mentioning it earlier. He quickly asked what they were talking about and Konoemon informed him was Kyoto was and what a school trip was as Negi was too depressed to say anything.

"Ah…" Naruto said in understanding.

"Hey come now…" Konoemon said not able to see Negi look so depressed any longer. "It's not cancelled yet…It's just that _they_ don't want you there."

"They? The Kyoto Government Office, you mean?" Negi asked all of the sudden appearing in front of Konoemon.

"No…err…How should I explain this…?" Konoemon mused. "It's the Kansai Magical Association. That's who _they_ are."

"K-Kansai Magical Association?" Negi and Naruto asked together.

"Actually I'm one of the directors of the Kantou Magic Association," Konoemon explained seriously. "The Kantou and Kansai Magic Associations have had a shaky relationship for a long time now…"

"So, if you sent a mage teacher, they wouldn't take it well, right?" Naruto asked knowingly.

"Correct Naruto-kun."

"EH! Does that mean the trip was cancelled because of me?" Negi cried out in despair.

"That's right, way to go Negi," Naruto said bluntly.

"Naruto-nii!"

"Wait you two, keep listening," Konoemon cut in. "I want to stop the feud with mages in the west, so I'm sending you two on a special envoy. Negi you are to pass this letter on to the leader."

Konoemon handed him a letter with the Mahora class seal on it. "There may be danger along the way, but since the possible enemies are mages as well they'll probably leave normal people out of conflict. You are to provide backup Naruto should any of the enemies be stronger than anticipated as well as be the class' personal guard should attack any of the students."

"Understood," Naruto said seriously. He refuses to fail another diplomacy mission.

"How about you Negi-kun? This task will not be easy and I don't think Naruto-kun will be able to protect you from every fight," Konoemon explained.

"Leave it to me headmaster!" Negi assured the old man.

"Hoh! It seems the incident with Evangeline has increased your confidence a little." Konoemon chuckled. "Don't get cocky though."

"Don't worry old man! I'll bash the brat's head in if he gets ahead of himself," Naruto said with the good guy's pose.

"EH!" Negi yelled fearfully and the two laughed at him.

"One more thing you two," Konoemon said going back to serious. "Kyoto is where my granddaughter, Konoka, used to live…I assume Konoka hasn't learned about the existence of magic yet?"

"Wait Konoka from class is your granddaughter?" Naruto asked. "Hey she does have the same last name as you!"

"You're a bit slow aren't you, Naruto-kun?" Konoemon asked with a sweat drop.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Never mind," Konoemon said dismissively. "So, has she Negi-kun?"

"I don't think so…"

"I don't particularly care either way, but her parents have different ideas. Please if possible could you make sure she doesn't find out?" Konoemon asked. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It's alright old man, we understand! Right Negi?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Hmm…Then the class trip will proceed as planned. I'm counting on you Negi-kun, Naruto-kun." _'Let's see if Naruto-kun is as great as he made himself out to be; this will show how much I can truly trust the boy.'_

"YES SIR!" The two agreed in unison.

"HOLY CRAP THAT'S A BIG TREE!" Naruto yelled out noticing the school's giant tree for the first time…somehow… Negi and Naruto were running to his dorm to start Naruto's first tutoring session. "What the deal is with that thing? Even Konoha didn't get trees _that_ big!"

"That's the World's Tree," Chamo said as he came out of Negi's suit jacket. "It's the world's biggest tree. It actually grew that large due to the large amount of saturated magic in the area."

"Wow! I am so glad I didn't have to climb that thing when I was doing the tree climbing exercise!" Negi was about to ask what was special about climbing trees when Chamo interrupted his train of thought.

"Ah! That reminds me! I was going to tell you earlier, but did you see a card appear when used the provisional contract yesterday?'

"You mean this?" Negi asked and he took out a card. Naruto took a closer look at it. It had a full body picture of Asuna with a magical pactio sealing circle behind her. On Asuna's legs it said, "Cagurazaca Asuna Bellatrix Sauciata."

Further below in a second rectangle with rounded edges said, "virtus audacia" and with a space below that, "directio oriens". Directly above the pactio circle said, "Charta Ministralis."

On the top left hand corner was the roman numeral of eight (corresponding with her seat number) and in the bottom right corner was the roman numeral of eight upside down. On the top right corner was a red circle that read, "Rubor". Beneath the circle read, "tonus".

On the bottom left corner was a red circle that the symbol for male and Mars in it. Just below the circle it actually said, "Mars" and above it, it read, "astralitas".

Asuna was holding a large thing rock cutting sword. It was as probably longer than Zabuza's Guillotine Sword, but no only about a third as thick.

"Wow that's cool," Naruto said with shining eyes while Chamo said, "Yeah that's it!"

"That's a nice picture!" Negi said enthusiastically. "Was it drawn by the spirits of the contract?"

"This is proof of the contract," Chamo explained.

"Eh…Is that so?" Negi said before turning red. _'Proof of the contract, huh? Come to think about it, me and Asuna-san…'_

"HEEEEY NEGI! NARUTO!" Asuna shouted with Konoka. Asuna was wearing a white elbow length sleeved shirt and blue jeans while Konoka was wearing a pink super large…sweater…?

"A-Asuna-san?" Negi stammered out in surprise.

"Huh? Why's your face so red?" Asuna asked suspiciously.

"He was thinking about your contract," Naruto said with a smirk. "The ero-gaki."

"EH!" Asuna screeched.

"Hey Konoka-chan!" Naruto greeted.

"Hello Naruto-sensei," Konoka greeted politely, but she felt a light flick on the forehead. "Ara? What was that for Naruto-sensei?"

"No sensei outside (or inside) of class!" Naruto scolded her. "Just call me Naruto or Naruto-kun!"

"Alright Naruto-kun!" Konoka said giddily. "Do you and Negi-kun want to go shopping for a bag for the trip with us?"

"Sure," Naruto agreed for both of them, but Konoka didn't hear him. Something else caught her attention.

Ah, Negi-kun! What's that?" Konoka asked looking at the pactio card. "A tarot card? And, it's got a really cute picture of Asuna on it! This is great!"

"Eh? What? When did you…What's with these clothes?" Asuna asked mystified.

"You look really cool with the sword though Asuna-chan," Naruto pointed out seriously. "Like a great warrior."

"Y-You think so?" Asuna asked with a blush.

"Totally," Naruto told her with a foxy smile. "The warrior princess Asuna-hime!"

Asuna blushed a dark red and spluttered about it not being true. "W-Why did you make this anyway Negi?" Asuna whispered to him.

"I didn't make it Asuna-san," Negi whispered and Naruto watched amused as Konoka leaned in. "This is proof of…"

"Eh…AH!" Asuna yelped in understanding and blushed red. _'I wish I could have done the contract with Na-err-Takahata-sensei instead!'_

"But, for Negi-kun to make such a beautiful card and carry it around with him…" Konoka giggled. "You must really…"

"N-N-No, I'm not!" Negi denied furiously.

"You think so Konoka-chan?" Naruto asked amused.

"Uh huh!" Konoka said enthusiastically. "You should see them at home, we live together you know?"

"Ah! No one told me that," Naruto said with a shrug. "What happens at your guys' dorm?"

"Well, every night Negi—"

"—let's get going shall we?" Asuna interrupted _very_ forcefully with a blush.

"This really suits you!" Konoka told Negi happily as she held a sweater up to him. "It really does!"

"Hah, you look like a mother buying clothes for her son Konoka-chan," Naruto said remembering when he saw Shikamaru and his mom out shopping once. It was the only time he was ever happy he didn't have a mom.

The look on Negi's face and his moan of "Konoka-sannn…" told Naruto that he was thinking the same thing. "Y-You think so Naruto-kun? Then does that mean you're the dad?" Konoka asked.

Naruto looked at the bags he was carrying. "I guess I am…"

"Then that makes me your wife!" Konoka giggled, but Naruto winced.

"_I can't wait Naruto," Sakura said with a smile. "After this mission we're going to get married right?"_

"_Of course Sakura-chan! Once we capture Sasuke we'll have our wedding. We'll shock everyone by coming back alive!"_

"_I can't believe they actually think we're going to die!" Sakura huffed. "There's no way either of us are going to die until we have little Narutos and Sakuras running around pulling pranks and becoming great ninjas."_

"_I can't wait for that day Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a soft smile and kissed her one last time before heading into the Konoha ruins._

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Konoka asked before realizing what she said. "Oh! I-I'm s-sorry—"

"It's okay Konoka-chan," Naruto assured her. "I-I just need some time…I'm g-going to go look for a suit okay?"

"Alright Naruto-kun," Konoka said quietly.

Naruto looked around the suits before finally deciding to buy two of them. A white and black one, but he decided to get an orange tie. He tried them on, but he couldn't get the tie right. "Konoka! Negi! Naruto! Where'd you go?"

"I'm over here Asuna-chan," Naruto called as he stepped over to her wearing his white suit with his messed up orange tie.

'_He has terrible taste in colors…'_ "That ties terrible Naruto," Asuna deadpanned.

"I've never worn one okay." Naruto groaned. "I tried to copy Negi's, but it didn't turn out right."

Asuna sighed in annoyance. "Here, let me help you idiot," Asuna said and she started to tie his tie. _'I learned how to do this for Takahata-sensei, not you!'_

"Don't they look like a loving couple?" A girl said from behind them and all of the sudden a bunch of giggling was heard. Naruto and Asuna jumped apart, red faced and stood awkwardly looking at each other. Naruto coughed. "W-Why don't we-err-look for K-Konoka-chan and Negi?"

"Th-That's a great idea!" Asuna said a little too quickly. Asuna and Naruto looked around the department before they heard Konoka's voice behind a curtain.

"Are you in there, Konoka?" Asuna asked and she pulled back the curtain. Naruto was quite shocked to see Konoka give Negi a kiss on the cheek.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Naruto yelled questioningly. Just like magic though a card suddenly appeared before them.

"Waah! It's like magic!" Konoka said enthusiastically and she grabbed the card. "YAAAAN! It's a card of me! YAAAAAN!"

However, the card was obviously a dud as it was just a crude drawing of Konoka in a mage's cloak with a witch's hat and staff. "Aww…Why's it so badly drawn?" Asuna cried tearfully. "This is totally different from Asuna's card!"

"I-It looks like it's got to be a proper kiss after all…" Negi mused.

"EH? Really?" Konoka yelled shocked.

"Ah it disappeared…" Negi said as the card evaporated and Konoka cried sadly.

"Okay Negi-kun, let's try it one more time!" Konoka said and tried to move in to give him a proper kiss. Tried being the key word because Asuna was holding Konoka's head back as hard as possible.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down Konoka!" Asuna said annoyed.

"Tch…Only on the cheek? Another failure…" Chamo said to himself annoyed. "Just one of those pactio cards means a fifty thousand ermine dollar intermediation payment from the ermine organization."

Chamo jumped in shock when a kunai suddenly land a mere millimeter in front of his face. "I see, so _you_ were the one behind this, you perverted ermine," a demon like voice said from behind him. He turned around to see a very pissed off Asuna with an equally pissed off Naruto (who held another kunai). "You're trying to deceive children again aren't you?"

Asuna punch him repeatedly and Naruto stepped on him when he hit the ground. "FORGIVE ME ANE-SAN! NII-SAN!"

'_Maybe on the cheek was best…'_ Negi thought touching his cheek.

"Next time you'll really suffer," Asuna told the dead looking Chamo.

"I'm already suffering ane-san," Chamo said painfully.

"You don't even know what the meaning of suffering is yet ermine," Naruto said in a quiet yet deadly voice as Asuna nodded in agreement.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! I want a card too!" Konoka cried in a mini temper tantrum.

"Hey, hey! Negi-kun, when we end up by ourselves again I'll give you a proper kiss okay?" Konoka whispered quietly much to Negi's shock.

"What was that?" Naruto and Asuna asked together.

"Nothing!" Konoka hurriedly assured them.

'_I've got a bad feeling about this school trip,'_ Naruto thought as he lay down in his bed that night. Evangeline was quite pissed when she found out he spent the day hanging with Negi; apparently she thought he should ask permission from her first. She was even more pissed when he spanked her ten times for acting like a brat.

He made sure to put up seals to prevent entry by Evangeline so she couldn't kill him in his sleep. Sighing, he went to sleep and began to dream…

"_GAARA!" Temari's voice screeched above the Shukaku's roar! "NOT YOU TOO!"_


	4. Shopping Scandal

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, but I was having difficulty with a part in the story.

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

**Shopping Scandal**

"_Naruto, what are you doing here?" Gaara asked confused. "Shouldn't you be helping set the seal in Konoha?"_

"_Yeah," Naruto confirmed seriously. "But, I was going over the notes and found one serious flaw with the Bijuu Eight Trigrams seal."_

"_Oh and what's that?" Temari asked nervously._

"_Each sealing circle must be activated at the same time in all eight places: Sunagakure no Sato, Amegakure no Sato, Iwagakure no Sato, Otogakure no Sato, Kumogakure no Sato, Kirigakure no Sato, Uzushiogakure no Sato and Konohagakure no Sato," Naruto explained. "However, when I went over Mito's notes that I found in Uzushio she did not realize that the each seal must be activated at the same time by the same person!"_

"_Then the plan is a failure?" Kankuro asked. "We've got to try something else after all?"_

"_Under normal circumstances you would, but luckily you have me. I have created fifteen other clones and just like me they are all in Kyuubi Control Mode; thus I can activate all of the circles at once since eight of those clones will dispel and let me know when each Bijuu is in the circle. The problem is that with this much distance between each of us as well as the chakra needed to activate the seal I can't fight."_

_Everyone flinched slightly at that declaration. "Damn it, that means our chances for victory just went down twenty-three percent," Kankuro cursed. "With those Zetsus and zombies to fight as well I'm not completely sure we can even hope to win this thing!"_

"_Do not despair my people!" Gaara called to everyone immediately. "Even without Naruto to help we are all trained to fight this and I believe we can win this! Naruto has entrusted us in defeating a monster we helped to create, we shall not let him down! Prepare yourselves! Prepare your family! Prepare your comrades! By time today is over the greatest monsters of this world shall be gone! We can win! We WILL win!"_

"_GAARA-SAMA, NARUTO-SAMA, WE BELIEVE IN YOU!" The crowd full of ninjas cheered._

"_TO BATTLE POSITIONS!" Gaara commanded and everyone jumped around the village's parameter to secure everything. Temari moved to stand directly center of the sealing circle._

"_Are you sure you want to do this Temari?" Naruto asked nervously. "I really don't like this; I wish I could figure out another way…"_

"_Don't worry about Naruto." Temari smiled friendly. "This was my choice and I gladly accept dying to save everyone. Gotta admit though I never expected to be a sacrifice for a sealing…I wonder if this is poetic justice for ignoring Gaara as a child? Hah, that's a laugh."_

_Naruto was about to respond when explosion suddenly erupted all over. Naruto and his clone jumped up to the highest point (where he must stay for the sealing), and watched the battles all around him._

"_My wayward son the Kazekage! Hah!" A male voice laughed gleefully. Naruto turned and saw a horrific sight; Gaara was facing four opponents at once! His father, his uncle, his MOTHER and the SHUKAKU ITSELF! The fourth Kazekage was laughing at him. "What a great failure you've turned out to be after all! It seems I'll have to do what I was supposed to do all along and kill you. I should really think that bastard for this."_

_Gaara shot sand at him, but he merely dodged it. "I told you to love yourself and only yourself Gaara," Yashamaru sneered. "What are you doing caring for a village like this? Don't tell me you believe they actually care for you! HAH! They only wanted a powerful weapon! That's all you've ever been and always will be!"_

"_You're wrong!" Gaara shouted before catching Yashamaru in his sand. "Sand Coffin!"_

_The man was crushed beneath the sheer weight of the sand, but Yashamaru reformed immediately. "Stupid child, I cannot be killed with such meager means."_

"_Gaara my baby boy…" Karura whispered in his ear suddenly; he jumped away in shock, but not before she managed to stab him with an electrified sword. "How I truly regret giving birth to a beast such as you."_

"_M-Mother…" Gaara stuttered horrified. "No…I'm not a beast! I'M NOT!"_

"_HAHAHAHA! OF COURSE YOU ARE MY CUTE LITTLE JINCHURIKI! I'LL NEVER FORGET ALL OF THE BLOOD I WAS ABLE TO DRINK BECAUSE OF YOU! IT WAS DELIGHTFUL!" Shukaku laughed mercilessly as he crushed thirty men under him. "HOW I'VE DREAMED OF THE DAY I WOULD GET TO CRUSH YOU!"_

"_NO!" Gaara cried as he used a powerful wall of sand to block the Ichibi's own blast of sand. Quickly he created a wall of sand around him that blocked his three would be attackers, and hardened spikes shot at them. Each was terribly impaled, but not stopped. Quite suddenly a puppet intercepted a strike from a Zetsu that managed to sneak up on him. _

_Gaara whirled around to see Ebizo blocking the sword with one of his puppets. He was horrified to see Ebizo fighting his sister, Chiyo in an all out puppet brawl. They would move and strike as one would expect; when one puppet was destroyed it would just release traps after traps. Other Shinobi had backed away otherwise they would get caught in the taps._

"_Enough sister! Why don't you stop?" Ebizo asked with a pant, but Chiyo did not respond. "Damn old fool! It seems that you're one of the ones that had their personalities crushed!"_

_Ebizo quickly unleashed thirty puppets and crushed all of Chiyo's; normally he would not do so as the hundreds of traps that she activated at once were some of the deadliest he had ever known. However, none of that mattered right now as he quickly formed hand signs and rushed her. "Forbidden arts: Soul Sacrificing Jutsu!"_

_He grabbed her shoulders at the last second while he took a deadly amount of poison straight through his heart. It mattered not as the second he grabbed Chiyo their souls were forced out of their bodies; Naruto could only watch as a see through silhouette appeared of them before they disappeared. Chiyo's fake body turned grey and fell to pieces while Ebizo collapsed dead._

"_Ebizo-sama!" Temari cried from the circle as she balled her hands into fists until she turned a horrified look towards her brother. "GAARA! NOT YOU TOO!"_

_At the moment of Ebizo's death Gaara had rushed forward and used his sand to blast his uncle and father as far from as possible. His mother had managed to dodge at the last second, but Gaara used one of Ebizo's now useless puppets to paralyze her entire body. Unfortunately, as Temari just saw, he did not have time to react to Shukaku's own sand attack. "SAND COFFIN!"_

_Everyone could only watch horrified as Gaara was crushed by his own signature attack. As the sand died down there lay Gaara, legs gone, one of his arms crushed and useless, and part of his skull completely crushed._

"_GAARA!" Matsuri cried above all else. "NOOOOOOO!"_

"_HAHAHAHAHA! HOW I'VE DREAMED OF DOING THAT TO YOU! DIE YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!" Shukaku laughed crazily. Everyone cried out at the loss of their leader, but Naruto saw that there was still some life left in him._

"_I'M NOT DONE YET!" Gaara yelled suddenly. "DO NOT LET HIM GET OUT OF THE CIRCLE NO MATTER WHAT! SAND STYLE: DESERT REBELLION JUTSU!"_

_Everyone watched in awe as the entire desert rose up and pushed the Shukaku directly into the circle. Temari cried out as the beast was directly over her. "This is for you Gaara!" Temari yelled out for her now dead brother. "SECRET ARTS: DEMON CHAIN JUTSU!"_

_A large chain only a little smaller than Kushina's personal ones appeared from within Temari, and chained the beast to the ground. "Don't let it break those chains men!" Kankuro called. "FOR GAARA!"_

"_FOR GAARA!" Everyone cheered together before reengaging into a battle with the Zetsus, the zombies and the Ichibi itself. Naruto felt his clone disappear to inform the others._

"_JUST A LITTLE MORE EVERYONE!" Naruto called out._

"_YES!" Everyone cried. Kankuro rushed forward and engaged his father in combat while Matsuri took on Yashamaru in combat._

"_I'll make you pay for everything you did to Gaara!" The two yelled in unison and rushed forward. Kankuro released all of his puppets and every trap he had; the fourth Kazekage dodged almost all of them, but he was shocked when he found himself immobilized inside of a puppet. "Take that you bastard of a father!"_

"_You keep away from Gaara!" Matsuri cried as her kunai clashed with Yashamaru's. Yashamaru had rushed forward to destroy Gaara's body even further until Matsuri got in his way._

"_How cute! You've fallen in love with a monster!" Yashamaru laughed._

"_So what if I have!" Matsuri retorted as she kicked the man away. "I can love whoever I damn want to!"_

"_You're making a mistake," Yashamaru stated plainly, but he didn't see Kankuro raise a second capturing puppet. Determined to put a stop to the man who had caused her beloved fiancé so much pain, she rushed forward to push him back. Unfortunately at that exact moment he held his kunai out and impaled her in the neck. It didn't stop her and Yashamaru was captured in the Black Ant puppet._

"_I-I got y-you," Matsuri coughed before she limped over to Gaara's dead body. "G-Gaara…"_

_Matsuri fell dead next to him, her hand ironically falling into his good one. Naruto was crying as he helplessly watched everyone battle; he had never felt so useless in his entire life. He cursed this seal for not allowing him to help his friends. Suddenly a wave of memories hit him._

'That's all of them!'_ Naruto thought excitedly before calling to the last of the Suna Shinobi. "Get out of the circle right now!"_

_The ninja knew what was about to happen and did as told. Instead the engaged the last of the Zetsus and mobile zombies to prevent them from entering the circle. "EIGHT TRIGRAMS: BIJUU SEALING JUTSU!"_

_A great pillar of black light shot up and into the moon; it was the most demonic force any of them have ever felt, but slowly it turned light. A blessed feeling, the light of Naruto's own chakra dominated over it and purged the darkness from the very land itself. All of the zombies cried out as their souls were ripped out of their bodies from the jutsu and the Zetsus slowly withered away to nothing. _

_A few moments later the light died down and all was quiet; the battle was over. Naruto jumped down to see Temari lying on the ground. Her clothes were gone as well as her hair and her body had been burnt black._

"_T-Temari…" Naruto muttered._

"_Ya get him Naruto?" Temari asked painfully unable to speak above a whisper._

"_Yeah…"_

"_Good." Temari smiled; it looked very painful. "You mind turning me over Naruto? I want to watch the clouds."_

_Wordlessly Naruto complied with the request. "Heh…Thanks Naruto. That lazy bastard was right, this is very relaxing. I can't wait to watch them with him again…"_

_Naruto could only cry as her eyes slowly lost the last of their life…_

Naruto jumped out of his bed with a cold sweat. _'Damn, I'm still getting these nightmares. It's been weeks since I've slept peacefully.'_

"Oh well." Naruto shrugged and got dressed. He headed out the door (after taking off the barrier seals) to find Chachamaru cooking breakfast while Evangeline whined about it taking so long. "Mornin' Cha-chan, Chibi-chan."

"Good morning Naruto," Chachamaru said pleasantly at the same time Evangeline glared at him.

"Oh come on Chibi-chan you can't still be mad about the spanking."

"Chachamaru don't feed Naruto-sama breakfast. Ever," Evangeline snarled spitefully.

"Yes Master," Chachamaru said robotically.

"WHAT? How will I eat?" Naruto cried.

"Don't care."

"Cha-chan?"

"The Chao Bao Zi is open at this of day," Chachamaru said automatically as Hakase and Chao had programmed her to advertise the stand. "I will print out a map for you."

"Thanks Cha-chan! You're so much nicer than that grumpy little Chibi-chan," Naruto said pleasantly as he ducked under a bomb diving Evangeline. As it so happened she landed in the refrigerator, so Naruto just closed it with a snap. "Cool off a little Chibi-chan."

It didn't take him long to find the stand; he just had to follow his nose. "Morning Chao-chan, Satsuki-chan!"

"Good morning Naruto-sensei," Satsuki said politely. "Anything I can get you?"

"Just Naruto Satsuki-chan," Naruto corrected automatically. "And, I'll take ten bowls of ramen."

"T-Ten?" Satsuki stuttered surprised. "Why so many?"

"Because it's ramen! You do sell ramen don't ya?"

"Yes," Satsuki said. "Chao-san had me sell ramen at all times since we opened the stand though you are the first to order it in the morning."

"Chao-chan really is a genius!"

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Chao said looking very pleased with herself. "Try the ramen; it's an old recipe I looked up years ago! It's some of the best ever!"

"Really now? I'll be the judge of that," Naruto said and took a hesitant bite. Slowly he chewed much to Satsuki and Chao's obvious nervousness (though Chao seemed more nervous for some reason). Suddenly Naruto burst into tears. _'It tastes just like Ichiraku's!'_

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Satsuki asked apprehensively.

"Th-This is…I have no words for this…" Naruto said tearfully. "You two…You two are my heroes! This is the greatest ramen EVER! I'll be sure to visit often! Thank you!"

"You're very welcome Naruto-kun," Chao said smiling brightly. "Do you have any plans for today by the way?"

"Sorry Chao-chan, but I do," Naruto told her regretfully and she deflated. "We can hang out another time alright?"

"Okay!" Chao said brightly and purred lightly when Naruto petted her head. He went to the train station for the planned meeting.

"Yahoo! What great weather!" Shiina exclaimed as she, Madoka and Misa walked down the busy street.

"Nn…You're right," Misa agreed cheerfully.

"Okay let's hurry up and go to karaoke! " Shiina cheered. "I've been holding back since nine o'clock!"

"All right! I'm gonna sing my heart out!" Misa agreed excitedly.

"Hey! Hey! That's not what we're here for you two! You can't just go off to karaoke because of some nice weather," Madoka said exasperated. "We're here to buy clothes for the school trips 'Free time day'! It starts the day after tomorrow, you know? So, you can't just play around like usual. You guys have got to prepare yourselves properly!"

"One Goya Crepe, please," Shiina said at the food stand. Madoka groaned in realization that they had completely ignored her.

"Whoa! A Goya Crepe, do you can handle it nee-chan? It's bitter y'know!" The food stand guy laughed jovially.

"We can totally handle it!" Misa assure the man. "Get me one too!"

"God damn it! Listen to me you idiots!" Madoka yelled angrily. "Argh! Now you've got me mad! I want one too!"

"Yes Madoka eat and grow fate. Eat and grow fat…" Shiina said in a hypnotic voice before she took a bite of her crepe. "Uwaa! This is really bitter!"

"Ah! Look at these clothes, they're really cute!" Misa said as she looked in the window by the nearby shop.

"The karaoke here is really cheap! How about it?" A man advertised.

"This is so much fun!" Shiina said excitedly. "They don't normally let us out of Mahora!"

"Hm?" Misa stopped in shock.

"What's up Misa?" Madoka asked nearly bumping into her.

"Looks like you bought the sweater after all, huh Negi?" Naruto laughed.

"It looks nice doesn't it?" Konoka asked sweetly.

"I don't know, I think it needs more orange," Naruto mused scratching his chin.

"You just love that color don't you Naruto-nii?" Negi asked.

"Of course, orange is like the greatest color ever," Naruto declared before he whispered. "I even secretly bought an orange suit."

"H-Hey! Isn't that Negi-kun, Naruto-kun and Konoka?" Misa whispered as she hid behind a man in a suit.

"You're right…what are those three doing here?" Shiina wondered.

"Hey! Hey! How about this one Negi-kun? Naruto-kun?" Konoka asked as she held a sweater up to her.

"Ah that looks good! It's real cute right Naruto-nii?" Negi asked as he looked at Naruto who was trying on an orange and black sweater.

"Huh? Oh, it looks really nice on you," Naruto said with a hesitant smile. He didn't even really look at her; poor Negi hasn't learned how to shop with woman yet, but he was forced to go shopping with Sakura and Ino many times. He was so happy that Ino was dating Chouji or he would have bailed on them.

"Th-This looks like a date!" The cheerleader trio thought shocked.

"B-But Negi-kun's only ten years old!" Madoka whispered. "And, Konoka only met Naruto-kun yesterday! Why would she go on a date with both of them?"

"That doesn't matter! Naruto-kun and Negi-kun's are teachers! It'll be a scandal if anyone finds out about this!" Madoka said seriously freaking out.

"If they find out Negi-kun and Naruto-kun are dating their students they'll be fired!" Misa said nervously.

"W-Wait! Isn't this more Konoka hitting on Negi-kun rather than the other way around and taking advantage of Naruto-kun on the rebound?" Madoka pointed out seriously.

"Oooooh! I see!" Shiina exclaimed.

"That's how it looks to me, too…" Misa said scratching her chin thoughtfully. "I mean Konoka lives in the same dorm as Negi-kun doesn't she?"

"Yeah, living with Negi-kun might have stirred Konoka's maternal instinct, but those feelings of affection developed into romance! And, then under one roof they…"

The three pictured a naked Negi blushing nervously as an equally naked Konoka slowly climbed on top of him. "But, the Naruto-kun came and Konoka instantly fell in love with him too!" Shiina added jealously. "She couldn't choose Negi-kun over Naruto-kun at this point, and so she decided to date both of them!"

"That's not fair!" Misa fumed. "Why does she get two boyfriends and one as hot as Naruto-kun?"

"And, she's taking advantage of him too!" Shiina fumed. "Naruto-kun said his girlfriend d-died only a couple days ago and she's already sinking her claws into him! If he's fair game then I want to date him!"

"Me too!" Misa said jealous.

"You've already got a boyfriend Misa!" Madoka said shocked.

"So? If Konoka can have two then so can I!" Misa declared jealously before calling a number on her cell phone. "Either way we've got to contact the authorities!"

"T-T-The authorities? You mean the staff room?" Shiina yelled in shock.

"You idiot! They'll be fired and thrown out of school that way!" Madoka scolded.

"Yes? Hm? What is it Kakizaki?" Asuna said as she blearily sat up from her bed. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was out of her usual pigtails. "What do you want? I finally got a day off and you—"

"Stop sleeping until noon on a holiday, damn it!" Misa yelled over the phone. "We've got trouble! It's terrible take a look at this!"

"You've got mail." The phone declared monotonously.

"Hm? She sent a picture?" Asuna wondered before looking in the photo. It had Konoka showing a picture of Konoka holding a shirt up to her while Negi smiled happily at her and Naruto looked on admiringly.

"Well, isn't this a secret date?" Misa asked.

"What's going on with those three? Asuna, you have to at least know what's going on between Negi-kun and Konoka!" Madoka said blushing.

"She's going to steal Negi-kun from you Asuna," Shiina said nervously. "And, she's taken advantage of a broken hearted Naruto-kun too!"

"That's so stupid," Asuna said as she lay back down and kicked a sleeping Chamo off the bed while throwing her cell phone away. "There's no way Konoka would do something like that."

"H-HEY! C'mon Asuna! Don't fall back to sleep! Asuna! ASUNA!" Misa cried over the phone. "H-Hello? Asuna? ASUNA?"

"Awe…She didn't believe us," Shiina pouted.

"H-Hey! Pay attention! They're on the move again!" Madoka said.

"Huh?" Negi and Naruto looked back in uniform.

"Crap!" Madoka cried as she quickly hid behind a wall.

"Let them go a bit further," Shiina whispered.

"Something wrong Naruto-kun? Negi-kun?" Konoka asked cheerfully.

"Ah…I thought I saw someone following us," Naruto said.

"Me too…" Negi agreed before looking down guiltily. "I'm sorry Konoka-san…you finally got a day off and of getting ready for the tip you're spending it with me and Naruto-nii."

"Yeah, Konoka-chan; I really got to thank you for coming all this way with me." Naruto chuckled. "I got to tell ya I'm not really used to people following my requests."

"I'm so happy," Konoka said brightly. "To think you two would care about me so much."

"Konoka-san/-chan," Negi and Naruto said blushing.

'_H-Hey hey hey!'_ The three thought excitedly with blushes and drool.

"HYAAAAAAN! They're in a good mood! This is great! They're progressing so fast!" Shiina squealed.

"Those three can pull off this forbidden love! For sure!" Misa squeaked out excitedly.

"Kyah! I'm so nervous!" Madoka squealed just as equally as Shiina.

Asuna sat with Chamo eating her lunch in one of the many quads when her cell phone started to ring. Quickly, she picked it up and said, "Yes? Oh, it's you again Kakizaki. What d'you want?"

"It's amazing! It's incredible, Asuna! It feels like those three are going to quit school and run off to get married!" Misa shrieked over the phone.

"Huh? Konoka did mention going shopping with Negi today…though I didn't hear anything about Naruto…" Asuna mused jealously.

"No! It's a date! A date! A secret love-love date! KYAAAH!" Shiina squealed over the phone.

"Ara? What's the matter Asuna-san?" Ayaka asked as she suddenly appeared next to Asuna.

"Eh…! Absolutely nothing Iincho-san! Really!" Asuna said quickly and nervously.

"A-Anyway, we're going to keep following them. I'll send you another photo, so just hold on another minute," Misa said quietly, but Asuna suddenly realized how bad this could be.

"Ah! Hey Kakizaki you don't have to do that—!"

"You got mail," Asuna's cell phone interrupted.

"Hm?" Ayaka hummed questioningly and looked at Asuna's phone. "PFT!"

Ayaka's shock came from seeing the new photo of Negi, Naruto and Konoka. Negi and Konoka were drinking a fruit drink while Naruto ruffled Negi's hair and fed Konoka a french fry.

"What the heck is this? Even jokes have limits!" Ayaka screeched jealously.

"I don't know!" Asuna yelled as Ayaka tried to hit her. "I'm telling you I don't know!"

"All right! I'm getting pumped up! It's time for us to make a move!" Misa cheered grabbing her hat.

"Now that I think about it, Konoka and Negi-kun were obvious," Madoka said thoughtfully. "And, Naruto-kun did look lovingly at her yesterday…"

"Uh huh! Uh huh! There was that scandal during spring break when Negi-kun and Konoka were embracing in a classroom," Shiina pointed out before whispering quietly to herself. "But, maybe I can stop Naruto-kun from going for her…"

"I heard that Konoka had a marriage interview that day," Madoka said.

"Eh? Then the other interviewee was Negi-kun? T-That means that Negi-kun could be the future principal if everything goes right!" Misa said shocked. "Or, maybe Naruto-kun is also another interviewee! Ah…I wish I had a grandpa that would set me up with hot guys like Naruto-kun!"

"That must be why both of them were able to become teachers despite being school age!" Shiina realized.

"That's right! And, what's more, I've decided on a plan for us, the Mahora Cheerleading Squad!" Misa declared happily as the three pulled out pompoms. "We'll support their relationship! We'll stake our names on cheerleaders on it!"

'_I'll secretly sabotage Naruto-kun and Konoka's relationship…'_ Shiina and Misa unknowingly thought together. Suddenly, Misa's phone started to ring. "Hm?"

"HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE!" Ayaka yelled over the phone much to everyone's shock. "THIS IS A DIRECT ORDER FROM THE IINCHO OF CLASS 3-A! THERE IS AN ABSOLUTE PROHIBITION ON IMMORAL STUDENT-TEACHER RELATIONSHIPS! YOU WILL STOP THEM RIGHT NOW! KAKIZAKI-SAN! KUGIMIYA-SAN! SAKURAKO-SAN! YOU WILL BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MAKING SURE THOSE THREE DO NOT BECOME ANY CLOSER THAN NECESSARY!"

"Eeeeh?" Shiina said doubtfully. _'Perfect! This is the perfect excuse to stop Konoka and Naruto-kun's relationship!'_

"C'mon! It's our job to support people!" Madoka countered.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Ayaka yelled and sent a demonic looking picture of herself to emphasize her point.

"R-Roger Iincho!" The three squeaked frightened.

"Sheesh…It looks like we've got no choice," Misa muttered. "Okay then, in order to conceal our identities…"

The three quickly changed their clothes. Misa and Shiina wore blue and white sailor uniforms, tanned their skin quickly and put their hair in pigtails. Madoka however wore a navy male uniform with a hat to cover her hair. She looked quite boyish.

"Let's go Asuna-san!" Ayaka declared and grabbed her arm as she ran off.

"H-Hey! Iincho!" Asuna cried out.

"Hey Negi-kun, Naruto-kun, what about this one?" Konoka asked.

"Oh not matching clothes," Naruto groaned. "You wouldn't believe how obsessed my girlfriend—Sakura-chan—was with these things."

"Really?" Konoka giggled. "It sounds like there's a story there."

"I'm not talking about it," Naruto told her and she pouted. "Nope, not going to work!"

Naruto turned away covering his eyes; Konoka and Negi snickered together at Naruto's embarrassed face. "M-Matching clothes…?" Madoka stuttered.

"Sakurako, attack!" Misa order Shiina.

"Okay!" Shiina agreed and grabbed Madoka rather forcefully; rushing forward, the two bumped Naruto, Negi and Konoka away. "Ah! This is so nice! Buy it for me, Kugio-kun!"

"Hahaha…I got it! Hey, Mr. Shop Assistant! I'll take one of these!" Madoka yelled out manly.

"Thank you so much Kugio-kun! Why don't we wear them together?" Shiina said as she leaned on Madoka's shoulder.

"You're over doing it," Madoka whispered urgently.

"Aww…They bought them first…" Konoka said disappointedly.

"Thank god…" Naruto muttered the same time Negi pointed to another item. "How about this one then?"

"Ah…This is perfect!" Konoka said perking right back up.

"Isn't it Konoka-san?" Negi asked.

"Huh, maybe I should get a set myself," Naruto said.

Misa charged forward as quickly as possible and kicked the three away. "Ah! This is it! I'll take this one please!"

"O-Okay, that'll be three thousand yen," the store manager said nervously.

"T-This is a dumbbell! I don't want this!" Misa groaned. "And, I spent my clothes money on this too!"

"Just charge it to Iincho's account," Madoka said. "Though I gotta say I'm surprised how health orientated those three are. Wonder why they need to keep their strength up…?"

The three pictured a dark room filled with rose petals and scented pillows; on the bed Konoka was…! "Continue the interruptions!" Shiina squealed jealously and angrily.

For the next few hours whenever the three tried to buy anything someone would come around and take it first; though the three were perplexed when Naruto could somehow buy clothes for himself without them noticing. "What's up with the people in this city?" Naruto wondered. "They keep taking all of the stuff we plan to buy."

"I think I've seen them before…" Negi muttered to himself. "But, where?"

"It's okay Naruto-kun, we've already bought these," Konoka said cheerfully showing her bag. Naruto and Negi suddenly let out a long and large yawn.

'_Battle for days? No problem. Go shopping for a few hours? I'm exhausted,'_ Naruto thought tiredly. _'I wonder why?'_

"Ara? You two look tired; maybe we should go find someplace quiet and rest," Konoka suggested and pulled the two along.

The cheerleader trio wheezed tiredly over the items they had to buy, but they were shocked at Konoka's suggestion. "UWA! A 'someplace quiet'! This is bad!" Misa shouted.

"Hurry up and get here Iincho!" Madoka groaned tiredly.

"I won't let anyone make a move on Negi-sensei, even if it IS Konoka," Ayaka said angrily on the train. "And, I will not let her take advantage of Naruto-sensei's broken heart!"

"I'm telling you Iincho, Konoka wouldn't do that!" Asuna retorted annoyed.

"Isn't possible she only wanted Aniki for a card?" Chamo whispered.

"So, you think she wants a kiss no matter what? But, why would she take Naruto who was just as against it as me?" Asuna whispered back.

"She might be hoping she can kiss nii-san instead," Chamo whispered back. "She did seem to really like him."

"Would Konoka really go that far?" Asuna mused. _'Well, when I think about it Konoka really loves anything to do with fortunetelling and I'm sure she would prefer to kiss Naruto over Negi, but…no way…she wouldn't try that after Naruto's bad reaction yesterday…'_

"Ah, today was fun! I got to see Tokyo too!" Negi said happily from the stairs.

"I never knew such technology could exist!" Naruto agreed amazed by the whole city. "Thanks for the…what did you call it again Negi?"

"A cell phone Naruto-nii." Negi chuckled as he slowly walked forward.

"Ara? Are you okay Negi-kun? You're swaying all over the place; why don't we sit here and rest for a while?" Konoka said giggling.

"O-Okay…" Negi agreed tiredly. He took a seat next to Konoka while Naruto leaned his back against Konoka's.

"Ahahaha…They fell asleep." Shiina giggled.

"H-Hold on take a look at that!" Misa said quickly and the other two turned quickly to see Negi laid his head on Konoka's lap.

"Aah! She's letting him sleep on her lap!" Shiina yipped in shock.

"Kuu…I'm so envious," Misa mumbled. "At least it's only Negi-kun and not Naruto-kun though."

"You can do that with your own boyfriend anytime," Shiina retorted. "Save some boys for me."

"Shh…quiet!" Madoka hushed before Misa could retort.

"Hah…Negi-kun looks so innocent sleeping right Naruto-kun?" Konoka said only to get heavy breathing from Naruto. "Hehe…Seems you have a nice innocent face too. Maybe I pushed you two to hard today? I know I'll help Negi-kun first!"

She extended her pointer finger and made a quick hand motion. "Fatigue, fly away!" Konoka giggled. "Just kidding!"

It's rather fortunate that Konoka can be an airhead sometimes or she would see her finger start to glow for a quick second. The three looked on in surprise not sure if what they saw was real. _'Did her hand just…?'_ Misa thought wide eyed.

"Ah, that's right! The card!" Konoka said in realization. "It'll appear if I kiss Negi-kun! Perfect he and Naruto-kun are asleep…huhuhuhu…"

"EH! What? A kiss?" Shiina shrieked in surprise.

"Is she going to do it?" Madoka yelped.

"Card?" Misa questioned puzzled. Slowly, ever so slowly she lowered her face to meet Negi's. "KONOKA!"

"Hold on! A-AAAAAAH!" Shiina gasped in shock.

"I guess I better not after all…" Konoka laughed. "I shouldn't kiss him when he's asleep, even if he IS a kid. Plus I don't think Naruto-kun would be very happy if he found out."

Suddenly she heard a thud from the bushes near there and saw the cheerleading trio lying face first in the ground. "Ara?"

"HEEEEEEY!" A voice called from the side and she saw two figures running towards her. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"Huh? Iincho and Asuna…?" Konoka questioned. "Why are all of you here?"

Ayaka couldn't answer right away; she was too shocked to see Negi using Konoka as a lap pillow. She was so damn jealous! "K-K-Konoka-san is letting Negi-sensei sleep on her lap!" Ayaka declared with a bright blush before muttering. "I want to try it too…"

"K-Konoka, are you really going to…?" Asuna asked quietly.

"Ah…Did you figure it out?" Konoka asked disappointedly.

"H-Huh? Asuna-san?" Negi asked. "Why are you all here?"

Konoka was about to answer when something flew past her ear and caught Asuna's sleeves. "A needle?" Asuna questioned in surprise. "Where did this come from?"

"Oh hey everyone," Naruto said with a yawn. "Oh, how did you get one of my needles Asuna-chan?"

"You freakin' threw it at me dumbass!" Asuna shouted.

"Oops, sorry," Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "It's sort of a reflex when I wake up."

"Why?" Shiina asked wide eyed.

"You remember the crazy artists I mentioned before?" Naruto asked and everyone nodded. "That was just the tip of the iceberg of crazy people I've met and I had to come up with a way to protect myself. But, never mind that, why are you all here?"

"Oh, apparently they figured out," Konoka informed him and Negi.

"EEEH? What are we going to do?" Negi asked panicky.

"Huh, I thought they'd be more surprised…" Naruto muttered.

"F-Figured it out? Then—" Ayaka stuttered in shock.

"Then you three are really going to—" Asuna said wide eyed.

"We had no choice," Konoka interrupted.

"Th-That's right. It's one day early, but…" Negi said and started rummaging through a bag before pulling out a small wrapped box. "Here Asuna-san. For the twenty-first of April…Happy birthday!"

Asuna and the others could only stare at the little box in shock. "I've been looking for a present with Konoka-san and Naruto-nii since this morning," Negi informed her.

"It's an organ that plays your favorite tune, Asuna," Konoka said in a chipper mood. "We were planning to give it to you tomorrow, but since you figured it out…"

"Ah! That's right! We've got presents for you to!" The cheerleading trio yelled together as they unloaded all of the stuff that they had bought because of Naruto, Negi and Konoka onto her.

"And, this one is from me," Naruto said handing her small box embarrassedly. "I would have gotten you a bigger present, but I had to buy quite a bit of clothes. Negi and Konoka-chan didn't think it a good idea to tell me it was your birthday until we were on the train too."

"Th-Thank you Naruto…everyone," Asuna said embarrassed but extremely happy. "I-I'm so happy."

"Ehehehe…" Negi and Naruto chuckled together as they scratched the back of their heads in embarrassment.

"Ah…Thank god," Misa muttered as the trio tried to sneak off. _'Konoka wasn't trying to take Naruto-kun after all.'_

"Just a moment girls," Ayaka said sternly causing the three to freeze up.

"A-Ah…We're sorry Iincho," Misa apologized with a grin.

"It seems we had a misunderstanding." Shiina giggled nervously.

"You guys are always making trouble!" Ayaka shouted angrily.

"Iincho, you were the one who gave us orders!" Madoka countered nervously.

"Ah! That's right! We've come all this way anyway, so let's go to karaoke!" Shiina cheered. "We can make it a birthday party for Asuna!"

"That sounds like a great idea Shiina-chan!" Naruto laughed and Shiina blushed at the honorific. "But, what's karaoke?"

"WHAT?" The cheerleading trio screeched scandalized.

"That's it you're coming with us!" Misa and Shiina grabbed his arms while Madoka pushed his back.

"H-Hey! Don't change the subject!" Ayaka yelled as she chased after them. "Get back here!"

"I'm sorry I doubted you Konoka," Asuna said before she ran off with the rest.

"Huh? Konoka asked confused before she started to chase after them. "Hey! Hold on Asuna I don't know what you mean! HEY!"

The karaoke party was quite fun in Naruto's opinion. The cheerleading trio was amazingly good, Iincho was good as well, he apparently was pretty good, and Konoka's voice was pretty majestic, Asuna could sing certain songs well, but Negi was only okay. By the time they finished the party it was so late that even Chachamaru and Evangeline weren't awake anymore.

Evangeline apparently tried to lock him out, but she didn't anticipate the fact that Naruto was willing to tunnel his way in. With a tired sigh, he took a quick shower and then fell into his bed for a dreamless sleep.


	5. Frogs, Spies and Drunks

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for the chapter, but school and holidays are a pain in the ass! Damn time year!

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

**Frogs, Spies and Drunks**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DOING HERE?"

Naruto jumped out of bed in surprise; he looked around him but couldn't find the source.

"DOWN HERE MORON!"

Naruto realized the voice was coming from the hole he created last night; he looked in it to see Evangeline had fallen upside down and her nightgown had fallen up to reveal her panties. Naruto blushed but snickered anyway.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE LAUGHING LIKE AN IDIOT AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Evangeline ordered angrily, but Naruto ignored her. Instead he quickly formed three Shadow Clones and two jumped out of the window. Naruto and the last clone stood there and began to form many hand seals.

"Water Style: Water Burst Jutsu!"

"Wind Style: Icy Wind Jutsu!"

Evangeline was completely confused at him using these techniques until she saw the water that the clone make turn into ice from the original's wind jutsu. "Wha…What are you doing?"

"There," Naruto said satisfied as his clone and the two others popped. "Now you can't escape from the hole."

"WHAT?" Evangeline cried.

"I'll get you out Chibi-chan," Naruto said with a teasing smile. "You just have to give Cha-chan permission to let me eat breakfast."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope and my clones did it to the other side too."

"You are EVIL!"

"You'd know."

"Fine." Naruto could just imagine her pouting face. "Chachamaru, Naruto can eat breakfast here from now! And, I swear on my honor as a mage and a vampire that I won't revoke his right!"

"Understood master," Chachamaru said as she came into the room. "How do you like your eggs Naruto? Scrambled or sunny side up?"

"Oh, you don't have to cook for me Cha-chan," Naruto said dismissively. "In fact, how about you let me cook for you and Chibi-chan?"

"That is very kind of you Naruto, but I do not eat," Chachamaru explained stoically.

"Eh? Why?"

"I am a robot."

"A robot?" Naruto asked with a surprised tone. "You wouldn't happen to have been made with a dead body would you?"

"No, my entire body is completely my own," Chachamaru explained, but confused by the question. "Why would you think otherwise Naruto?"

"Oh, I fought a guy once who had robot made out of some guy's dead body," Naruto explained nonchalantly before jumping in the hole and taking Evangeline out.

"You know, I think I like your world," Evangeline said as she imagined turning someone forcefully into a robot. "They sure have interesting ideas with the dead."

"You have no idea; I gotta tell ya, it isn't easy fighting an entire army of immortal zombies," Naruto explained and Evangeline's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Never mind that though, how do you want your eggs Chibi-chan?"

"Sunny side up," Evangeline said immediately going back to her gruff exterior.

"Coming right up!" Naruto said and went into the kitchen. It didn't take him long to make himself and Evangeline some eggs. They ate in quiet as Chachamaru cleaned up the dishes.

"Why did you dig a hole in the middle of your room anyway?" Evangeline finally asked sourly.

"You locked me out," Naruto accused.

"I did not!" Evangeline retorted. "I specifically told Chachamaru to make sure the door was unlocked because you would do something stupid to get in!"

"Then why couldn't I get in?" Naruto countered.

"Did you try turning the doorknob the other way Naruto?" Chachamaru asked.

"Yeah, but when I pulled on the door it still wouldn't open."

"You have to PUSH to open the door from the outside you moron!" Evangeline yelled

"Um…Oops?" Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "W-Well, look at the time! I've got to get going! Field trip today after all!"

Naruto jumped up and placed his plate in the sink; he ran to the door as fast he can, but suddenly he remembered something. "Oh yeah, is there anything you want me to get for you Chibi-chan? Cha-chan?"

The two just stared at him surprise. "Why are you offering?" Evangeline asked suspiciously.

"I thought I'd get you something for letting me stay," Naruto said with a smile and Evangeline felt herself blush.

"J-Just get me some Yatsuhashi," Evangeline grumbled with a red face. "I haven't had that in nearly one hundred years."

"Sure thing! And, you Cha-chan?" Naruto asked.

"If…If you can stop by Uji, I wouldn't mind if you buy me some of their green tea…" Chachamaru said suddenly feeling bashful.

"Uji?" Naruto asked.

"It is right between Kyoto and Nara," Evangeline explained. "I don't see how that will be a problem since the second day of the trip takes place in Nara anyway."

"Ah…I see…" Naruto said in understand until something clicked in his brain. "Wait? Nara?"

"Yes, surely you've heard about it by now," Evangeline said annoyed.

"No," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "They wouldn't happen to be famous for deer would they?"

"Just Nara Park really, but how did you know that?" Evangeline asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Friend of mine from my world was named Nara Shikamaru and his clan was great with deer," Naruto explained. "Anyway, I best be off."

And, so Naruto ran out of the cabin and headed towards the woods. He stopped for a second and spit back toward Evangeline before heading back out.

Evangeline headed out of her cabin and headed towards the spot where Naruto spit to see a bullet and needle laying on the ground. _'Damn! And, I was really trying to pay him back for getting me stuck in a hole! How the hell did he spit a needle?'_

"Uwah! I've been really looking forward to this trip!" Naruto heard someone exclaim and saw Negi running down the street. "To think that I'll be going to Nara and Kyoto, the ancient capital of Japan, for five days… School trips are wonderful!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself kid," Naruto said suddenly appearing next to them.

"Nii-san's right Aniki," Chamo said once he got over his surprise by Naruto's sudden arrival. "We've got that letter to deliver to the Kansai Magical Organization!"

"I know!" Negi said determinedly. "And, I'm going to go see my father's house as well. This trip will probably be the busiest I've been since I became a teacher!"

"Me too!" Naruto laughed since this will really be the first thing he's done since he became a teacher. Naruto and Negi headed into the station only to be surprised to see some of their students already there as well as Shizuna and two other teachers.

"Uwah! You all came early!" Negi laughed in delight.

"Good morning Negi-sensei, Naruto-kun," Shizuna said pleasantly.

"Morning Shizuna-nee-chan," Naruto called.

"Morning Negi-sensei! Naruto-kun!" The class greeted energetically.

"We couldn't wait any longer so we came early-aru!" Ku explained happily.

"Negi-kun looks like he was really looking forward to the trip." Makie giggled.

"He's like a primary schooler going on a school picnic," Akira agreed with a smile. "Though Naruto-kun looks just as excited."

"What ya bring pillows for?" Yuuna asked Yue and Nodoka.

"I…I don't like changing pillows so…" Nodoka muttered when Yue said, "I can't sleep with any other pillows."

"They really are two of a kind," Ako said pleasantly. "It's no wonder they are best friends."

Naruto smiled at the sight, but stiffened when he felt someone watching them. He looked around but all he saw was other members of his class. Of course he realized it could be someone from the class, but he didn't understand why it felt like they were trying to hide.

"Classes 3-A, 3-D, 3-H, 3-J and 3-S who are going to Kyoto…" Shizuna called above everyone professionally. "…Please head to your homeroom teacher for roll-call and to be divided into groups!"

"3-A is over here!" Naruto called out with Negi sitting on his shoulder with a little flag with their class number.

"The JR Shinkansen 'Asama 506' will be departing shortly," an announcer announced over the speakers.

"That looks like a lot fun," Fuuka said with a pout as she saw Negi sitting on Naruto's shoulder. "I want to try it too!"

"Maybe later," Naruto said with a chuckle. "You sure you're fifteen years old though?"

"Onee-chan has always been a little immature," Fumika assured him.

"H-Hey! Don't tell him that!" Fuuka yelled in embarrassment much to the class' amusement. "Stabbed in the back by my own imouto!"

"Poor poor Fuuka-chan!" Misa giggled.

"Fumika-chan does seem to be having fun at Fuuka-chan's expense," Madoka said with a shake of her head.

"Negi-kun! Naruto-kun! Yesterday's birthday party was a lot of fun!" Shiina said excitedly.

"What? You got to play with the senseis?" Fumika cried out jealously. "That's not fair."

"Look who's immature now!" Fuuka called back as she silently fumed in jealously.

"Quiet onee-chan!"

"It sure was! Please take me to karaoke again sometime," Negi said excitedly and Naruto could only nod his head in agreement as he was laughing at the twins' antics.

"Can I have three nikuman Yotsuba-san?" Ako asked hungrily.

"That'll be three hundred and sixty yen," Satsuki said pleasantly.

"Yotsuba-san sure knows how to make a profit," Misora said.

"Yup," Kaede agreed. "Her cooking is delicious-de gozaru."

"Would you like some too Kasuga-san? Nagase-san?" Satomi asked.

"Nah, I already had breakfast," Misora declined while Kaede bought three as well.

"How about you Naruto-kun?" Chao asked holding her own boxes of nikuman. _'With Naruto-sama's appetite I bet I could spread nikuman all across Europe before _that_ time comes…'_

"Sure, I haven't had these since Ino made them a year ago," Naruto said pleasantly.

"Negi-bouzu! You should have one too-aru!" Ku demanded. "You need to keep your energy up for the trip-aru!"

"T-Thanks Ku Fei-san, but I-I've already had onigiri for breakfast…" Negi said nervously.

"I'll take another six Ku-chan!" Naruto called over.

"S-So many?" Misa stuttered in surprise.

"Didn't you eat breakfast Naruto-kun?" Shiina asked.

"Yup," Naruto said smiling. "I just have a big appetite!"

"And, you don't gain any weight Naruto-kun?" Satsuki asked jealously.

"Not a pound; I've always burned off the food fast! Not to mention all of my tai—err—martial arts training keeps me in great shape!"

"You train in martial arts-aru?" Ku asked excitedly. "Maybe we can have a match sometime?"

"How about after the trip?" Naruto asked pumped for a challenge. "I want to spend the time seeing the sights!"

"You're on-aru!"

"Idiots." Naruto heard someone mutter.

"Hello to you too Chisame-chan," Naruto said with a wave and she glared at him. _'What's her problem?'_

"Yo! Negi-kun! Naruto-kun! Pose for a picture for me!" Kazumi called as she held her camera. Naruto smiled and did his traditional "good guy pose" while Negi did a peace sign.

"Wow! They look brothers," Natsumi said as she looked at the picture.

"That would be a nightmare," Naruto said. "Can you imagine having a little brother as uptight as this brat?"

"Naruto-nii!" Negi yelled indignantly.

"Oh dear." Chizuru giggled at the sight.

"Negi-sensei, I've rented out the whole green carriage, so let's take our time and relax in there…" Ayaka said before looking at Naruto. "…Just the two of us I mean…"

"Uh…Iincho-san! I've still got work to do…" Negi said nervously.

"Yeah, Iincho! Can't you keep the illegal child seduction to a minimum before lunch?" Yuuna asked with a yawn.

"B-But…!" Ayaka cried out.

"Just let Negi be for a while, okay Ayaka-chan?" Naruto asked before leaning down next to her. "I've got something I want to talk to you about later as well okay?"

"Alright Naruto-sensei…" Ayaka said forlornly but curious.

"Hey are you okay Ako?" Madoka asked noticing her pale face.

"Ako-chan?" Naruto asked and looked down to see the girl looking ready to barf. "Something the matter?"

"T-Too much nikuman…" Ako said quietly.

"I'll fetch ya some water Ako," Yuuna said and ran to a vending machine.

"Geez, I can't believe you managed to get sick before we even left…" Akira said with a sigh and started to rub Ako's back.

"S-Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it, just feel better soon okay?" Naruto said when Yuuna returned with a bottle of water.

"Hmm…You do an amazing job as an authority figure," Mana said standing next to him. "But, your teaching abilities have yet to be tested."

"You aren't going to answer any of my questions yet are you?" Naruto asked not the least bit surprised by her sudden appearance.

"I will…" Mana said and Naruto raised a skeptic eyebrow. "For ten thousand yen apiece."

"Stingy."

"What can I say? I'm a business woman." Mana laughed at Naruto's annoyed face.

"Ne! Ne! Negi-kun! Naruto-kun! Are you going to play with us on free activity day?" Makie asked excitedly.

"Sasaki-san! Negi-sensei is taken—err—I mean he's busy that day," Ayaka interrupted. "But, you can have Naruto-sensei if you want."

"Yippee! We'll have a lot of fun that day!" Makie exclaimed and hugged Naruto excitedly. Naruto didn't have the heart to tell her that he hadn't said he would go yet.

"Come on! This is your chance Nodoka! Just go ask him, 'Would you go out with me on free activity day?'" Haruna whispered. "I'm sure Negi-sensei wouldn't turn you down!"

"B-But…" Nodoka said nervously as she pressed her fingers together. "N-Naruto-sensei is there…"

"Don't worry about Naruto-sensei," Yue said as she drank grape and turkey juice. "Konoka said he's very nice and wouldn't bother you a bit."

"Y-Yeah…?" Nodoka asked wearily.

"Yup," Haruna said with a mischievous grin. "Plus he's really hot! So, if you get Negi-sensei to go with you then maybe I can get Naruto-kun to go with me!"

Yue bonked her on the head with a book. "Stop saying unnecessary things."

"As expected of Yue-sama," Haruna said rubbing her bump. "Damn you hit hard Yue!"

"Morning Naruto," Asuna greeted.

"Mornin' Asuna-chan!"

"Did you eat properly Negi?" Asuna asked.

"Y-Yes!" Negi answered before turning to Konoka. "Thank you for the onigiri! It was delicious!"

Ayaka growled in jealousy, but no one paid any mind to her. "I'm glad you like them," Konoka said with an innocent smile. "I made you some to Naruto-kun if you're hungry."

"Eh? Really? Thanks Konoka-chan!" Naruto said before eating each one in one bite.

"Geez Naruto-kun, how much have you eaten this morning?" Chao asked as she watched him eat.

"Um…Lets see…Two eggs sunny side up, four pieces of toast, a glass of orange juice, a quick bowl of miso ramen, fifteen nikuman and three onigiri."

"And, you aren't sick?" Ako asked going pale just thinking about it.

"Nope." Naruto laughed. "I guess you could say I have a monster in my belly."

"Right, so what are the groups so far Naruto-nii?" Negi asked still on Naruto's shoulder.

"Let's see…

Group One: Narutaki Fuuka and Fumika, Sakurako Shiina, Kugimiya Madoka and Kakizaki Misa.

Group Two: Yotsuba Satsuki, Kasuga Misora, Nagase Kaede, Hakase Satomi, Chao Lingshen and Ku Fei.

Group Three: Asakura Kazumi, Hasegawa Chisame, Murakami Natsumi, Naba Chizuru and Yukihiro Ayaka.

Group Four: Okochi Akira, Tatsumiya Mana, Izumi Ako, Akasha Yuuna and Sasaki Makie.

Group Five: Miyazaki Nodoka, Saotome Haruna, Ayase Yue, Kagurazaka Asuna and Konoe Konoka."

'_What a busy class!'_ Negi thought with a laugh before he realized something. "W-Wait…Shouldn't there be one more group?"

"Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei," a voice called getting the two's attention. They turned around to see the members of the missing group, Sakurazaki Setsuna (who was holding a very long bag) and Zazie Rainyday standing there.

"Ah, Sakurazaki-san, Zazie-san," Negi said. "There you are."

"…"

"Good morning to you Zazie-chan," Naruto said pleasantly. "Your canary is very pretty."

"…"

"Really? She just flew to you when you were walking to the station?" Naruto asked amazed (though nowhere near as amazed as the class for understanding Zazie) as he finally put Negi down. "Can I hold her?"

"…Okay."

"Thanks Zazie-chan," Naruto said pleasantly and held his finger out as perch for her. The bird immediately hopped onto his finger and chirped pleasantly. Naruto secretly gathered some Natural Energy and listened to the bird's chirp. "Here you go Zazie-chan."

The bird hopped back to Zazie's finger. "Her previous master just died from old age, so she wants to stay with you," Naruto explained much to everyone's confusion. "When she was flying around in sadness, she found you and your aura felt very comfortable for her. Oh and her name is Setsuko."

"…Hello Setsuko," Zazie said with a small smile and Setsuko chirped back quietly.

Though Naruto didn't know it when he first started training in Senjutsu, but part of becoming part of a Sage is to bridge the gap between man and nature. One thing Naruto found was that if an animal opened its heart to him he can understand what they say.

Jiraiya never had the chance to really take his sage training that far as he was always busy with his "research", his spy network, the Akatsuki, war and Orochimaru to do so. Naruto got lucky as he was able to really go far in his training thanks to his time in England when not much else was going on. It was actually thanks to his ability to understand animals that could not speak in the human tongue that he was able to prevent from being captured the same day as Killer Bee.

Setsuna coughed quietly to get their attention back. "I am meant to be Group Six's leader," Setsuna explained as she eyed Naruto suspiciously. "But, Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san are both absent, so group six is only really me and Zazie-san. What should we do Negi-sensei?"

"Eh…Ah…I see…That is a problem," Negi muttered thoughtfully. "I…I know! Why don't you two join another group?"

"You should have known Chibi-chan and Cha-chan wouldn't be coming," Naruto whispered.

"It's not like it was even a choice for Evangeline," Chamo whispered in agreement.

"I-I forgot," Negi whispered back embarrassed before speaking in a normal tone to Setsuna and Zazie, "All right, Sakurazaki-san, I'll assign you to Asuna-san's group. Can I leave Zazie-san in your care Iincho-san?"

"No problem!" Asuna said accidentally giving Negi the same thumbs up pose that Naruto always does.

"I don't mind Negi-sensei," Ayaka assured.

"Eh…S-Se-chan…" Konoka said with a forced smile. "It looks like we are in the same group…"

Setsuna looked at her for a moment, but abruptly turned away. She walked away without hesitance or a second thought, but Naruto saw the longing that appeared in her eyes for a second. _'Se-chan huh? There is something going on between Setsuna and Konoka-chan, but I wonder what?'_

Whatever it was, Naruto was determined to find out because if there was one thing Naruto hated it was a fake smile.

Evangeline sighed contently. "I bet they're already on the Shinkansen by now," Evangeline said to herself as she sat on the school roof in a relaxed position.

"It's a shame you can't go on the school trip master," Chachamaru said as she stood beside her.

"Hey! What do you mean, 'it's a shame'? I never wanted to go on a trip with that brat and the more time away from Naruto-sama the better."

"Ah, it's just that you looked like you really wanted to go…" Chachamaru explained robotically. "Was I mistaken?"

"Idiot!" Evangeline scolded harshly. "But, more importantly, why didn't you go yourself? You want to go don't you?"

"No, I'd much rather be by Master's side as usual."

"Wow! I just can't get over the technology of this place," Naruto said in awe. "The last train I ever saw was steam powered."

"Really?" Asuna asked interested. "I can't even imagine something like that."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "I got to tell you though, that thing was damn hard to outrun."

"You're telling me that you outran a _train_?" Asuna asked skeptically.

"Yup! My stupid client Kazahana Koyuki tried to run away and I had to chase her down," Naruto explained. "Stupid girl thought she could just run from her problems."

"What problems?" Asuna asked interested.

"She was the princess of her country, but her father was assassinated as a child. Her tyrant uncle took over and she ran away to become one of the most famous actresses of my world. She was forced to return for a movie and my team was her body guards. Anyway, the train showed up just when we in the tunnel and I had to carry her out since she just wanted to die. It is not easy to carry a twenty two year old lady when you're thirteen years old."

"Wow, so you've actually met a real life princess?" Asuna asked amazed.

"Three," Naruto said proudly.

"All right everyone! The fifteenth annual school trip is about to begin!" Shizuna said before Asuna could reply. "Please make the most of these five days and four nights!"

"Okay!" Everyone cheered together.

"There will be a lot of free time for the groups, so I think it'll be a fun trip for everyone," Negi explained. "Please try not to get hurt, lost, or cause anyone else any trouble! You should all take responsibility for yourselves! In particular, you should take care not to get hur—"

Negi's worry was exemplified when a lunch cart ran over him. "Eh…Bento…Ah! I'm so sorry!" The attendant said in surprise.

"You know you didn't have to get hurt yourself to prove your point, right Negi?" Naruto said as he helped the boy up.

"Sheesh…Is he going to be okay?" Asuna asked with a nervous laugh.

"Ah, that looks like fun! What are you playing?" Negi asked when he noticed some of the girls playing some sort of card game. Naruto also looked over interested.

"It's a trading card game! They're popular these days!" Yuuna explained as she battled Haruna.

"It's a game where you duel with magic!" Yue explained as she crushed Shiina.

"Muu…No fair Yue!" Shiina cried as she handed over one of her rare cards.

"Yo Shiina-chan! Mind if I play a round?" Naruto asked looking over the seat. "I think I get the gist of this game."

"Only if you win me back my rare card from Yue!"

"Roger!" Naruto mock saluted with a grin. "I promise you'll get a whole bunch of cards from Yue and I never go back on my promise!"

"Then beat her for me Naruto-kun!" Shiina cheered before kissing him on the cheek. "For luck."

"Don't get distracted Makie," Ako scolded as she watched Makie and Fuuka duel. "Play that card."

"Don't tell them! This is a really important match!" Makie scolded nervously.

"Onee-chan! That one! Play that one!" Fumika ordered.

"Eh? But, this card is supposed to go there!" Fuuka retorted and played her intended card.

"Awe…I lost…" Makie sighed.

"See Fumika! You need to learn the game better!" Fuuka scolded the downhearted Fumika.

"I lost…" Yue muttered in disbelief. "And, this is the third game in five minutes…"

"Sorry Yue-chan, but I'm really good at these types of things for some reason," Naruto apologized while Shiina pulled her eyelid down and stuck her tongue out.

"Ahahaha….Naruto-nii really seems to be enjoying himself," Negi laughed as Naruto won the fourth time. "Ayase-san doesn't look very happy though…"

"Hey! Hey! Aniki! Don't get distracted!" Chamo scolded. "You need to keep an eye on your surroundings!"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Negi asked confused.

"Didn't you hear the old man? He said there might be people trying to make trouble for us on the way," Chamo explained sharply. "There might be spies from the West! You never know!"

"Wha? Spies?" Negi gasped in shock.

"He's right you know," Naruto said suddenly appearing beside them. Both Negi and Chamo jumped in shock, but shook themselves out of it quickly enough.

"I thought you were still playing nii-san," Chamo said.

"Yue-chan's out of good cards," Naruto said. He motioned to the sulking Yue and happy dancing Shiina. The two then moved to the next compartment to check for any unusual activity.

"All right! I'm going to cast 'Spell of Flames' on you for five points!" Yuuna said happily.

"Aaan…You got me! I'm dead!" Haruna cried sadly. "Damn! And, I was killing you slowly but surely with my 'Horrible Frog Perdition' card too! Stupid frogs!"

"Okay! I'll be taking your rare card AND those five chocolates you wagered," Yuuna said greedily. Haruna pouted and pulled out the box with them. However, when Haruna opened she had a surprise she was no way prepared for: a frog was sitting in it.

"Huh?" Haruna said stupidly, but jumped back in shock when it hopped out. "KYAAA!"

"F-Frog!" Yuuna gasped.

"W-What happened?" Asuna asked nervously but jumped in shock when she saw a frog on Yuuna's head.

"A…A frog?" Fumika squeaked when a bunch came out of her bento. Shizuna promptly passed out as an army of frogs hopped out of her thermos.

"KYAAAA!" Everyone screamed together getting Negi, Chamo and Naruto's attention.

"Aniki! Nii-san!" Chamo called.

"Those screams…!" Negi cried.

"Those are from the girls!" Naruto called and rushed back to the compartment. They were shocked to see an entire army of frogs hopping around all over the place.

"What…What are all of these frogs doing here?" Negi cried as he tried to capture them.

"They just appeared out of nowhere from Haruna's box!" Asuna explained as she tried to catch them as well.

"Negi-kun! Naruto-kun! Help!" Makie cried out in disgust.

'_An explosion of frogs…could this be…magic?' _Negi thought quickly. _'So, someone really IS trying to sabotage us!'_

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto called much to Negi's surprise. A small explosion of smoke and a small orange toad wearing a green jacket came out.

"Naruto-ji-san!" The toad said excitedly.

"Shh! Not so loud Gamasen!" Naruto said quietly. "I need your help to take down these frogs, but you can't be seen or heard. Do you understand Sen?"

"Sure," Gamasen whispered and quickly jumped into the fray. Without a single soul seeing him, Gamasen knocked out the frogs. They were easy to capture after that; Naruto knew it was a good idea to get something that can fight on the same height as those frogs since it would be a pain to try to catch them otherwise.

"We've managed to capture one hundred eight of the frogs-aru…" Ku laughed holding them in a bag. "Though I thought I saw an orange one a couple of times-aru…"

"Sh-Shizuna-sensei fainted!" Makie said panicking.

"Get the health committee officer to look after her!" Negi ordered.

"Round everyone up and do an emergency roll-call Ayaka," Naruto also ordered quickly. "No one leaves the compartment! Understand?"

"Y-Yes sensei!" Ayaka squeaked in surprise.

"The health committee officer also fainted!" Asuna cried out.

"Lay them down on the seats! Don't try to wake them up or the shock might be bad for them!" Naruto commanded. "Make sure they remain comfortable until they awaken!"

"Yes sir!" The class saluted and quickly did as they were told.

"There's no mistake about it! This is the work of the Kansai Magic Association!" Chamo said seriously. "This is the kind of thing they'd do."

"B-But…Why frogs?" Negi asked nervously.

"Delay and distraction or to tell us that they can get under our guard if they choose to," Naruto said seriously.

"AH!" Negi said and started to pad his coat down. "Huh? It's gone! The letter the principal gave me is gone!"

"WHAT?" Chamo and Naruto shouted together.

"Wh…Oh, it was in my bottom pocket," Negi said pulling it out.

"D…Don't scare us like that Aniki!" Chamo scolded. Their relief was short lived when a speedy creature flew in and took the letter right from Negi's hand.

"Ah! A bird!" Negi exclaimed as it soared out the compartment.

'_Damn! They've got the letter!'_ Negi, Chamo and Naruto thought in stereo as they made chase.

"W…Wait!" Asuna cried as the trio passed her.

"You make sure everyone's still here Asuna-chan!" Naruto called over his shoulder.

"Asuna-san, Konoka-san, Sakurazaki-san from your group is missing," Ayaka said seriously.

"Se-chan?" Konoka asked nervously.

"Hey you! Please give that back!" Negi demanded.

"Screw reasoning with it!" Naruto yelled and he threw two kunai at it. The bird swerved by them and didn't even break pace.

"Nii-san's got the right idea Aniki! That thing is a shikigami!" Chamo explained.

"Shikigami?" Naruto and Negi asked together.

"Yeah! It's a familiar type magic they use in Japan!" Chamo said. "That thing is nothing more than paper! It's basically the same as a paper golem."

"Pull out your damn staff Negi!" Naruto barked in full commander mode. "My jutsu that can stop that thing is far too flashy and all of my other would be ineffective!"

"Don't worry Naruto-nii! I've learned quite a few things since that duel with Evangeline-san!" Negi explained.

"Good! The person controlling that thing must be close by!" Chamo said.

"All right!" Negi agreed and he pulled out a wand with the planet Saturn on it. "Ras Tel Ma Scir—"

"Bento…Kyaah?" The attendant exclaimed in shock as the boy she ran over and a blonde cutie nearly crashed into her again.

"Sorry about that!" Naruto called as he pulled Negi out of the way. "Damn! It made it to a populated area!"

Negi and Naruto had to reluctantly put their weapons away to avoid suspicion. The bird finally made it to the end of the compartment only for it to encounter Sakurazaki Setsuna holding a long sword. Faster than the eye could see, Setsuna cut it down and she didn't even damage the letter.

"Wait!" Negi called and was shocked to see Setsuna holding his letter. It seems the trio actually missed the awe inspiring use of the sword.

"Negi-sensei? Naruto-sensei?"

"Setsuna? You mind giving us the letter?" Naruto asked politely.

"Is it yours then?" Setsuna asked stoically.

"Y-Yes! It's my very important letter!" Negi said.

"Then by all means," Setsuna assured and handed him the letter.

"Th-Thank you Sakurazaki-san! You saved us there!" Negi cried joyfully.

"I-It would be wise to be careful Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei…especially when we arrive on the other side," Setsuna said mysteriously. "If you'll excuse me."

"Ah...Thank you," Negi said scratching the back of his head as Setsuna walked away.

"H-Hey! What are you thanking her for Aniki?" Chamo whispered. "That girl is suspicious as hell! You'd be better keep an eye on her."

"What do you mean?" Negi whispered back.

"Just look at her Aniki," Chamo said simply. "And, if you look down you'll notice it's that same damn bird we were just chasing! She must have been controlling it!"

"Eh…Th-Then…"

"She might be a spy from the west!" Chamo declared.

"EHHHH?" Negi shouted in surprise. _'N-No way…seat number fifteen Sakurazaki Setsuna a spy from the West?'_

"Hmm…Nope, you're wrong Chamo," Naruto said.

"Wha…? How can you say that nii-san?" Chamo asked wearily. "Can't you see how suspicious she is?"

"Yup," Naruto agreed. "And, that is EXACTLY why I know she isn't a spy."

"I'm afraid I don't follow Naruto-nii," Negi said but it was obvious he was hoping Naruto was right.

"Tell me, what is a spy's job?" Naruto asked.

"Infiltration, theft or prevention of plans, and possibly assassination," Chamo said instantly.

"Correct," Naruto said. "Now tell me how you can do those things when people are suspicious of you?"

Negi and Chamo just looked at him without an answer. "A spy must be an average looking person who doesn't stand out and must have a type of warmth that makes people trust them. Setsuna has been very cold to us thus alienating her and her very appearance isn't average with that suspicious bag. There is more going on with her than we know, but I am absolutely certain she is NOT a spy," Naruto said forcefully.

"You seem to know a lot about spies' nii-san," Chamo commented.

"I took over my godfather's spy network after he died," Naruto explained. "I've met more spies than you've met students."

"Sure has!" A voice from below said and Naruto looked down to see Gamasen standing there. "Yo Naruto-ji-san!"

"Hey Sen," Naruto greeted back and placed the small toad on his head. "Why don't I explain the situation as we head back to our compartment?"

"And, that's how it is," Naruto finally said as he took a seat back in the compartment.

"Yup, I totally agree with Naruto-ji-san," Gamasen said with a nod. "Sakurazaki-san is far too obvious to be a spy."

"Y-You really think so?" Negi asked relieved.

"Yup," Naruto said again. "Anyway Sen, how are Kichi and Bunta?"

"Ah…Dad and Gramps are fine, but they were a bit worried about what happened to you," Gamasen said quickly. "Anyway, Gramps is thinking about retiring soon and leaving it up to Dad to be the new boss."

"Eh! About damn time! Tell Kichi I'm proud of him!" Naruto said.

"Will do! See ya Negi-kun, Chamo-kun, Naruto-ji-san!" Gamasen said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The rest of the trip was thankfully uneventful and before they knew it they were almost at the station.

"We will be arriving in Kyoto shortly," the locomotive engineer said over the intercom. "Please ensure that you do not forget your bags or any other personal items you brought with you."

"Everyone please get ready to disembark!" Negi announced to his class.

"Eh? Already?" Misora said surprised; she had fallen asleep during the ride and had miss ALL of the panic.

"That was fast!" Natsumi agreed.

"We're finally arriving in Kyoto!" Negi said pleased. "Now we might actually be able to find some clues about the Thousand Master!"

"Hm? What was that Negi-kun?" Konoka asked appearing behind him.

"Eh…Don't worry about it Konoka-chan," Naruto said giving Negi a noogie.

"Hehehe…You two have sure grown close!" Konoka giggled. "It's so adorable!"

"Of course I am," Naruto answered with a cheeky smile.

"Oh you." Konoka gave him a small slap on the arm and Negi noticed that Setsuna was glaring spitefully towards them.

'_Sakurazaki-san…Are you sure she isn't a spy Naruto-nii?'_ Negi asked himself nervously. _'She looks really angry for some reason…'_

"We've arrived Negi-kun!" Fuuka, Fumika and Makie cheered together.

"Ah, yes! Sorry!" Negi said nervously.

"Head out of the clouds otouto," Naruto teased.

"All right everyone! Off to Kyoto we go!" Negi yelled pumping his arm excitedly.

"YEAH!" Fuuka, Fumika and Makie excitedly agreed.

"Let's take a picture to commemorate the event," Kazumi said and everyone readily (except Chisame) agreed. "You can take the photo, can't you Nitta-sensei?"

Naruto stood in the back next to Asuna and Mana with Fuuka and Fumika each sitting on one of his shoulders. After the picture was taken they finally arrived at their first stop: Kiyomizu Temple.

"KYOTOOOO!" Shiina cheered with a fist pump.

"This must be that place where you jump off! I've heard about this!" Yuuna said gleefully. "Someone try to jump off!"

"Okay then," Kaede and Naruto said together.

"Stop that!" Ayaka shouted in annoyance. "And, you should be setting a better example for your students Naruto-sensei!"

"But, it looks like fun Ayaka-chan!" Naruto whined much to the class' amusement.

'_Moron,'_ Chisame thought spitefully.

"This is Kiyomizu Main Temple's famous Kiyomizu Stage, isn't it?" Yue stated plainly. "They use it for dancing and enacting Noh plays in honor of the Buddhist god Kannon-sama. It's listed as a national treasure now. This is where the famous phrase 'I'm going to jump off the Kiyomizu Stage…' came from. During the Edo period, there were two hundred and thirty four recorded cases of people actually jumping off…The survival rate was eighty five percent…Surprisingly high, isn't it?"

"Whoa! She's a freak!" Yuuna said in stunned belief.

"I couldn't hope to remember half of that. Ever," Naruto agreed wide eyed.

"It can't be helped." Haruna laughed. "Yue really loves those statues of Buddha from the shrines so…"

"Ah…What nice weather…" Madoka said with a nice stretch.

"You're right!" Misa agreed readily. "Hey! Asakura, you should take a picture of this!"

"Already did!" Kazumi said with a thumb's up.

"Man what a sight," Naruto said leaning on the railing and letting the wind gently blow into his face. A lot of the girls went beat red from seeing his mature calm face.

"Amazing! You can see the whole city from up here!" Negi shouted in amazement and just like that the girls went from blushing to giggling.

"Hey Negi! It's okay to have fun, but don't fall over the side," Asuna scolded and Naruto pulled boy off the railing.

"I'm so glad Negi-sensei is enjoying himself!" Ayaka said with a fond glance at said boy.

"Ah…This breeze does feel nice," Akira said with a small smile.

"It looks like Setsuko-chan is enjoying it too right Zazie-san?" Satsuki asked as she watched bird fly around.

"…Yes…" Zazie said with a content smile.

"Oh, that's right. If you go a little further from here, there's a fortune telling place for your love life! It's very popular with the ladies," Yue explained.

"Eh?" Makie yelled with hearts in her eyes.

"Love fortunetelling?" Ayaka asked excitedly. "Let's go together Negi-sensei."

"S-Sure…" Negi stuttered.

"Ah! I want to go to!" Makie said cheerfully.

"We'll go as well," Yue stated as she grabbed a blushing Nodoka's hand to pull her along.

"Let's go too Naruto-kun," Chizuru said with a smile that scared Naruto to the bone for some reason.

"O-Okay Chizuru-chan…"

"Just below where those stone steps are the famous Otowa Waterfall," Yue continued to explain. "If you drink from those three streams, you'll stay healthy, do well in school, and even get married…"

"Married?" All of the girls exclaimed together. "That's it!"

"Come on Negi-kun, let's go!" Makie said as she and the twins pushed him along.

"You too Naruto-kun," Chizuru said as she pushed a disgruntled Naruto along with Misa, Shiina, Chao and Kaede trailing along very closely.

"Ah! Hey, Makie-san…You guys!" Ayaka called out in shock. "No flirti—I mean, group activities should be…!"

"Negi-kun! Naruto-kun! Over there! Over there!" Makie yelled pointing to her right once they got down the street as the girls ran and cheered.

"Don't run too fast, okay?" Negi called back before turning to Chamo and Naruto. "It sure is nice here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but that's Kyoto for you," Chamo said basking in the warmth of the sun.

"These old buildings made out of wood are amazing," Negi said with a small smile.

"That is such an old man thing to say Negi." Naruto laughed and grabbed the kid in a headlock.

"Oi! OI! Don't lower your guards you two! We're on the enemy's home turf you know!" Chamo called. "Even if Sakurazaki isn't a spy (though I still think she is) there are still enemies lurking around every corner!"

"Hurry up Negi-kun! Naruto-kun!" Makie called from the top of the stairs. "This is the stone that foretells your love life!"

"We're coming Makie-chan!" Naruto said but he honestly wasn't looking forward to this. When they reached the top their girls were standing around a couple of rocks looking at them reverently.

"So, let me get this straight," Naruto said looking at the two rocks. "If you can get from one rock to the other without opening your eyes you'll find success in love?"

"Yup!" Yue confirmed plainly.

"Wow that looks to be at least twenty meters!" Negi exclaimed in amazement.

"W…Well, as Iincho I shall…" Ayaka said trying to remain cool and aloof (she failed miserably).

"Ah! That's not fair! I'm going too!" Makie retorted.

"M-Me too…" Nodoka stuttered.

"I'll go as well," Chizuru said with a smile.

"R-Really Chizu-nee?" Natsumi asked. "Does that mean you have som—"

"A woman must always think about her future Natsumi-chan," Chizuru interrupted with a slight blush, but a smile that Ayaka and Natsumi knew meant that pain may befall them if they try to contradict anything.

"O-Of course Chizu-nee!" Natsumi squeaked.

"Go for it you four!" Yuuna cheered.

"Not that way Nodoka!" Haruna called out as she accidentally turned to the left.

"I got fifty yen on Makie!" Misa yelled.

"I've got a hundred yen on Iincho!" Fuuka shouted.

"Put a hundred fifty yen on Chizuru-aru!" Ku announced.

"Mind putting five hundred yen on Nodoka-chan for me Shiina?" Naruto asked since the girl was the one taking the bets.

"You got it Naruto-kun," Shiina said happy that (in her head) future husband was willing to gamble.

"Aniki, Sakurazaki is missing," Chamo whispered making sure no one (especially Naruto) heard him.

"Huh?" Negi asked and quickly looked around. "You're right…"

'_Huhuhu…I feel bad for Makie-san, Miyazaki-san and Chizu-nee, but for one such as I who is trained in the various forms of martial arts, this won't even be a challenge!'_ Ayaka thought seriously. _'Now to use my ultimate technique! Yukihiro Ayaka Style: Mind's Eye of Love Jutsu!'_

This powerful, mysterious technique allowed Ayaka to not only locate where she was, but where her goal was. In other words, she peeked.

"Target acquired! I'm going for it!" Ayaka announced and made a dash straight for the stone.

"Ah! What's that?" Makie asked opening her left eye reflexively. "That's not fair Iincho!"

"That's not fair! You peeked didn't you?" Makie yelled as she ran with her and had one eye open.

"Hohoho! I would do no such thing! This is to ensure the success of the love between me and a certain teacher's who name starts with an 'N'," Ayaka denied.

"I had no idea you felt that way about Nitta-sensei Ayaka-chan." Chizuru giggled as she followed them with her left eye slightly open.

"Wha?" Ayaka asked stunned. "I'm not into old men like Asuna-san Chizu-nee!"

"I heard that!" Asuna yelled angrily but blushing

"It's true anyway," the entire class said together and Asuna pouted. Asuna's pout however turned into a smirk when she saw Ayaka, Chizuru and Makie fall into a pit trap.

"Wh-What the?" Makie yelled as she tried to untangle herself from the two buxom girls.

"F-F-F-F-Frogs!" Chizuru screamed as they hopped onto her panties.

"Not again!" Ayaka screamed.

"What happened?" Yuuna asked with a laugh.

"I don't know!" Ayaka screamed as Asuna helped pull her out. "Who would build a pit trap here?"

"Are you okay Chizuru-chan?" Naruto asked as he picked her up and held her bridal style.

"I-I-I'm fine N-Naruto-kun…" Chizuru said with a deep red blush.

"That's good," Naruto said with a smile. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Chizuru could only stare at him dazedly and a deep blush.

"Are you okay Makie-san?" Negi asked as he helped her pull her out.

"Help me Negi-kun! These frogs are _so slimy_!" Makie cried and Negi finally pulled her out.

"Hold on Makie-chan," Naruto called and he pulled a frog off her head. "Looks like you had an extra passenger."

"Thank you Negi-kun! Naruto-kun!" Makie cheered and grabbed both of them in a hug and she ignored the glares majority of the class was giving her. Negi didn't care about that right now though; something else was on his mind.

'_C-Could this have been the work of the Kansai Magical Organization too?'_ Negi thought worriedly.

"G-Goal." Nodoka sighed in relief as she grabbed the stone. Naruto jumped when he heard that.

"Shiina-chan! Nodoka-chan won! I get the pool!" Naruto yelled.

"EH?" The class screeched.

"That's no fair Naruto-kun!" Misa shouted.

"Yeah, how would we know the others would fall into a hole?" Fuuka argued back.

"Aww…I lost-aru." Ku pouted.

"Tough luck," Naruto said as he took their money and jumped to the love rock. He bent down to get to Nodoka's eye level and said, "Thanks for the help Nodoka-chan."

"Y-Y-Y-You're welcome Naruto-sensei," Nodoka stuttered and bowed trying to hold back her fear.

"Well, whatever the case may be I wish you the best of luck with your intended," Naruto said with a fox like smile and pat on her head. "Keep up the good work and I'm sure it'll work out."

"Th-Thank you," Nodoka said with a small smile. _'He really is very kind and not scary like other men…'_

"See Honya!" Konoka giggled. "I don't you Naruto-kun was very kind."

Yue eyed their new assistant teacher wearily and tried to evaluate him. She couldn't deny that Naruto exhumed a great deal of warmth and security. It's like him just being there makes you feel a lot safer which she believes is perfect for helping Nodoka get over her fear of older men.

His eyes were friendly and they looked genuinely happy for Nodoka's success; he didn't show any sort of attraction to Nodoka though. She didn't really expect there to be since he just lost his girlfriend, but he did seem to have some attraction to some of the girls in the class.

"What the hell were you doing Iincho? Are you sure this isn't some sort of divine punishment for cheating?" Asuna asked with a smirk. "Or, maybe punishment for making fun of other people's love lives?"

"Wh-I was not cheating!" Ayaka denied.

"Maybe it's because I had my eyes half open?" Makie said adopting the scratching the back of the head pose.

"Me too," Chizuru admitted.

"What kind of divine punishment is man made?" Ayaka asked.

'_Sakurazaki-san…She's looking this way again,'_ Negi thought nervously.

"Yeah, yeah. Pull yourself together and we'll go to the Otowa Waterfall," Asuna said dismissively.

"Let's hurry up Naruto-kun," Konoka said with a giggle as she held his hand (which she had grabbed when she pulled him back over to Negi and Asuna).

"There really is something suspicious about her," Chamo whispered making sure Naruto couldn't hear him. He'd be damned if Naruto had more influence on Negi than he did!

"Whoa! Look at that crowd!" Yuuna said amazed.

"Yue! Yue! Which one is which?" Fumika asked excited.

"From right to left, they are health, career and school, and marriage," Yue stated like a textbook.

"The left one! The left one!" Ako cheered as she held out a cup.

"Ah! I want some too!" Fumika yelled.

"H…Hold on everyone! We should form a line…!" Ayaka scolded as she tried to cut through and get her own cup full.

"Um…Everyone…Please do not inconvenience the public," Negi said fruitlessly.

"D…Delicious! Another cup!" Yuuna cried out enjoying the drink. It was very, VERY good!

"Phew! What is this stuff?" Makie asked with a strange blush but she was enjoying the drink.

"I-It does look rather effective…Is this the taste of miracles?" Ayaka asked but for some reason she felt her vision start to turn blurry.

"If I drink a lot, maybe it'll be extra effective…" Nodoka muttered as she tried to take another step but found she couldn't walk straight.

"Sakurazaki-san is missing again," Negi noted absently starting to believe Chamo over his surrogate nii-san.

"H-Hey Aniki! This looks really bad!" Chamo shouted looking at the girls.

"It seems they are all dead drunk," Yue stated with a sweat drop.

"Get a hold of yourself Iincho!" Asuna said and tried to wake said girl.

"EEEEEH?" Negi screamed in shock.

Naruto couldn't blame him; he hadn't expected this one either. He was so surprised when all of the girls just passed out like that. He was especially surprised to see Zazie, Setsuko and Chizuru passed out drunk as well.

"There's sake on top of the waterfalls!" Negi told Naruto when he checked the top. "Who would do such a thing…?"

"Hm…Do you smell wine?" Nitta-sensei asked when he passed the falls.

"Seems someone spiked the falls," Naruto said and the sober students panicked.

"WHAT?" Nitta yelled furiously.

"What what?" Naruto asked.

"We have to cancel the trip immediately if this kind of thing is going to happen!" Nitta yelled furiously.

"Nope," Naruto said simply to everyone's shock. "The trip will continue."

"I'm afraid you don't have that kind of authority Naruto-san," Nitta said with a glare.

"Like I give a damn about that," Naruto retorted surprising everyone. "I've done plenty of things outside of my authority and I'll continue to do so. So, cancel the trip because someone _who might not even be a student_ spiked the waterfalls. Ruin a bunch of students chance to have some fun outside of the school grounds for once. Be a total and absolute jackass and act like you are some high mighty bastard; I don't care. I'll stay and so will my class. Leave! Get out of here! I don't care!"

"I could get you fired for speaking to me like this!" Nitta said with a hard glare and the students all gulped nervously.

"So?" Naruto said evenly. "I'll just get another job or go live in the woods."

Nitta just stared at him in shock; he really is that bad of a guy, but he absolutely HATES it when people challenge his authority. He had heard from the headmaster that he could tell that Naruto isn't some pushover type, but he didn't expect him to ignore such threats.

Nitta just glared and stalked off after that much to everyone's surprise. "What are you waiting for? We have to get these kids to the hotel so they can sleep it off," Nitta called back.

"Eh?" The non-drunk members of Class 3-A yelped.

"How did you do that?" Asuna asked Naruto in amazement.

"I have no idea," Naruto said with a shrug. "My argument didn't even make sense."

"It looks like I have no choice," Setsuna said seriously as she stood on the roof watching everyone.

"There's no mistaking it! It has to be that damn Sakurazaki!" Chamo declared to Negi. "I don't care what nii-san says!"

"It _is_ a bit weird, but…" Negi started.

"Negi! Hey Negi!" Asuna called as she and Naruto walked in together.

"A-Ah…Asuna-san, nii-san," Negi stuttered.

"We finally managed to get all of the drunk students to their rooms," Naruto said sighing in relief. "It was such a pain carrying all of them to Arashiyama."

"What is going on Negi?" Asuna asked annoyed. "It's been one thing after another all day."

"Wait! You mean you didn't tell Asuna-chan what was going on?" Naruto asked surprised. "I thought you knew!"

"No, I wasn't told anything," Asuna said in a hard voice. "Negi, spill."

And, so Negi did just that; he told her all about the rivalry between Kansai and Kantou, the letter and the class being targeted because of him.

"So, our class is being targeted by some weird magic organization from Kansai?" Asuna gasped in shock before she composed herself. "Another disaster involving magic huh?"

"I'm sorry Asuna-san…" Negi apologized.

"I guess I can help you out again," Asuna said with a smile. "I can't leave taking care of you all up to Naruto; I am against torture after all."

Negi bent down and started to make circles on the floor with index finger. "I'm sorry for being a hassle…"

"Geez…I was only kidding Negi," Asuna said with a sweat drop.

"He can be uptight," Naruto whispered and Asuna had to stop herself from giggling.

"Hey! Hey! Ane-san! Do you know anything about Sakurazaki Setsuna?" Chamo asked. "I think she's a spy."

"How many times do I have to tell you Chamo that Setsuna is not a spy?" Naruto asked angrily.

"But…But, she was always missing whenever one of the events happened!" Chamo retorted.

"Fine! Believe what you want you damn ermine, but when you're wrong I'm so going to tell you 'I told you so'!" Naruto yelled.

"Sakurazaki a spy?" Asuna wondered. "Hmm…I heard she was a childhood friend of Setsuna's, but they've never talked to each other as far as I know…"

"Hold on, if she was a childhood friend of Konoka-nee-chan's then that means…" Chamo muttered in wide eyed realization.

"…Ah! Speaking of that…Hold on a second," Negi said as he rummaged through his backpack and pulled out his class dossier. "Look right there!"

Naruto looked where Negi was pointing and found him pointing to a word under Setsuna's name. "Look it says 'Kyoto' right there!" Negi said in surprise.

"So she IS from Kyoto!" Chamo said reassured.

"Eh! Then that means—" Negi started.

"—there's no doubt! Sakurazaki Setsuna is—" Chamo interrupted.

"—completely innocent," Naruto finished seriously.

"What?" Chamo, Asuna and Negi asked together.

"Come on! Setsuna is practically wearing a sign that says 'I am a spy!'" Naruto said. "No spy anywhere would be this obvious! Trust me on this!"

"Negi-sensei, Naruto-kun…It's almost time for the staff members to finish their baths," Shizuna said from the doorway.

"Ah! Thanks for reminding us Shizuna-nee-san!" Naruto called. "I need to get the stench of sake off of me."

"It's almost time for Group Five's bath, so we'll talk about this during free activity time, okay?" Asuna asked.

"O-Okay Asuna-san," Negi agreed.

"Sure thing ane-san," Chamo said readily.

"Roger that!" Naruto saluted.

"This is amazing…" Negi said as he leaned against a rock in an outside bath. "Is this what they call an open air bath?"

"Pretty nice huh?" Naruto said with a relaxed sigh. "I haven't been in one since Ero-Sennin died…"

"Who?" Chamo asked.

"My godfather."

"Ah." Chamo nodded. "It's too bad we have to worry about Sakurazaki being an enemy."

"She's not a spy."

"So you say," Chamo muttered. "IF she is an enemy though Aniki is in trouble by himself since he wouldn't stand a chance against her shikigami and sword's style; she'd kill him before he could ever chant a spell."

"Sheesh, have you ever thought about learning non-magical combat Negi?" Naruto asked shaking his head. "It seems like you are at a major disadvantage by yourself."

"Huh?" Chamo said suddenly. "Somebody's coming in! Is it another male teacher?"

But, it wasn't. No, it was seat number fifteen Sakurazaki Setsuna! Naked! Naruto didn't know whether to be thankful or be mad at Negi (who apparently caused stuff like this to happen all of the time). All he knew was that _he must look away_! After all, he knew what kind of horrors could happen to him if he was caught peeping in the bath.

Plus he's no Jiraiya.

'_Ero-Sennin would kill me if he found out my first open air bath without him not only turned out to be mixed, but also got a young pretty girl when all he could get were monkeys, men and old women!'_ Naruto thought trying to look away.

"Wh-What's going on?" Negi stuttered. "The men and women's entrances are different so why do they both lead here?"

"It's a mixed bath Aniki!" Chamo whispered not even trying to hide the fact he was looking.

"Huh, she's short but she's beautiful isn't she?" Negi said as he watched Setsuna. "Her skin is so white."

"She's what you call the 'Ideal Japanese Woman' Aniki," Chamo explained.

"Wh-What the hell are you two doing?" Naruto whispered harshly. "Stop peeping you Ero-Gaki!"

"H-He's right! We need to do a sneak attack right now!" Chamo whispered.

"I'm not hurting her for no reason Chamo!" Naruto said harshly.

"How troublesome," Setsuna said absentmindedly. "If Negi-sensei really is a mage than I should take some action…But, I'm not sure what to do with Naruto-sensei; he doesn't seem like a mage to me…"

'_How does she know that?'_ Naruto thought staring hard at Setsuna. _'Could I have been wrong? Maybe things are different in this world when it comes to spies?'_

Naruto thought while Negi pulled out his wand and prepared to cast a powerful spell.

'_An aura of ill intent!'_ Setsuna thought suddenly and grabbed her sword. Setsuna quickly jumped up and ran to where she sensed it coming from. "Who's there?"

'_Did she notice me?'_ Negi thought trying to hurry to get some cover. _'And, Naruto-nii just disappeared!'_

"You won't get away! Shimeiryuu Secret Technique: Zan Gan Ken!" Setsuna yelled and cut the stone Negi was hiding behind a mere two centimeters from his head.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir…" Negi started to chant. _'A-Amazing! She cut that stone right in half!'_ "…Magister Frans Exclamatio!"

Setsuna was caught off guard when her sword was sent flying out of her hands. _'Good job Aniki! You've gotten rid of her weapon!'_ Chamo praised.

Setsuna just smirked at the foolishness of thinking she had lost just because she lost her sword. Before her attacker could even make a move she grabbed him by the neck and a much more _private_ area. "Who are you?" Setsuna demanded. "If you don't answer me, I'll crush it and snap it off!"

"Do that and you won't have a head to fight with," a voice said from behind her and she found her sword being held to her neck poised to strike. Setsuna grit her teeth since she hadn't sensed this one at all, but she took her hand off her first assailant and elbowed the man in the gut.

Naruto grunted in surprise and accidentally dropped the sword. Setsuna grabbed the sword and quickly spun to slash the man down, but was stopped by the man's own blade. It was small she noted; about the size of the dagger.

Naruto was glad he kept weapons sealed on to his skin or he would have been cut down as easily as she had cut down that rock. She swung again and he parried the blow away from him.

Setsuna recovered instantly and stabbed toward her attacker, but she was stopped cold by her blade getting caught in the ring at the end of his dagger. The man swung around and stood atop her blade; the extra weight threw off her balance and caused her to stumble.

Naruto didn't hesitate and used that split second to kick her across the bath. She landed on a rock with a hard _thump_, but she recovered just in time for the dagger (a kunai she noted) to land right next to her ear. She rolled out of the way only for her blade to stab in the ground a centimeter from her face.

Setsuna tried to turn around but found a foot land on her stomach harshly and a kunai in her face. "You mind telling me why you're attacking us Setsuna?" Naruto asked severely.

"N-Naruto-sensei?" Setsuna stuttered in surprise. "So, who was the other one?"

She turned to see the shell shocked Negi frozen against the rock. "N-N-Negi-sensei!" Setsuna stuttered with a blush as she realized what and who's she grabbed.

"Huh? Hey Asuna, did you just hear something from the bath a moment ago?" Konoka asked in front of the changing room.

"Really?" Asuna asked. She hadn't heard anything.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Setsuna apologized to both of her senseis. "I-It was foggy and I couldn't see properly! And…And, I thought I sensed someone attacking!"

"That was Negi," Naruto said as he helped Setsuna up and turned away from her. Setsuna was confused until she remembered both of their state of dress and blushed deep red. "Stupid brat jumped the gun."

"Don't help her up nii-san!" Chamo scolded in a panic. "She's working for the Kansai Magical Organization! Aren't you Sakurazaki Setsuna? Admit it!"

"Wha? No I'm not!" Setsuna denied.

"What's not true? I'm on to you so just fess up missy!" Chamo argued. "Don't underestimate me because I'm an ermine!"

"I…I'm not your enemy!" Setsuna stated once again seriously. "I, number fifteen Sakurazaki Setsuna, am Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei's ally!"

"Knew it!" Naruto cheered with a fist pump and he turned toward Chamo. "I told you so."

"Y-You mean…What do you…" Negi stuttered in disbelief.

"I'm Konoka-ojou-sama's—" Setsuna began to explain but an ear piercing scream interrupted her.

"That…That scream!" Negi cried in alarm.

"Konoka-chan!" Naruto screamed.

"Konoka-ojou-sama?" Setsuna yelled in fear.


	6. The First Night

A/N: I apologize for the long delay, but I actually have a good reason! I've been basically planning this story completely out as much as I can...Like I have every named character from Naruto listed and how they die in the Fourth Great Shinobi War (which you'll see moments of in dreams and flashbacks) as well as who survived.

I listed what every character's jutsus are; what every form of jutsu is in the series and what they do as well as the ones I create myself.

I listed every weapon a character can use and what battles they are involved.

SECOND IMPORTANT NEWS:

My story is canon all the way up to when the giant turtle is removed by Oonoki, the third Tsuchikage. After that I made it up, but you'll still see characters from after that time period (like the Seven Swordsman).

Also, I know about Naruto only having Kyuubi's Yang Chakra.

Also, I did NOT use all of Naruto's powers this chapter; not even close in fact!

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

**The First Night**

Naruto threw Setsuna her sword as he dashed off toward the scream. "Could it be that they're already making a move against Konoka-ojou-sama?" Setsuna wondered as she drew her sword.

"Ojou-sama?" Negi asked confused.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna screamed as she dashed off in the same direction as Naruto.

"Ah…Setsuna-san…! Just a…!" Negi cried out confused and flabbergasted.

"Aniki! It must be the Kansai Magic Association!" Chamo said as Negi tried to follow Setsuna.

"Y-Yeah! That scream seemed to have come from the changing rooms!" Negi said. "But, where's Naruto-nii?"

'_And, Setsuna-san said she was an ally…But, what does she mean by that?' _Negi wondered as the two slammed open the door to the changing room. "Are you alright Konoka-san?" Negi asked hurriedly.

Konoka was relatively fine except for one thing: monkeys were trying to strip her and Asuna. "Iyaan!" Konoka squealed embarrassed as she tried to stop a monkey from stealing her panties.

"Wh…Negi? What the hell are these monkeys doing to our underwear?" Asuna cried out as she tried to hold her own underwear up. It was a fruitless endeavor for no sooner had Asuna asked had the monkeys taken off her and Konoka's bra and panties.

"What the hell are you damn monkeys doing?" A voice exclaimed from the side and everyone turned to see a bunch of monkeys with pink bows stripping Naruto down as well; he tried to fight them off but he couldn't exactly kill a bunch of monkeys.

Damn Sage and animal relations.

"What is going on?" Asuna cried as the monkeys dance on her and Konoka in victory while a few of the pink bowed ones were screeching in victory at finally getting Naruto's boxers off.

"Ah! Negi-kun! Se-chan! Naruto-kun! Don't look!" Konoka pleaded helplessly.

"I'm too busy to look!" Naruto called out as he continued to be buried by the pink bowed monkeys.

"What the heck is this…?" Negi questioned too stunned to do anything.

"These…These DAMN MONKEYS!" Setsuna yelled; she was so furious at seeing her Ojou-sama in such a state that she was actually trembling. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO OJOU-SAMA? I'M GOING TO CUT YOU ALL DOWN!"

"EEEEEH?" Negi screeched in surprise!

"KYAAH! Sakurazaki-san, what are you doing?" Asuna asked frightened to see Setsuna's blade. "Is that a real sword?"

Setsuna paid no heed to Asuna for Negi had finally decided to act…Unfortunately the boy decided it would be a better idea to help the monkeys than the girls.

"You can't just cut up the poor monkeys!" Negi yelled as he grabbed onto Setsuna pleadingly.

"Ah! What are you doing sensei?" Setsuna asked trying to shake the boy off so she cut up the monkeys. "Help me Naruto-sensei!"

"I can't just kill the monkeys Setsuna!" Naruto called from underneath the growing pile of pink bowed monkeys. "It goes against my code as a Sage to kill any animal I won't eat!"

"These are just low-level Shikigami!" Setsuna finally informed the poor boy. "All that's going to happen is they turn into pap—wah!"

Setsuna never got to finish her sentence for at that very moment a monkey popped up and stole her towel causing her and Negi to trip. Luckily, Naruto heard enough to figure out that these were all fake animals, and so with a loud groan Naruto formed a few hand signs and called, "Wind Style: Violent Wind Palm Jutsu!"

The group heard a loud clap and then all of the sudden a large gale of wind erupted under the pink bowed monkeys that sent them flying and transformed them all into paper. It was at that moment that Setsuna landed on top of Negi.

"Ow ow ow…" Setsuna said as she sat up since she hit her head on the floor; luckily her butt was on something soft.

She looked down to see a panicked Negi looking at a very _private _area while Asuna stared in stunned disbelief. Of course once the pink bowed monkeys went flying everyone turned to the source only to find out the monkeys had already managed to strip Naruto down completely, so Asuna and Setsuna could only turn extremely red (and have very vivid images of what it could be used for) as they saw Naruto in all his glory.

Naruto was of course shocked by the state of Setsuna and completely forgot that he himself was also naked. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Naruto yelled as he pulled Negi out from under Setsuna causing her to fall on the floor hard.

She would have yelped in pain if Naruto hadn't accidentally caused her to get a full up close and personal view of _it_!

Asuna, who had also got a good look and currently had a bloody nose (though she would deny it later), turned around only to see the monkeys running off with a very naked Konoka. "H-Hey!" Asuna called getting the three's attention. "Those monkeys are getting away!"

"Ayaa!" Konoka cried as they carried her out the door.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna screamed at the same time Naruto yelled, "Konoka-chan!"

The two dashed straight out the door; Setsuna poised her sword to strike while Naruto quickly formed a bunch of hand signs.

"Shinmeiryuu Secret Technique: Hundred Burning Cherry Blossom Petals Slash!" Setsuna cried as she spun around and slashed everything around Konoka as she caught the girl.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Serial Waves Jutsu!" Naruto called out as he took a deep breath and moved his head in several directions causing several blades of wind to catch any of the monkeys that moved outside of Setsuna's attack.

"Konoka!" Asuna called out in awe of Setsuna and Naruto; she had finally put a towel on.

"Are you alright Konoka-san?" Negi panted out when all of the sudden he felt a killing intent towards him.

Naruto felt it to and spit a needle right where it was; the attacker almost screamed in panic as she got away. It was only a centimeter from hitting her!

'_Tch! They got away…'_ Naruto and Setsuna thought together.

"Se-chan," Konoka said getting Setsuna's attention; she turned down to see a joyous Konoka. "I don't really understand the situation…But, you and Naruto-kun save me, right? Thank you!"

"A…Ah…It was nothing," Setsuna said in a quivering voice as she blushed beat red and dropped Konoka in the bath. Before any of them could react, Setsuna was running away at top speed.

"S-Se-chan…" Konoka said sadly and Naruto frowned (he had found a towel).

"What the heck was that all about?" Asuna asked confused.

"What the hell is Setsuna to you anyway Konoka-chan?" Naruto asked curious; he had noticed how much killing intent he always felt whenever he interacted closely with the girl.

"I want to know too!" Negi said. "She called you 'ojou-sama' earlier too!"

"You've got some history with this Sakurazaki-san don't you Konoka?" Asuna asked.

"Yes…" Konoka said slowly. "I've never really talked about it before with you Asuna, but you know that before I moved and started to live with you I lived in Kyoto, right?"

Asuna nodded in confirmation as the boys listened. "When I was a little girl, I was raised in a huge, quiet mansion. It was located deep within the mountains, so I didn't even have one friend to call my own."

Naruto winced; memories of his own friendly childhood reminding him how lonely that could be…"Until one day…" Konoka continued.

"_You're from the Shinmeiryuu school?" A man asked an older woman who a child Setsuna was walking with. The little Setsuna gave a slight bow to the child Konoka while Konoka only tilted her head in curiosity._

"Se-chan was the first friend I ever had…"

"_Here it goes Ojou-sama!" Setsuna said happily as she passed a ball to Konoka._

"_Yaan! Don't call me that!" Konoka whined in a happy voice as she played with her friend._

"Se-chan was learning kendo…she did things like drive the scary dogs away!" Konoka said with a slight bittersweet smile. "She protected me when I was in danger…"

"Heh…" Asuna and Naruto said sharing a pleased look while Negi thought, _'It looks like she's still protecting her.'_

"Even that time I nearly drowned in the river she did everything she could to help me, but in the end we both had to be saved by the adults," Konoka explained and Naruto had a small inkling what caused the problem.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Kono-chan," Setsuna cried. "I swear I'll become even stronger."_

"_Eeh? You don't have to do that!" Konoka said as she was wrapped in a blanket and let out a little cough. "I just want to keep playing together."_

"But after that, Se-chan became busier and busier with her kendo training. We never had much time to talk, and then I moved to Mahora…But, when I was a first year middle schooler, Se-chan also moved here. We were able to meet again, but…It was like I had done something wrong," Konoka said as she did something that disgusted Naruto beyond words: Konoka faked a smile as she wiped her tears away. "Se-chan wouldn't talk to me like before…"

"Konoka…" Asuna said unsure of what she should do as Negi (feeling the same) said, "Konoka-san."

Naruto not liking this at all decided to do something about it. "Konoka-chan, you don't need to look sad."

"I-I'm not sad!" Konoka tried to deny as she tried to wipe all of her tears away.

"Yes you are Konoka," Naruto said as he put a hand on her head. "But, you don't have to worry because I swear that I'll make sure Setsuna becomes your friend again by the time this trip is over.

"R-Really?" Konoka asked hopeful, but not really believing it.

"It's a promise of a lifetime," Naruto told her as he adopted his "good guy" pose. "And, I never go back on my word, so smile Konoka-chan! Really smile!"

"O-Okay!" Konoka chirped with a bright real smile; she wasn't sure what it was but when Naruto promised she felt for sure that he would keep it.

With a quick kiss to Naruto's cheek and a wave to Asuna and Negi, Konoka skipped down the hall feeling better. "Why'd you promise something like that Naruto?" Asuna asked. "What if you can't keep it?"

With a sigh, Naruto looked at her and the equally curious Negi. "I'm not going to fail another promise," was all Naruto said.

"Another promise?" Negi asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto trailed off. "I once made a promise to someone very important to me, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't fulfill it. I refuse to screw another one up!"

"What was the promise?" Chamo asked.

"To bring back the boy she loved." Naruto sighed. "The guy was my best friend and he ran off to the enemy…Luckily, Setsuna's reason for staying away doesn't seem to be extreme like that bastard's was."

"Hmm…But, it's disappointing that Konoka hadn't told me about this before," Asuna said not wanting to ask what happened to Naruto's best friend since it looked like it really cut him up. "I thought we were closer than that…But, more importantly is Sakurazaki-san our ally or enemy?"

"She's an ally," Naruto said relieved to get off the Sasuke topic. "And, she wasn't a spy like I said before!"

"I heard you the first time…" Chamo grumbled under his breath. "But, maybe we should talk to her about what's going on…"

"It's time for everyone to go to bed!" Negi announced pleasantly as they passed the rooms that his class would be in.

"Okay," Chizuru said with a smile giving Negi, Asuna and Naruto a hug…If the three had paid more attention they would have realized that she had hugged Naruto a bit closer and a bit longer than the other two.

"Night Chizuru-chan," Naruto said scratching the back of his head before laughing and calling out to a grumbling Chisame, "Good night Chisame-chan!"

"Whatever," Chisame grumbled as she slammed the door.

"Good work de gozaru Negi-sensei, Naruto-kun," Kaede said pleasantly. "But, it sure seems quiet for the first night."

"That's because most of the girls are passed out." Naruto laughed and Kaede giggled.

"They'll definitely be regretting it in the morning," Asuna said happily. "I hope I get to see Iincho…"

"I'm sure it'll be different tomorrow night," Kaede said as she bent over and whispered to Negi, "It seems like there's troubling brewing again, sensei. Please feel free to call on me if you need."

"Ah yes…Thank you Nagase-san," Negi whispered back.

Neither had noticed that Naruto had heard the entire conversation. _'I knew there was more to Kaede-chan than meets the eye…'_ "Let's check the doors you two," Naruto called to Asuna and Negi.

"Alright." Asuna shrugged and the three walked down stairs to see Setsuna trying to stick some seals onto the wall.

"Oi! Setsuna-chan, what kind of barrier you putting up there?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's a barrier to protect against Shikigami," Setsuna said in surprise. "I'm surprised you recognized what it though Naruto-sensei."

"First off, didn't I tell you to either call me Naruto or Naruto-kun?" Naruto asked as he flicked her forehead. "Second, I'm a bit of a seals master so it isn't that hard."

"Oh, so you're a mage Naruto-se—err—Naruto-kun?" Setsuna asked.

"Oh no," Naruto said. "I'm a ninja!"

"I've never seen a ninja use wind magic before," Setsuna said pointedly.

"That cause Naruto-nii's from another dimension," Negi explained and Setsuna's jaw dropped as she stared at Naruto in disbelief.

"I'll explain later," Naruto said. "But, you know Setsuna-chan I noticed that you seem to be using magic too."

"It's Japanese magic, Naruto-nii," Negi intervened.

"That's right," Setsuna agreed. "I use it because it compliments my sword technique."

"I get it!" Chamo declared from on top of Negi's head. "So, you're like a magic knight!"

'_Yet another person from a world where it isn't strange for an ermine to talk…'_ Asuna thought with a sweat drop.

"Ah…Is it alright to discuss in front of Kagurazaka-san?" Setsuna asked suddenly aware of the girl's presence.

"Yeah, it's fine," Negi confirmed.

"I'm already knee deep in this," Asuna explained.

"She found out Negi's first day in Mahora," Naruto explained much to Negi's shock. "What? Asuna-chan told me so!"

"Wow," Setsuna said incredulously. "Shouldn't you be more careful than that Negi-sensei?"

"Y-Yes."

"And, of course when he tried to erase Asuna-san's mind he erased her clothes instead." Naruto laughed and Setsuna was kind of sad that she wasn't surprised by that. "Of course, when _I _showed up the two was making one of those pactio things!"

Setsuna stared at Negi and Asuna in surprise. "W-Wait! Doesn't that mea—mmf," Setsuna was cut off by Asuna covering her mouth as Asuna blushed beat red.

"Don't. Say. Anything," Asuna said threateningly. "Just explain what you were going to say before."

"R-Right," Setsuna stuttered fearfully; who knew Asuna could look so terrifying? "A-Anyway, the interference from the enemy is escalating…If this continues, Konoka-ojou-sama will be put into the line of fire too. We must devise some sort of countermeasure. Negi-sensei, I have heard that you are a talented western mage. Can you think of anything? It seems that the enemy's increasing in confidence because our countermeasures aren't effective."

"S-Sorry," Negi muttered. "I'm not really a full mage yet…"

"Don't worry about it Negi," Naruto assured the boy. "It's hard to come up with any real countermeasures when we're somewhere public, but I guess it's time I took my game up a notch."

Naruto took a breath, sat in a meditative pose and began to draw in energy. "What is he doing?" Setsuna asked.

"Dunno…" Asuna answered confused; she thought he was going to do something not just sit there. "Naruto?"

"Sh!" Chamo said harshly.

"Chamo-kun?" Negi asked confused.

"Can't you feel it Aniki?" Chamo asked. "Just relax and you will."

Negi did just that and noticed that Naruto was gathering a huge amount of natural energy! Like when a person is going to cast a very powerful spell! _'What is he doing? I thought his world didn't have magic so why is he gathering energy like that?' _Negi thought perplexed.

"What's going on Negi?" Asuna asked as she noticed him, Setsuna and Chamo tense up at whatever Naruto was doing.

"Naruto-sens—err—kun is gathering a great deal of energy," Setsuna explained. "The amount gathered for a big spell."

"Huh? But, Naruto can't do magic," Asuna said.

"W-Wait, something weird is happening!" Chamo called. "It's…It's like he's balancing it out with that weird Chakra power of his…"

And, two minutes later Naruto opened his now yellow eyes and the group jumped back in shock. "What the hell did you do to yourself?" Asuna yelled freaked out by the frog-like eyes.

"Huh? Oh, right I forgot you guys don't know about this…" Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "This is called Sage Mode; it's basically a power up where I take the energy around me and use it to transform. It makes me stronger, faster, and more durable and makes all of my jutsu stronger. But, most important is that it allows me to sense where everyone and everything is instantly."

"Whoa…" Asuna whistled impressed. "You've got a lot up your sleeve don't you?"

"Course I do," Naruto bragged while Setsuna stared at him in disbelief.

She couldn't help it; that was some of the most power she ever felt! And, for it not to destroy him was a feat in itself for any mage who gathered that much energy would have to cast a spell right away or face blowing up! And, he's using it to make him stronger? _'What the hell is he?'_ She couldn't help but think.

"There's no one new in the building," Naruto said and he let Sage Mode fall. "Problem right now is that I don't really know the city though."

"That is a problem, but not one I can see you being able to fix," Setsuna said knowing that one of the most effective ways to fight is to know your surroundings better.

"Oh, I have a way if you just follow me," Naruto said as he and the group stepped outside. Immediately, Naruto formed a familiar cross-shaped hand sign, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With a giant cloud of smoke, Negi, Asuna, Chamo and Setsuna were blinded until the wind blew it away. What they saw was enough to make all of their jaw drops.

For standing before them was over a thousand Narutos!

"What the hell is this?" Asuna screamed as she actually _touched_ two of the clones. "THEY'RE REAL?"

"Shadow Clones…" Setsuna muttered. "But, I've never know anyone to be able to make so many at once." _'What are you Naruto?'_

"Alright men! Spread out and learn what you can! Dispel by the hundreds and give at least a five minute break in between intervals!" Naruto ordered.

"Roger!" The Naruto clones saluted and jumped off into odd directions.

"Right, now that is taken care of, let's get to the next part," Naruto declared, but Setsuna was confused about something.

"Uh…Naruto-kun, what good would it do for you to send all those clones out everywhere?" Setsuna asked.

"I don't understand," Naruto said bluntly.

"Well, as far as I know the Shadow Clone Jutsu is only good for being able to fight multiple people and nothing else," Setsuna said. "You act like there's more to it."

"My version of the Shadow Clones let's me learn anything they learned," Naruto explained and Setsuna once again felt stunned. "Of course, they can't affect me physically, so even if a Shadow Clone gets physically stronger it won't make me stronger."

"So, the reason you told them to dispel little by little…" Negi said catching on.

"Is to avoid information overload," Naruto confirmed. "It is not pleasant to get over a thousand memories in a single instant."

"Man, no wonder you were called Daikage," Asuna said awed and Setsuna was shocked to hear that. "Anyway, you mentioned a next part?"

"Huh? Oh, right." Naruto grinned. "I can't do anything too intricate since this place is too public, but I can do a couple of things."

Naruto walked over to one of the walls and carved a generic seal on it and then he put in a couple of wires that were channeled with his chakra to shoot around the tree. With a nod he released the jutsu and the wires wrapped around the nearby tree like a web. Quickly, he set the tap back up.

"Unfortunately, all of my traps have to be manually activated to avoid people Getting caught in it," Naruto explained.

"Never mind that!" Asuna yelled. "Where the hell did those wires go?"

"Oh, you see this design I put on the wall?" Naruto asked and she nodded. "This is a simple storage seal."

"Next, Water Style: Water Burst Jutsu!" Naruto spit out a small amount of water around the garden faucet to make it look like it had been on. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Another Shadow Clone was formed and it stepped near the faucet. With a simple hand sign it used the Hidden in Water Jutsu to seemingly melt into the puddle. With a nod, Naruto than formed a few more Shadow Clones to do the same thing around the rest of the building.

"The next stop is the front gate," Naruto told them and silently they walked there. Once there, Naruto carved more storage seals, but this time on the ground. He then dumped a bunch of makibishi in them and then did the same with the roads leading to and from the hotel. "Now if the try to escape it won't be pleasant and it should stop those cars things; Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A couple more Shadow Clones appeared and they transformed into the random litter around the area. "Alright, now do any of you have a mirror I can use?" Naruto asked and Asuna handed him her spare one silently; she was amazed at all of the trap work he had been doing.

"Thanks Asuna-chan!" Naruto said with a foxy grin and she blushed red. "Telescope Jutsu!"

Setsuna, who was looking at the mirror, wondered what he was doing until all of the sudden the mirror showed Konoka sleeping in her room. "Ojou-sama?" Setsuna exclaimed in surprise.

"The Telescope Jutsu lets you view a person as long as you remember what their energy felt like; in my world that would be Chakra but here I can tell by the feel of her magical energy," Naruto explained. "Of course I needed to enter Sage Mode to properly sense it and memorize it."

He noticed Asuna looking at him with an angry and indignant face. "Oh, don't worry Asuna-chan," Naruto assured the girl guessing what upset her. "The Telescope Jutsu doesn't let me watch a person change or go to the bathroom; a needed flaw."

Asuna sighed with relief (as did Setsuna once she realized what bothered Asuna). "So, is that all of the traps Naruto-kun?" Setsuna asked.

"All that I can set up without raising suspicion," Naruto stated.

"This seems sufficient enough," Setsuna said.

"Great, but you mind explaining the enemy a bit better Setsuna-chan?" Naruto asked. "It would help if we knew what we were doing."

"Of course, but it's getting a bit cold so I would like to explain inside," Setsuna said and everyone headed back to the lobby and plopped onto the couches.

"Hold up Setsuna-chan! I think two people owe you an apology," Naruto said shooting a stern look toward Negi and Chamo.

"Huh?" Setsuna asked as she saw Chamo and Negi bow.

"I-I'm sorry Swordsman ane-san! I totally doubted you," Chamo apologized. "My bad."

"I'm…I'm sorry as well Setsuna-san," Negi said sadly. "I'm supposed to be your teacher, but I still doubted you…"

Setsuna blushed a little red. "It's fine Negi-sensei, Chamo-kun," Setsuna muttered. "But, I think it's time I can explain our enemy, hmm?"

She noticed that everyone gave her their undivided attention (something that bothered her a little). "Right, our enemies are Onmyou Charm-Users, a division of the Kansai Magic Association. That's how they are able to use Shikigami," Setsuna explained getting down to business. "It is said that long ago in Kyoto, the Charm-Users were the ones who founded independent magic in Japan called 'Onmyoudou'. They are vulnerable when they are chanting their spells, Negi-sensei, just like you and your Western Mages.

And, just like how Western Mages have 'Partners', the higher class Onmyou-Users use powerful spirits called 'Zenki' and 'Goki' to protect themselves. As long as they remain undefeated, for all practical purposes, neither spells nor will swords affect them."

"Zenki and Goki is it?" Negi reiterated. "They sound strong."

'_Goki…'_ Asuna and Naruto thought together imagining a cockroach skittering across the floor.

"Furthermore, the Kansai Magic Association have deep ties to us, the Kyoto Shinmeiryuu," Setsuna said warily. "The Shinmeiryuu were originally an organization to protect the capital by destroying demons. I can say without exaggeration that they were a truly powerful fighting force. The Charm-Users would accompany the Swordsmen of Shinmeiryuu, and they made a strong a strong combination."

"Man, if this was even just a couple of years before this would be really bad for me," Naruto said with a whistle.

"I wish I could be as sure as you are," Asuna said nervously.

"Well, either way that kind of thing doesn't happen that much anymore in this day and age…" Setsuna said and Asuna sighed in relief.

"B-But does that mean the people from the Shinmeiryuu are our enemies as well?" Negi squeaked frightfully.

"Yes…I guess they would see me as a traitor because I left the west for the east," Setsuna admitted. "But, I wanted to protect Ojou-sama, so I didn't have a choice. As long as I can protect Ojou-sama…I am satisfied."

'_But, what if Konoka-chan isn't just satisfied to have you as a protector?'_ Naruto thought but knew right now wasn't the time.

"Setsuna-san…" Negi said amazed and Asuna slapped her hand on the table happily.

"Alright I get it Sakurazaki-san!" Asuna cheered and pat the girl on the back. "I'm glad you don't hate Konoka after all! That's all I needed to know! A friend of a friend is a friend right? I'll help too!"

"K…Kagurazaka-san," Setsuna said amazed and blushing.

"Alright then it's decided!" Negi declared as he had the four of them plus Chamo put their hands together much like Might Gai did before taking down the Five Sealed Barrier. "The Three-A Guardian Angels are hereby formed! We'll protect the class from the Kansai Magic Association!"

"What kind of name is that?" Asuna asked disgusted and Setsuna twitched nervously under the word "angel".

"Like hell we are calling the group that Negi!" Naruto declared. "We are the Three-A Shadow Knights!"

"Shadow Knights?" Setsuna asked.

"Well yeah…Knights are protectors right? And, we're doing from the shadows so…" Naruto trailed off.

"Now there's a name," Asuna agreed and Negi, who was so enthusiastic a second ago, pouted.

'_Alright, we've got the strength of a thousand men with Setsuna-san, Naruto-nii and Asuna-san,'_ Negi thought recovering from his brief three second depression. _'All I've got to do is give this letter to the leader…'_

"The enemies might be back tonight," Negi declared as he headed to the door. "I'll go patrol just in case they get around the traps!"

"I'll go with ya Negi," Naruto said as he ran with the kid.

"Ah! Just a minute Negi! Naruto!" Asuna tried to call out.

"It'll be alright," Setsuna said reassuringly. "Let's go protect the student's rooms."

"Aniki Aniki!" Chamo called out as Negi and Naruto rushed to the front. "Have you got your staff and cards?"

"Yeah! It'll be fine," Negi said positively. "I've got the card of contract right here!"

"From what Setsuna ane-san says the enemy could be really strong and Naruto-nii can't always be there," Chamo explained and Naruto nodded; the last thing he wanted to do was cripple Negi's growth by simply being around. "I didn't have time to tell you while you were fighting Evangeline, but now would be a good time to teach you how to use those cards!"

"Wha? You can actually use them?" Negi asked impressed as he slowed down to a walk; Naruto almost tripped over him at the sudden change. "How?"

However, before Chamo could explain Negi walked straight into a laundry cart; Naruto once again dodged at the last second. "Damn it Negi will you watch where you're going already!" Naruto scolded and then started to pick up the knocked over towels. "I'm really sorry about this; stupid kid keeps running things lately."

"N-No it's fine," the cart girl assured him with a blush. _'Man he's hot!' _"I should apologize as well."

"It's fine," Naruto waved off as the girl headed inside before walking up to Negi. "You are going to pay better attention now?"

"Sorry, I got a little over excited," Negi said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Fu fu…" The cart girl said as she put on a pair of glasses and a couple of monkeys popped up. "He's a cute little mage isn't he?"

She took a quick peek at Naruto. "He's a real hottie…Maybe I can convince him to be my boyfriend later…? But either way it's to get to work," she said as she hurried down the halls so fast she nearly ran over Kazumi and Natsumi. "Excuse me! Trolley coming through!"

"I'm back…" Asuna said only to see her group asleep in their futons (except for Yue who was asleep in a chair for some unexplained reason). "Ah…Everyone's asleep."

"Well then I'm going to patrol the corridor," Setsuna said.

"Got it; let's change shifts sometime later tonight," Asuna replied before smiling pleasantly at Setsuna. "And, don't worry I'll keep a constant watch on Konoka and we know Naruto is watching her with that weird mirror jutsu thing."

"Sorry about this Kagurazaka-san," Setsuna apologized. "If anything happens call for me right away! Though I'm sure I don't have to worry so much with Naruto-kun around; how strong is he anyway?"

"Dunno, but he was strong enough for Eva-chan to consider him a threat and Chachamaru to have to fight him seriously," Asuna said and Setsuna stared in amazement.

'_And, he did brush off my killer intent the other day when he showed up for class…I am very glad he is on our side.' _"Well, I'll be going," Setsuna said with a small bow.

"See you later," Asuna said as the girl headed out and Asuna started to take off her coat. "What a day…Monkeys, Goki, Something-ryuu…It's just one thing after another. But, Sakurazaki-san isn't really honest with herself."

"Nnn…Who is it? Asuna?" Konoka asked tiredly.

"Ah, sorry did I wake you Konoka?" Asuna asked embarrassed. "Sorry I was talking to myself."

Konoka didn't really hear her as she got up and walked sort of zombie-like. "Ah, hey! Stop that! Where are you going?" Asuna asked.

"Toilet…" was Konoka's monotone reply.

'_The toilet? I guess it can't be helped,' _Asuna mused before saying, "Take care okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" Konoka said as she tiredly walked to the bathroom. _'I had a dream about playing with Se-chan.'_

However, when Konoka opened the door she couldn't believe her eyes. "Huh?" Konoka asked in surprise because sitting on the toilet was a woman in a giant monkey suit with a couple of the stripper monkeys hanging off her.

"I am still using it," the monkey suit/cart girl said ominously, but before Konoka could scream she found herself muffled by a giant monkey paw. "Just kidding…"

"Konoka sure is taking her time," Asuna said as she went to check on her with Yue (who had to go too). "Does she have an upset stomach?"

When they got to the bathroom they found the door was still closed and locked, so Asuna tried knocking. "Konoka? Are you alright?"

"I'm still using it," came Konoka's reply from within.

"Ah...right, sorry," Asuna replied.

"Hm?" Setsuna exclaimed in shock. "This aura…?"

"Ara?" Chizuru yelped when Setsuna nearly ran her and Natsumi down.

"S…Sorry about that!" Setsuna apologized as she continued to run and hurried into Group Five's room. "Kagurazaka-san! Where is Konoka-ojou-sama?"

"Eh…She's in the toilet," Asuna informed her as Yue crossed her legs pleadingly.

"How long has it been?" Setsuna asked nervously.

"T-Ten minutes…" Yue cried as she fell to the ground unable to remain standing. "We both drank from the spring today, so it might be because of that…"

"Konoka, you are in there aren't you?" Asuna asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"…I'm still using it…" Konoka replied once again.

"See?" Asuna asked.

"Konoka-san I want to use it too!" Yue pleadingly cried.

"Are you really okay in there Konoka-ojou-sama?" Setsuna asked nervously.

"…I'm still using it…" Konoka replied once again.

"Is…Is that so?" Setsuna asked unsure as Yue fell to the ground losing all will to go on.

"…I'm still using it…" Konoka replied once again.

"I'm gonna overflow!" Yue cried as she pounded on the door crazily with large tears streaming down her eyes.

"Kagurazaka-san," Setsuna said the same time Asuna said, "Something isn't right."

"Come on Konoka-san! I'm reaching my limit here!" Yue yelled angrily no longer able to take it; with a battle cry Yue literally kicked the door in causing it to fly open. Yue was highly confused when all she saw was a piece of paper with some kanji on it.

"Ah! This is a talking charm?" Setsuna cried in surprise as Konoka's voice came from the paper saying, "…I'm still using it."

"Damn we've been tricked!" Setsuna yelled furiously.

"W-W-What should we do?" Asuna asked nervously.

"Do whatever the hell you want! Just let me use the toilet!" Yue screeched and kicked the two girls out and slammed the door into their faces…She decided she'll just forget about the weirdness until she relieved herself.

"And, that's how you use the cards," Chamo explained to Negi.

"Eeh…I get it!" Negi declared. "I can use the card to communicate telepathically with a partner, summon them to me and activate their abilities and tools."

"Aniki! Hurry up and try it out! It's really handy!" Chamo said enthusiastically.

"Alright! I'm gonna try and talk to Asuna-san telepathically," Negi said just as enthusiastically and then held Asuna's card to his head. "Hmm…I put the card on my forehead and…TELEPATHA."

'Asuna-san! Asuna-san! Can you hear me? Testing! Testing!' Negi said through the link and Asuna jumped in surprise.

"Eh? Negi's voice? In my head?" Asuna yelped.

"Hello? Hello? Huh, I can't hear Asuna-san's voice with this?" Negi wondered aloud.

"Yeah, that's how it is," Chamo said unapologetically.

"Wouldn't a cellphone be better then?" Naruto asked causing Negi and Chamo to jump.

"Geez nii-san! I forgot you were there!" Chamo cried clutching his heart. "You've been unusually quiet since we got out here."

"Yeah…It's just that I feel like forgot something…" Naruto said tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Like what?" Negi asked but before Naruto could answer Negi's cellphone began to ring.

"I'm sorry, Negi! Naruto!" Asuna cried out from the other side of the phone. "Konoka's been kidnapped! What should we do?"

"What kind of mage uses a cellphone?" Chamo asked himself.

"Eh?" Negi screamed ignoring Chamo.

"That's what I forgot!" Naruto cried out in realization. "I don't know what enemy looks like to trap them!"

No sooner had Naruto had said this did a giant monkey land right in front of them with ninja wire wrapped around them; Naruto had to wince for as soon as it landed the Shadow Clone holding the wire was dispelled. _'Damn that monkey has to be strong to pull one of my clones along like that!'_

"A monkey?" Negi gasped in surprise.

"It's huge!" Chamo said shocked.

"Ara…Well if it isn't the cute little mage and the hottie?" The monkey girl said.

"Hottie?" Naruto asked disbelieving and the monkey girl blushed.

"Konoka-san!" Negi called out as he realized the monkey was holding her and so he pulled out his trainer wand. "Hold it right there Monkey-san! Ras Tel Ma Scir—Mmf!"

Unfortunately Negi was caught off as more monkey shikigami swarmed him and stopped him from speaking. "Get back here!" Naruto yelled as he jumped after the monkey girl only for her to spin around and knock him away with her tail.

"Ah! God damn it!" Naruto cried as he hit the concrete creating a small crater that will cause many science nerd and geeks the next few weeks to think aliens had crash landed there. "Get her!"

The monkey woman was shocked when all of the sudden a hundred or so identical boys popped out from every which way completely surrounding her; quickly she pulled out a charm. "Charm-san, Charm-san! Facilitate my escape!"

With a spin a ring of lightning formed around her that popped all of the clones around her. "Damn it," Naruto muttered as he pulled himself out of the rubble.

"Negi-sensei! Naruto-kun!" Setsuna cried out as she and Asuna ran to catch up with them.

"She got away," Naruto said as he knocked a pebble out of his hair. "That monkey hits a lot harder than I expected."

"We've got to chase after her!" Asuna cried.

"Yes!" Setsuna agreed hurriedly.

"Huhuhu…That western mage was nothing special, but that hottie was quite problematic," the monkey woman said as her monkeys pulled off the last of that wire. "If it wasn't for the suit I doubt I would have been able to get Konoka-ojou-sama out of the hotel with these wires in my way. Never mind that though because once I bring Konoka-ojou-sama back with me the Kansai Magic Association will—"

"—WAIT!" A call from behind interrupted her and she saw the mage and hottie with the bell girl and sword girl chasing her.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna cried as she pushed herself harder.

"Konoka!" Asuna yelled.

"Tch! What persistent people," the monkey woman groaned in annoyance.

"Ah! This is bad! She's escaping into the station!" Negi said as he ran harder.

Naruto could have caught up to the woman already if his mind wasn't trying to piece out all the memories at the moment; normally when he used such a large amount of clones he forces his mind to ignore the memories, but he had them attack when he was so dazed he forgot to.

"Just who is that in that giant monkey costume?" Asuna asked with a huff.

"She seems to be one of the Charm-Users from the Kansai Magic Association," Setsuna stated as the four of them jumped the toll to the station.

"Yeah, well that suit is not normal either," Naruto said as he rubbed his chest. "It hit way too hard for that to be her strength…Unless she's like Sakura-chan or Tsunade-baa-chan anyway."

"Where are all of the people?" Negi questioned noticing them empty area.

"Yeah, even if you take into account the fact that it's past the hour they shut down the power, there aren't any passengers or staff here at all!" Asuna said looking around.

"It's some sort of barrier," Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun's right," Setsuna said as she pointed to a charm. "Charm of Warding! Ordinary people can't even get close!"

"Thanks for calling us strange Setsuna-chan!" Naruto said as he hopped on the train with the others. "Come on, we've got to get to the next wagon!"

The four charged through and finally saw the monkey woman at the other end. "WAIT!" They all cried out again.

"Hu hu…" The woman laughed as she pulled out a charm. "Looks like it's time for the third of my Charm-sans…Charm-san, Charm-san! Facilitate my escape!"

A monkey threw it out and all of the sudden it exploded with water; a large torrent blasting toward them. Naruto didn't hesitate as he jumped on the water and just continued to run on top of it.

"Ah!" The monkey woman screamed seeing the hottie not hindered by the charm at all, but luckily it seems his friends weren't so skilled and were washed away into the previous wagon.

She was also glad that the compartment was filling too much for the boy to continue to run. "We're gonna drown!" Negi gurgled out as he and his friends were washed away.

"Don't think a little water will stop me," Naruto yelled as he formed some hand signs. "Water style: Water Breathing Jutsu!"

Quickly, the water formed a body like bubble around him and he dived into the water…

"_This jutsu is a secret passed on only in Kirigakure no Sato," Terumi Mei the fifth Mizukage told the group in front of her. "In fact I would never have shared this with you if we weren't about to head into a deep sea battle."_

"_What does it do?" Naruto asked enthusiastically._

"_The Breathing Water Jutsu basically forms a bubble around you that will turn the water around you into oxygen as water enters the bubble allowing you to breath underwater and it also lets you move freely underwater," Ao explained to the Jinchuriki._

"_What are the drawbacks," Ino asked next to Hinata; other than Naruto those two were the only ones in his age group that had water chakra. "There's always draw backs."_

"_That is true," Chojuro said. "When this jutsu is active thrown weapons are useless, but fighting with a weapon in your hand is doable. You also can't use any chakra based techniques or you'll pop the bubble and drown so underwater battles like this are always pure taijutsu."_

"_And, finally you can only activate and deactivate the technique above water," Suigetsu said feeling awkward standing next to his former villagers, but this is what he gets for being recruited into the samurai. "If you try to activate it underwater you'll do nothing but drown yourself since you have no air for the bubble to form in and if you try to deactivate it underwater the water pressure will cause you to explode into little itty bit chunks."_

_Naruto could not fathom why the guy sounded cheerful about that…_

"This kind of thing won't stop me Monkey-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran toward the door as if he was on dry land.

The woman was shocked to see her charm completely useless against this man, but still had to smirk as she walked down the other compartment. "Come and get me…" the woman said jovially. "…If you are willing to let your friends drown."

Naruto turned around to see that indeed his friends were downing in the next compartment. He cursed as he ran to them, but he memorized the feel of her magic so that he could find her quickly if she gets too far away. "Hold on you guys! I'm coming!"

"Ras Te—cough!" Negi choked unable to say a spell. _'She made all of this water appear in the blink of an eye! What powerful magic!' _Negi thought, but he noticed Naruto was actually running to them as if he wasn't underwater at all.

"Hold on guys!" Naruto yelled as he punched the window to his compartment and caused the water to go shooting out around him. Once the water drained he dropped the Breathing Water Jutsu and made to punch the window to Negi's compartment.

'_Guuh…Air!' Setsuna _thought weakly with closed eyes._ 'I can't swing my sword in this water…I…I guess I'm still unqualified for Konoka-ojou-sama…'_

"_Se-chan!" A child Konoka screamed as she tried with all of her mind to swim, but was doing nothing but splashing water. "HELP!"_

'_NO!' _Setsuna thought as she opened her eyes suddenly and swung her sword in a whirl motion. _'Air Cutting Flash!'_

"Don't worry! I got yo—AHH!" Naruto screamed as suddenly the door blasted open at him sending him flying. The blast was so powerful in fact that it blasted the water all the way to the monkey woman sending everyone blasted out of the train.

"D…Did you see that monkey girl?" Setsuna panted out. "You'd better give up these attacks and hand over Ojou-sama!"

The monkey woman could only laugh. "Hahahaha! You're not bad, but I'm not giving Konoka-ojou-sama back!"

"Eh?" Negi said in surprise while Asuna asked, "Konoka-ojou-sama?"

Before their questions could be answered the monkey woman took off with Konoka again at great speed. "Ah wait!" Negi called out.

"Will all of you get off me?" Naruto asked and everyone looked down to see him being squashed under the door they were sitting on.

"Ah! Naruto-nii! I'm sorry!" Negi jumped off the door hurriedly.

"Sorry Naruto," Asuna said scratching the back of her head.

"My apologies Naruto-kun," Setsuna said before she started to run, but called back, "We must hurry before she gets away!"

"What's going on Setsuna-chan?" Naruto asked as he ran up to her with Negi and Asuna trailing behind him. "Why are they only after Konoka-chan?"

"Th-The truth is that before all of this started there were members of the Kansai Magic Association that did not approve to Konoka-ojou-sama leaving for Mahora in the East," Setsuna quickly explained. "It is most likely that they want to use Konoka-ojou-sama's powers to gain complete domination of the Kansai Magic Association!"

"Wait! Konoka-chan has some great power like that?" Naruto asked suddenly feeling closer to Konoka than he had before…

"Yes, but the principal and I did not think the threat was that severe…We underestimated how far they would go to get that power even if it meant kidnapping her in the middle of a school field trip!" Setsuna said.

"You damn well should have!" Naruto yelled at her furiously causing Setsuna to look at him in shock; he looked truly angry at her. "Never underestimate anyone after great power! NEVER! People in my world did that and we nearly got completely wiped out!"

Asuna, Negi and Setsuna paled a bit. "You…You are correct Naruto-sensei," Setsuna said self destructively. "It should not have been a surprise as the Kansai Magic Association is not above hiring people for underhanded dealings."

Setsuna sighed, but knew that she and the headmaster had screwed up. However, _another_ charm caught her attention. "There's another Charm of Warding," Setsuna told them. "They must have planned it all from the beginning!"

"Of course they did!" Naruto said as he jumped the toll and ran to the stairs to see the monkey woman no longer in the monkey suit.

"Hu hu…You've done well following me this far," the monkey woman laughed.

"Ah! You're the woman from the cart!" Negi yelled in surprise.

"See Negi!" Naruto said pointing to the monkey woman. "That's how you be a spy!"

"Why did she take off the suit?" Asuna wondered aloud.

"It doesn't matter," Setsuna declared as she rushed up the stairs.

"Yes, you've done quite well, but this as far as you go for I am going to use my fourth charm!" The monkey woman said and she threw it out. "Charm-san, Charm-san! Facilitate my escape!"

A giant eruption of fire in the shape of the Kanji symbol "Dai" appeared. "Chew on this! Fourth Charm technique! Kyoto 'Dai' character burn!"

"AHHH!" Setsuna yelled as she jumped back from the fire.

"Sakurazaki-san!" Asuna called out frightened as she pulled the girl from the fire.

"Hohoho! Those flames will repel any normal person," the monkey woman said confidently. "Well, then this is goodbye!"

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister," Negi chanted. "Blow, One Gust of Wind! Blow Forth, Dancing Dust!"

With his spell finished he unleashed a wind so powerful it blew the fire away as if it wasn't there. "Wh...What the?" The monkey woman questioned as she held her ground.

Negi pulled out the card with Asuna on it and Naruto pulled out one of his scrolls. "I won't let you get away!" The brothers shouted together.

"Konoka-san is one of my students!" Negi yelled furiously.

"And, a precious friend!" Naruto added as he opened the scroll and bit his thumb. With a swipe of his hand he wiped his blood across the seal.

"Activate the contract for one hundred and eighty seconds for the Ministra Magi of Magister Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna!" Negi chanted and Asuna felt the familiar power of Negi's magic flow through her.

With a poof a giant sword popped out of the scroll and Naruto caught it. "Kubikiribocho the Guillotine Sword!"

"Whoa," Negi, Asuna and Setsuna said surprised at the sword.

"Never mind Kubikiribocho!" Naruto declared. "Let's go Setsuna-chan! Asuna-chan!"

"Y-Yes!" The two stuttered together.

"Sheesh! We were nearly barbeque back there if we weren't careful! I'm not gonna let you off easy!" Asuna yelled. "You damn monkey woman! Give Konoka back!"

'_He extinguished my fire…and just what is that light?' _The woman thought finally unsure of her victory. _'Is she one of those 'Partners' that Western Mages have? And, what the hell is that hottie?'_

"Aniki! Use it now!" Chamo commanded.

"Asuna-san! I'm going to bring out your personal 'Artifact'! I think it's a Hamanotsurgi weapon that only you can use!" Negi yelled. "Please take it!"

"A weapon? I get a weapon?" Asuna thought glad that she wasn't the odd one out forced to fight barehanded. "Alright! Give it to me Negi!"

"Activate ability for Kagurazaka Asuna!" Negi chanted.

"This…This is amazing!" Asuna said enthusiastically as a light appeared in her hand until she was stunned to find that it wasn't a sword, but a fan.

A fan she instantly knew was called "Ensis Exorcizans".

"What the hell? It's just a normal fan!" Asuna cried out annoyed.

"Huh?" Negi said confused. "That's weird."

"Just use it Asuna-chan!" Naruto said annoyed at the delay.

"Argh! I guess there's no helping it!" Asuna shouted and she, Setsuna and Naruto dived toward the monkey woman with their weapons drawn.

Naruto and Asuna were blocked by the monkey suit while Setsuna was blocked by a giant stuffed bear. "Wait these things can move?" Naruto yelped in surprise as he pulled back with the girls.

"I thought they were stuffed animals!" Asuna agreed.

"It's like I said before! They must be Zenki and Goki!" Setsuna explained. "They may look weak on the outside but they are very strong in reality!"

"Hohoho! My 'Enki' and 'Yuuki' are pretty strong you know!" The monkey woman said proudly as she picked up Konoka and threw her over her shoulder. "You'll never be a match for those two!"

"I am so damn sick of you talking you crazy monkey girl!" Naruto declared angrily and channeled wind chakra into his sword. "Take this you damn thing!"

The monkey woman could only watch in horror as her Enki was cut in half, but if that wasn't enough Asuna had also gotten fed up and struck the monkey causing it to vanish.

"Is that these things got?" Naruto asked with a smirk. "Seem pretty weak to me."

'_Just who the hell are those two? I don't understand what he did to the sword to make it cut through like that and that girl instantly banished Enki.'_

'_This power…!'_ Chamo thought amazed.

"A-Amazing Naruto-kun…Kagurazaka-san," Setsuna said stunned.

"I don't really get what's going on, but it looks like you can just leave that bear to me," Asuna said. "You two go after Konoka!"

"You got it Asuna-chan!" Naruto cheered as he grabbed Setsuna and ran up the stairs. That's when he sensed someone charging at them, so he did the only thing he could think of…He threw Setsuna at it.

Setsuna crashed into some girl and the two went flying in two different directions, but Naruto had more issues to deal with as he continued to charge at the monkey woman. He raised his sword prepared to cut her down when all of the sudden he felt a pain in his abdomen.

He looked down to see a white haired boy with an open palm blasted into his stomach and with a slight cough of blood, Naruto went flying backwards. "Hey new guy! You weren't supposed to be here!" The monkey woman whispered harshly.

"My apologies," the boy said monotonously. "I had sensed a power far greater than expected and came to investigate."

He looked down to see the hurt Naruto. "It seems my worries were unjustified."

"Don't you look down on me bastard," Naruto said from the boy's side suddenly causing the boy's eyes to widen in surprise. "Or, you'll die!"

Naruto swung his sword down and the boy jumped back with the monkey woman. "Get up Tsukiyomi," the boy said sternly. "A Shinmeiryuu should not be knocked down so long."

'_She did bring a Shinmeiryuu to protect her! This is bad!'_ Setsuna thought nervously as Naruto appeared next to her and surprised her by sealing his sword.

"I'm about to go wild Setsuna-chan," Naruto explained. "And, that sword will only slow me down."

"Oh brave words from someone who was knocked down so easily," the boy said with a hint of amusement.

"You only caught me off guard bastard, but now I am ready!" Naruto pulled out a tripled pronged kunai and threw it at the boy only for him to tilt his head to side and dodge it.

"A kunai can hardly damage me," the boy said calmly.

"You so sure about that?" Naruto asked from behind him as he nearly cut the boy's head off.

The boy couldn't understand what just happened because he was positive the boy did not move and he didn't sense any clones so how did he get behind him? "Confused kid? Then let me explain!" Naruto said as he kicked the boy in the stomach to send him flying.

If the boy had looked down he would have seen a three pronged kunai.

"I have the jutsu called the Flying Thunder God Jutsu," Naruto said with a grin as he threw another kunai at the boy only for the boy to catch it.

The next thing the boy knows he is being punched in the face with enough force to actually shatter one of his barriers. "With it I can bend time and space to appear wherever I want!"

The boy looked on in slight horror at that, but only because he had never fought someone with an ability like that. Taking a deep breath the boy calmly looked at Naruto and smirked.

"I see...you are indeed more troublesome than we had accounted for and that's why you need to be eliminated." The boy just smiled and Naruto heard a whistling sound from behind him. He turned around just in time to get impaled by a stone spear.

"Naruto-kun!" Setsuna cried out in horror as she fought the Shinmeiryuu Tsukiyomi. _'Damn, she's better than she looks!'_

The boy of course was surprised to see Naruto all of the sudden be replaced with a monkey shikigami. "Damn it kid! Do you have any idea how much that would have hurt?" Naruto groaned as kneed the boy in the stomach and then delivered an uppercut to his face. "What the hell's your name anyway? And, you to monkey lady!"

"As you are the first person to ever deliver an injury much less so many, I shall allow you to call me Fate Averruncus," Fate said calmly.

"Tch. You don't need to know my name!" The lady said.

"Why doesn't he Chigusa-san?" Tsukiyomi asked much to Naruto's amusement.

"Stupid…" Chigusa muttered.

"Wind style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he released a giant blast of wind that blew everyone away at once. "I've had enough of this idle chit-chat! I'm tired and hungry! I'll be taking Kono—"

Naruto was cut off when Fate punched him in the face and then used a stone spear to stab him in the shoulder followed up by a powerful open palm punch to the stomach.

Naruto went flying and slammed hard into the wall; Fate appeared in front of him and jabbed his elbow into Naruto's chest. Naruto cried out in pain as he slumped to the floor. "You are a danger," Fate said simply. "You must be taken care of."

"Stone-Cutting Sword!" Tsukiyomi declared as she struck Setsuna down.

"Sakurazaki-san! Naruto!" Asuna called out only to be tackled by a bunch of monkey shikigami! "What the heck is this? Even more monkeys?"

"Finish that hottie new guy and we'll be on our way," Chigusa said proudly. "We are only dealing with an amateur middle school student and an apprentice swordsman after all."

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister!" A forgotten voice called out.

"She put Konoka-san down!" Chamo said. "Now's your chance."

"Eleven spirits of air! Become the bonds which bind the enemy!"

"Ah crap! I forgot about the brat!"

"Too late! Magic Projectile: Wind Arrows of Binding!" Negi declared as eleven arrows of wind appeared and shot instantly towards Chigusa.

"AHH! Someone help me!" Chigusa cried as she grabbed Konoka to use as a shield.

"Ah!" Negi cried in surprise. "Diverge!"

And, just a couple inches from Konoka's face the arrows of wind shot up and away harmlessly. "Ara?" Chigusa muttered in surprise.

"P…Please let go of Konoka-san!" Negi pleaded unhappily. "This isn't fair!"

"Ha! I see…I know your type…" Chigusa said with a pleased smile. "You're too weak…You'll back off as soon as it looks like the hostage is going to get even slightly injured…Ho! Hohohoho! Well, this girl certainly came in handy!"

Chigusa laughed as she threw Konoka over her shoulder and smacked her bottom. "I should just keep using her like this!"

Asuna was grabbed by Yuuki and held up in the air. "What…What are you planning to do with Konoka?" Asuna gasped out.

"Well…I guess we'll use drugs and spells to control her…" Chigusa said thoughtfully. "She'll be no more than a puppet who listens to our very word…It'll be great!"

"What—" Negi began.

"—did you—" Asuna added.

"—just say?" Setsuna finished furiously!

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU BITCH?" Naruto screamed above everyone else suddenly and everyone shivered at the killing intent. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TRYING TO TURN SOMEONE INTO A WEAPON? INTO A PUPPET? I WILL NEVER LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT!"

"I am afraid that you will not have a chance to stop her," Fate said seemingly unbothered by the killing intent as he caused a stone spear to impale him again.

Only for Naruto to catch it without even looking at it. "Out of my way kid," Naruto said as he picked Fate up by his face and smashed it into the wall causing him to dispel into water.

Naruto didn't care about the Water Clone and simply said, "Yang Kyuubi Chakra Mode."

Everyone paused as they felt the demonic energy suddenly coming off of him; it was probably some of the highest they ever felt! Naruto was wrapped in a yellow cloak with seals over him and his eyes turned orange.

"What…What are you?" Chigusa stuttered suddenly losing her confidence.

"A weapon," was all Naruto said before appearing in front of Yuuki and cutting him in half faster than anyone could blink.

Before Asuna could process what just happened Naruto was already on top of the stairs and kicked Tsukiyomi away from Setsuna. As Tsukiyomi went flying Naruto unleashed his extendable claw and grabbed the girl. "Get over here!" Naruto cried and pulled the girl to him and slammed her into the ground.

Suddenly giant stone pillars came flying down at him from across the room, but Naruto simply stood there and caught them. "Are you okay Setsuna-chan?" Naruto asked calmly and she could only stare at him in disbelief.

"Keeping your distance Fate?" Naruto asked but the boy did not answer him. "That's fine with me…Yin Kyuubi Chakra Mode!"

Naruto's yellow body suddenly turned blood red with his eyes. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A single shadow clone appeared and he pumped his arms into Naruto's hand. "Wind style: Rasengan Shuriken!" Naruto cried and his Rasengan stayed the same size as normal except with four blades of wind.

Naruto spun the sphere in hand letting it spin even faster until it reached a speed so fast you couldn't even see the blades anymore. Once it reached that point Naruto toss it in the air and kicked it towards Fate; it moved so fast it actually caused the air to distort around it.

It was only thanks to the boy's stone shield that he wasn't completely torn in half and instead was only bleeding heavily in his chest; Fate couldn't keep the fear out of his eyes from that one.

"Fate-san!" Tsukiyomi cried out and ran to intercept only for Naruto to turn to her and say, "Water style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Jutsu!"

From Naruto's mouth an unholy amount of water burst out that caused Chigusa's water charm to look like a baby puddle; Tsukiyomi was washed away before she could figure out what had happened. "Water style: Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" Three Shadow Clones cried as three giant dragons burst out and attacked Tsukiyomi.

"Now hand Konoka-chan over bitch," Naruto demanded coldly, but all Chigusa did was hold Konoka up like a shield.

"D-Don't come any closer! Or...Or, I'll slit her throat!" Chigusa cried out as she picked up one of Naruto's discarded kunais.

She was highly disturbed by the smirk on his face. "Stupid bitch," Naruto said holding the kunai that was in her hand not even a whole second ago. "Whose kunai do you think thi—?"

Naruto didn't get to finish his statement as a large pillar of stone slammed into his back suddenly; he flew across the room. Before Naruto could get up, Fate grabbed Tsukiyomi and Chigusa, and then used the water to teleport away.

Luckily, the boy couldn't take Konoka with him though. With a sigh Naruto let the Kyuubi chakra go and returned to his normal state; he was so tired! "Damn, looks like she got away…" Naruto muttered.

"Never mind that Naruto-nii," Negi said in a slightly awed voice after seeing Naruto's unbelievable display. "She said she'd used spells and drugs on Konoka-san!"

"You don't think…?" Setsuna asked fearfully as she held Konoka. "Ojou-sama! Please get a hold of yourself Konoka-ojou-sama!"

"Nn…" Konoka groaned as she opened her eyes. "Huh…Se-chan…? Se-chan…I had a dream…I was kidnapped by some strange monkeys…But, Se-chan and Naruto-kun and Asuna and Negi-kun came to save me…"

"Thank goodness! It's alright now Konoka-ojou-sama," Setsuna said with a relieved smile and Konoka could only look at her in happy shock.

"Thank goodness…" Konoka said with a beaming smile like no one had ever seen before; the only thing that could compare was Naruto's true smiles. "Se-chan doesn't hate me after all."

"Eh…" Setsuna squeaked with a beat red blush. "I wanted to speak to Kono-chan as well and…"

Setsuna suddenly stopped talking as she realized what she said and turned around with a low bow, "I apologize!"

"Se-chan?" Konoka asked disheartened.

"I…I am merely thankful that I was able to protect Kono-cha—err—Konoka-ojou-sama!" Setsuna said like she was nothing but a guard. "I wish that I had been able to do that quietly from the shadows, but…uh…I'm sorry!"

Setsuna was about to run off but found she wasn't going anywhere. "You're not going anywhere Setsuna-chan," Naruto said with a Chizuru smile. "Anyway, all Setsuna-chan is trying to say is that she is glad she could help you when she needed to just like when you were children Konoka-chan."

"Ah! Se-chan is the most dependable person I know!" Konoka agreed with a smile.

"N-No…" Setsuna tried to deny, but no one was listening as they walked out the station; she was being carried by Naruto. She had tried to run away by slipping out of her top, but found she couldn't move.

"Temporary Paralysis Jutsu," Naruto whispered to her with a wry smile.

"I can't wait to spend all day tomorrow in Nara," Konoka said changing the subject. "Will you be going with our group Naruto-kun?"

She didn't even consider that Negi would go with any other group. "Nah, I gotta interact with more of the people in class you know?"

"Aww…" Konoka said pouting at him, but he just ignored the look.

"Now now, don't be greedy Konoka-chan." Naruto, Asuna and Negi laughed together and even Setsuna cracked a small smile.

"Ah! We have to fix all of the property we destroyed!" Negi said in realization.

"Don't worry, I got my crew working on it," Naruto said and Asuna looked back to see a couple of Shadow Clones carrying a metal beam. "Today was sure a busy day though…And, it's only the first day!"

"Y-Yeah," Negi agreed. "I wonder what's going to happen next."

"Nothing bad I hope," Asuna muttered.

"That hot guy is extremely dangerous," Chigusa said weakly.

"Indeed whatever he got his power from was on a level I have never even encountered," Fate said while Tsukiyomi rested and recuperated from her injuries. "It seems to eliminate him I will have to call in some help…together they might be able to win."

"I sure hope so or this whole thing would have been for nothing," Chigusa groaned.


	7. A Trip to Nara

A/N: I just want to say that the thing with the Yin Chakra is not a retcon or anything like that; I had it planned that way the whole time, but I kept it a secret until it could have a proper reveal. So, yeah.

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

**A Trip to Nara**

"_Careful Hokage-sama!" Inuzuka Tsume announced as she came to a stop in front of the ruined gates of Uzuoshiogakure no Sato in Uzu no Kuni._

"_You smell something Tsume-san?" Naruto asked as the rest of his team came to a stop._

"_There's someone already here Hokage-sama," Kuromaru explained. "Unfortunately, my nose is nowhere as good as Kiba's or Akamaru's…"_

_Naruto nodded with a sigh; it was unfortunate that Kiba and Akamaru had been killed in the Battle of Wave. _

"_You did a good enough job to smell me," a voice praised and the party saw Kabuto stride out confidently. "Looks like I came out just in time to intercept you."_

"_Kabuto! What are you doing here?" Tsunade demanded angrily._

"_Ah…It has been a long time hasn't it Tsunade-sama?" Kabuto said pleasantly and Tsunade growled at him. "But if you _must _know, I was in need of one of Mito-sama's seals…An extremely powerful one at that."_

_To prove his point, Kabuto threw his cloak off to reveal a seal on his back; the seal looked just like Naruto's except the spiral was in reverse. "It was of course on Madara-sama's orders that I do this, but with so many benefits for me how could I say no?" Kabuto laughed with an eerie mixture of his own cocky laugh and Orochimaru's cackle._

'He's become even more like that snake bastard,' _Naruto thought with a glare._

"_Might as well use the jutsu now," Kabuto mused with a grin. "After all, I doubt that paralysis seal will work much longer."_

_Naruto wondered what he was talking about until he noticed that the grasswhere they stood had taken the shape of a seal around them and the snakes that slithered back into Kabuto's arms. "Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he tried to pull himself out._

"_You really should calm down _Hokage-sama_," Kabuto mocked. "Not much of a Hokage though with your village in ruins though are you?"_

"_Shut your mouth child!" Utatane Koharu ordered angrily._

"_So long as our people live there will always be a Konoha," Mitokado Homura agreed._

"_Yeah," Atsui agreed. "And, trust me when I say everyone has tried to get rid of the place!"_

_The rest of the party glared back at the lone Kumo ninja and he tried to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry."_

"_Moron," everyone said together._

"_This is a nice chat, but I have a jutsu to be using!" Kabuto announced and everyone stared at him seriously. "Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!"_

"_Uh…I don't see anything…" Naruto muttered._

"_Only those who are going to be sealed with that jutsu can see Shinigami-sama," Tsunade explained to her successor. "Of course I do not see why Kabuto would use a self sacrificing jutsu!"_

"_That's because thanks to Mito-sama I won't die," Kabuto explained. "The Uzumaki Clan were the ones to create this sealing jutsu after all and no self respecting ninja would create a seal unless they had a way to undo it."_

"_So that seal…!" Koharu all but screeched._

"_That's right," Kabuto smirked as he felt the Shinigami plunge its arm into his soul. "Sealing Arts: Soul Extraction Jutsu!"_

_For a second nothing happened until…_

"_**AAAAAAAHHHHHH**!" A voice screamed in obvious pain and suddenly a ghostly white haired demon appeared before everyone screaming in pain as it held onto its stomach. __**"Damn you Yakushi Kabuto! How dare you defile me and my domain like this? I SHALL SHOW YOU THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS!"**_

_With that declaration the souls the Shinigama had within him started to burst out of his mouth and into the air, but the most unbelievable was when a giant red one turned to Naruto and burst into his body._

"_AAAAH!" Naruto yelled trying to clutch his head, but unable to do so thanks to the seal._

"_HOKAGE-SAMA!" Everyone but Tsunade shouted who simply yelled, "NARUTO!"_

_Naruto found himself standing in a familiar sewer and with a groan realized that by now the Kyuubi must now be at full power since that energy that went into him was the Kyuubi's Yin obviously. That means his control mode is probably shot as well._

"_**Guess again brat,"**__ the familiar voice growled from the room of his former cage and where his new cage resides (it's easier to find the furball that way)._

"_**It was a wise guess though," **__a new, distinctly feminine voice said from within the chamber. Fearing a mind invasion of some sort, Naruto rushed to the room only to be shocked by the sight of two cages with two Kyuubi._

"_What the hell?" Naruto screamed in surprise. "Why am I seeing double?"_

"_**You can blame your father for this brat,"**__ the familiar male voice of the Kyuubi said spitefully._

"_**Indeed sealing me or rather the Yin Chakra of the Kyuubi no Yoko into the Shinigami was a powerful enough force to basically create two half powered versions of the original," **__the new female voice explained. __**"To put it simply thanks to Namikaze Minato the Yin and Yang Chakra of the Kyuubi no Yoko can no longer merge to become one entity thus resulting in the two of us and thanks to your seal I am now trapped in this separate seal."**_

"_How can you be the other half of the Kyuubi? You're a girl!"_

"_**Listen brat," **__the male voice said. __**"Of all the Bijuu only the Kyuubi had a gender and even then it was a perfect sexual being—half male and half female! The Kyuubi could impregnate and be impregnated! It could even impregnate itself! How else do you think foxes came to be in our world?"**_

"_That's a bit creepy you know."_

"_**Quiet you pathetic flesh bag!"**_

"_Who are you calling a flesh bag you stupid furball!"_

"_**I'll call yo—"**_

"_**ENOUGH!" **__The female Kyuubi said and the two turned to see a frightening female Kyuubi. Naruto had never really felt much fear in front of the Kyuubi, but seeing the female version glare at him sent shivers down his spine. __**"We did not come here to fight Yang Kyuu! Rather I, Yin Kyuu, have a proposition for you Uzumaki Naruto."**_

"_Oh and what would that be?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_**I and Yang shall let you use our chakra freely with no fear on your life, but you must do something for us in return," **__Yin told him._

"_Why should I? I can already use Kyuubi…I mean Yang's chakra freely, so what does it matter?"_

"_**Stupid human!" **__Yang barked out viciously. __**"You truly believe you can use my power freely? You may be able to call of it at will but unless I allow you to you cannot control the power for a long time or I will kill you! And, while you may control the small portion of Yin's chakra that still resides within me you cannot control it all unless you wish to fight her as well?"**_

"_Point," Naruto admitted with a sigh. "So, what do I have to do?"_

"_**It is nothing too difficult for you for one is something you are here to discover," **__Yin explained and Naruto's eyebrows shot up. __**"Yes, the first is to seal away the eight Bijuu so that the Jubi shall never come alive again for I nor Yang wish to become part of the beast again."**_

_Naruto nodded; he was in Uzuoshiogakure to see if Uzumaki Mito had any seals about being able to do that since she was a Jinchuriki herself as well as Hashirama's wife (who had the power to control Bijuu)._

"_**Second is to use our power to kill Uchiha Madara for I do bear quite the grudge against the man," **__Yin explained with a satanic smile. __**"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and I am a woman now."**_

_The fact that she transformed into a human looking woman with red hair and beautiful silk white kimono helped get her point across. Naruto yelped in surprise at the beautiful woman and turned to Yang to see he had transformed into a strikingly handsome red haired man wearing a black kimono and black hakama._

"_The hell?" Naruto yelped in surprise._

"_**It is not outside the realm for me to create a simple illusion such as this," **__Yin explained. __**"It is much easier to speak to you like this than a thirty foot tall fox…Now the final agreement is that you will name your first born daughter Akiko."**_

_Naruto blushed a bit as he thought about having a family with Sakura, but he still felt compelled to ask, "Why Akiko?"_

"_**Because that was the name of our first born daughter of our triplets Akiko, Akane and Kojima," **__Yang answered with a snarl. __**"You humans killed Akiko when she was nothing but a mere kit!"**_

"_**Indeed," **__Yin said wistfully. __**"If you agree to do those three than we shall give you free reign over our powers…Although it will be up to you to discover how to use them since even we've never had to use them like this being a single entity before."**_

"_DEAL!" Naruto enthusiastically agreed and suddenly he felt power overwhelm for a moment and saw Yin age from a young and beautiful woman to an old and decrepit woman before changing back to normal._

"_**My power is yours for the taking now Uzumaki Naruto," **__Yin said in a kinder tone than he ever heard from Yang. __**"It is best if you return to reality now."**_

_Naruto shook his head and suddenly found himself staring at Shinigama-sama slowly vanishing, but not before he seemed to give him a significant look. Shaking it off he saw Kabuto breathing heavily and suddenly he started to age at rapid rate._

"_How long was I out?" Naruto asked._

"_Only a few seconds," Tsunade said with a frown. "What the hell happened?"_

"_I'll tell you when we get back to base," Naruto said as he watched the old man Kabuto shed his skin to become the young Kabuto again only for him to start aging again._

_He also started to gain feeling back in his body, but barely._

_Again and again Kabuto sheds his skin as he soon as he had become even older than the two elders. It was not until Kabuto had shed his sixth skin did the aging stop. "Hmph! A lifetime for every soul released! Truly you hold a grudge Shinigami-sama, but you underestimated Orochimaru-sama's skin shedding technique…" Kabuto laughed before turning to the group. "And, now is my chance to capture Naruto-kun to have all nine of the Bijuu! And, thanks to Madara-sama for needing all of the Kyuubi's chakra I now have the perfect tools to kill you all with."_

"_What do you mean by that?" Tsume growled out viciously._

"_Let me show you!" Kabuto pulled out five scrolls with a set of seals; he wiped a certain amount of blood on it and formed five circles. He then pulled out another scroll; a basic summoning scroll and in the dark center five bodies appeared that made Naruto see red._

"_Naruto-nii!" Moegi cried as she tried to release herself from her bonds._

"_You bastard let them go!" Naruto commanded as he watched helplessly as Umino Iruka, Moegi, Udon, Yamanaka Inoichi and Nara Yoshino slowly be covered in dirt. Those five had been missing since the Battle of Konoha and everyone thought for sure they were just more casualties. "What are you doing to them?"_

"_Just watch," Kabuto said as he clapped his hands and everyone's eyes widened in shock at the form the five had taken. Faster than they could blink Kabuto placed a seal in the five and they stood as one._

"_This truly should be a fine battle," Kabuto mocked as he stood next to Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato._

"_It seems we must do battle Naruto," Minato said apologetically…_

"WAKE UP NARUTO-NII!" Negi shouted at the top of his lungs; he had been trying to wake Naruto up for the last five minutes. Of course that was easier said than done since every time he tried to get close enough to shake him Naruto would spit a needle, pull some wire trap or simply throw a kunai at him, so Negi had taken to yelling to wake him up.

"Huh? Wha?" Naruto asked groggily. _'That day was so terrible.'_

"It's time to wake up Naruto-nii!" Negi said exasperated before getting the shine back in his eyes. "We're going to Nara today!"

"Huh? Oh right…" Naruto said before it really dawned on him and he grinned like a fool. With great haste he threw on a pair of orange pants and a white t-shirt. "C'mon Negi! We gotta hu—"

Naruto was interrupted by a knock at the door and Negi let in Asuna and Setsuna. "Oh, what'd ya doin' here Setsuna-chan? Asuna-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Naruto-kun…We were kind of hoping you could explain what you did during yesterday's battle?" Setsuna asked nervously and just like that Naruto's good mood evaporated; he knew they were going to ask but he had hoped he had more time before anyone found out.

No point in lying really.

"The truth…The truth is that I have a demon called the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed inside of me," Naruto answered with trepidation and Negi, Asuna and Setsuna stared at him wide eyed. "Yeah, I know scary huh?"

"H-How did that happen Naruto?" Asuna asked; he couldn't help but notice that she edged away just slightly.

"On the day I was born, October tenth, a powerful demon called the Kyuubi attacked the village, but my father Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage, was able to defeat it using a self sacrificing jutsu that sealed it away inside me," Naruto explained deciding to go with the story that everyone believed for now not wanting to get in the case of Madara, his mother and how unnatural it was. "The thing is that my father only sealed half of the Kyuubi's chakra into me, the yang half. However, a couple of a months ago thanks to one of the enemies I was at war with I had gained the other half, the yin half."

"Why didn't he just exterminate it?" Setsuna asked.

"The Kyuubi's immortal so even if you kill it, it just comes back," Naruto said. "No, it's better to make sure it is sealed from person to person to avoid that kind of power getting out."

"So, what does that mean for you?" Negi asked feeling sorry for his surrogate older brother who he guessed did not live happily with a monster inside of him.

"Well, with the yang chakra I specialize in taijutsu or martial arts," Naruto explained as he transformed into Yang Kyuubi Chakra Mode. "My strength and speed sky rocket and I gain the ability to manifest things like claws, tails and teeth as well as extend chakra limbs to bring in long range fighters. I however can't grab any ninja tools due to the cloak so unless I already got some out I am basically screwed there plus I can't actually use any genjutsu—illusion techniques—or ninjutsu.

I can also sense negative intentions in this form making it ideal for scoping out enemies."

"So, why didn't you use that before?" Asuna asked annoyed. "We could have found that monkey chick a lot easier that way!"

"Because using these transformations can be quite tiring and I can't always guarantee that the person feeling negative intentions are towards me or someone I know. Something as simple as being angry and wanting to hit someone is identified as much as a person trying to kill someone.

There's also those people that could just be indifferent and has no intentions thus making those unsensable or people that believe they are actually doing the right thing causing their intentions to be good yet severely misguided intentions."

The trio nodded in understanding. "With yin chakra I become basically a mage like Negi," Naruto said and Negi shot him a skeptical look. "My taijutsu skills are shot in that form to the point even Negi could probably beat me in a fist fight! However, I can use genjutsu and ninjutsu to such a degree that I don't even need to do hand signs to use them rather I just have to know what jutsu I want to use…Of course I have to know how to use the jutsu and I can only use my two elements, wind and water, to fight with.

There is also a slight increase in intelligence and decrease in instinct allowing me to become craftier than usual which is ideal for this kind of form, but like yang I can't use ninja tools due to the cloak…I can also sense people with positive intentions with this making it ideal to find medics, survivors and 'holier than though' enemies.

It is with this form that I was able to seal the giant monsters I told you about before," Naruto said and Negi and Asuna nodded, but Setsuna looked confused so he quickly explained what he had told everyone else. "However, there is a stipulation to using the yin power that seriously hurts my pride as a male…"

"And, what's that?" Asuna asked with a smile that made Naruto groan.

"Well…normally I keep this an absolute secret, but battles like what we could be facing will probably cause me to need every drop of chakra I got and I don't want to waste chakra hiding it so…" Naruto transformed into his blood red yin form just like yesterday.

There was one difference that made Asuna, Negi and Setsuna stare at him wide eyed…Naruto had transformed into a girl with long hair that they guessed would be blonde, and a pair of breasts that made Asuna and Setsuna green with envy.

They were about the same size as Kazumi's after all.

"Wh-What the HELL?" Asuna yelled and pointed at him accusingly. "You weren't a girl yesterday! What the hell are you trying to pull Naruto?"

"Normally when I use this form I will use the transformation jutsu instantly since I don't have to worry about hand signs to look like my regular guy form," Naruto said with a definite female voice. "I have near perfect chakra control so I don't waste much energy transforming and transforming any clones I make just as instantly."

"How much of a girl are you?" Setsuna asked wondering if it just made him look like a girl.

"Complete and totally to the point I could even get impregnated," Naruto said and if they could they would have seen him/her blush. "If you know anything about yin and yang you'd know that yang is male and yin is female and unfortunately my body reflects that with the transformations."

Naruto then dropped the yin mode and turned back to normal which was weird all together to basically see a girl become a guy. Naruto then stood up and stretched as he released a loud yawn. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get some breakfast…Oh, and you shouldn't worry too much about being attacked today by enemies since last night should have shaken them up enough."

Asuna, Setsuna and Negi nodded as they to stretched and headed for the door. "By the way Chamo, if I catch you eyeing my female form again or even contemplating me forming a pactio with the brat I will show you personally what that form can do," Naruto said with a smile and Chamo hid in Negi's pocket.

"Alright, Mahora middle school students!" Negi announced in a microphone with Naruto and Shizuna behind him. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!" The students all cheered over their breakfast.

"Uh! I don't remember a thing after we went to Kiyomizu Temple yesterday," Ayaka muttered embarrassed.

"And, we missed out on the first night too!" Yuuna groaned in annoyance. "Damn it!"

"Well, that's what you get for being greedy right?" Naruto said as he stood next to the girls. "All things in moderation!"

"Naruto-ni—err—Naruto-sensei!" Ayaka stuttered out…

_Ayaka could only sigh; she had come to the compartment she had rented out for her and her beloved Negi-sensei to relax after the frog scare. "That was more wild than normal…" Ayaka muttered tiredly._

"_Tell me about it!" Ayaka jumped at the sound of the voice and found Naruto standing in the doorway._

"_Is there something I can do for you Naruto-sensei?" Ayaka asked hating her kind nature at the moment._

"_I told you I wanted to talk to you about something earlier, remember?" Naruto asked and Ayaka nodded. "Well, here's the thing Ayaka-chan yesterday at the karaoke party Asuna-chan told me about your little brother…"_

_Ayaka smile turned into a frown. "Yes…But, I don't see the connection."_

"_Well, I've lost a lot of people in mind you see," Naruto explained. "Three of them were kids only a couple of years older than Negi. Their names were Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon and they were like my own little brothers and sister."_

_Ayaka looked she was ready to cry. "So, I know how difficult it can be to lose someone and at least I got to know them right?" Naruto's smile turned sad. "I can tell just by watching you that you are quite sad and lonely that just having friends can't help with…That is why I propose to be your older brother!"_

_Ayaka looked at him shocked. "W-What?"_

"_I know I can't be a little brother, but I figured having an older brother can be just as good right? And, you don't have to be so lonely with an older brother around…Though I will have to spend time with everyone else."_

_Ayaka was just staring at him wide eyed. "Y-You really mean that…?"_

"_Well, yeah!" Naruto said with a smile and a thumb's up. "I promise to be the best older brother I can be and I never go back on my word! So, what do you say Ayaka-chan?"_

_It was silent at first and Naruto was afraid he might have gone too far this time when all of the sudden she shot out of her seat and started hugging the life out of him. "Onii-chan!" Ayaka cried into his shoulder. "Th-Th-Thank you!"_

_Naruto could only hold the usually strong and self secured girl as she sobbed into his shoulder…_

"Naruto-nii?" Yuuna and Makie asked together.

"Yup, Ayaka-chan here agreed to be my little sister!" Naruto said as he pat a blushing Ayaka's head and then he sat to eat with them asking Makie things about gymnastics.

Makie was more than thrilled to answer.

"Negi-kun, you look a bit sleepy," Konoka said with a smile, but then she frowned. "Aww…It looks like Naruto-kun is eating with Iincho today."

"Ah! Good morning Konoka-san!" Negi said enthusiastically. "Naruto-nii decided he should spend some time with the others in the class today."

"Well, that's good and Makie-chan looks happy," Konoka said and the duo looked over to see Makie enthusiastically explain something that caused Naruto to laugh as Makie giggled.

Yuuna was laughing too and Konoka swears she never seen Ayaka look so content.

"Oh, and thank you for last night," Konoka winked. "I don't really understand what happened but I know you, Asuna, Se-chan and Naruto-kun came to help me."

"Ah..Ah…I was just following Setsuna-san," Negi stuttered trying to find an excuse.

'_It's a good thing she doesn't ask for details…'_ Chamo thought.

"Ah Se-chan!" Konoka called the second she saw the girl near.

Setsuna with a bead of nervous sweat started to walk away. "Ara? Why are you leaving?" Konoka asked confused. "Don't be embarrassed! Let's eat together!"

Setsuna panicked at that and started to walk away fast with a frightened and embarrassed expression as she blushed beat red. "Why are you running away Se-chan?" Konoka cried making chase.

"Setsuna-san!" Negi tried to call, but she just kept going.

"I'm not running away!" Setsuna denied as she picked up the pace.

"What's going on here?" Misa asked with a laugh.

"Excuse me for a second girls," Naruto said with a smile as he flipped over the table. Before anyone could comprehend what happened, Naruto was in front of Setsuna and did a sweeping kick to knock her feet from under her.

"Wah!" Setsuna cried as her food tray went flying and she fell to the ground…Except she didn't hit the ground. Instead Naruto had caught her and thrown her over his shoulder before expertly catching her tray.

The class clapped in amazement and Ku Fei really looked forward to their spar back at Mahora. "Here you go Konoka-chan," Naruto said as he carried Setsuna on his shoulder to the table she was going to eat at. "You two can eat together now."

"Thank you Naruto-kun," Konoka said unsurely; she didn't quite expect that.

"No problem," Naruto said with a smile as he set Setsuna down in the seat next to her before whispering in Setsuna's ear, "Don't even think about running away again."

Setsuna would have objected if his smile didn't scare the hell out of her, so she just mutely nodded. Konoka squealed once Setsuna didn't run away and began to feed certain parts of her breakfast to Setsuna (much to her pleasure and horror).

"Those were some impressive moves," Mana said as she walked past him to her table. "Mind explaining how you got under her guard like that?"

"Sure," Naruto said with a smirk. "For one hundred thousand yen."

"Stingy!" Mana cried at the price.

"What can I say? I'm a business man," Naruto said with a foxy grin and Mana had to groan. "What Mana-chan? Turnabout IS fair play you know!"

With a huff Mana stalked off to her table. "What was that all about?" Ako wondered. "I've never seen Sakurazaki-san with that expression!"

"And, Naruto-kun was able to catch her too! Did you see the way he jumped over the table? I bet he could be a wonderful gymnast!" Makie said as she imagined her and Naruto doing a dual performance with clubs and ribbons as Negi (in a teddy bear costume) cheered them on from the stands.

"I wonder what happened last night…" Ayaka wondered in slight jealousy that Setsuna also got to sit next Negi.

"Are they having fun without letting me in on it?" Yuuna asked angrily.

"I'm definitely not sleeping tonight!" Shiina declared cheerfully. _'Unless Naruto-kun wants to do a different kind of sleeping…'_

"What with the blush Shiina-chan?" Asked the object of her affections and she could only blush some more.

Not getting an answer Naruto brushed it off as just one of those things about girls that a kind could never understand and that he was better off not knowing. "Thank god we managed to get her back yesterday from that Chigusa monkey chick!" Asuna said with a relieved smile as she watched Konoka continue to feed a reluctant Setsuna back at the table; she and Negi had already finished breakfast. "It looks like Konoka and Sakurazaki-san are getting along too!"

"Yes, but the enemy could still attack if we let our guard down," Negi said nervously. "Even though Naruto-nii doesn't think so it's best to be careful, right?"

'_The groups will be split up today for activities around Nara…As a teacher what should I do?' _Negi mused seriously without noticing a certain shy girl watching him from afar. _'I couldn't hand the letter over because of everything that happened…And, we're in Nara today, so…'_

"Um…" Nodoka managed to stutter out when all of sudden Makie appeared from the side and hugged Negi.

"Negi-kun! Come along with our group today!" Makie pleaded as she held the boy; Ayaka could only stare in shock and jealousy.

"Just a mi—Makie-san, Negi-sensei is coming along with my group! Group three!" Ayaka declared pushing Makie out of the way.

"What? But, I asked first!" Makie retorted much Naruto's amusement as he watched the spectacle from the side.

"No fair our group wants him too!" Fuuka butt in.

"Negi-sensei! Please come with group three!" Ayaka pleaded.

"Negi-kun! Group four! Group four!" Makie tried to hypnotize the boy.

"What's this?" Shiina asked with a giggle. "Fighting over Negi-sensei again?"

"Especially when we've got a hottie like Naruto-kun to fight over instead?" Kazumi asked and Naruto shivered when some of the girls turned towards him.

It was at that moment that Nodoka finally summoned all of her courage and pleading asked, "Negi-sensei! We have free activity time today, i-if it's okay with you would you like to come with us?"

"Eh?" Ayaka, Fuuka and Makie squeaked in surprise; something about Nodoka's face stunned them though they couldn't their finger on it.

"Miyazaki-san…" Negi trailed off in surprise. _'Group five is the group most likely to be attacked if I think about it since Konoka-san is there as well as Setsuna-san and Asuna-san…Plus since Naruto-nii already said he wouldn't be there they might think they have a better chance!'_

On the outside of his mind, Negi was a blushing stuttering mess. "A-Alright Miyazaki-san," Negi finally stuttered out. "I will go with you and group five today."

"Eh?" Nodoka squeaked not really expecting it, but she jumped a foot when she felt a pat on her head. She looked up to see Naruto smiling down at her proudly.

"Well done Nodoka-chan," Naruto praised and she blushed.

Yue watched with a smile; she had never seen Nodoka not run off from an older man before, but Naruto is just one of those guys you felt safer with than without. With a vindictive smile and a sip of juice she said, "So, which group will you be going with Naruto-sensei?"

"Uh…" Naruto stuttered as he took a step back from the menacing looking girls.

"Join our group Naruto-kun!" Shiina cried as she dived for him only for Naruto to slide under the table.

"Oh, that was quite the move right there," Kaede said standing over the boy. "It would be fun to have you in our group-de gozaru."

Naruto, instead of answering, just crawled away as fast he could only to bump into Chisame. "Don't even think about joining our group," Chisame growled as politely as she could.

"Join ours instead," Yuuna cried as she tried to dive on top of him only for Naruto to roll out of the way.

'_Need plan!' _Naruto thought frightened.

"Naruto-sensei!" Fuuka and Fumika cried together as they tried to catch him off guard only for him to flip over their heads.

'_QUICKLY! But, wha—That's it!' _Naruto thought with a cry of relief as he found four identical straws.

With a quick use of Chao as a shield to protect from a bomb diving Ku, he found a knife and cut a piece. Flipping over a nervous looking Natsumi with a gleaming Chizuru, he stood on the table and declared, "We'll draw straws!"

"Draw straws?" Chizuru questioned with a pout.

"Yes, I need someone for each group except five since you've already got Negi…" Haruna sighed in defeat. "…And, whoever gets the short one will be the group I spend the day with."

And, with that announcement four girls stood ready to draw: Shiina of group one, Chao of group two (she had a large band aid on her forehead), Ayaka of group three (Chizuru was still pouting) and Makie of group four. With a sigh of relief, Naruto jumped off the table and stared at the girls before sticking his hand out with four straws that you'd never be able to tell the difference between.

One by one the girls drew a straw and once all of the girls looked at them the winner was announced with a loud, "YAHOO!"

Makie was dancing a victory jig as the girls cried in depression at their loss. "I won Naruto-kun!" Makie cheered as she jumped on Naruto's back piggyback style. "Onward ho noble steed!"

Naruto just laughed and carried the girl out while everyone else glared at the fortunate female; even the girls in their group was glaring at Makie. "Come on group four! I want to see the deer!"

"Yeah!" Makie agreed as she squealed in delight when Naruto ran to the train station.

By time they were at Nara park Makie was _still_ using Naruto as a horse, but it didn't really bother him since he liked the girl's energy and compared to a lot of the people he's had to carry over the year she was as light as a feather.

Naruto spotted Negi and the girls, and saw that once again Setsuna standing off to the side. With a sigh, he flicked a small pebble at the girl's forehead making Setsuna jump into battle position. She calmed down once she it was Naruto, but stiffened when he gave the universal sign of "I'm watching you".

With barely a sigh she moved to walk in step with Konoka; this of course caused Konoka to squeal happily and grab Setsuna arm so she couldn't runaway. "What was that about Naruto-kun?" Makie asked curiously.

"Just helping to fix old bonds," Naruto said and Makie still looked confused.

"I am a bit surprised you were able to intimidate Setsuna like that," Mana mentioned as she stepped with Naruto.

"Well, the people from my hometown always did say I was unpredictable," Naruto said.

"What was your hometown like Naruto-kun?" Akira asked.

"Ah…Konoha was a nice place," Naruto said with a wistful smile. "We were surrounded by trees and saw all sorts of animals."

"Was?" Ako asked bashfully.

"Yeah, one of the reasons I ended up coming to Mahora is that everything that I had was gone," Naruto explained. "A terrorist group calling themselves the Akatsuki destroyed it."

"I'm so, so sorry," Makie cried for him.

"It's…Well, I can't really say it's alright, but I'll be fine because I have found a new home in Mahora."

"So was your girlfriend's death the last straw?" Yuuna asked thoughtlessly until she realized what she said. "I'm sorry! That was thoughtless of me!"

"Yes it was." Naruto laughed a little. "But, don't worry about. Yeah, Sakura-chan's death was really the final straw…I couldn't stay there anymore. Not only was she my girlfriend, but she was the last of my close friends…Well, except for Sasuke-teme but he doesn't count."

"Why not?" Mana asked; she felt really bad for her new sensei and would never have guessed someone as happy as him could have such sadness in his life.

"Because he killed Sakura-chan," Naruto said and the girls gasped. "Yeah, not much of a best friend is h—Ooh, deer!"

The girls tried not to, they really did but they couldn't stop giggling at how quickly he got distracted. Naruto was jumping around trying to get one of the deer to pay attention to him.

"Hey, hey Deer-san why are you lying down?" Naruto asked in a childish fashion that made Makie giggled into his shirt; she was surprised the deer had not run off yet.

"_Be quiet idiot__," _the deer said in a tone that only Naruto could understand. _"__I am trying to watch the clouds__."_

"Why don't you do something more fun like run around?

"_Troublesome__."_

Naruto froze at that statement and Makie was about to ask what was wrong (the deer kind of made her nervous). Before she could ask Naruto burst out into gales of sudden laughter! "HAHAHAHA! That's great you really are like that lazy bastard! What's your name Deer-san?"

"_Deer do not name themselves__," _the deer explained in a bored tone.

"Great, then I'm going to call you Shikamaru!" Naruto grinned and Makie looked completely lost.

'_Can he understand them?' _Makie thought and then giggled at the insane idea. If either had been paying attention they would have seen Mana stare at Naruto with similar thoughts (though she did not find it quite as insane).

Mana was not petting the deer for they had avoided her like the plague. Yuuna was currently watching a slightly plump deer eat some grass while Akira and Ako pet a doe who looked pleased at the grooming. There was an older deer by itself watching the scene with amusement.

"_I don't really care__," _Shikamaru said bored. _"__Call me what you want__."_

"_What is he calling you brother?__" _The plump deer asked as he walked over.

"Hey there bi—"

Naruto was suddenly cut off when the doe kicked him in the leg. _"__Don't say that word__!"_ The doe chastised quickly. _"__Do you want to be impaled by my Mate's antlers__?"_

'_A deer sensitive about its weight and a doe that loves preening? Okay, this is a hell of a coincidence and holy hell that's a big stag!'_

"Um…Hi?" Naruto offered the stag carefully.

"_Greetings human, what brings you here__?" _The stag asked jovially and Naruto sighed in relief.

"Just looking around and talking to Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji," Naruto explained and Makie could swear the stag cocked an eyebrow at them.

"_You have given them names__," _the stag said. _"__Why__?"_

"Easier for me to remember," Naruto said. "Asuma-san."

"_Asuma__? __I like it, thank you__," _Asuma said happily and Naruto smiled back.

"You mind getting down for a bit Makie-chan?" Naruto asked the girl and she pouted a little.

"Why?"

"I'm going to lay down with these guys—" he indicated the four deer. "—and, watch the clouds. You can join us if you want."

"Okay!" Makie chirped as she sat on the ground with Naruto.

"You guys come over here too!" Naruto called to the rest of the group and Yuuna, Ako and Akira happily came over. "You too Mana!"

Mana just stood off to the side warily; she knew that most animals did not like her. _"__Do not invite her over__," _Ino cried out. _"__She frightens me!__"_

"Really? You don't have to worry about her Ino," Naruto assured the doe (his students decided to just go with the flow by this point and not question it). "See the look in her eyes? She just as nervous as you are, but I can tell you that she won't hurt you."

"_Really__?" _Ino asked skeptically.

"Yes really," Naruto said with an assuring smile and Ino took a deep breath. Mustering up her courage, the doe trotted over to Mana and eyed the girl.

Next thing Mana knew, the doe had grabbed her sleeve and pulled her towards the other. Mana was astonished when it looked like the mob of deer would really let her stay. With a small smile, she sat down and Ino sat next to her. With a hesitant hand, she pet the small doe and Ino practically squealed at being preened again; Mana was so gentle that the doe decided that she was completely wrong.

Seeing the doe relax seemed to do the same for the other deer and they all laid down. Taking that as a clue, the rest decided to relax. Yuuna was sitting next to the (daddy she hoped) stag while Ako and Akira were using Chouji as a pillow. Naruto and Makie were laying next to Shikamaru already watching the clouds.

"Ooh that one looks like a pirate ship!" Makie said pointing to one of the clouds.

"Ah, and there's the treasure island," Naruto added as he pointed toward the cloud that the pirate ship cloud was heading toward.

"Maybe that's where the leprechaun gold is before it comes to the end of the rainbow." Yuuna laughed.

"Rainbows are really pretty," Ako said dreamily.

For the next couple of hours the group spent the time watching the clouds, petting and playing with the mob of deer and generally just having fun (although Yuuna was jealous that Naruto seemed to spend the most time with Makie. "She's the one that won draw, so she should get some special attention," Naruto explained much to Makie shock and happiness).

All of the sudden the group's stomachs growled. "I think it's time we got something to eat," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Ah…I promised Sakurako-san that I'd meet them for lunch," Ako said apologetically. "They said they had some proposition or something for me…"

"I promised to meet up with Ku for lunch," Mana said with a stretch and Ino groaned as Mana left. "I'll be back again soon Ino-san."

The doe seemed to perk up at that. "Asakura wanted to meet us for the rest of the day," Yuuna said as she indicated herself and Akira. "We promised to do some poses for her…She's apparently making some post card."

With a sigh, Naruto let them go; they were all old enough to not need him to babysit them all day. "You got someplace to go Makie-chan?" Naruto asked the girl who was now standing next to him.

"Nope!" Makie said pleased; she didn't think she'd get the guy to herself.

Don't get her wrong, she likes the cute and yet somewhat mature Negi as well. But, well…Naruto was a hot older guy who showed he could be mature and yet have a lot of fun! Plus he thought her gymnastics were neat!

"Let's go grab a bite at that café then," Naruto said pointing to a small outdoor restaurant. Naruto cheered slightly when he saw they served ramen here.

"So, you really like ramen Naruto-kun?" Makie asked as she took a bite out of a cheese burger.

"Yeah! It's my favorite!" Naruto said and he slurped some of the food of the gods. "Always had been."

"I don't really have a favorite…Though I do like Daifuku a lot!" Makie said.

"Oh man that stuff is great!" Naruto laughed. "Especially the sweet ones!"

"They get me all energized and hyper!" Makie agreed with a giggle. "But, do you really hate studying Naruto-kun?"

"Huh, oh yeah! I'm more of learn as I do kind a guy," Naruto said. "Drove my teachers up the wall."

"I'm the same way," Makie admitted. "In fact I'm Baka Pink!"

"Baka Pink? What's that?" Naruto asked and Makie slapped her forehead forgetting that he wouldn't know that.

"The class calls me, Kaede, Asuna, Ku and Yue the Baka Rangers since we always score the lowest," Makie explained with a slight huff. "I'm Baka Pink because of my hair! Ku's Baka Yellow, Kaede's Baka Blue, Yue's Baka Black and Asuna is the leader, Baka Red!"

"Hmm…Maybe I can come with a study program for you guys," Naruto mused as a waiter brought the two of them each an ice cream sundae. "I mean if you are like me than maybe something physical…I'll try to come up with something for gymnastics just for you."

"You'd do that for me?" Makie asked in wonderment.

"Of course! You are one of my precious students and friends!" Naruto said with an infectious grin and Makie hugged him thankfully.

"Ah, young love," an old man said from the side and the two blushed red (although Makie didn't step back).

"It's not like that old man! I'm her teacher!" Naruto yelled in embarrassment.

"Ah…You have that kind of relationship," the old man said with a lecherous grin.

"Shut up you dirty old man!" Naruto yelled and Makie threw a shoe at him; she was absolutely mortified by the dirty insinuation. "Good shot Makie-chan!"

"Thank you," Makie said with a pleased smile before she grabbed his hand. "Let's get out of here Naruto-kun."

"Gladly." With that the two walked off; Makie did not relinquish the hold on his hand at all.

"Stupid girl," the old man grumbled in a much younger voice. "Why do I have to do this again?"

"Because he asked us to scope out the boy's power," a monotone feminine voice said in his ear.

"Yeah, well he didn't look so sk—" He was cut off when a kunai flew into the tree next to him; it had a paper attached that read "You should dodge next time and your disguise sucks" with a miniature drawing of Naruto doing a peace sign. "Damn it!"

"So, where to Makie-chan?" Naruto asked absentmindedly; he had taken to carrying her piggyback again.

"I want to see a Buddhist temple!" Makie said enthusiastically.

"Hey, hey!" Naruto said suddenly. "Look they got a fortune teller!"

Naruto pointed and Makie was hesitant. "Something the matter Makie-chan?" Naruto asked wondering why she didn't cheer.

"What if fall in another pit trap?" Makie asked eyeing the ground nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm the master of avoiding traps," Naruto said proudly. "Comes from years of pranking."

"You really were a prankster?" She giggled. "Got any stories to tell?"

"Oh yeah, I had this really mean teacher one year," Naruto told her thinking back to his Academy years while swiftly moving to the fortune teller; he actually had to avoid three pit traps and five trick wires.

"Damn," a girly voice said.

"He's good," the other agreed.

"As good as Kaede-nee," the first added.

"Better," a male voice said from behind them, but before they could comprehend what happened Fuuka and Fumika were painted completely orange.

"There," Naruto said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"So, this teacher was liked the most hated guy at my school," Naruto explained with a grin as he received the memory. "So, through the use of clever traps and careful planning the man found himself dressed up in a diaper, a baby shirt that said 'I made an oopsie" and sucking on a pacifier."

"Wow, how long did it take you to come up with that?" Makie asked amazed as she thoughtlessly drew a fortune.

"About a week," Naruto said as he drew a fortune. "So, what's yours say?"

"Huh?" Makie asked confused until she realized she held a fortune in her hand. "When did I get this?"

"Just now silly," Naruto said with a small bonk to the girl's head.

"Oh!" Makie blushed beat red in embarrassed. "It says today is my lucky day! How about yours?"

Naruto looked down. "It says I have a new destiny," Naruto said puzzled. "What does that mean?"

"Dunno," Makie said with a smile. "Onward ho Naruto-kun!"

"Huh? Oh man it's already time to go!" Naruto and Makie pouted as they stared fondly at the temple. "We'll have to come back some other time…"

"I look forward to it Naruto-kun…" Makie said in the softest voice he ever heard her used and wondered why. The two (or rather Naruto) hurried to the train station where they found the rest of the group. He noticed from the corner of his eye that Negi looked to be in complete shock, but decided he would ask later.

Makie chose to do what anyone would do when she discovered people were glaring at her in jealousy…she stuck her tongue out at them and snuggled deeply into Naruto's shirt. If looks could kill…Well, she should be thankful no one has the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Of course Makie decided to push it even further by using Naruto's lap as a pillow on the train, and Naruto who was wondering what was going on with Negi let her do so. He was so distracted that he didn't even realize he was petting her head.

And, of course, as soon as they stood back up she tried to get back on his back only to trip and end up carried bridal style instead…She had to hideaway once they were back to the hotel. "What's up with you and Makie?" Asuna asked in a hard voice before he could ask about Negi.

"What ya mean Asuna-chan?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Don't Asuna-chan me buster! You two look like a couple of young lovers there!" Asuna accused.

"Really? How's that?" Naruto asked. "You know I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now any Asuna-chan."

Asuna stopped there and remembered _why _he wasn't looking for one at the moment. "Right, never mind," Asuna said. "Was there something you need?"

"Yeah, what's up with Negi?" Naruto asked. "The kid looks absolutely stunned."

Asuna started to chuckle nervously. "Well, someone confessed to him," she whispered quietly.

"Oh? Is that all?" Naruto asked and Asuna stared at incredulously.

"What do you mean is that all?" Asuna whispered harshly. "I mean isn't he too young to be confessed to?"

"Nah," Naruto said. "He's already ten years old…He's way old enough to start liking girls."

"You think so?" Setsuna asked unsure.

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed. "Hell I started to like girls when I was six! And, Sasuke-teme had been getting confessions just as early!"

"Sasuke-teme?" The two asked.

"Not important."

'_Miyazaki-san confessed to me…' _Negi thought shocked. _'And, they told me Japanese woman were shy! I-If…If this goes beyond just a confession as a British gentleman I would have to take responsibility…'_

Negi had a picture of himself and Nodoka getting married.

"_Do you understand Negi?" Nekane Springfield asked. "That kind of relationship is forbidden between teachers and students."_

'_Uwahh! I can't do that!' _Negi screamed in his mind. _'I would be unqualified as a teacher if I did!'_

Ayaka, Yuuna, Shiina, Fuuka and Fumika could only watch on as Negi seemed to go crazy over some matter. "AAAH! What should I do?" Negi asked himself clutching his head. "There's still the letter I have to deliver too…"

"I wonder what's wrong with Negi-kun," Shiina said as she stared worriedly at her teacher. "He's been acting strangely ever since we got back."

"Judging by his appearance, whatever it is, it's big," Ayaka said with a frown; she didn't like seeing him this stressed.

"Maybe he just ate something he shouldn't have?" Yuuna hypothesized.

"What's wrong Negi-sensei," as she bent over Negi who had fallen to his hands and knees.

"Negi-kun, did something happen at Nara Park this afternoon?" Yuuna asked the boy.

"Uwaa!" Negi screamed in surprise! "N-N-Nothing happened! No one confessed to me or anything!"

"Eh? Confessed?" Ayaka yelled in shock.

"Is that true Negi-kun? Who was it?" Shiina asked while everyone else stared in disbelief.

'_Sh-Shoot!' _Negi thought when he realized he basically confessed. "N-NO! Not 'confess', I mean c…cook! That's right, a cook was putting a crab in the soup, and…"

Negi ran away at top speed. "I-I've got a meeting with Shizuna-sensei, so please excuse me!" Negi yelled back panicky.

"Ah, just a minute Negi-kun!" Shiina called out.

"Who confessed to whom?" Ayaka pleadingly wanted to know.

"Sheesh, he sure is taking this hard," Naruto said in disbelief. "What does he think he has to marry every girl that confesses to him?"

"Probably," Asuna muttered in disbelief.

"Maybe you can talk to him Naruto-kun?" Setsuna asked. "You are more experienced in these matters after all."

"Fine, fine," Naruto said as he walked off in the direction Negi ran to.

"He's fast!" Yuuna complimented the ten year old. "We lost sight of him. What do we do Iincho?"

"There's definitely someone in three-A who can do something about this," Ayaka mused seriously. "There is no way this mystery can continue!"

Yuuna and Ayaka stood face to face; they both thought of the same person. "This is—" Ayaka began.

"—a job for her," Yuuna finished.

"What?" Kazumi yelled in shock as she looked at the new pictures they took today. "Obscene conduct between a teacher and student?"

"That's…That's right Asakura! It's terrible!" Yuuna said.

"Hmm…That'd be a pretty big scoop if it turns out to be true that is," Kazumi mused. "As official camerawoman of three-A and the Academy Breaking News Divisions, you can leave it to me Asakura Kazumi."

Kazumi picked up a fresh camera. "If there's a scoop I'll bring it to life," Kazumi said proudly.

"There's just one person we need you to check upon," Ayaka explained.

"Okay, okay. Who's the suspect? Nitta? Seruhiko?" Kazumi asked. "Oh, I know you're talking about Naruto-kun! He and Makie _did _look quite close on the train home!"

'_Lucky girl!' _Kazumi thought jealously.

"Actually…" Ayaka explained and Kazumi started to take notes absentmindedly.

"So, in summary someone confessed to Negi-sensei today at Nara…" Kazumi muttered as she read the notes before she realized what she read. "Hey, that's not 'obscene' at all!"

"W-What do you mean? It's well beyond allowable!" Ayaka fumed. "At any rate, we need you to find out who confessed to Negi-sense! And, you aren't going to look up anything to harm Naruto-nii's reputation!"

"We're counting on you Asakura!" Yuuna cheered.

"If it's not a scoop, I'm not interested, and with Naruto-kun being off limits," Kazumi yawned, but let out a surrendering sigh. "Oh, well…Who knows, maybe something like this will lead to a big story. Besides ordinary public items the public wants to read is also a part of a reporter's job, I guess…"

Kazumi stretched and went to the most likely person. _'A confession can only mean one person.' _"Hey, I'm coming in! Are you in there Honya?" Kazumi asked before she opened the door. "Oh, you're all by yourself! Perfect!"

"Yes, what is it Asakura-san?" Nodoka asked sipping her juice; Kazumi got face to face to Nodoka and pulled out her recorder.

"Is it true you slept with Negi-sensei?" Kazumi asked with a smile and Nodoka spit her juice all over her face.

"W-W-W-Wh…I didn't do anything like that!" Nodoka denied with a deep blush that Kazumi would swear could be seen from space.

"Hahahahaha! I'm just kidding!" Kazumi laughed as she wiped her face. "But, you did confess to him today right? So, how'd it go?"

"Eh..H-H-H-How did it go?" Nodoka stuttered with a slightly less obvious blush. "I was able to tell him that's how I feel…That's all…I didn't want a response from the start, so…"

"Eh…Then you don't care what Negi-sensei thinks?"

"No, I'm just…I'm already satisfied…I'm afraid to hear his response, so…" Nodoka muttered as she twiddled her fingers and Kazumi could only smile pleasantly.

"You're so cute Miyazaki!" Kazumi squealed. "We can't have that! You're not a primary school girl anymore, you know! Well, whatever, it doesn't really matter…"

"Ah…" Nodoka called from the hallway as Kazumi left the room. "This could be troublesome for sensei, so please keep it a secret…"

"Okay, okay! I got it! I'm supporting you, so give it your best, Miyazaki!" Kazumi called down the hall before she reviewed what she recorded. "Well, I've finished gathering my material…Man I can't get a story out of this. This is going to cause a real mess if I let everyone else hear it, so I'd better keep it to myself. I will just let the romance continue at its own pace…I'll just destroy this."

Kazumi pressed the erase button on her recorder and continued down the hall with a sigh. "Our class sure is peaceful; I need a big scoop that will really get their blood boiling," Kazumi said as she headed down the stairs, but she spotted a zombie like Negi.

'_Maybe I should get an interview from the man himself?' _Kazumi wondered; she figured it would be okay as long as she kept Nodoka's name out of it.

"Ara? Looks like he's worried over something," Kazumi noted as Negi absentmindedly headed out the front door. "Receiving a confession must have must have been a shock for a ten year old."

Negi blankly climbed the stairs and headed towards the street. "Aniki, pay attention where you are going," Chamo whispered harshly before suddenly looking out into the street. "H-Hey Aniki! Look!"

"Eh?" Negi said as he finally came into focus just in time to see a car quickly driving down the street and run over a poor defenseless kitty cat.

"A cat!" Kazumi yelled from the top of the stairs, but no one heard her in the panic. Negi quickly rushed out to save the cat as he pulled out his staff; the timing will be close! The car was centimeters away from Negi… _'H-He's going to die! Negi-sensei!'_

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister!" Negi chanted quickly as he grabbed the cat. "Flowering Wind Ward Barrier!"

Before Kazumi's eyes the car flipped through the air and over them before landing safely on the ground. She couldn't believe her eyes…It was almost like magic. "You're safe! Thank goodness!" Negi said happily as the car landed.

'_WHAT THE HELL?'_ Kazumi screamed in her mind in shock.

"Are you okay Driver-san?" Negi asked the shaken up driver.

"H…Huh? Just now…" The driver was so, oh so confused.

'_Wh-Wh-Wh-What was that?' _Kazumi thought trying to make logical sense of what she just witnessed.

"Hehehe…That's my Aniki! Even when he's feeling out of it, he's still got it where it counts!" Chamo praised the boy proudly. "But, you should avoid such flashy magic like that!"

'_Did that ermine just talk?'_ Kazumi thought as she hid behind a bush; her mind was having such difficulties.

"No kidding!" Naruto said as he appeared next to Negi and Chamo; he flicked Negi's head. "I've been looking everywhere for you brat! I want to talk to you about Nodoka's (I figured it out who it was) confession. But, I guess we better get out of here first."

"Y-Yeah," Negi stuttered as he mounted his staff and Naruto simply floated in the air.

"You can fly onii-san?" Chamo asked amazed.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Naruto said as he did a loop. "It's actually a secret jutsu by old man Oonoki, but apparently he owed my mom so he taught me it."

"Ah, but we should leave before we're seen," Negi pointed out and the trio flew off never noticing the shocked girl.

'_Th-They're flying!'_ Kazumi thought as she took a picture. _'Th-This is it! My ultra huge scoop!'_

"And, that's how you should handle a confession Negi," Naruto said as he relaxed in the open air bath.

"Aah," Negi said with a relaxed sigh; he planned to take everything Naruto said to heart.

"Hey you two don't let your guard down or girls will come in again!" Chamo chastised.

"It'll be fine…This is 'sensei time', so students can't come in," Negi said, but at that exact moment the door opened to reveal Shizuna in a bath towel.

"I don't know if I should hate you or not Negi," Naruto said as he blushed and diverted his eyes.

"Ara? Naruto-sensei, Negi-sensei," Shizuna said with her usual smile.

"Shizuna-nee-chan!" Naruto cried as he covered Negi's eyes.

"You two did a good job today," Shizuna complimented. "Especially you Negi-sensei; do you want me to wash your back?"

"N-No! That's alright!" Negi squeaked as he tried to escape.

Shizuna giggled a little. "The truth is Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei, I know all about your little secret…"

Negi and Naruto stared at her in shock. "What?" Negi squeaked in fright.

"You two are mages right?" Shizuna said with assurance.

"Wrong," Naruto said suddenly from behind her and Shizuna found herself with a kunai at her throat.

"A-Ara? Naruto-sensei, what are you d-doing?" Shizuna asked fearfully.

"Drop the act, who are you really?" Naruto asked harshly. "You didn't really study who you were faking, do you? Shizuna-nee-chan has always called me 'Naruto-kun' since I asked her too plus your chest is obviously smaller!"

"How rude! I'll have you know that I am the fourth largest in the class," the fake Shizuna complained.

"Asakura Kazumi?" Naruto yelled in surprise and he ripped off her wig to reveal her red hair. "Huh, you should wear your hair down more often Kazumi-chan; it's quite beautiful that way."

Kazumi blushed at the compliment, but she couldn't stock much opinion in the guy holding a knife to her throat. "This is bad! We've got to erase her memory!" Chamo yelled.

"Don't even think about it!" Kazumi said as she secretly pulled out her phone. "Back off Naruto-kun or I'll press the 'send' button and your secret will be on the home page for the world to see! And, that goes for you too Negi-kun!"

Naruto reluctantly pulled the kunai away and stepped back. _'This is bad,'_ Naruto thought seriously.

"Why are you doing this?" Negi cried.

Kazumi actually cackled at that. "Because it's a scoop! It's all for the sake of the scoop!" Kazumi said as she pulled out a microphone. "Sorry about this Negi-sensei, Naruto-kun, but I'm going to have you cooperate with my global ambition!"

"You plan to tell the world about mages, don't you?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Of course!" Kazumi roared in triumph. "I'll have the entire world's eyes on me for my discovery! I'll have exclusive interviews, and the newspapers and magazines of the world crawling at my feet! You two will be so popular you will star in TV dramas and novels produced by me! You'll even get a Hollywood movie as we go worldwide!"

"I don't want that!" Negi denied.

"That's a terrible idea Kazumi," Naruto said in such a harsh tone that Negi actually stopped panicking. "Do you have any idea what this could cause? DO YOU?"

"We'll be famous of course!" Kazumi cheered. "Didn't you hear m—"

"You'll cause a war you stupid reporter!" Naruto interrupted and Kazumi stopped dead. "Negi and I won't become celebrities with our powers! We'll become weapons! People will hate us for being different; they'll probably consider us monsters! And, if they find out there are more people like Negi the government would surely try to get rid of them in fear, hatred and greed! I've seen it happen and it is not pleasant! You can cause the death of millions!"

"B-But—"

"And, if you press that 'send' button, I will kill you where you stand," Naruto said showing off his killing intent and Kazumi saw a kunai impale her in the throat. She froze unable to comprehend what happened.

'_He's…Oh my god, he's going to kill me!'_ Kazumi sobbed like a new born baby.

"I wouldn't like it, but hell as far as I'm concerned killing you would be a great favor so you don't have to see so many people die," Naruto continued and Kazumi scared so rightfully actually did the only thing she thought logical at the moment; she threw her phone and smashed it.

"W-Would it really be that bad?" Kazumi asked fearfully.

"Worse," Naruto said. "You should have figured there was a reason mages like Negi here lived in secret."

"So, he IS a mage!" Kazumi said victoriously even if she knew she could actually tell anyone. "But, you make it sound like you aren't one Naruto-kun."

"Oh, that's because I'm not," Naruto said with a smirk. "I'm actually a ninja from a different dimension."

"Hahahaha! Very funny but really Naruto-kun," Kazumi laughed out.

"It's true," Negi said quietly; what could happen if he was discovered never sounded quite as scary as it did that moment.

"EH?" Kazumi screamed in total shock; that blew her mind more than a mage.

"Hey! What's going on in there?" Ayaka asked from the outside. "What's with those crying sounds?"

Ayaka, Makie (who had a couple of bandaids for reasons Naruto didn't want to know), Yuuna, Fuuka and Asuna walked in and saw Kazumi, Negi and Naruto all clad in towels. "Naruto-kun?" Makie shouted in shock.

"Negi-sensei?" Yuuna yelled just as surprised.

"Asakura-san?" Ayaka bellowed angrily. "Asakura-san! I asked you to investigate and you go and do this?"

"What are you doing with Naruto-kun and Negi-kun?" Makie questioned fumingly.

"HELP!" Kazumi screamed as the girls attacked her.

"Just a minute Negi! Naruto! What were you two doing?" Asuna accused the two, but Naruto had already slipped away. "YOU GET BACK HERE NARUTO!"

"NEVER!" Asuna heard him shout but couldn't pin point it.

"AH!" Negi screamed as Asuna dragged the boy away by his ear. "ASUNA-SAAAAN!"

"Ow ow ow!" Kazumi groaned from her pounding head. "Look like that scoop has ended up a dead one…I guess I'm really no match for a ninja or a mage."

"That's not true ane-san!" Chamo disagreed. "You really shined back there! Naruto-nii is just really experienced with spies!"

"Well, whatever happened I hope you feel better Makie-chan," Naruto said with a smile once the incident cooled down.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," Makie said with a smile and once he walked away she sighed dreamily.

'_I hope we get to have more fun tonight…'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: For those of you wondering what was up with all of the Makie this chapter, I'll tell you.**

**I had decided when I wrote this chapter that a girl that will have romantic interest in Naruto (and yes Makie does because she doesn't really start to feel romantic about Negi until later and was more big sisterly mixed with a bit of attraction) will get a chapter with Naruto.**

**I had wrote all of the girls' names in a hat and chose at random and then chose if they would spend the whole time the group or would have alone time.**

**Makie + alone is what I drew and voila a Naruto/Makie chapter was written. **

**That's also why Makie's fortune said she was lucky today. **


	8. Kiss or Miss

A/N: Alright, I'm going to be honest, I expected you guys to say how Naruto got the Yin Kyuubi Chakra a major cop out, and at least one mention of who got sacrificed by Kabuto.

Alright, also the Rock-Paper-Scissors and coin toss competitions played in this chapter (though briefly mentioned) were two games I actually played to determine the outcome of who was going for those groups.

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

**Kiss or Miss**

Ako and Akira were currently walking the halls at seven thirty at night having a private conversation completely unaware of the spy.

"Seat number five, Izumi Ako, confessed to a graduate student in March, but was rejected. Currently without a boyfriend, has a shy personality, but is quite athletic." The sound of a camera snapping was heard. "Seat number six, Okochi Akira, currently without a boyfriend; very athletic. The ace of the swimming club; it seems the high school club has high expectations of her. A shy and quiet person."

The stalker quickly slipped away and made towards the stairs where Mana was walking down; the stalker hid behind the corner and took a picture. "Seat number eight, Tatsumiya Mana, unknown whether she has a boyfriend or not. It seems she works part time at a shrine within the academy as a priestess."

The stalker walked by Mana acting as nonchalant as possible to not give away what she was doing and headed into the open bath where Chao, Ku and Hakase were relaxing in a bath. "Seat number nineteen, Chao Lingshen, genius number one; unstoppable at everything, whether it is school, sports or cooking," the stalker listed off. "Seat number twenty-four, Satomi Hakase, genius number two; has no interests outside of her research. Her nickname is of course the professor…Neither of them have boyfriends. Heh…All the better for us!"

"Just what I expected from Three-A's database!" Chamo said from the bush. "These are just the sort of girls I've been looking for!"

The stalker let out a happy giggle as she kneeled down in the bush with a camera in hand. "This is nothing…Just leave it to me, a member of the news club! My classmates can't hide a thing from me!" The stalker, a haired down Asakura Kazumi, cheered. "They don't call me the Mahora Paparazzi for nothing, you know!"

"Yeah! Awesome!" Chamo cheered with the reporter. "I've got it reporter nee-san! We'll definitely need your help on 'Operation X'."

"Uhuhuhu…Well then, let's make a contract," Kazumi said with a smirk. "But, I suppose I will receive some sort of compensation in exchange…"

"Okay! Okay!" Chamo said dismissively as he smoked a cigarette. "We'll give you exclusive rights to gather data on us after this."

Kazumi let out a loud cackle that confused Yue (who was currently soaking in the bath). "Now come on! We've got planning!"

"EEEH? Someone found out about your magic?" Asuna screeched in shock. "And of all people Asakura?"

"Y-Yes," Negi said sadly and a tearful sniff.

"Yup," Naruto said far too cheerfully in everyone's opinion.

"How come? How did this happen? Of all the people it had to be the paparazzi girl?" Asuna continued to rant.

"Well, in Negi's defense she caught him when he saved a cat from getting run over by those car things," Naruto piped in and Asuna's glare softened while Setsuna sighed in defeat. "Granted she might not have noticed so much if Negi used his magic to blow the cat out of the way rather than flipping the car over him…"

Negi withered under Asuna's renewed glare. "That didn't help Nii-san," Negi whispered pathetically.

"I know," Naruto said with a foxy smile.

"Having Asakura find out is just as bad as having the world find out, you know!" Asuna complained further with a huff. "It's all over! I guess everyone is going to find out your true identity. You'll be turned into an ermine and sent home."

"WHAT?" Negi screeched in panic. "Please give me some advice Asuna-san, Setsuna-san, Naruto-nii!"

"Calm down Negi," Naruto said as he patted the boys head, but Negi just continued to panic. "I SAID TO CALM DOWN GOD DAMN IT!"

Naruto then punched the boy in the head. "AAAAH!" Negi cried out as he clutched his head, but he did calm down.

"There now that you are calm, all I've got to say is don't worry," Naruto said.

"What do you mean don't worry?" Asuna asked in disbelief. "You just don't understand who you are dealing with Naruto! Asakura will tell the world."

"No she won't and for one good reason," Naruto said holding his pointer finger up. "I damn well scared the idea out of her in the bath…she knows very well that if she sends that anywhere she'll be dead."

Asuna shivered when she saw the serious look in his eye, but before anything could be said Kazumi (who still had her hair down) came in with Chamo on her shoulder. "Hey, Negi-sensei! Naruto-kun!" Kazumi greeted with a bright smile.

"Yo!" Naruto said with a wave. "Your hair really does look quite beautiful when it's down Kazumi-chan!"

Much to Asuna and Setsuna's surprise Kazumi blushed at the compliment. "Th-Thanks Naruto-kun…" Kazumi trailed off as she twirled the loose hair around her pointer finger bashfully. "I'm glad you like it…"

"Never mind that!" Asuna barked angrily as she glared at Kazumi. "Don't you go picking on Negi Asakura! He's only a kid!"

"Pick on him? What are you talking about?" Kazumi asked knowingly. "And speaking of that, didn't you used to say you hate kids?"

"We all know Asuna-chan's a big softie underneath that gruff exterior," Naruto said as he patted her head and she punched him in the gut causing him to let out an "oof_"._

"Never mind that though," Naruto said weakly as he clutched his stomach. "I'm going to assume you are an ally now Kazumi-chan since Chamo is hanging with ya."

"That's right! This reporter nee-san is on our side now!" Chamo confirmed happily.

"Eh…? On our side!" Negi reiterated in bafflement.

"I, as a member of the breaking news club, Asakura Kazumi, have been moved by Chamo-chi's passion (and Naruto-kun's very scary threat), so I'll be acting as your agent to protect your secret, Negi-sensei!" Kazumi said with a wink and a smirk. "Nice working with you!"

"EEH? REALLY?" Negi asked again.

"Didn't you hear her the first time Negi?" Naruto asked with an annoyed tone. "But, how do we know we can really trust you Kazumi-chan?"

" I'll give you the photograph evidence I have been taking up to now back to Negi as my proof," Kazumi said as she handed Negi a packet full of pictures. "Here you go Negi-sensei."

" W…WAAA! ALL RIGHT! Thank you Asakura-san!" Negi danced happily and Naruto smiled; he was glad he got through to the girl because if she really did send that picture he would have killed her.

'_I wonder if this is how Itachi felt before he killed his family…?'_ Naruto thought with a frown.

"Thank goodness! That's one problem down…" Negi said with a sigh of relief and tears of happiness.

"There there, Negi wasn't that nice?" Asuna asked as she patted the small boy's head causing Naruto and Setsuna to chuckle at the two's antics.

"What's going on Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked in her kimono with Chizuru, Yuuna and Makie (who still had a bandage on her forehead).

"Ah, everyone! Otsukaresama! Finished your bath already?" Negi asked noticing their state and the girls nodded. "Actually I'm improving my relationship with Asakura-san just now!"

"Not like that!" Naruto said quickly as he noticed Ayaka and Makie's stunned faces. "We were just talking is all! Nothing else! Nothing!"

'_That's a relief,'_ Ayaka thought happily.

"Way to ruin my fun Naruto-kun," Kazumi said with a pretty pout, but Naruto just laughed with Yuuna.

"Hey, you girls! It's almost time for bed!" Nitta barked as he stepped into the lounge. "Hurry up and get back to your own room!"

"Ack! Nitta-sensei!" Makie balked.

"Don't get too soft with your students, Negi-sensei! Naruto-sensei!" Nitta berated the two young instructors.

"Y…Yes," Negi stuttered out as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry."

Naruto just laughed at Nitta causing the man to growl, but that only caused him to laugh harder. "I've gotten scarier looks than that Nitta! You've got to improve your technique if you hope to crack my shell!" Naruto said with a foxy-like grin as Nitta glared at the boy.

"Hmm…He's—" Asuna began, but was interrupted by Setsuna.

"Kagurazaka-san, let's begin patrol," Setsuna said as she started to head out and Asuna followed her.

"Hold on Setsuna-chan! Asuna-chan!" Naruto ran over to the two quickly and pulled out a string of ten three pronged kunai. "Places these around the place for me please? With these around I should be able to instantly appear wherever they are."

"Why didn't you put these up last night?" Asuna asked with a frown.

"I—err—forgot…" Naruto said scratching the back of his head causing Asuna to scowl.

"Idiot…" Asuna muttered before handing five of the kunai to Setsuna.

"Good," Naruto said with a decisive nod. He turned around and noticed Negi was heading back to his room. Deciding that was boring, Naruto instead hurried after the girls. "Yo Makie-chan, Yuuna-chan! Wait up for me!"

"Naruto-kun?" Makie asked puzzled but pleased.

"I've come to play!" Naruto chirped happily.

"B-But, Nitta—" Makie stuttered out.

"Hah! Forget grouchy Nitta! The old fart just doesn't know how to have fun!"

"You've got the right idea, Naruto-kun!" Yuuna said excitedly and really liking the new assistant teacher's attitude. "We wasted last night on sleep, but tonight we're gonna play all night long!"

No sooner had Yuuna said this did a pillow slam right into her face shocking Makie. "Ehehehe!" Ako giggled out still in throwing position.

"Nice shot Ak—" Naruto was cut off by a pillow hitting his face and upon removing he saw Ku tossing a pillow up and down innocently.

"You've done it now!" Naruto and Yuuna declared as the two whipped the pillows at the girls. Ku managed to dodge, but Ako was knocked on her butt.

Ku didn't survive long though as Kaede wacked her in the head from the side causing the girl to topple over; Akira tried to hit the tall girl but missed. Unfortunately for Kaede, she was facing a kage level ninja and was hit by three pillows.

She whipped her pillows at Naruto only for him to fall over with a wooden sound; the group was surprised to find a wooden statue of Naruto making an "L" sign on his forehead.

"…And, the next night, when that Mangaka was working all by himself…" Misa said to Shiina, Madoka, Natsumi, Fuuka and Fumika in a eerie voice. "There came a voice from a radio which should have been discontinued…A voice from a woman no longer of this world!"

"GYAAH!" The twins screamed together in fright.

"EEEH?" Yue, Haruna and Konoka screamed together in happy surprise.

"You confessed to Negi-kun?" Konoka asked with a happy smile.

"Well done, Nodoka-chan!" Naruto said suddenly appearing behind her making her jump.

"I…uh…" Nodoka stuttered out in embarrassment and surprise.

"No really, I'm quite proud of you Nodoka-chan," Naruto said as he pet her head affectionately causing her to blush like a small child.

'_Naruto-sensei…He feels almost like a father…'_ Nodoka thought with a small smile.

"I had a girl like you confess to me once, you know," Naruto said to them. "She had a crush on me since we were eight years old, but she couldn't tell me until we were sixteen! The fact that you already confessed is something worth praising!"

"That's right!" Haruna said as she pulled out juices for everyone (except Naruto who had his own). "We've got to toast to this!"

"Cheers!" Naruto, Yue, Konoka and Haruna cheered before downing their drinks.

" Ah...Um…Naruto-sensei…" Nodoka stumbled out.

"Yeah, Nodoka-chan?" Naruto asked as he let out a deep breath from drinking so fast.

"Wha…I mean to say—"

"You want to know what happened to the girl who confessed, don't you?" Naruto asked and all of the girls nodded. "Well Hinata was a lot like you Nodoka—quiet, shy but brave when she needed to be—and I liked those features about her, so I tried to date her for a couple of weeks."

"Tried to?" Yue asked.

"We weren't compatible." Naruto shrugged. "In the end, she was the one to call it off; the main problem was there was someone else I was in love with. I was trying to get over her since the girl I loved broke my heart, but the heart wants what the heart wants."

"So, did you two stay friends?" Konoka asked; she loved romance novels and Naruto's love life sure sounded like ones.

"Of course we did! Once you're my friend you'll always be one!" Naruto said. _'I still even consider you a friend, Sasuke-teme!' _"It worked out for the best anyway since one of my close friends had a crush on Hinata anyway and the two ended up having a great relationship! It worked out even better because the guy, Kiba, had spent a lot more time with her so the two were used to each other."

"So, does Nodoka have a chance with Negi-sensei?" Haruna asked with a frown.

"A yup yup!" Naruto said causing the girls to beam. "Negi hasn't thought much about girls, so he hasn't really developed any feelings like that…The brat's too goal orientated. That means he's a clean slate, but unfortunately that means Negi probably won't be able to return your feelings right now Nodoka-chan…"

Nodoka nodded her head sadly as Naruto smiled apologetically at her. "Lucky for you, you confessed," Naruto said with a smile getting confused looks from everyone. "Because Nodoka-chan confessed, she has made herself known to Negi and the front runner for possible girlfriend."

"Really?" Yue asked with a smile.

"Yup!" With that Konoka, Naruto, Haruna and Yue all cheered again.

"Hey Three-A! Cut it out!" Nitta barked as he stormed in a half hour later with Shizuna and Seruhiko at his side. By this point the entire class (minus Negi, Asuna and Setsuna) had gathered together laughing and having fun. Naruto personally was tackled by Fuuka and Fumika hoping he would protect them from scary ghosts when Nitta stormed in. Instantly, the entirety of the class assumed squatting positions.

"Sheesh…I thought it was a little too quiet last night! I know Negi-sensei is soft on you girls, but as long as I'm director of academy external activities, I won't let you have your way!" Nitta continued to berate angrily. "From this point onwards, you are all forbidden to leave your rooms! If I find any of you outside, you'll find yourself squatting in the lobby! Are we clear?"

"EEEH?" Fumika squawked fearfully.

"Squatting in the lobby?" Yuuna asked in shock and outrage.

"And, you Naruto-sensei!" Nitta exclaimed to the strangely quiet boy. "You should be setting a better example for your students!"

Naruto didn't respond much to his chagrin! "Naruto-sensei!" Nitta yelled again and yet he didn't respond.

"Naruto-kun?" Fumika asked putting a hand on the assistant teacher's arm only to look at it in shock and awe. "It's wood!"

"He's a statue!" The girls cried together.

"Hey there's a note," Fuuka said as she pulled a note off the back of his head. "It reads, 'Dear Nitta, you suck! You're a hundred years to early to try and capture me! Yours truly, Uzumaki Naruto-sama. P.S. If you are reading this Fuuka-chan, push my right pinky finger down.'"

Fuuka did just that and all of the sudden a bucket full of maple syrup splashed all over Nitta followed by a ton of feathers; before the man could comprehend a piece flew past the girls hitting him in the face and a sign fell around his neck.

In the end, Nitta looked like a giant bird (the piece that flew was a makeshift beak) with a sign that said, "You can call me Big Bird-sensei!" and had a small Naruto giving a victory sign.

"NARUTO!" Nitta yelled and the beak actually moved with his words. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Nitta dashed down the stairs with Seruhiko following closely behind him. "Sorry about this everyone," Shizuna whispered with a slight giggle as she hurried after her colleagues.

It was absolutely quiet for a minute before someone, no one knows who, let out a snort of laughter that eventually led to the entire class cracking up in laughter. "D-Did you see his face?" Yuuna asked with a bellowed laugh.

"And those feathers!" Makie added with a giggle.

"And, that beak!" Misora chuckled out.

"Naruto-sensei is awesome!" Fuuka said as she and Fumika laughed together at the absolutely brilliant prank.

Ayaka closed the door as she shook with silent laughter; the second the door closed a sign fell down along with thirty-one photographs of Big Bird Nitta. Everyone looked at the sign and it read, "I hope you enjoyed the little prank and keep these photographs to remember this with…Everyone thank Konoka-chan for having me buy a camera—"

"Thank you Konoka!" The girls said together.

"You're welcome!" Konoka said with a blush and giggle.

"—I'll see you girls tomorrow morning!" The sign finished off and the girls giggled for a good couple of minutes before they all began to get bored from having to keep quiet.

"Boo! This is boring!" Fuuka finally complained. "I want a pillow fight!"

"And I didn't even get to have an indecent talk with Naruto-kun…" Misa said with a pout. "I bet a guy as hot as that could even teach me a thing or two!"

She has no freakin' idea.

"And I wanted to sleep in the same futon as Negi-kun!" Makie whined before she secretly blushed. _'Though I would be happier if it was Naruto-kun…'_

"All right, I get the picture! Now hurry up back to your rooms!" Ayaka ordered with an annoyed tick, but that's when she heard a condescending laugh.

"Looks like she's getting mad," Kazumi said as she stood by the door before she noticed the photo on the ground, and she let out a loud chuckle as she saw the picture. "This is awesome!"

"Wha…" Yuuna yipped in shock at the sudden appearance.

"Asakura?" Madoka asked surprised. "What's with the new hairstyle?"

Kazumi blushed as all of the girls turned a critical eye toward the girl. "J-Just thought I would try something new is all…Never mind that though! I've got a suggestion for everyone. Wouldn't it be a waste if the night ended like this? Why don't we and the rest of Three-A play a little game?"

"What are you talking about?" Ayaka demanded in fury (she was still angry about the bath incident). "As the class president I will not allow this!"

"A game? What sort of game?" Shiina asked as she ignored her class president's objections.

"I want to play!" Fuuka cheered.

"No!" Fumika opposed. "I don't want to squat in the lobby! And, Nitta-sensei got to be a hundred times madder now!"

"Let's just call it 'The War of Lips: a plan to get a "love love kiss" with Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei during the school trip'!" Kazumi said with a wink and sticking her tongue out with a smile. "I've reached an understanding with Negi-kun and Naruto-kun's 'manager'."

"EEH? A kiss with Naruto-kun…and Negi-kun?" Makie asked with delighted wide eyes as the girls blushed in happiness except Ayaka who blushed in absolute shock.

"Hey, Hey! Not so loud! Nitta's going to come around again!" Kazumi whispered harshly.

'_A k-k-kiss with Negi-sensei?' _Nodoka thought blushing so brightly she was literally glowing red.

"The rules are simple. Every group will choose two representatives. All they have to do is not get caught by Nitta-sensei and everyone else, and get a kiss from Negi-sensei, who's in his room, and Naruto-sensei, who's somewhere in the building. You are allowed to sabotage the other teams! However, the only weapons you can use are pillows! There are wonderful prizes for those who do well. Furthermore, if you get caught by Nitta-sensei, you can't tell him about the game! You'll have to squat there until morning even if you end up dead! Kissing Negi-sensei is the main goal and if you kiss him it's the end of the game," Kazumi explained. "Naruto-sensei's like the secret boss in an RPG who has a secret prize, but is a lot harder to catch! Once more due to Nitta hunting him down, you have a seventy-five percent chance of getting caught by Nitta and squatting until morning with no one to help you!"

"That's harsh! Once you get caught, no one can help you-aru!" Ku said in quiet excitement.

"Just what is this 'wonderful prize'?" Fuuka wondered aloud.

"It's a secret! But, you should be looking forward to it!" Kazumi whispered. "And, Naruto-kun's personal prize might be the same or might not! You'll have to catch him to find out what the secret boss has in stored for you!"

"Hmm…" Yuuna hummed thoughtfully. "What about Naruto-kun's broken heart?"

"It's fine!" Kazumi said with a dismissive shrug. "A kiss might be exactly what he needs to help him move on."

"Alright! It sounds interesting!" Shiina said excitedly as she imagined herself in an intense lip lock with her hot, older teacher.

I like the goal! A kiss with Naruto-kun and Negi-sensei!" Misa said with a happy blush. _'I'm sure my boyfriend won't mind too much if it's for a game, right? J-Just a game is all! Nothing else! Maybe…'_

"But if they catch us we have to squat in the lobby," Fumika whispered worriedly, but Fuuka just patted her twin's shoulder.

"It's better when there's a little tension," Fuuka said with a small giggle. "Plus don't think I don't know that you want to kiss Naruto-kun!"

Fumika could only blush in surprise as Ayaka quickly stormed toward to Kazumi. "Asakura-san…"

"Hm? You mean we can't do it after all, Iincho?" Kazumi asked crossing her arms.

"Let's do it! As the class president, I wholeheartedly approve!" Ayaka whispered with a bright blush as she slapped the paparazzi girl's shoulder and completely forgot the effects it could have on her "older brother's" psyche with the prospect of kissing Negi.

"Thanks…" Kazumi said uncertainly before turning to everyone and pumping her arm in the air. "Alright! Every group should let me know which two contestants they will be choosing before ten thirty! The game begins at eleven!"

"YEAH!" The class shouted with a whisper.

"Uwah! Looks like things are getting exciting!" Ako said practically shaking with excitement.

"I'm gonna go for it!" Yuuna said readily as Misa, Shiina and Fuuka played janken; Fuuka won and she danced in victory as the two girls pouted. Ku Fei was also doing a happy dance with Fuuka as she won the coin toss with Chao as the genius girl sulked.

"I guess I'll be a spectator after all…" Shiina said the stars of love going out of her eyes at her defeat.

"Do you want to make a bet?" Misa asked her and Shiina's happiness returned somewhat at the chance to gamble.

"You are on!" Madoka added in hoping to help cheer the girl up and Shiina giggled excitedly once more.

Kazumi laughed haughtily away from everyone. "How was that? Everything went well, right?" Kazumi asked as Chamo popped out of her chest.

"Just what I expected from nee-san! Everything is going according to plan!" Chamo said with a thumb's up (somehow) to the reporter, but she had a tick in her eye.

"Hey, where do you think your hiding?" Kazumi said as she ripped the ermine out of her breasts. "You are a real pervert, you know?"

Chamo just laughed without a care in the world. "My big 'Love-Love Kiss' operation's other side takes the form of these cards!" Chamo declared as he summoned three cards to him. One was the Pactio Card that Asuna currently had along with a mistake version of her's from the botched kiss before they faced Chachamaru in a surprise attack. The other card was the mistake card Konoka created at the store a couple of days ago. "The Pactio Cards! We're gonna get a whole bunch of them!"

"So these are the 'wonderful prizes', eh? All we have to do is collect them, right?" Kazumi said as she examined them.

"That's right! Aniki has the originals, but these are copies I've made with my power for the partners to use! If we count these two mistakes, then Aniki already got three of them." Chamo said with a please smile. "I've already set up a magic circle around this entire hotel! If anyone kisses Aniki while he's in the hotel, we'll be able to establish a contract immediately!"

"And, Naruto-kun?" Kazumi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto-nii uses a different energy source than the people of our world—Chakra—and so I don't if it's possible to form pactios with him, and I owe it to Nii-san for all he's helped Aniki to see if he can do it," Chamo explained with a proud pat against his chest. " But even if Nii-san can't for one, one card is worth fifty thousand ermine dollars, so if we get everyone that's thirty time fifty thousand…Awawa! We're gonna be millionaires nee-san!"

"And what's more, we're gonna make even more money out of the betting pools for the contest! This is great! I just can't stop laughing!" And, just as Kazumi said she was cackling nonstop.

'_Again…?' _Natsumi thought worriedly and suddenly decided she didn't want to join in the game.

Back in Negi and Naruto's room, Negi let out a sorrowful sigh. "It's going to be eleven o'clock soon. It looks like today was a disaster too…"

"Negi, we're back from patrolling!" Asuna announced as she stepped into the room. "Where's Naruto-kun?"

"He's patrolling the corridors in case of inside attacks," Negi told her and Setsuna.

"Well, there were no sign of abnormalities. I've made the barrier stronger too," Setsuna told the boy. "Chamo seems to have cast some kind of weird spell as well…I wonder what he's up to."

"Okay, I'll go on patrol next," Negi decided as he suddenly felt a shiver go up his spine. "For some reason, I'm getting a weird feeling about tonight. Like it would be better for me not to be here or something…"

"Now that you mention it, I can feel something weird in the air too. I wonder if Naruto-kun could identify it," Setsuna wondered aloud. "Although it doesn't feel hostile…"

"But won't the other teachers worry if you disappear in the middle of the night?" Asuna asked seriously. "It's not like you can do that Shadow Clone thing Naruto-kun does…"

"That's a good point Kagurazaka-san," Setsuna said as she pulled out a stack of human looking papers. "Hmm…Well then, I shall lend you these 'Substitution Stencils'."

"'Substitution Stencils'?" Negi asked, but before Negi could answer, Shizuna suddenly appeared in the room.

"Negi-sensei, Naruto-kun! It's almost time to go to bed!" Shizuna said cheerfully. "Ara? Where's Naruto-kun?"

"He said he was going to patrol the corridors for out of bed students," Negi explained. _'Of course, I doubt Naruto would actually be mad at them and would rather help them escape Seruhiko-sensei and Nitta-sensei…'_

"Then you don't need to worry about your students, please everything to us," Shizuna said with a pleased smile. "Since you are only ten, you can sleep when the students do."

"O…Okay," Negi lied knowing he was about to go check around the area.

"Don't leave your room okay?" Shizuna said before looking at her watch. "Ah…So busy!"

"Hurry up Nee-san! The game is about to begin!" Chamo said as Shizuna ripped off her hair to reveal it was once again Kazumi.

"Okay, okay! Calm down Chamo-chi!" Kazumi said with a feral grin as she ran down the corridor. "I've set up video cameras already, so we're prepared for anything! And, since I didn't have to convince Naruto-kun to roam the building we are making even better time than I expected!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out from the roof and four Shadow Clones popped into existence. The Four then grabbed four mirrors and called, "Telescope Jutsu!"

In the first mirror Asuna appeared as she talked to Negi (Naruto hadn't figured out how to make sound come out of the picture).

In the second mirror Setsuna appeared as she handed over some strange papers to Negi and explained something.

In the third mirror Negi accepted the papers with a smile and a nod.

In the final mirror Konoka appeared to be talking to Yue and Nodoka about something before she gave them a thumb's up.

"Alright you four I'm going to take a quick nap, so wake me up at eleven to start patrolling the corridor," Naruto said as he laid down and instantly fell asleep…

"_Hanabi-chan, is that you?" Naruto asked as he peered into the Hyuuga family basement. "It's been weeks since the attack on Konoha, what are you doing down here?"_

"_H-Hokage-sama?" Hanabi asked as she peered at Naruto with her lone left eye; she had lost the other one in the first invasion of Konoha (and all of the other villages). "I-Is that you?"_

"_Yeah, it's me Hanabi-chan," Naruto said as he stepped in front of the girl. "How did you end up locked in here?"_

"_O-Onee-sama locked m-me in here…" Hanabi cried. "B-Before she went to face those Z-Zetsu monsters! Where's Onee-sama?"_

_Naruto looked sadly at the little girl in front of him. "She…She died in that fight, Hanabi-chan," Naruto said mournfully and Hanabi could only cry harder. "I had never seen Hinata fight so hard in my life…She must have singlehandedly taken out three hundred Zetsus by herself. I did wonder why she was fighting so hard, but now I know."_

"_W-Why?" Hanabi asked with tears in her eyes._

"_For you, Hanabi-chan," Naruto said as he put a hand on the girl's head. "She was protecting you, Hanabi-chan. Not because you could be a better clan head or even because you were a Konoha ninja, but because you were her little sister. Your sister really loved you…"_

"_I…I loved Onee-sama so much!" Hanabi cried. "I always trained so hard so Onee-sama would be proud of me! To me, Onee-sama always seemed like the strongest person in the world…Not because she was powerful or skilled, but because no matter what happened she seemed to keep trying! Even father really respected her even though he was so cold to her."_

"_Well Hanabi-chan, I think it's time we got out of the cellar and you live this life that Hinata gave you," Naruto said with a small smile. "All of the ninja villages have been destroyed, so we're all coming together to build a new one in Yuki no Kuni."_

_Hanabi nodded and they climbed out into the ruin that was once her home; Hyuuga Hanabi stepped out into the world to become the last Hyuuga. With a tearful sob, she saw something that completely shocked her: Hinata's jacket from when she was twelve years old._

_She quickly ran over to it and found it stunningly still whole; she quickly put the jacket on with a sad smile. "We're still together Onee-san," Hanabi said and took Naruto's hand as he lead her over to the other survivors…_

Naruto awoke as a splash of cold water splashed all over her face. "Argh! Couldn't you wake me up better!" Naruto complained as he heard the clock strike eleven, but his clones just shrugged.

Grumbling about his annoying clones, he jumped off the roof and headed into a random corridor to make sure he ruined any kidnapping attempts as well as saved as many students as he could from Nitta's wrath (mostly to tick the man off).

"School trip special operation! 'The War of Lips: a plan to get a "love love Kiss!" with Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei during the school trip'!" Kazumi announced and the groups watched as their representatives through their television screen.

"Kyaah! It's starting!" Shiina said excitedly. _'I hope no one finds Naruto-kun even if I lose the bet…'_

"This is pretty formal!" Misa said impressed.

"Well then, let's introduce the contestants! First up is Team One!" Kazumi continued to announce through a microphone from her command center.

"Who did you bet on?" Shiina asked.

"I've got bets on teams Two and Four!" Misa said. _'I'm pretty sure that at least Team Four would go for Naruto-kun though…Makie better not hog him!'_

"Iincho from Team Three is really gonna go for it!" Madoka said cheerfully; she had no bet on Naruto.

"I'm surprised you came with me Chizu-nee," Ayaka said to the buxom middle schooler.

"Ah…It just sounded like fun," Chizuru said with a strange smile.

"Are you sure it isn't because you want to kiss Na—"

"What was that Ayaka-chan?" Chizuru asked in a frightening voice.

"N…Nothing Chizu-nee…" Ayaka squeaked out. _'So damn scary! How does she do that?'_

"What will we do if we win-aru? It'd be my first kiss, you know!" Ku whispered nervously. "My culture only surrenders our lips to men who are stronger than us, but I really want to win that prize-aru!"

"Hm…You could go for Naruto-kun de gozaru," Kaede said. _'Like me.'_ "He seems to be quite strong, no?"

"Ah, but I have challenged Naruto-kun to a battle already and until fulfill it, I cannot kiss him-aru!" Ku said with a pout before she muttered, "I wouldn't have challenged him if I knew about this game-aru…"

"Team Three's Naba Chizuru seems to have some secret motivation to entering the contest, but it seems Iincho, with her boundless love, is the favorite! But Team Two's Ku Fei and Kaede, representing the Baka Rangers, shouldn't be underestimated either!" Kazumi explained.

"Alright! We're gonna win this!" Yuuna said quietly. "Are you sure you don't want to go for Naruto-kun though? You two seemed close today."

"Uh uh…Naruto-kun is still heartbroken and I don't want him mad at me," Makie said with a frown before she giggled. "…Still a kiss with Negi-kun…"

"Whatever, I think a couple of kisses will do him some good, so I'm going to nab that stud!" Yuuna said proudly.

"The other teams are: A confident pair from the athletic club for Team Two, the unassuming Narutaki sisters for Team One and the team from the library club for Team Five!" Kazumi chirped happily. "It's not too late to place your bets! Come see me for the details!"

"We're gonna make a big profit!" Chamo whispered greedily.

"Onee-chan! I don't want to squat in the lobby!" Fumika grumbled.

"It'll be fine! We've learned all sorts of techniques from Kaede-nee!" Fuuka said dismissively.

"But, what if we run into Kaede-nee?" Fumika grumbled further.

"Stop whining Fumika," Fuuka ordered with an annoyed look. "This is your chance to get a kiss with Naruto-kun—"

"—Wha…What do you mean Onee-chan?" Fumika interrupted wide eyed.

"I've seen the way you look at him," Fuuka said with a smirk. "You've got a huge crush on him! You even almost made lose a game on the train because you were so distracted by him."

"I-I…"

"Don't worry Fumika I'll do anything to get you your kiss!" Fuuka said with a toothy smile. _'It was freaking hard to beat Sakurako's damn luck though! I'm glad I know how to cheat…'_

"Onee-chan…"

"Y-Y-Yue…" Nodoka stuttered out.

"Sheesh…Our class is just overflowing with idiots…Just when Nodoka finally confessed…They have to go and run a stupid event like this…" Yue complained in an annoyed tone.

"Yue! Yue, it's alright…It's just a game after all," Nodoka said trying to calm her best friend down, but Yue would have none of that.

" No, it's not alright!" Yue said angrily. "…Negi-sensei is one of the most honest and upright people I know. Nodoka you didn't choose the wrong boy."

"Yu…Yue…"

"We're going to win and get you a kiss Nodoka!" Yue declared with a whisper. "Let's go!"

"R-Right!"

"Alright! Let the game begin!" Kazumi declared with a smile.

'_I haven't felt this kind of dread since I faced Madara-teme (though it doesn't exactly feel evil), what is going on?' _Naruto mused as he walked through the halls; he wasn't very happy to discover that Nitta had already cleaned himself of the prank so he had taken to throwing paint balloons at the man the few times they nearly encountered each other.

Negi suddenly shivered. "What is this cold feeling? I guess I was right to go on patrol," Negi mused to himself as he strapped his staff to his back and picked up the paper Setsuna gave him with an ink brush. "I guess I'll use those 'Substitution Stencils' Setsuna-san gave me. She said for me to write my name in Japanese with this brush…"

Negi did that except… "Ah…I messed up…" Negi grumbled as he realized he messed up his Hiragana "Ne" with "Nu" before he stretchedhis shoulders a little bit. "I…I get kind of tense when I have to write with a brush…"

Negi tries to do it once again except his "Ne" comes out more of a "Mi". "Ah…Maybe I should write in Katakana…" Negi said with a frown as he tried to write in Katakana, but the "Ne" comes out more like a "Ho". "Eh…? This doesn't look right!"

Negi tries one more time before throwing four of the papers out in defeat. "This isn't going well…" Negi said as he took a steady breath and relaxed himself.

Amazingly, he finally, FINALLY managed to write his name correctly. "Alright, I've written it!" Negi cheered for himself. "Charm-san Charm-san, please take my place."

"Hello, my name is Negi," the stencil Negi said looking identical to Negi.

"Waah! That's pretty cool! It looks just like me! It's almost like used Naruto-nii's Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Negi said as he examined the copy before he headed to the window. "Stay here in my place and go to sleep, okay?"

"I'm Negi," the stencil Negi reiterated.

"Alright! See you later! I'm going off to patrol!" Negi said as he jumped out the window and hurried to the outer limits of the hotel before he pulled the rest of the Substitution Stencils out. "This Japanese Onmyoudou stuff is amazing! I managed to copy myself with nothing more than a single piece of paper. I wonder if my double is doing okay. Ah, but Setsuna-san gave me these after all, so it should be alright. Now then, back to patrolling!"

Back in Negi and Naruto's room the messed up stencils slowly climbed out o the trashcan. "I'm Nugi," the first stencil copy said.

"I'm Migi."

"My name is Hogi Hupringfield."

"I'm Yagi."

"Hello, I'm Negi," the stencil Negi said in a zombie-like fashion. "It seems like quite a lot of you have been created."

"That's right," stencil Nugi said.

"Yep," stencil Migi agreed.

"Yes," stencil Hogi confirmed.

"Yup," stencil Yagi said with a nod.

"I've been ordered to stay here and sleep," stencil Negi explained.

"I have no orders," stencil Nugi said plainly.

"Nor I," stencil Hogi and stencil Migi said together.

"Well then, let's just watch TV while we wait," stencil Yagi said as he sat in front of the television set with his "brothers" except stencil Negi who went into his futon.

"Alright," the stencil brothers agreed in stereo.

"That's the cue Nee-san!" Chamo exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright, let's see who'll be the first to make a move on Negi-sensei's room!" Kazumi chirped pleasantly. "And, who will find the secret boss, Uzumaki Naruto!"

'_No one I hope…'_ Kazumi thought to herself as she played with her hair again with a blush. "The 'Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei Love Love Kiss Operation' is about to begin. Broadcasting live is Asakura from the news club! Currently Teams Two, Three and Four are approaching rapidly! I've got a feeling there's going to be a skirmish soon!"

"Kyaah! Go for it Team Three! Go Iincho!" Shiina cheered.

"Go for it Team One!" Madoka shouted with a whisper.

"Yuuna, Yuuna," Makie said pulling on the girl's sleeve.

"Yeah?" Yuuna asked as she kept a look out for the blonde hottie.

"I heard that Negi-sensei is in a teacher's room, but there's no doubt that Demon Nitta is keeping watch nearby. What should we do?" Makie asked nervously; she really doesn't want to squat.

Yuuna just let out a small evil chuckle. "All we have to do is let him get rid of our opponents," Yuuna declared meanly. "I just hope I can find Naruto-kun before we get to Negi-kun."

'_I hope we don't,' _Makie thought angrily.

"Now where could he be?" Chizuru asked with a smile as she darted her eyes back and forth. "Come out, come out wherever you are Naruto-kun…"

"Chizu-nee, do you really like Naruto-nii that much?" Ayaka asked curiously only for the girl to blush red and get that demon smile of her's.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ayaka-chan," Chizuru chirped happily. "You must be hearing things Ayaka."

"B-But—"

"You must be hearing things Ayaka," Chizuru reiterated looking Ayaka directly in the eyes.

"Y-Yeah, silly me," Ayaka squeaked frighteningly as she diverted her eyes. The two walked in silence, but as they turned the corner Ayaka had an unexpected surprise.

Makie let out a shocked gasp as she saw the enemy. "Iincho?"

"Makie-san!" Ayaka whispered forcibly as she readied her pillow. "I challenge you!"

The two girls swung their pillows at each other in perfect synchronization and just as perfectly smashed each other's faces. The two fell back together, but Yuuna saw her chance! "You did it, Makie! You knocked out Iincho!" Yuuna cheered as she readied to swing her pillow forward only for her to get knocked back by a pillow.

"I apologize Yuuna-san," Chizuru said with a smile, but for some reason Yuuna got the feeling that she wasn't sorry at all.

"Oh, I see plenty of prey!" Ku whispered as she jumped down the stairs with three pillows; with the mite of a practiced marital artists, Captain Ku Fei landed in the middle and threw the pillows together. "China Triple Pillow Attack!"

With a powerful blow, Ku knocked Ayaka, Makie and Yuuna back at once. Chizuru tried to escape only for her to hear Kaede say, "Kouga Ninja Art: Pillow Shuriken!"

Chizuru didn't have time to dodge the super fast pillow as she was knocked to her butt.

Ku laughed in victory as Ayaka growled furiously. "Now you've done it!"

"Whoa! It's started already! It's a three-way melee! Will Ku Fei of the martial arts club have the upper hand? It's against the rules not to use pillows, you know!" Kazumi announced as Yuuna, Makie, Ayaka and Ku battled each other as Kaede was continuously dodging Chizuru's angry pillow strikes.

"Too slow de gozaru," Kaede said as she ducked under another pillow strike and slammed her own pillow into Chizuru's face.

"Huh? What's going on here?" Naruto said suddenly from around the corner stopping all of the combatants in mid strike. Slowly, they turned to look at Naruto with an unreadable look in their eyes.

"What an unexpected development!" Kazumi said over the microphone. "It seems the secret boss, Uzumaki Naruto, has stumbled unknowingly into the melee! Shall his lips be captured? Who will chase the assistant teacher?"

"Naruto-kun?" Makie whispered in awe.

"Makie-chan? What's going on?" Naruto asked with his head tilted.

"We're playing a game where we have to kiss you and Negi-bouzu," Kaede explained with a happy smile.

"Oh, I see…" Naruto said stupidly until what Kaede said processed through his brain. "WHAT?"

His answer was Yuuna making a bomb dive toward him, but luckily years of training allowed him to duck under her attack and run aw—err—make a tactical retreat!

"After him Ku! He's headed toward Negi-bouzu's room de gozaru!" Kaede said as she chased after Naruto with Ku hot on her heels.

Not to be outdone, teams Three and Four followed after them at break neck speed. Naruto turned around to see the pair of Baka Rangers chasing at him and even catching up! He turned the corner only to find out it was a dead end, but lucky for him he had planned ahead and used his Flying Thunder God Jutsu to escape much to Kaede's annoyance.

Naruto popped up on the other side of the hall only for teams Three and Four to spot him, but luckily he ran the opposite direction of Negi's room causing Ayaka and a reluctant Makie to back off while Yuuna and Chizuru made chase.

Turning towards a random door, he opened it only for a rainbow colored Nitta to be standing there menacingly. Not caring one bit right now, he jumped over the man and continued down the hall.

"NAR—" Nitta was cut short as Chizuru and Yuuna ran head first into the man causing the three to topple over."Naba, Akashi, what are you up to?"

"Crap, it's Demon Nitta!" Yuuna yelled as she tried to run off with Chizuru only for him to grab the back of their kimonos. "I don't think so you two, it's squatting in the lobby for both of you!"

The two sadly were dragged to the lobby where they were forced to squat; their teammates could only look from around the corner. "Sorry Yuuna," Makie apologized.

"Once you're dead…There'll be no one to collect your corpse," Ayaka agreed, but she was afraid Chizuru might get mad at her for this.

"Those two athletic idiots are unstoppable! At this rate, they're guaranteed to capture Naruto-nii and Negi-sensei's lips!" Ayaka grumbled bitterly.

"Eh? No way! Naruto-kun…" Makie whispered unhappily.

"Are you more worried about Naruto-nii getting captured than capturing Negi-sensei's lips?" Ayaka asked in surprise and Makie looked away in embarrassment. "Then why aren't you going for Nii-san?"

"B-Because Naruto-kun just lost his girl and I don't want to seem insensitive…" Makie explained and Ayaka nodded her head in approval. "So, I decided to go for Negi-kun because he's just as good…But, Ku or Kaede will surely capture Negi-kun and Naruto-kun!"

"Anyone but those two! I won't allow it! Let's call a truce for now," Ayaka said as the two pounded their fists.

"Alright! It'll be an alliance! But the faster one of us will be the winner! No complaints!"

"Deal, but you have my approval to capture Naruto-nii's lips if I'm about to get Negi-sensei's," Ayaka told her and Makie nodded happily for the approval from Naruto's (surrogate) sister.

"The victims are beginning to appear! The director of activities, Nitta the Demon, has caught Naba and Akashi! Teams Three and Four have suffered a great loss!" Kazumi announced. "Once more Naruto-sensei has managed to stay ahead of Kaede and Ku Fei despite their own Baka power!"

The girls turned to the camera to see Naruto jumping back and forth from wall to wall in the hallway as Kaede and Ku chased him down at great speed; every once and a while they would be stopped by paint balls and water buckets from concealed traps knocking them off balance.

The two were quick to recover and as they got closer to Naruto they also got closer to Negi.

"Yu…Yue…" Nodoka stuttered out as she crawled in the small space behind Yue who had a flashlight in her mouth and a map in hand.

"What is it? I'm busy," Yue said a bit testily.

"Why are we passing through here to get to Negi-sensei?" Nodoka questioned as they crawled in the small space right under the hotel roof. "This is just like our club activities…"

"According to my calculations, this is the safest and fastest route," Yue explained to the shy girl. "Negi-sensei's room is at the ending of the building, so there's no avoiding meeting, so there's no avoiding meeting up with the enemy, Nitta-sensei. Also, neither of us have any interest in the secret boss, Naruto-sensei, so we don't have to go through the halls to try and find him."

"So, if we use the back routes, we can easily get to the room at the back through the fire escape…" Nodoka said in understanding. "B…But, the fire escape might be locked…"

"I thought that might have been the case, so I unlocked it in advance," Yue explained as she helped Nodoka up a higher level of the roof.

"Oh, so that's why it was unlocked?" A voice asked and the two girls turned to see Naruto sitting there with a small mirror in hand. "What ya two doin' up here?"

"Ah, it's a game Asakura came up with," Yue explained. "We just got to get to Negi-sensei's room without being caught by Nitta-sensei."

"And, you two chose the roof to get there?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "Pretty smart thinking there."

"Thank you Naruto-sensei," Yue said with a bow.

"Well hurry up and get in there," Naruto said with a small laugh. "I'm sure the other teams are closing in by now."

"You're right," Yue conceded. "Come on Nodoka!"

"It's open," Nodoka said happily as she opened the fire escape door.

"No one's here yet…This is our chance," Yue whispered as the two quietly walked down the hall. "Room Three-oh-Four over there is Negi-sensei's room. Come on, Nodoka. Let's go."

"Ri…Right! Thanks!" Nodoka thanked bashfully. _'A…A kiss with Negi-sensei…'_

Suddenly a rope ladder fell from the ceiling and a voice said, "No one is here yet…Now's our chance!"

Nodoka looked up to see a ceiling tile removed and the Narutaki twins dressed up in ninja garbs climbing down. "I'm scared!" Fumika cried quietly.

"Come on Fumika were almost at Negi-kun's room and Naruto-kun's on the way!" Fuuka said trying to motivate her sister.

"How do you know that Onee-chan?" Fumika asked shocked, but embarrassed.

"I had Madoka call me when Naruto-kun was spotted!" Fuuka said showing her cellphone off.

"That's cheating Onee-chan," Fumika scolded halfheartedly.

"Nuh uh, Asakura never said we couldn't use our cellphones," Fuuka said sticking her tongue out at the camera. "I was just think outside the box!"

"…Eh? What's this?" Nodoka asked herself not quite believing what she's seeing; it's like something out of a novel!

"Ah! Team Five!" Fumika yipped as she noticed the library girls.

"Damn it! Eliminate them Fumika!" Fuuka ordered.

"Fuu-chan, Fumi-chan?" Nodoka questioned still surprised.

"Narutaki Ninjutsu Style: Split Body Technique!" The twins declared as they stood side by side and held two pillows each.

"But, their bodies aren't splitting at all?" Nodoka whispered to herself as the twins technique really did nothing at all.

Undeterred by their failed technique, Fuuka prepared her pillow attack. "Kouga thro—"

Fuuka was cut off as a pillow suddenly slammed into her head causing her to drop one of her pillows. "Fuuka-san Fumika-san! I will be your opponent!" Yue declared very manga-like to the two girls.

"Damn you Yue-kichi! That was rough! Do you think you can oppose a unit of Kouga Ninja de gozaru?" Fuuka barked to the girl nervously.

"That's what she's thinking!" Fumika said frightened, but she had no time to comprehend when Yue slammed a pillow on top of both of their heads and leaving them there.

"Y…You've done it now!" Fuuka declared angrily until she saw Yue pull out two heavy textbooks and held one in each hand menacingly.

"Ah! She's bringing out some kind of dangerous weapon!" Fumika squeaked as Yue slammed the books on the two girls' heads right over the pillows causing the two to cry out in pain.

"Yue-kichi! Books are against the rules!" Fuuka cried out pitifully as the book hit her head once more. "OW!"

"If I hit you over the pillows it's allowed," Yue said smugly as she whacked them again before they could even think to dodge and Nodoka could only there in stunned disbelief at her friend.

"I'll hold them back here…Nodoka, hurry up and get through that door!" Yue ordered as the twins finally counterattacked with their pillows.

"Y…Yue…B…But…Auu…" Nodoka stuttered out; she didn't want to abandon her friend!

"Oyo! We've found them!" Ku cheered as she and Kaede chased Naruto who screeched to a halt when he realized he was surrounded.

"Damn!" Naruto said watching both sides warily. _'For some reason I feel like I should really blame Negi for this…'_

"Now's your chance Fumika," Fuuka whispered excitedly. "I'll hold off Kaede-nee!"

"H…Hurry up and get in there!" Yue ordered prepared to hold off Ku (she had unintentionally formed an alliance with Fuuka). "I will close the door!"

"Y…Yue…" Nodoka said surprised as she was pushed in the room and door closed. When she turned around she suddenly realized she was alone in Negi's room causing her to blush bright red. "Negi-sensei…"

Gathering as much courage as she could, Nodoka sat down next to the sleeping Negi's futon. "N…Negi-sensei…I'm sorry…It had to be like this…B…But…I'm glad…Sensei…please let me kiss you…"

Slowly she began to bend over… "N…Negi-sensei…I…I'm going ahead… " Nodoka said as she slowly bent forward, but she couldn't help but notice a strange sense of déjà vu. _'Huh? Didn't something like this happen before?'_

"Chu," stencil Nugi said from the top of the futon stopping Nodoka in her tracks as she saw four other Negis in the room.

"It's a kiss!" Stencil Migi said excitedly.

"She's going for it!" Stencil Hogi concurred.

Stencil Yagi: "Understood!" Stencil Yagi said with a nod and Nodoka suddenly started to feel dizzy and freaked out at the same time.

"Here I come Kaede-nee!" Fuuka yelled as she dashed past Naruto who was slowly walking away as to get out of the battle and hopefully be forgotten. Fuuka jumped at Kaede only for the taller girl to throw her pillow at her.

Fuuka was hit head on and went flying backward, but Yue caught her. The two girls nodded as they blocked the corridor from Ku and Kaede going any further and Naruto saw his chance to escape secretly.

That was until Fumika bravely stood in his way. "C-Can I please have a kiss Naruto-sensei?" Fumika asked with puppy dog eyes that looked like a single rejection could cause her to break down and cry her eyes.

"W-Well, I…Um…That is to say—" Naruto stuttered out not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings but that was caught off as a terrifying sound came from his and Negi's room.

"HYAAAH!" Nodoka had screamed in a terrified voice.

"What was that scream-aru?" Ku wondered in surprise as she sat on Yue.

"Nodoka!" Naruto yelled as he burst into the door.

"Honya! What's wrong-aru?" Ku asked as she and Yue followed Naruto into the room to see Nodoka passed out on the ground.

"Nodoka?" Yue questioned in shock, but Naruto realized there was only one way the culprit who did this to Nodoka could have escaped. So without further ado, Naruto jumped out the window in search of the monster that would attack someone like Nodoka.

"Damn, they escaped through the window-aru!" Ku called as she looked out to see Naruto running.

"After them Fumika!" Fuuka ordered as she jumped out after Naruto.

"Ah! Onee-chan!" Fumika squawked as she followed her sister.

"He's heading to the lobby de gozaru!" Kaede said as she pulled Ku with her in an attempt to ambush Naruto from the other side.

"Nodoka! Get a hold of yourself! Nodoka!" Yue cried as she cradled the girl's head and shook her.

"Five Negi-senseis…" Nodoka said dizzily.

"What are you talking about?" Yue asked with a puzzled frown.

"Iyaan! What happened Team Five?" Shiina asked; she was quite happy that Naruto managed to escape.

"It looks like they failed at the kiss! What a shame!" Misa cried sadly; the three were really into this game.

"I…It seems that Team Five's Miyazaki Nodoka managed to enter Negi's room but failed to kiss him! Negi-sensei has escaped! The odds are still the same!" Kazumi said pumped up from all this. "And, Naruto-sensei has also managed to escape Ku Fei and Kaede's clutches but the Narutaki twins are following him from behind! Will they catch the man that so far has evaded all capture?"

"N…Nee-san…Asakura nee-san!" Chamo yelled getting the reporter's attention and she turned to the ermine puzzled.

"What?"

"I…I think I'm seeing things…It looks like there're five Negi-Anikis…" Chamo said as he looked on the screen to see a Negi on five of the six camera screens. "And, I know Aniki doesn't know Nii-san's clone technique!"

"Wha…?" Kazumi said as she blinked at the screen owly.

"Nothing out of the ordinary! I feel a bit calmer now…I should get back and get some rest soon," Negi said with a happy nod before frowned thoughtfully. "But still…Miyazaki-san…Just what should I do about her?"

"_So, you got confessed to today, huh Negi?" Naruto asked with a small laugh. "And, let me guess, it was Nodoka-chan, right?"_

"_H-How did you know Naruto-nii?" Negi asked surprised, but still worried about the whole thing._

"_I knew a girl like her once, so I recognized the signs," Naruto said._

"_Does that mean you got some advice for Aniki, Nii-san?" Chamo asked hopefully._

"_My question is, have you ever considered Nodoka-chan that way, Negi?" Naruto asked and Negi shook his head. "How well do you even know her?"_

"_We've talked occasionally…"_

"_Then here's my advice Negi: get to know her," Naruto said with a smile. "Become her friend first and then see if anything develops."_

"_But, her confession—"_

"_Negi, you'll probably end up confessed to countless times! You don't have to marry or even follow through with every single one!" Naruto laughed. "You don't got to be mean about it, but it's okay to reject a girl (or guy). Don't sweat it."_

"_But, as an English gentleman—"_

"_Enough of that rubbish," Naruto said flicking the boy's head. "Being a gentleman doesn't mean you have to marry every girl that falls for you. Being a gentleman means letting them down kindly if you don't feel the same way. In fact, NOT letting them down when you don't feel the same way is crueler than sacrificing your own chance at love for her because no good relationship can come from false or forced emotions."_

"_I…I think I understand."_

"_Good boy," Naruto said as he ruffled Negi's hair._

"…Right! I guess I'll have to follow Nii-san's advice in the end!" Negi said determinedly.

"N…Negi-sensei…Are you in here?" Ayaka called out quietly in an empty room; she and Makie had decided to split up. "I heard he escaped room three-oh-four…Just where is Negi-sensei?"

"Iincho-san…" A Negi said from behind her much to her surprise.

"Negi-kun! Come on out! I've got candy from Kyoto!" Makie called out in the hallway with a lollipop. "Maybe Negi-kun likes chocolates more than candy? I bet Naruto-kun would like this…"

Makie decided to take a bite sadly; the more she plays this game the more she wants to chase after Naruto instead…Negi was more like a little brother than boyfriend material after all. "Ah…This is delicious!"

"Makie-san…" A Negi said from around a corner.

Ku and Kaede were currently in heading toward the lobby as quick as possible when a voice stopped them in their tracks. "Ku Fei-san…"

Fuuka and Fumika were chasing down Naruto as headed towards the lobby when all of the sudden a voice stopped them in their tracks. "Fumika-chan…"

"Ah! Negi-sensei!" Fumika yelped in surprise and Naruto looked at the boy with a critical eye.

"I'm going to bring Negi-sensei here! Just rest here, Nodoka," Yue said as she tucked Nodoka into Negi's futon. "Alright!"

'_But before that I have to go to the toilet,' _Yue thought and she headed toward the door, but she was surprised to see Negi on the side. "N…Negi-sensei!"

"Ah hello, Yue-san!" Negi greeted scratching the back of his head.

"Perfect timing, Negi-sensei. I need you to—"

"Miyazaki-san is sleeping, isn't she?" Negi interrupted her. "This is perfect timing after all…"

Negi walked in and closed the door behind him. "Actually I have something to speak to you about, Yue-san."

"Eh? W-What is it?"

"Um…It's difficult for me to talk about this, but I've thought it over and I…The truth is…I…" Negi hesitated as he blushed and took a deep breath. "Yue-san, I…Is it okay if I kiss you, Yue-san?"

"Eh…Ak-k-kiss…? With me?" Ayaka asked in shock.

"Yes," the Negi said.

"Can I 'chu' you?" A Negi asked Makie.

"Eh?" Makie squeaked in surprise.

"I have a request…A kiss with…" The Negi trailed off at the stunned looks the two girls were giving him; Kaede even forgot about chasing Naruto.

"Fumika-chan, I'll be claiming your lips now," the Negi told her much to the Narutaki twins shock and Naruto's disbelief.

"Wha?" Naruto, Fuuka and Fumika squeaked together.

"Eh...W…Wha…Negi-sensei…?" Yue could only stutter.

" …It sure seems lively inside the hotel…" Asuna noted while in the bath with Setsuna.

"Y…You're right! I don't feel any evil energy though…" Setsuna said thoughtfully.

"Hmm…A lot of noise is coming from Negi's room," a Naruto clone said thoughtfully. "I wonder if something happened with that paper clone thing Negi left…My mirror only let's me see the real thing after all. I better go check it out.

The clone hopped down and headed to the fire escape with a relaxed smile and whistled a jaunty tune.

The spectator girls could only look on in shock and disbelief as they saw all of the Negis confront the groups. They were wondering how the hell they managed to pull this one off; even Chao looked a bit puzzled at this never hearing about this before.

"Whoa! H…Huh? What the hell is going on here?" Kazumi asked in an announcer voice that made it sound like she actually knew. "Five Negi-senseis? And, they're confessing to everyone simultaneously?"

"Whoa! What the heck is this?" Haruna whispered in surprise. "And, I thought Fumika wanted to kiss Naruto-kun, so why isn't she making her move?

"I think she's too surprised by Negi-kun," Konoka said with a giggle. "Wow…"

"I…Incredible! Which is the real thing?" Ako wondered aloud.

"It can't be…Imposters?" Akira asked not sure if this is even possible, but she be damned if it wasn't enticing her to continue watching.

"Awesome! What a plot twist! Now I'm really getting excited!" Shiina said with stars in her eyes; she didn't even care about anyone kissing Naruto right now, this stuff was gold! G-O-L-D!

"You really know how to put on a show Asakura!" Misa agreed happily.

Meanwhile in the control room, the second Kazumi put her microphone down and turned it off she and Chamo began freaking out! "Awawawa! This is bad! Aniki turned into five people!" Chamo screamed in panic.

"Wh-What the hell are those things?" Kazumi yelled in shock and horror (Naruto might get really pissed at her for this turn of events). "You're a spirit, right? Do something about it!"

"Ne…Negi-sensei…?" Yue asked as she stepped back completely red faced.

"May I, Yue-san?" Negi asked as he stepped closer.

"Ah…Um…I…" Yue stuttered when she lost her footing at the end of the futon and fell right below Nodoka's feet. "Ah!"

"Yue-san…" Negi said as he crawled on top of her.

"Ah…Just a mi…" Yue stuttered out nervously until she saw Nodoka's sleeping face above hers. "I…I have misjudged you, Negi-sensei! Nodoka confessed to you, and you go after me right afterwards? Tell me that's not true!"

"I'm sorry…But it's all because I wanted to kiss you, Yue-san!" Negi said with a very focused look and a blush that did nothing but make Yue blush harder.

"Whoa! Damn it! I can't see a thing from this camera angle!" Kazumi exclaimed as she looked into the screen that showed Negi's room from outside his window. "What happened? Did Team Five's Ayase Yue get a kiss? What an unbelievable ambush! I don't know what's going on, but it seems the odds are now on Team Five!"

"Iincho-san…" The Negi said as he touched the blonde president's cheek.

"Negi-sensei…" Ayaka said with a dizzy smile.

"No, I'm Nugi," stencil Nugi corrected.

"Nugi-sensei…" Ayaka corrected absently.

"Well then, let's kiss…" Stencil Nugi said, but Ayaka spun away suddenly.

"Aaah! Please, just wait a moment! I can't have my first kiss with Negi-sensei while my face is like this!" She said in embarrassment before she pulled out the camera she had borrowed from Kazumi for this glorious moment. "Let's do it in front of the camera with makeup on!"

Pulling her makeup out she starts to powder her face properly. "Just hold on for two…No, three minutes! Hah! It's just like my dream! Who would have thought Negi-sensei would be the first to make a move? What should I do?"

"Makie-sa—" Makie was cut off as she pushed Negi away in embarrassment; even if Negi was like a little brother, he wasn't actually her little brother and such bold statement had cut her off guard.

"Mou…Negi-kun! You pervert!" Makie exclaimed before she pulled the boy toward her and pinched his cheeks. "Aww…This is so exciting, Negi-kun! I just can't say no to a kid! Just a little one, okay? I don't need Naruto-kun getting the wrong idea after all!"

"Ku Fei-san…" The Negi groaned as Ku Fei kicked him into the wall in embarrassment.

"Ayaya…When it gets down to it, I'm embarrassed-aru…" Ku said holding her burning red face. "Just wait a minute, okay?"

Kaede could only sigh and shake her head at this and frowned knowing that should Ku succeed in this kiss it could mean she lost her chance to kiss Naruto. She wondered if it was wrong that she wanted her friend to fail…

"Fumika-chan…" The final Negi trailed off as he watched Fuuka tried to beat up Fumika in jealously as Naruto held the two apart (far enough that they couldn't kiss him) with a sweat drop.

"Why only you? We're meant to be twins!" Fuuka raged as she was suspended in midair by Naruto. "He's not even your target!"

Fumika could only blush at that as she stared shyly at Naruto who acted like he didn't hear anything; which she was thankful for. "It's because Onee-chan is so violent!" Fumika yelled furiously at her older sister for saying something like that.

"Team Three! Is Iincho from Team Three going to do it? No, Team Four and Two as well! Ku Fei and Makie are also getting ready to kiss!" Kazumi continued to announce. "Fuuka is currently trying to attack little Fumika, but Naruto-sensei is holding them apart! He's even smart enough to hold them back far enough so that they can't kiss _him_. It looks like it's time for the finale! It's the showdown of the century!"

"Iincho hurry up and get him!" Madoka cheered.

"Makie what are you doing?" Ako whispered in wonder. _'Maybe she's afraid Naruto-kun would see her?'_

Ako thought Naruto was very good looking, but once she saw how much Makie had taken to him she decided to leave him to her. She just hoped she didn't get rejected like she did…

"Ku Fei, hurry up before someone kisses Naruto-kun!" Chao demanded of her friend.

'_It can't be…Negi-sensei is actually…? No…Wait! There's something wrong here! This is way too sudden! It's true I have a good opinion of Negi-sensei, but apart from that I have done nothing to attract his attention!' _Yue thought in complete panic and disbelief as well as strangely a bit of attraction. '_Compared to the other people in the class, there's nothing especially cute about me. There's no way Negi-sensei should be particularly interested in me, especially with an undeveloped body like mine! I can't figure out the reason! Is it because our heights are similar? No, that's just…And even if we were to suppose he really liked me, would he really be the sort to make a move right after Nodoka confessed to him? No, this isn't right! I don't like sensei if he's like that! Is he just acting or is this a trap by Asakura Kazumi from the news club…?'_

Negi slowly pulled Yue towards him. _'We can't do this, Nodoka is—'_

Yue stopped mid thought as Negi's face slowly came closer as his eyes slowly slid to a close. '_Ahh…He's only ten years old, but he looks so mature when he's about to kiss! No, that's…No…um…This…This is wrong…'_

She pushed her face away as far as possible knowing how absolutely wrong this is. '_We…We can't…Nodoka…' _Yue thought pitifully, but found herself slowly wanting to do this much to her horror until she turned towards the television to see four other Negis on the screen. "Wh…Four…Five Negi-senseis?"

Suddenly discovering a new found strength, she pushed this imposter off of her with a groan and rolled away. "W…Who are you?"

The imposter did something that stunned Yue completely: his arms stretched to grab her! "WHA?" Yue yelled in shock.

"Hello, I'm Negi," stencil Negi said ominously as he held Yue in place.

"What's going on?" Nodoka asked groggily as she slowly woke up, but she had another shock when she saw stencil Negi's arms extended out and made to grab at her. "KYAAH!"

"KISS!" Stencil Negi shouted as he suddenly dived at Nodoka only for a fist to suddenly punch him into the wall.

"When the hell did I give you permission to kiss Nodoka-chan you fake?" Naruto demanded as he stood protectively over Nodoka.

Yue was completely surprised by Naruto's sudden appearance, but thankful all the same. It really was stunning how protective he seemed to be of Nodoka though.

"N-N-Naruto-sensei! You k-k-killed him!" Nodoka stuttered in fear.

"Calm down, Nodoka. This Negi-sensei is an imposter," Yue said calmly as looked at the fake impassively. "That's what you get for playing with a girl's heart."

"My name was Negi," stencil Negi said before he exploded into smoke and Naruto covered the two of them protectively. They needn't have worried for all that happened was a paper that said "Negi Springfield" in Hiragana appeared.

"What's this?" Nodoka asked as she coughed from the smoke.

"I knew it! He was just a fake! Just what is going on here…?" Yue asked as she noticed Naruto studying that paper thoughtfully. "A paper shape? I remember seeing something like this back in occult book…"

'_I'm going to kill Negi for this," _Naruto thought spitefully as he saw the suspicious look in Yue's eyes. _'And, I'm going to kill Kazumi for this as well, and I'm going to take a guess that Chamo is involved as well.'_

"All done! Thanks for waiting!" Ayaka said as she clapped her hands happily, but stencil Nugi paid no attention to her at all as he felt one of his brothers disappear. "Negi-sensei…?"

Without any warning or reason Nugi took off at the exact same time as his brothers. "Ah! Negi-sensei, where are you going?" Ayaka called as she dashed after her beloved.

"Aah! Negi-kun, where are you going?" Makie yelped in surprise.

"Negi-bouzu! Wait up-aru!" Ku shouted; he ran away just as she had finally built up her nerve.

"Ah! Naruto-sensei and Negi-sensei is getting away!" Fumika yelled as Naruto tossed her and Fuuka in the air before he finally used the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to get away.

"Ah! Naruto-sensei disappeared!" Fuuka shouted as she fell on her butt before realizing that Negi was still there. "Wait up, Negi-sensei!"

"Whoa, how did Naruto-kun do that?" Misora asked in shock; she had never seen someone use a teleport spell like that before! There wasn't even a magic circle around him!

'_That jutsu is so cool!'_ Chao thought with stars in her eyes at seeing one of the most legendary techniques and one of her absolute favorites.

'_So, that is the Flying Thunder God Jutsu that Chao-san based her Casseopeia fighting style on?' _Hakase thought impressed.

"Hm?" Yuuna and Chizuru said together as all of the sudden four Negis appeared as well as all of the members of the teams; everyone but Nodoka, Naruto and Yue were completely shocked.

'_Your deaths are going to be slow and painful…'_ Naruto thought evilly especially when he saw some of the girls eye him.

"Eeeh? It's full of Negi-senseis!" Fumika shouted in shock.

"It's the body splitting jutsu!" Fuuka yelled impressed.

"…Full of senseis…" Ayaka said drooling in pure bliss.

"Be on your guard! These are probably fakes organized by Asakura-san!" Yue told them quietly.

"T…This is a mess! All the Negi-senseis have gathered in one place! What will the teams do now?" Kazumi said trying to make it all seem according to plan. "And, even the secret boss Naruto-kun has reappeared after his mysterious disappearance only a moment earlier to head down what I'm sure to be the final confrontation!"

"What a mess…" Chamo muttered as he watched the screen.

"Nitta's gone to patrol the third floor! Win for me, okay?" Yuuna said quietly, but Makie was in a personal dilemma now that Naruto would see her kiss Negi. If she went for Negi he might think she's not interested in him, but if she went for him he might think that she doesn't consider her feelings.

"Mou! I can't take it anymore!" Makie yelled as she bomb dived to Naruto hoping to capture his lips, but the second their lips touched Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke to reveal one of the Negi-senseis instead.

"My name was Nugi," stencil Nugi said with a victory sign before he blew up into paper.

"Whoa! It exploded! Was this sensei a fake?" Kazumi asked excitedly into the microphone.

"That was close," Naruto whispered as he hid behind a counter.

"Let's just kiss one of them-aru! Let's catch one Kaede-aru!" Ku Fei said and Kaede nodded with a thoughtful look; she was sure that technique Naruto-sensei used was the substitution jutsu.

"Ah! Ku Fei-san!" Yue said in surprise.

Before the brothers could comprehend what happened, a Negi was in Kaede clutches and Ku quickly kissed his cheek. "Err…My duties have been fulfilled. By the way, my name was Migi," Migi said before he exploded creating even more smoke.

"Ah! Hey! What's all this smoke?" Nitta demanded as he appeared in the smoke.

"This is bad! Everyone, Nitta is here!" Yuuna whispered to everyone only for the two remaining Negis to jump out in front of him.

"KISS!" The two yelled shocking Nitta so much that he actually fainted. The two didn't wait around however as they ran away as fast as possible.

"Nitta-sensei is—"

"I don't think he'll be rejoining us…" Yue interrupted Nodoka as she looked at the passed out Nitta.

"Negi-kun got away!" Fuuka yelled. "Do they explode if we kiss the wrong one?"

"Yes, and violently at that!" Ayaka confirmed as she ran after the boys of her dreams. "Come on, after him!"

"Uhyaah! They even got Nitta-sensei!" Shiina said pumping her fist powerfully. "And, Naruto-kun managed to get away!"

"What was that Sakurako?" Madoka asked slyly.

"Nothing," Shiina squeaked quickly.

"Jeez…Who cares about that?" Misa asked referring to Nitta and not Naruto since she does care about that. "Just kiss him! Go for it Fuuka, Fumika!" _'End this game before Naruto-kun is captured!'_

"Wait up, sensei!" Fuuka called as she and Fumika chased him down the hall. Thanks to a flying tackle from Fuuka the Negi was captured. "I've got you, Negi-sensei…"

Fuuka kissed the Negi on the cheek (Fumika decided to stay out of it) only for this one to explode and send the two girls flying.

"Those other two were fakes, huh?" Ayaka said as she ran happily. "Huhuhu…Then that means the last one is…"

"Aah! Iincho is going to get the last Negi-sensei—"

"It's okay, Nodoka. That last one is…"

"I've got you, Negi-sensei!" Ayaka said as she caught the boy from behind.

"Ah! Iincho-san…" The Negi said in surprise.

'_Those round eyes, that cute mouth…There's no mistake about it. This is the real Negi-sensei!' _Ayaka thought confidently as she examined the boy before pulling her face closer. "Please excuse me, Negi-sensei…"

The second their lips connected in the long awaited kiss, the Negi exploded in her face. "My name was Hogi," stencil Hogi said distantly…

"Wha…?" Ayaka muttered as she fell over with slight burns on her and a paper landed next to her. "No way, that can't be…"

"Wha…What the heck is going on here?" Kazumi wondered in the microphone as she and Chamo stuffed their bags full of the meal tickets (which was the betting pool). "It seems all the Negi-senseis were fake! Does this mean the proceeds of the betting pool go to me?"

"Hey! No way, Asakura!" Misa yelled out angrily.

"Give us back our meal tickets!" Shiina and Madoka demanded from the television set.

Naruto was darting from corridor to corridor safely, he had felt one of his clones dispel itself in the lounge when it stupidly backed into a sharp corner, so he knew to avoid that area but he was still being cautious. "There's Naruto-kun! Stop right there-aru!" Ku demanded as she and Kaede chased after him.

Naruto cursed his luck and turned around to run straight back to where the lounge is; hopefully, Nitta had woken back up to capture the two of them.

"I didn't think Negi-sensei would agree to participate in something as stupid as this! The real Negi-sensei must be somewhere else!" Yue said as she and Nodoka ran back to the lounge.

"Y…Yeah!" Nodoka agreed as she kept pace.

'_But still…to have pushed me down like that…A ten years old…An, an imposter at that…I should tell Nodoka about it, but it seems so stupid…'_

"What's wrong, Yue?" Nodoka asked concerned.

"N…No, nothing at all…" Yue assured her best friend, but luckily they were distracted by seeing Negi walking back inside the building with his staff.

"Ah! There he is!" The two cried together and they dashed back to the lounge at even greater speed.

"I'm back!" Negi called, but noticed the strange tension inside the building though it was more like his class' usual energy than anything evil. "Huh? It seems like there's some kind of commotion going on…"

"Come on, Nodoka!" Yue said as she pushed the surprised girl toward the ten year old teacher.

"Ah…Miyazaki-san…" Negi acknowledged with a bright red blush.

"Se…Negi-sensei…" Nodoka stuttered out with a blush just as bright.

"Nee-san! It's the real Aniki! He has the staff!" Chamo said as he watched the screen stopping Kazumi's plans of escape right in their tracks.

"W…What did you say…?" Kazumi asked surprised.

"Ooh?" Misa, Madoka and Shiina said together happily at the newest development.

"Um…About what happened this afternoon…" Negi began to explain.

"Eh…" Nodoka squeaked before she began to panic. "N-No, we don't have to talk about that…As long as you heard what I said, that's…"

"Huh?" Asuna asked as she and Setsuna walked around the corner to see the event play out.

"I'm sorry Miyazaki-san. I…To like someone…I still don't really understand…" Negi apologized as kindly as he could and Nodoka couldn't help but feel a little disheartened. "Ah, of course I like Miyazaki-san, b-but I like everyone in my class. I like Asuna-san and Konoka-san, Iincho and everyone in the Baka Rangers…I mean 'like' in the teacher and student relationship—"

"N-No, um…Sensei, that—" Nodoka tried to reassure the boy as Yue just stood there quietly.

"I can't give you a proper answer Miyazaki-san, but…Um…As friends…How about we start off as friends?" Negi asked hopefully and Nodoka's heart soared at that.

"Okay," Nodoka said with the happiest smile Yue Negi had ever seen.

'…_That's right…This is the real person after all…And he's just ten years old,' _Yue thought as she sipped a juice.

"What are they saying? I can't hear!" Yuuna complained across the room as she and Chizuru tried to listen in.

"Heh…" Asuna laughed from around the corner, but suddenly she felt a gust of air blow past her as she saw Naruto run with Ku and Kaede on his heel.

"Um…Well then, let's go back," Negi suggested.

"Y-Yes," Nodoka agreed as she took a step forward, but a sly Yue stuck her foot out causing Nodoka to go flying toward Negi.

"Out of the way!" Naruto yelled as he jumped on the back of the couch and used it as a springboard to jump across the room away from Kaede and Ku. Unfortunately, because the falling Nodoka blocked his line of sight he didn't see Chizuru directly across from him.

"Ah!" Nodoka screamed as she fell forward and Naruto sailed over her head with Ku and Kaede following closely behind him. Naruto's lips landed right on Chizuru's (much to the girl's pleasure) one second before Nodoka's landed on Negi's.

"Aw…" Ku pouted as Naruto pulled his lips off the dazed girl.

"We lost de gozaru…" Kaede said with a pout.

"Ah! I-I-I-I'm sorry!" Nodoka apologized quickly.

"No, um…I'm sorry too," Negi said apologetically.

"Honya-chan and Chizu-nee won! The winners are Miyazaki Nodoka and Naba Chizuru!" Kazumi announced (though she said Chizuru's name coldly).

"What? Did anyone bet on them?" Misa asked as she fumed; Naruto had been so close to escaping.

"Hehehehe!" Shiina giggled happily that if Naruto had to kiss anyone it would have been the one to win her meal tickets.

"Hah…Sakurako, don't tell me you…?" Madoka asked in disbelief, but she knew how the girl's luck seemed greater than the even the Devil's. In fact, the only one with just as much luck seemed to be Naruto.

'_Good for you Nodoka,'_ Yue thought genuinely happy.

'_What does that idiot think he's doing kissing Chizuru?" _Asuna thought with a tick and a small growl.

'_I didn't want to see Naruto-sama actually kiss a girl!'_ Chao thought as she came up with experiments to use on Chizuru. Now if only she could come up with a way to implement them without anyone getting suspicious…

"Alright! We got the 'Miyazaki Nodoka Pactio Card'!" Chamo cheered as he held a card up.

It had a picture of Nodoka in her school uniform on with a blue jacket. A magic circle was directly behind as well as seven books. On her side were two open books in the middle of changing pages and in front of her was an open book that had the words "Diarium Ejus" written on the front. In the top left corner was the number twenty-seven in roman numerals (the numbers are written upside down and in reverse in the bottom right corner).

Also, in the top right corner was the word "Cyaneum" in a blue circle with the word "tonus" under it. In the bottom left corner was a blue circle with the planetary symbol of Mercury inside it. The word "astralitas" was written above it and the word "Mercurius" was written below it.

In a curved square behind Nodoka's legs was the word "Mijazaci" with a larger font under it saying, "Nodoca". Under that in a smaller font was the words "Pudica Bibliothecaria".

In a curved box under that it had the word "virtus" and under it with a larger font "audacia"; with a space between them the word "direction" was written in a smaller font with the word "occidens" written in a larger font.

"Yeah! And we got six cards from the fake senseis too!" Kazumi said with a thumb's up.

"It wasn't the result I had expected, but that's how it is," Chamo said as he held the seven new cards in one paw and a cigarette in the other. "It seems that Nii-san really can't make a pactio."

"Alright! Let's split, Chamo-chi!" Kazumi said as she opened the door and stepped out only to hit something strangely firm. "Hm?"

"I see…Asakura. So you were the ring leader…" Nitta said imposingly.

"All of you squat until morning!" Nitta yelled furiously. "You too, Negi-sensei! And, don't even think about running away Naruto-sensei! Sheesh…Playing with your students like that…"

"That was fun-aru!" Ku said even though she lost.

"Uh huh!" Kaede agreed even though she was sending the occasional glare at Chizuru.

Negi was crying tears of pity, so Makie asked, "Are your legs feeling okay, Negi-kun?"

"Aah! To sit next to Negi-sensei until morning…" Ayaka said happily. "Ah, but my legs are killing me!"

'_I've got some serious reflecting to do… About all sort of things,' _Yue thought seriously.

"I knew we would end up here!" Fumika said crying giant globs of tears.

"But, it's more fun with everyone else!" Fuuka said with a giggle.

"Uh huh," Chizuru said absently as she touched her lips again in pleasure.

'_Ah…At least I made a profit out of this,' _Kazumi thought happily.

"Now I'm going to give you a stern talking to Naruto-sensei for your actions tonight!" Nitta started, but got no reaction out of Naruto. "Naruto-sensei?"

"It's wooden!" The squatting girls screamed together. "Again!"

"There's another note," Fuuka said as she pulled it off. "It reads, 'You'll never catch me alive Big Bird-sensei! From Uzumaki Naruto-sama. P.S. If you are reading this Fuuka-chan please push my pinky again.'"

Fuuka of course did just that, but this time Nitta was ready and stepped back from the glob of maple syrup only to get hit in the face by three pies. "NARUTO!" Nitta yelled as he saw a flash of orange round a corner.

The girls were giggling once again when all of the sudden a ceiling tiled moved out and Naruto jumped down. However, Naruto pulled the wrong one out and jumped through without looking.

The result? He ended up kissing Makie! The girl could only stare wide eyed as she secretly savored the feel of Naruto's lips on her before Naruto jumped back scratching the back of his head. "S-Sorry about that Makie-chan…"

"It's…It's okay, Naruto-kun…" Makie said as dazed as Chizuru though she did notice Ayaka give her a thumb's up.

"Great!" Naruto said before he clapped his hands together. "Now why don't you girls head back to your rooms and get some sleep?"

"But, Nitta-sensei—"

"Ah, forget Nitta," Naruto interrupted Yuuna. "I've got it covered so just head back to your rooms."

"Okay!" The girls chirped together and began walking away. That was until Fuuka remembered something.

"Naruto-sensei!" Fuuka called and the boy reflexively turned towards her direction only for Fumika to go flying at him. Before he could react, the girl's lips were on his making her his third kiss for the night (although only Chizuru won the game).

"O-Onee-chan!" Fumika scolded as she ran away from Naruto in embarrassment, but quietly added, "Thank you."

Naruto could only scratch the back of his head, he was sure Sakura-chan would have killed him if he had kissed three girls (even by accident) in one night. Thinking of Sakura, he could only sigh but he knew this was probably good for him in some way he could not understand. "Hold it right there Kazumi!" Naruto said as he grabbed the girl's jacket and caught Chamo by the tail. "You two are staying the night squatting."

"What?" Kazumi asked with a pout.

"That's not fair Nii-san!" Chamo argued.

"Tough! I know it's your fault I went through this hell!" Naruto said as he formed his signature hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Nineteen Narutos popped into existence. "Alright, you eleven transform into the girls (and Negi) and take their place!" Naruto ordered and the eleven did so with a grumble. "Oh, don't give me that! It's better than meditating for Sage Mode, you know!"

The ten girls and one boy grumbled more. "You six are going to hold the Veil Jutsu on my room and the girls' rooms so if Nitta or the others check no one will be able to see them," the five clones nodded. "You last two get to have the most fun by messing with Nitta and keeping him away!"

"YES!" The two Narutos did a victory dance for getting the fun job.

"Kazumi and Chamo are going to sit here and squat for the rest of the night for the hell they put me through tonight while I go to bed," Naruto said as he walked towards his room. "Oh, and Chamo I didn't form a card did I?"

"Nope, sorry Nii-san," Chamo apologized.

"Ah, I thought as much," Naruto said understandingly. "We'll just have to come up with a different prize (as I'm sure the card is going to be the prize knowing you) so that no one is suspicious. Night!"

"G-Goodnight!" Kazumi and Chamo said together suddenly realizing they didn't have a second prize for Chizuru.

"What were those guys up to? Negi too…It sure is peaceful around here now," Asuna wondered as she crawled into her futon.

"Don't tell me it was because of the papers…" Setsuna mumbled to herself as she picked up the Substitution Stencils.

* * *

A/N: About Chao's Casseopeia fighting style being based around the Flying Thunder God Jutsu...Well have you ever notice how the fighting style seemed actually pretty close to it due to the time jumps (though Thuder God is still more powerful due to it's ability to move space rather than just time).

Just to let you know the couples I have in the Naruto universe are:

**Naruto x Sakura: **This couple actually seems like the most likely to me and though I know people wanted more exotic pairing I like the ones that I feel are actually possible in canon. And before any of you bring up Sakura's botched confession I'll mention the fact that Sakura's intentions were good but misguided. She was not trying to hurt Naruto and also in my story it did take time for him the two to get together.

**Kiba x Hinata: **Kiba is very similiar to Naruto making him Hinata's "type", but they are different enough that Kiba isn't just a Naruto replacement. Also, Kiba and Hinata are much closer to each other than Naruto and Hinata are, and I'm a firm believer that a most good relationships are formed by first being friends so you become comfortible around each other. Plus I just like the way the two look together.

**Ino x Chouji: **This really comes more from character development on Ino's part because if she likes Chouji (who has shown to have at least a small crush on Ino) then that means she has moved on from only caring about looks rather than the person.

**Shikamaru x Temari: **I just really like these two together...

**Neji x TenTen: **The way I see it is that these two most likely bonded over the fact that talking to each other is the only way to stay sane in their team which eventually leads to them getting closer and closer together.

**Gaara x Matsuri: **Truthfully even if it is filler she's the only girl who is actually close enough to Gaara without being related to him for him to develop a relationship with.


	9. The Fiery Dog

**A/N: Okay I know a lot of you guys are disappointed by the lack of Pactio for Naruto, but this chapter should show just how super powerful Naruto is (sort of) that a Pactio would really be overkill.**

**Also, I have to ask what you guys think of the war I have been painting for the world of Naruto since a lot of you don't seem to comment on it.**

**Okay, about Chao's Casseopia doesn't move space, but rather the user enters a suspension of time in which the characters can move as they please in a split second to create the "I'm already behind your back" effect. Which is different from the Flying Thunder God Jutsu that let's the user go wherever they please instanteously as long as as a tagged kunai or tagged person is. So, Casseopia is only effective close range in battle while Flying Thunder God covers a huge area if done smartly making it far stronger.**

**

* * *

**

**The Fiery Dog**

"_How are you holding up, Sakura-chan?" A long pigtailed blonde haired girl with three whisker-like marks on her cheeks asked the pink haired Kunoichi as she healed Karui's injuries._

"_I'm fine Naruko," Sakura said with a slight huff before she saw a figure dash toward them with a long sword. "NARUKO LOOK OUT!"_

_Naruko managed to parry at the last moment with her Kiba swords and kick the man away. "Damn stupid Uchiha Inabi!" The girl cursed as she ran after the man only to be surrounded by ten or so people. "Shit!"_

"_You can't win Yin Shadow Clone," Uchiha Fugaku said with a smirk."You are only half of your true form and I doubt that is enough to beat an entire army of Uchihas!"_

"_Then you bet wrong!"Naruto yelled and she dashed forward with her lightning swords in each hand, but her swings were fruitless as the Uchiha family just dodged them while laughing. "Stand. Still. You. Bastards!"_

_The Uchiha only continued to laugh. "This is the power of the new Hokage?" Uchiha Yashiro asked with a laugh. "My how Konoha's ninja have weakened!"_

"_SHUT UP!" Naruko yelled furiously as she swung her sword, but Yashiro dodged. However, the lightning eternally forged into the blades shot out of them unexpectedly shocking the man. Unfortunately for the Uchiha, the lightning in the blade isn't Chakra, but pure electrical energy which makes it unpredictable to the Sharingan._

_With a smirk, Naruko continued her assault and while the Uchiha could dodge the sword strikes, the lightning would strike them down. Once more the shocks were so pure that even with their zombie bodies, they were paralyzed._

"_Don't have much to say now, do you?" Naruko asked haughtily._

"_Damn you, you bitch!" Fugaku screamed off to the side before he smirked. "But, you haven't even come close to seeing my true power! Fire style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Jutsu!"_

"_Shit!" Naruko cursed as she ran away from the giant dragon chasing her down. She cut down a giant boulder blocking her path and kicked it up at the giant beast, but it broke through the rock as if it wasn't there. Undeterred, Naruko swung several blades of lightning trying to cut the dragon down as she started jumping from rock to rock._

_With a reckless jump, Naruko jumped over the dragon's head at the last second causing it to explode behind her on the ground, but Naruko didn't take the time to appreciate her awesomeness as she shot swung a large blade of lightning at Fugaku only for him to shunshin out of the way. "Water style: Water Bullet Jutsu!"_

_Naruko shot seven bullets of water simultaneously at Fugaku, but he just jumped over them. However, in that time he didn't see Naruko smirk as she formed several hand signs so fast that even the Sharingan would have difficult seeing them. "Water style: Dragon Bullet Jutsu!"_

_Fugaku jumped back as the seven water bullets merged together to become a giant dragon. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" _

_With a deep breath Fugaku released what Naruko would consider the largest fireball she had ever seen as the water and fire cancelled each other out to create a frightening amount of steam. Before Naruko could press an advantage, Fugaku had already formed hand signs. "Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"_

_Naruko was forced to dodge as the multiple giant fireballs blasted her backwards until she was literally up against a wall. "Earth Style: Earth Style Wall Jutsu!"_

_Naruko cursed as she realized that Fugaku managed to get her back to the wall, but luckily she managed to get in between the giant fireballs. However, her happiness was cut short when she noticed that ninja wires were attached to the shuriken inside the fireballs. "Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"_

_Naruko cursed as the giant dragon burst forth and travelled down the wire freely, but if that wasn't enough the flames around the shuriken hadn't gone out and instead travelled up the wire to meet the dragon halfway. "Fire Style: Dragon Phoenix Flame Jutsu!"_

_Naruko's eyes could only widen as the balls of fire collided with the dragon transforming the beast so much that it actually looked alive with feathers and scales on it. Not only that, but it tripled in size and the heat was so unbelievable the beast actually turned blue. The heat was so unbelievable that everything around them had simple melted into puddles or turned to ash. _

"_SHIT!" Naruko screamed as she felt her body begin to burn as the beast quickly flew down to her before she quickly closed her and formed a set of hand seals. "Earth Style: Multi Earth Shore Return!"_

_With a stomp into the ground, twenty walls of fire appeared in front of him in layers as the dragon burst through each one. "Earth Style: Earth Dome Jutsu!"_

_Around Naruko a giant dome made of stone as the dragon continued to burst through the walls, but Naruko wasn't done there. "Water Clone Jutsu! Rock Clone Jutsu! Lightning Clone Jutsu!"_

_With her call three clones of the three elements appeared and she sent them out of the protective dome. "Water Style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Jutsu!" The Water Clone called out as she shot a huge torrent of water at the dragon. There was so much that even though the dragon was evaporating it at unbelievable rate the water was still cooling it down to the point that the dragon's flames had turned green. _

"_Lightning Style: False Darkness Jutsu!" The Lightning Clone shouted and a giant bolt of lightning shot out of her mouth that destroyed the beast's shape and caused it to revert back to its original size once it reformed._

"_Earth Style: Earth Spear Jutsu!" The Rock Clone called as its body turned from stone hard to hard as steel; with a battle cry she jumped to the fifth wall (only two before it hadn't been destroyed by the dragon) and then dived through the dragon. The dragon completely lost its shape once more and as the puddle of remains from the clone landed having been melted by the heat the dragon had turned to its usual red color._

_The dragon could only weaken as it hungrily burst through the walls until it fought to smash through the rock dome and by time it did it was nothing but a small fireball that Naruko cut in half so the fiery remains landed safely behind her. _

_Fugaku could only watch stunned as Naruko stepped out of her dome and turned to him; her eyes were a reddish-yellow color with a horizontal bar to indicate Sage Mode and a vertical slit pupil to indicate the use of the Kyuubi's Yin Chakra as well as the girl's whisker-like mark becoming thicker and her air sharper._

"_Yin Sage Mode!" She said before she pointed one of her swords at the man, "You better prepare yourself old man, my counterattack starts here!"_

"Time to wake up Nii-san!" Negi shouted and threw a bucket of cold water at him.

"Gah! I hate that so damn much!" Naruto screamed as he jumped from the bed and glared at the silently laughing Negi. "Yeah laugh it up Negi; just remember which one of us is the stronger one!"

As if to mock him, Negi released a sneeze and tore his clothes right off. Naruto was so pissed off now that he summoned a rope and tied Negi upside down. "I'll come get you later Negi…Maybe."

"No, Naruto-nii! Come back!" Negi cried out, but Naruto ignored him as he got dressed and prepared Chizuru's prize.

'_The things I do for you Negi,'_ Naruto thought as he realized what would probably be the only acceptable prize.

"Eh…So this is the 'wonderful prize'?" Yuuna asked as she looked at Nodoka's Pactio card and the other girls crowded around to see.

"It's so cute!" Makie squealed in delight thinking she really should have gone after Negi in the end rather than Naruto.

"Show me! Show me!" Fuuka and Fumika cried out in unison.

"It has Honya's picture on it!" Madoka said thoroughly impressed.

"Ah, that's amazing! I want one too!" Shiina piped in.

"Just the thing for the winner of the Love-Love Operation!" Ako said thoroughly impressed before she turned to the other winner. "What was your prize Chizuru-san?"

Chizuru positively beamed as she showed a picture of Naruto in a black tuxedo with a red rose in mouth as he leaned on one knee. Under it read, "One free date this summer!"

Kaede practically growled under breath at seeing what she missed out on because she was a second too late. "I also got the other half of the betting profits!" Chizuru said as she held up the meal tickets that Shiina didn't get.

"Ooh! I wish I had won that!" Yuuna practically moaned. "If only Naruto-kun had jumped slightly more to the left!"

"That was fun!" Fuuka said as she remembered the game and the chase; their new assistant teacher was even more slippery than Kaede! "Let's do it again sometime!"

"Yeah-aru!" Ku agreed happily. _'Maybe next time I can go for Naruto-kun and get a free date!'_

Konoka didn't really care about Chizuru's prize because she felt that Nodoka had gotten the much better deal. "That's so cool! Let me hold it, Nodoka!"

"Here you go," Nodoka said as she handed the card over to Konoka who started to cry at missing out.

'_First Asuna and now Nodoka! Who would get a card next, Se-chan?' _Konoka thought jealously before realization hit her. "So you do get a card when you kiss Negi-kun! I knew it! I should have participated too!"

"Konoka-san," Yue berated sternly. _'She's completely obsessed with collectables…'_

With a sigh of defeat and crying large pitiful tears, Konoka said, "You're right, Yue. Nodoka was the one who confessed to Negi-kun, so I'll just have to bear with it…"

"No, that's…It's not that kind of confession," Nodoka denied as she blushed red once more.

Shizuna clapped her hands together getting the students attention. "Okay, okay everyone. The third day of our trip is free activity day. Go back to your room and get ready, okay?"

"Okay!" All of the students said before going back to normal conversation.

"You did very well, Miyazaki Nodoka-san! From today onwards, I officially acknowledge you as my rival in love," Ayaka declared seriously and with a slight glare that made Nodoka feel really scared and nervous.

"N…No…I…um…" Nodoka stuttered nervously as she slowly backed away from the group as she held her card protectively. Once she managed to turn the corner she couldn't contain her gleeful giggle anymore. '_Hehehehe….I'm going to take good care of my card! It's proof of my first k-k-k-kiss with Negi-sensei! I'm so happy!'_

Nodoka continued to giggle until she turned another corner and saw Asuna, Setsuna, Negi, Naruto, Chamo and Kazumi all seated together. "Huh?"

" Geez…" Nodoka heard Asuna say with a sigh.

"What are we going to do about these, Negi?" Asuna asked seriously as she showed five mistake cards and Nodoka's card. "How did you intend to take responsibility for making all these cards?"

"Eh? ME?" Negi shouted in surprise.

"Aw...C'mon Ane-san!" Chamo pleaded.

"Yeah, c'mon Asuna! What's wrong with making a little profit on the side?" Kazumi asked before muttering, "Even though I ended up having to give my half of the profits to Chizuru…"

Naruto just smirked before he said, "That's what you get for putting me through that hell and now I have to come up with a date for Chizuru-chan! Just be glad that I decided to play nice this time."

Thinking back to Naruto's pranks they decided they really get off easy this time, but Asuna didn't pay attention as she glared at Negi for this entire mess. Naruto could only sweat drop when he saw that.

"Oi, oi! Asuna-chan!" Naruto called and said girl glared at him. "Oh please Asuna-chan, scarier people than you have given me much more terrifying glares."

Asuna's glare just hardened before she growled, "What?"

"You really shouldn't be blaming Negi for this since he didn't know," Naruto said reasonably. "It's all Chamo, Kazumi and Setsuna's fault this happened."

"Me?" Setsuna asked nervously.

"Who gave Negi those papers?" Naruto asked.

"Me," Setsuna answered.

"And, who didn't tell Negi how to properly dispose of them?"

"Me…"

"Exactly," Naruto said. "But, I don't blame you much since you couldn't have predicted this would happen. However, Kazumi and Chamo created that whole damned game! And even got me involved!"

"That's right!" Asuna snarled as she grabbed Kazumi by her vest and held Chamo in a choke hold. "Honya-chan is just a normal girl! We can't get involved in something as complicated as this."

"I didn't really think about that," Kazumi admitted fearfully and Asuna hit her on top of the head.

"Stupid! Do something like this again and I'll make sure personally you don't make the mistake a third time! Am I understood?" Asuna demanded and Kazumi quickly nodded her head.

"You better keep the master cards to yourself Negi otherwise they might get involved," Naruto said calmly. "We want to keep the normal people out of this as much as possible…Especially Konoka-chan apparently."

"But, Asuna-san's just a normal girl too…" Negi pointed out and Naruto snorted at that while Asuna turned her glare toward him.

"How can you say that after all that's happened, Negi?" Asuna asked as she poked his head.

"I…I guess you're right. We should keep all of this a secret from Nodoka-san," Negi agreed even though he still believed that Asuna shouldn't be involved.

"What a waste…That card looked pretty strong too," Chamo said causing Asuna to glare at him menacingly. Trying to save his own skin, Chamo pulled out a copy of her card. "Well, never mind. I'll give you a copy card too, Ane-san."

"Eh? I don't want this! Anyway, all you can do with it is communicate, right?" Asuna asked finding that kind of useless when she can just use a cellphone.

"Wrong! You can also use your Artifact even when Aniki isn't around! It will definitely come in handy!" Chamo announced happily.

'_Kagurazaka-san has a card too…It's not just me…' _Nodoka thought jealously as she hid behind the wall until something else caught her attention. _'Is that ermine talking?'_

Chamo held his paw up as if showing the card off. "To bring it out, hold it like this and say 'Adeat!'"

"Eh? But that's so…" Asuna muttered feeling stupid, but she decided to do it anyway. "Adeat!"

A magical wind came forth that gave Naruto a bloody nose due to it showing Asuna's panties and the fan "Enis Exorcizans" appeared in Asuna's hands. "Wah! It really appeared!" Asuna yelped in shock. "Awesome! It's like magic!"

"U…Use it properly, okay?" Chamo asked fearful that she would use it on him as punishment. "To get rid of it, say 'Abeat!'"

Asuna started to swing it around playfully and excitedly. "Uwah! This is so cool! It's almost like I'm a Mage too!"

Nodoka decided she better get away before they discovered her eavesdropping on them, so she walked away contemplating what she managed to hear. _'I couldn't really hear what they were saying, but I wonder what all that was about?'_

She looked at her card as she tried to remember what the ermine (_'was it really talking?'_) had said to call out. Then she snapped her fingers in remembrance and stuttered, "A-Adeat!"

Nodoka's card began to glow before it magically transformed into a book that said "Diarium Ejus" on the cover and spine._ 'Waah…The card turned into a book. How mysterious…'_ Nodoka thought as she examined the book. _'It's beautiful…And it's shining!'_

However, when Nodoka opened the book she found one problem with the book: it was blank! _'It's totally blank…There's nothing written in here. Huh…?'_ Nodoka stopped mid thought as the book somehow began to fill itself in. _'Huh? Some picture and words are appearing…Twenty-fourth of April, Thursday…A picture diary…?'_

Nodoka blushed beat red as she saw the picture of her kissing Negi with happy flowers and twinkles around them. The book read, _**'Twenty-fourth of April, Thursday. I kissed my beloved Negi-sensei yesterday. Kya! It was only by accident. One day I would like to do it in a more romantic way.'**_

"What's wrong, Nodoka?" Yue asked as she saw Nodoka hanging around a corner blushing as she looked into a book she never seen before.

"Ah! Yue!" Nodoka squeaked as she hid the book from her friend.

"You were standing there quietly all by yourself, so I thought Haruna had one of her crazy ideas again…" Yue explained plainly.

"Huh?" Nodoka asked as she noticed something new appear in the book.

The picture in the book showed a charming Negi on top of an annoyed Yue who had appeared to have a twitch in her eyebrow while the book read, _**'Twenty-fourth of April, Thursday. Yue. Yesterday was an extremely troublesome day. Negi-sensei pushed me down right in front of Nodoka while she was sleeping. I can't believe how stupid it all was. And now I have to worry—'**_

Nodoka suddenly closed the book deciding she should not know what it said, but the suddenness caught Yue's attention. Her curiosity peaked, she tried to peer into the book but Nodoka kept waving the book away much to her confusion. "What kind of book is that, Nodoka?" Yue finally asked. "It's in Latin, no? Where'd you get it from?"

"Ah…Um… This is…" Nodoka stuttered over answering causing Yue to get even more suspicious much to Nodoka's silent worry.

"Why are you hiding it? Are you ashamed? You shouldn't be so shy…" Yue persisted, but Nodoka could only thing one thing about this.

'_AAAAH! T-T-T-This book is…This is a very bad book!' _Nodoka thought fearfully as she tried to come up with an answer to tell Yue, but she lucked out when Haruna suddenly appearing barreling the duo over with her energy and body.

"Hey! What are you two doing just standing there? Hurry up and get ready!" Haruna demanded as she sent her best friends flying much to Nodoka's relief and Yue's annoyance.

"We're going with Negi-sensei today, right?" Haruna asked already knowing the answer. "Come on, hurry up and change into your casual clothes!"

"Haruna, you're way too wound up!" Yue said tartly at her friend.

"Alright! Everyone has free time today. Now's my chance to hand over the letter…" Negi said happily as he pulled out the letter to make sure it's okay.

"At last," Chamo said happily and Naruto could only nod in agreement; he couldn't wait for this whole damn thing to be over!

"Ara? Where is Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked as she, Makie, Ako, Akira and Yuuna looked around the lounge. "And, Naruto-nii?"

"Have they left already?" Ako asked with a pout. _'I was hoping to set some more alone time for Makie and Naruto-sensei…'_

"I was hoping to take a tour of Osaka together!" Makie said sadly as she imagined her and Naruto sharing a bus tour and checking all of the shops. She imagined him carrying her bridal style as her feet hurt from all of the walking and they chatted about every little thing that came to mind. She imagined getting a second kiss from the man that stole her first.

"Ehehe…Escape via-back-exit successful!" Negi cheered as he, Chamo and Naruto hurried out the door and jogged down the street. "I've got to hurry to the Kansai Magic Association's main temple. I can leave Konoka-san to Setsuna-san."

"I've got someone looking out for Konoka-chan as well," Naruto said causing Negi and Chamo to look at him curiously. "Don't worry, she's been ordered to watch from the shadows and make sure Setsuna-chan stays by Konoka-chan's side."

"She?" Chamo asked the same time Negi asked, "Who?"

"Namikaze Naruko," Naruto said with a sly smile that just confused the two even more. "I'll explain more as soon as we pick up Asuna-chan and head to the temple. I don't want to explain it twice."

"Where is the main temple anyway?" Chamo asked curiously and Negi pulled out a map. Naruto stepped closer to look as well just in case they got lost.

"Umm…Hmm…I don't think it's far from here…" Negi mused as he located the spot on the map and then perked up as he looked at the letter. "I'm sure we'll be able to make up with Kansai once I hand the letter over! I've got to give it my best!"

"Will it really be that easy?" Chamo asked and Naruto just shook his head doubting it.

"Huh? I was planning to go with Asuna-san this morning, and we promised to meet up here, but…" Negi wondered.

"Maybe she got lost?" Naruto suggested helpfully. "I wouldn't put it past Asuna-chan…"

"Negi-sensei…Naruto-kun…" A voice called from behind them and the two turned around.

"Eh?" Naruto and Negi asked together as they saw (in this order) Setsuna (whose sword was wrapped in a bag), Asuna (who had her hand turned sideways in front of her mouth in a "I'm sorry" sign), Konoka (who was smiling brightly), Nodoka (who was staring shyly as she held her new book), Haruna (who looked really smug) and Yue (who was drinking a juice box).

"Waaah! Everyone, what cute clothes!" Negi complemented forgetting momentarily they had other important things going on.

Naruto didn't pay much attention to the clothes (though he agreed with Negi) as he was too busy watching a figure hidden in the tree making hand signs saying, "We need to talk!" Nodding his head, Naruto signed back, "When we get a chance I'll spike my Chakra."

Negi, oblivious to the silent conversation, suddenly remembered their current problem and whispered to Asuna, "…Wait a minute! W-W-Why are the others with you, Asuna-san?"

"I'm sorry, Paru saw me leaving," Asuna apologized.

"Its fine Asuna-chan, we should have just taken you with us to begin with," Naruto whispered dismissively. "We'll just ditch them later. Really how hard could it be?"

"Naruto-kun, Negi-sensei, you were about to go somewhere using that map, right?" Haruna questioned cheerfully. "Take us along!"

"Eh…Doesn't Group Five have plans for free activity day?" Negi asked hoping they did.

"Nope," Yue said simply before taking another sip of her juice.

"Negi-kun, let's take a look around together," Konoka said happily as she held Setsuna's hand much to the swordswoman's embarrassment.

"Asuna-san! Naruto-nii!" Negi whispered back fretfully.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! We'll just follow Naruto-kun's plan and ditch them halfway," Asuna whispered back and the three nodded in agreement of the plan.

"Alright! Let's go!" Haruna cheered unperturbed by the three's constant whispering as she grabbed Naruto's arm (much to Asuna's annoyance) and dragged him in town with everyone else following behind.

Naruto spent the next five minutes trying to escape, but Naruto had to admit that Haruna's must have a grip as strong as Sakura's. He briefly wondered if it was because Sakura's surname was one syllable off from Haruna's given name. But, luckily Konoka managed to distract him as she looked around where they ended up.

"Waah! Even the area near the hotel is nice!" Konoka said in amazement and Naruto had to agree; it reminded him a little of town he visited when on his journey with Jiraiya. Of course, he nearly choked when he saw the picture for _Icha Icha_ in one of the bookstores.

Seeing the bookstore reminded Nodoka of _her _new book and she couldn't help but stare at the thing a little nervously.

"Yes, the Arashiyama Sagano Area has many places famous for their autumn scenery. It would be nice to come here during the autumn," Yue said, but Haruna ignored that as she looked at the picture of _Icha Icha _loving before dragging Naruto into the store with her.

"Hey, where are you going, Paru?" Asuna called back annoyed.

"Just settling a deal," Haruna said with a wink and Naruto groaned as he paid for the first installment of _Icha Icha_ (and signed the clerk's own copy much to his horror and embarrassment).

He should have known it was a stupid idea to promise the book for Haruna (who he let read the summary) in exchange for drawing the picture meant for Chizuru. He should have taken a photo or something instead, but he thought a hand drawn picture would be nicer.

Now he's afraid of how much corruption might come from this…Oh, well what's done is done…

Haruna let out a very Kakashi-like giggle before turning to Negi once more. "Okay now that I have my book, where are we going, sensei?" Haruna asked as she let out another perverted giggle that worried Yue to the very core.

"Do you want me to guide you?" Yue asked deciding not to let her mind dwell on the terrifying possibilities.

"Eh…No, um…I was just going that way…" Negi said as he pointed to a random direction and the girls (plus a dragged along Naruto) headed in that direction.

Negi turned to his partner and urgently whispered, "W…What should we do, Asuna-san?"

"We've got no choice but to try and lose them in the crowd…" Asuna whispered back seriously getting Haruna's attention.

"Hey, Asuna, can I ask you something?" Haruna asked.

"Hm? What?"

"…You're not going out with Negi-sensei, are you?" Haruna asked with a smile causing Asuna to slam her head on a bear statue.

"That's impossible! This brat is only ten years old, you know!" Asuna yelled with a blush as she pinched said brat's cheek.

"S…Sorry, I guess you're right…I guess normally speaking he'd be a fifth grader," Haruna realized with a laugh, but she had to make sure for Nodoka's sake.

Haruna may be a lot of things, but you could never say she didn't care about her friends, her sisters.

"Exactly," Asuna said seriously. "Wouldn't it be smarter to ask if I liked someone like Naruto-kun anyway since he's closer in age?"

Asuna realized her mistake the second the words escaped her mouth. "Oh?" Haruna asked slyly. "So, are you dating Naruto-kun then? Taking a boy on the rebound?"

"NO!" Naruto and Asuna denied with a blush causing Haruna to laugh at their expense until she noticed that Nodoka had fallen behind staring at her new book.

"Hey, Nodoka! Don't just stare at that weird book all day!" Haruna admonished as she got Nodoka's attention. "Hurry up and come with us!"

"Ah…Yes!" Nodoka said as she jogged up to them as Naruto took photos to remember this by.

Hey, just because he's got something important to do doesn't mean he couldn't have memories.

"Hey, there's an arcade over here!" Haruna said as she pointed to a building and pulled Naruto along. "Let's get a sticker photo as a souvenir of our Kyoto visit!"

"What's wrong with my pictures?" Naruto asked with a pout.

"Sticker photos are much more fun and personal!" Haruna explained cheerfully. "Don't you want to take one?"

"Fine," Naruto sulked; his photographs were fine…

"Sticker photo?" Nodoka managed to finally squeak out.

"That's right! Together with Negi-sensei!" Haruna said turning to the girl as she took her hand and pulled her along.

"Ah eh…" Nodoka stuttered and Naruto (who decided to just go along with it) decided to pull her along as well.

"Ah, that sounds good! Let's take one together, Se-chan!" Konoka said as she pulled the reluctant girl with her.

"Ah…No, I…" Setsuna stuttered as she tried to free herself until a piece of paper hit her in the face. Taking it off, she looked down and saw it read, "I'm still watching you! With love, Uzumaki Naruto-sama."

Setsuna saw Naruto grab Nodoka's wrist and grin fox-like back at her. Giving into her fate with a small smile, she walked next to Konoka and said, "As you wish Ojou-sa—"

Another piece of paper hit her face and she looked down to see it read, "Say it right Setsuna."

Setsuna just shook her head, but knew she lost when it came to Naruto's forcefulness. She beamed a true smile that she had been trying to hide all day and said, "I'd love to, Kono-chan!"

Konoka let out a girl squealed and actually rushed to the booth excitedly causing everyone to laugh. Negi had to say he was impressed at how Naruto was actually making Setsuna spend time with Konoka and enjoy it herself.

Negi quickly realized that Asuna had stayed back and turned to her. "Ah, Asuna-san, won't you take one too?" Negi asked and she blushed red.

"Eh…A photo sticker with me…" Asuna muttered embarrassed.

"Just take one Asuna!" Konoka pressured.

"Come on Asuna-chan!" Naruto pleaded. "It'd be fun!"

Asuna just sighed before she shrugged and hurried over.

The first picture was of a smiling Negi waving at the camera while a shocked Nodoka was being pushed in by Haruna as Chamo smoked a cigarette on Negi's shoulder.

The second picture was another picture of a smiling Negi waving at the camera while Asuna just sighed as Chamo posed in between the two.

The third picture was a blushing Setsuna with a smiling Konoka leaning onto her shoulder.

The fourth picture was Haruna kissing a wooden Naruto with a panicked look on his face.

The fifth picture was Haruna pouting as she saw that Naruto was nothing more than wooden doll.

The sixth was Naruto petting a blushing Nodoka's face while she had a small smile.

The seventh was Naruto sitting in between Konoka and Setsuna (who he had in a headlock).

The eighth was Naruto sitting in between Haruna and Yue as she grabbed Chamo to pull him out of the picture.

The ninth was Naruto and Yue sitting together sipping a juice.

The tenth was Naruto sitting in the middle of Negi and Asuna with Chamo lying in Naruto's hair.

The final picture was Naruto and Asuna sitting close as Asuna blushed and Naruto did his good guy pose as Chamo snickered from his perch on Naruto's head.

"Hmm? There's something funny about these photo stickers, I wonder…" Haruna mused as she looked through the pictured pouting when she saw her missed kiss…Though she wonders how he did that…

"It's just your imagination," Yue assured the insane girl as the group headed inside.

"I'll be right in guys, I have to go do something real quick," Naruto called as he ran off in a random direction causing Haruna to scowl and the rest to scrunch their brow in confusion before they shrugged and headed inside. Asuna and Negi of course stayed further back hoping for a second to skip out on them, but unluckily for them, Konoka saw them.

"Negi-kun, Asuna! Come over here where everyone else is," Konoka called.

"Sheesh…We come all the way to Kyoto and they want to play at an arcade?" Asuna asked herself in disbelief.

"Ane-san, Aniki! This is our chance! Just play a game for now, and then escape when you see a chance!" Chamo whispered. "I'm sure Nii-san will meet us as we make our escape!"

"Y…Yes!" Negi agreed at the same time Asuna said, "I guess you're right."

Negi walked over as he looked at the screen that the girls were playing their game on. "What kind of game are you playing?"

"Ah, sorry, sensei! If I play well at this, I can get a limited edition Kansai rare card!"Haruna said in a chipper mood.

"It's a game about Mages," Yue explained surprising Negi.

"Remember the game we were playing on the Shinkansen?" Haruna asked and Negi nodded his head. "This is a special edition!"

"A game about Mages, huh? Maybe I should give it a try…" Negi wondered aloud. "Nii-san did really well, didn't he?"

"Yes," Yue said as she started to sulk. "I lost so many rare cards that day…But, never mind that sensei. If you really want to play, I'll lend you my starter set."

Negi graciously accepted the deck and typed his name into the computer before he started to play the game. There was a stunning similarity to being a real life Mage that he had actually won the game pretty easily. "Ahh! Way to go Negi-kun!" Konoka praised proudly about her roommate.

"Whoa! You're good! Are you really a beginner, sensei?" Haruna asked amazed. "Just what I would expect from a child genius!"

'_Naruto-sensei won even faster though he was more on luck than Negi-sensei who had a strategy…I wonder which is more formidable?' _Yue silently pondered to herself as a ten year old boy wearing a school uniform and a white beanie walked to them

"Mind if I join in?" The boy asked catching everyone's attention.

"Sure thing," Negi agreed having fun.

Konoka: Oh!

"A challenger? Will you be okay, sensei?" Haruna asked pumped up and Negi nodded unsurely.

"Go for it, Negi-kun!" Konoka cheered.

"O…Okay!" Negi muttered as he tried to concentrate.

"Don't lose to a local kid!" Haruna roared. "Show him what Tokyo people are made of!"

Negi played as best as he could and Haruna couldn't help but cheer at the good play, "Go for it! That's it!"

"That's the staff card!" Konoka said amazed at the rare card the boy played and killed Negi.

"Aww…I lost…" Negi moaned sadly.

"No, that was very good for your first time, Negi-sensei," Haruna praised. "It's not like you have Naruto-kun's devil luck after all.

"That's right…" The boy praised with a mischievous smirk as he held the Frog Card up. "You're not bad at all, but…you've got a long way to go before you become a proper 'Mage'."

"Eh…Yes...Thank you," Negi said gratefully.

"See you round, Negi Springfield," the boy said as he got up to walk away.

"Ah! Hey, you! Don't run away!" Haruna yelled wanting a rematch!

"Eh! H-How did you know my name?" Negi asked in stunned disbelief.

"You entered it into the machine when you started playing," the boy said as he pointed to the screen which read:

GAMEOVER

Negi Springfield

Scored:

102, 679pts

"Ah, I see," Negi said bonking his head at forgetting something so simple.

"See ya," the boy laughed as he ran away.

"Ah! He's getting away," Haruna cried as the boy hurried towards the door only to bump into a distracted Nodoka that knocked the two of them over knocking Nodoka's book out of her hands and Kotaro's beanie off.

"Ow ow ow…" Nodoka muttered until she noticed the boy in front of her, but before she could see his hair he shoved his beanie back on. "Eh…?"

The boy couldn't stop himself from laughing at his stupidity as he fixed his hat. "Sorry, nee-san!" He apologized with a grin before he bolted towards the door. "…For seeing your panties!"

Nodoka could only blush in embarrassment, but jumped when she heard the boy release a strangled cry. Nodoka turned around to see Naruto standing in front of the door with his arm extended and the boy lying on the ground as he had obviously ran into said arm. Not even bothering to care, Naruto grabbed the boy by his collar and dragged him back to Nodoka.

He then picked up the open book, glanced at it and gave it back to Nodoka. "Now apologize to her properly brat," Naruto scolded the young boy who was openly glaring at him. "Don't you glare at me for your mistakes."

The boy sighed and said, "I'm sorry Nee-san" before he turned to Naruto as if to ask can he leave now.

"Don't be rude and tell her your name kid, so that she can accept it properly," Naruto admonished.

"My name is Inugami Kotaro, and I apologize for my actions," Kotaro said and bowed low for good show.

As soon as Naruto let him go he was out the door faster than Naruto on a free ramen day at Ichiraku!

"There's something mysterious about that boy…" Konoka said with her head tilted ever so slightly. "He feels just like Negi-kun."

"Don't think too hard about it," Haruna said calmly. "Now let Paru-sama show you her skills!"

"I shall be your opponent!" Yue challenged smugly.

"Alright! I'm gonna grab all the limited edition Kansai cards!" Haruna declared with a fist pump.

"Yes," Yue agreed the same time that Konoka said, "Yeah!"

"I'm sorry ladies, but they are already all gone," the clerk apologized causing the three to fall over.

"NO!" Haruna cried. "WHO?"

"The young man over there," the clerk said as he pointed to Naruto whistling happy as he looked through the new cards.

'_Already?'_ The three thought in stunned disbelief.

"I won the cards just like I told you I would, Shiina-chan," Naruto said on the cellphone. "Yes, you get half since it was your deck…Yes, I'll let you pick out the ones you want…No, I won't cheat you, and what kind of guy do you think I am? Just because you would do that doesn't mean I would, Shiina-chan."

The girls could only stare at him disbelief while Chamo snickered until a piece of paper slammed into his face. It read, "Go on without me! Naruko will meet up with you to explain the change of plans…You'll recognize her when you see her. Uzumaki Naruto-sama."

Chamo titled his head in confusion and looked to Naruto who discreetly made a shooing motion. "Aniki, now!" Chamo whispered deciding to follow Naruto's instructions.

"What about Naruto-kun?" Asuna hissed at him, but Chamo showed them the paper.

"R…Right!" Negi said once he read the paper.

"Okay, Sakurazaki-san. We're leaving Konoka to you and Naruto-kun," Asuna said to the girl.

"Alright! Please be careful you two," Setsuna managed to say before a string lassoed the girl and she was forcibly swung next to Konoka making Asuna and Negi sweat drop before they stepped outside.

"Yo!" A female voice said and Asuna saw a pigtailed long blonde haired girl with whisker marks on her cheeks jump from the tree. Asuna of course noted that she was wearing clothes similar to Naruto with orange pants and an orange jacket unzipped having a black t-shirt under it.

"N-Naruko-san?" Negi stuttered confused. "B-But—"

Naruko put a finger over Negi's mouth stopping him from talking. "I'll explain when we're not so out in the open," Naruko said with a wink before she suddenly delivered a kick a hair's breadth over Negi's head.

Asuna was confused until she saw Chamo go flying. "And, you better stop leering at me you perverted ermine!" Naruko fumed getting Asuna's approval.

"Alright! Let's get that letter delivered and stop all these annoying things from happening, Negi!" Asuna declared getting the boy out of his stupor.

"O-Okay, Asuna-san!" Negi said as he eyed Naruko fearfully.

Meanwhile, Kotaro quickly and silently headed into an alley. He turned to his employer and said, "I knew it. His last name was Springfield, but I couldn't get that Nii-san's name," Kotaro said pleased.

"Heh…So, it's true…He's the son of the Thousand Master…He will be a worthy opponent," Chigusa said smugly before she let out a soft chuckle. "You little brats…I'm going to pay you back good for what you did before!"

Behind Chigusa was a fearsome looking demon with a sealing paper on its face, on her left was Tsukiyomi holding her hat to her breast and to her left were three near identical boys even though only the white haired boy was known by the name Fate Averruncus.

Back with Naruko, Negi and Asuna, none of them had realized that they had one other follower in the group…One who couldn't know the danger she was getting herself into. "Negi-sensei, Asuna-san…Where are they going…?" Nodoka wondered. "And, who is that girl?"

Back at the arcade, Haruna, Konoka and Yue were currently playing their trading card game trying to get some local kids' cards while Naruto sulked in the corner because the manager told him he couldn't play anymore games since he was too good.

'_Such a nice smile…She has made a lot of friends and become a lot more cheerful since she started attending Mahora Academy.' _Setsuna thought as she watched Konoka from the wall. _'This is the best way after all despite what Naruto-kun believes. Living peacefully together with Ojou-sama not knowing anything…I've gotten too close to her during this field trip…Once we go back to the academy, I'll have to return to normal and protect her from the shadows like I've always done…'_

Setsuna turned quickly around the corner where no one was looking and brought out a special human-like paper. _'I wonder how those two are doing._ _I'm worried about them after all,' _Setsuna realized as she did a spell on the paper.

"Sorry about making you come with me, Asuna-san, Naruko-san," Negi apologized to the two girls as they stood in the empty compartment on the train.

"That's right…Why is an ordinary middle school student like Ane-san agreeing to help us? According to Asakura Nee-san, she has a strict anti-kid policy…" Chamo questioned aloud before he released a slight perverted chuckle. "Don't tell me Ane-san is in lo—mmph!"

Chamo was cut off when Asuna's finger blocked his mouth with an angered expression. "What kind of rubbish are you spouting now? Would a normal person let a ten year old kid walk into a dangerous situation by himself?"Asuna asked.

"I'm here to, you know!" Naruko said angrily.

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Asuna said scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Ah don't worry about it, you are Negi's partner after all so it's only right that you come along to protect him," Naruko said dismissively.

"Exactly!" Asuna said. "Now will you please tell us who or _what _you are exactly?"

Naruko quickly scanned the compartment making sure they were alone before she nodded her head. "I am what you'd call a modified Shadow Clone," Naruko explained.

"Modified?" Chamo asked. "What's so special about you besides the gender swap?"

"A normal Shadow Clone is destroyed in one hit," Naruko explained. "I don't suffer that problem at all…You see the Shadow Clone Jutsu is Naruto's main jutsu and his best used, so he tried to come up with a more powerful version. In the end, he created a seal that basically gives enough Chakra for one big attack or a few small attacks before the clones become the same as ordinary clones—"

"So, you're only good for one attack?" Asuna interrupted causing Naruko to glare at her.

"No, I'm an even better version of that where I have all of Naruto's Yin Chakra in my body…In other words, I have half of his Chakra, but just like using the Yin Kyuubi Chakra Mode I transform into a girl," Naruko explained grabbing her breasts for emphasis. "It's not really that feasible to use in battle though since it takes a good five minutes to go through the entire transfer and neither of us can move an inch during the process."

"Well, that sounds pretty useless," Asuna commented once again causing Naruko to glare.

"If you need to be in two places at once and know that beforehand it unbelievably useful!" Naruko barked at the girl causing her to shrink away. "Of course, because I am made of pure Yin Chakra I'm much more affected by female hormones making me just like any other girl…I have even had a crush on a guy before…"

"That has to be awkward for Naruto-nii," Negi commented looking a bit disturbed.

"Oh, he doesn't get most of my memories or feelings…In fact, due to the modification he doesn't get memories from the Civilian Shadow Clones (what he calls those other modified ones) because in order for the seal to work he had to cut off the mental link," Naruko explained happily. "He only gets the memories from my battles because that is all the Yang Kyuubi cares about absorbing."

"You talk like you and Nii-san are two different people," Chamo noted.

"That's because we are, I am basically his twin sister brought to life." Naruko giggled. "He was so pleased about this and Sakura-chan loved to go shopping with me in his stead making him even happier, and I had to get some female clothes (which I keep in a storage scroll for when I come to life) because when he does the jutsu I am in his baggy clothes…I hate not wearing a bra."

Asuna could understand that though it's a bit weird to think of this girl as Naruto's female side brought to life…She decided to think of Naruko as a separate girl. "So, where'd you get your name from anyway?" Chamo asked in wonder.

"Namikaze is my old man's surname," Naruko explained. "I had taken my mom's surname for safety reasons since dad had a lot of enemies from the Third Great Shinobi War where he defeated a great of deal of enemy ninja alone…He once beat fifty ninja in under a second."

Negi could only look on in wonder suddenly realizing that like him, Naruto and Naruko had a great hero of a father. "Anyway, the name Naruko came from what my body is based on…Naruto's Sexy Jutsu," Naruko explained with a scowl. "I still don't appreciate the fact he used my naked body in public as an anti-pervert technique…Even if I didn't technically exist back then…Anyway, when Naruto completed it, Kiba-kun had given me the name Naruko and well, it just stuck."

"Oh? Kiba-_kun_?" Asuna asked slyly.

"Sh-Shut up!" Naruko yelled with a blush causing the three to giggle.

"So, are you as strong as Nii-san, Nee-san?" Chamo asked.

"Not physically since Yin Chakra deals more with the mental aspects of Chakra like ninjutsu and genjutsu—though I can't use any—so I'm smarter than Naruto, but he is stronger," Naruko explained. "I can however equal is regular strength when I am in Yin Sage Mode."

"Yin Sage Mode?" Negi asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, you all saw Naruto in Sage Mode, right?" The three nodded. "Right, well when we are split like this it is possible for me to use Yin Sage Mode and Naruto to use Yang Sage Mode…He created Yang Sage Mode long before I was ever created since we only originally had the Kyuubi's Yang Chakra in us, but now it works better since he has less Chakra in his body since I have all of Yin Kyuu's Chakra and half of his."

"What does that mean for the two of you?" Negi asked curiously.

"Well for one, we can enter Yin Sage Mode and Yang Sage Mode instantly and don't have to meditate," Naruko explained. "Also, I can do something most ninja can only dream of…I can use all five elemental chakras. However, I cannot use _any _non-elemental jutsus like my Transformation Jutsu, Rasengan or Substitution Jutsu."

"And, Yang Sage Mode?" Chamo asked amazed at his new Nee-san.

"Naruto's strength and speed go up to normal Sage Mode, he can enter instantly and he can use non-elemental jutsu," Naruko said.

"Wow, I can't believe you have five transformations," Asuna said impressed before she mutters. "It's like something you'd find in a novel or something."

"Eight," Naruko corrected. "I have eight transformations…Sage Mode, Yang Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Yin Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Yin Sage Mode, Yang Sage Mode, True Sage Mode, Yin-Yang Kyuubi Chakra Mode and Kyuubi Beast Mode."

"Eh?" The three said together in surprise as the train came to a stop.

"Wait!" Chamo cried. "What were those last three?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Naruko said with a wink and smile before she hopped off the train and ran off in a random direction.

"Nee-san, it's the other way!" Negi cried and Naruko tripped over her own feet.

"Right, sorry," Naruko said sheepishly. "I knew that."

A few moments later the quartet found themselves in front of a large path of torii gates with signs that read, "Kagabika Sanctuary".

"This is the headquarters of the Kansai Magic Association…?" Negi asked in wide eyed surprise.

"It looks a lot like the Fushimi Shrine…" Chamo noted as he stared at the gates.

"Well, I wouldn't really call this subtle…" Naruko noted with a raised eyebrow.

"Uwaah…It feels like someone is going to jump out at us any second!" Asuna said as she twitched nervously.

"All we have to do is hand the letter over to their leader," Negi said trying to reassure his partner, but Asuna barely noted it as a magical glow suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Huh?" Asuna asked in surprise as suddenly a miniature version of Setsuna took shape.

"Kagurazaka-san, Negi-sensei, are you alright?" The miniature Setsuna asked before she noticed the new girl. "Uh…Naruto-kun…?"

"You know I wish I knew you were doing whatever you are doing Setsuna-chan so I wouldn't have to explain again," Naruko said with a glare that made the miniature Setsuna scratch the back of her head in embarrassment before Naruko explained the situation. The miniature nodded her head in understanding.

"What the heck are you anyway?" Asuna asked confused.

"This technique is similar to the body splitting technique or Shadow Clone Jutsu. It lets me communicate with you. I was worried about you, so I came to see how you were doing," the miniature Setsuna explained before she bowed politely. "Please call me 'Chibi Setsuna'."

Naruko and Asuna just shared slightly bemused looks.

"I'm pretty sure the leader of the Kansai Magic Association is in these mountains somewhere…They don't welcome Mages from the East like Negi-sensei, so please watch out for traps!" Naruko quickly scanned the gates, but couldn't detect anything. Of course, she and Naruto had to get used to detecting Magical Energy rather than Chakra…It was near impossible to detect people with low amounts. In fact, that's why Naruto was trying to invent a new way to detect people. "We don't know what those people who attacked us the day before yesterday are up to…"

"You're taking my role!" Chamo yelled angrily as he tried to scratch Chibi Setsuna only for her to whack his paws away each time.

"Please stop that," Chibi Setsuna said annoyed.

"Understood, Chibi Setsuna-san! I'll be really careful!" Negi said as he pulled out his staff.

"I don't know how much use it'll be but I'll bring out that fan too!" Asuna said as she pulled her card out. "Alright! Adeat!"

Asuna called and her Enis Exorcizans appeared in her hands as Naruko pulled out a scroll. She bit her thumb and spread blood over the seal (glad that Naruto already put Chakra in it, so all she had to do was put blood on it) causing two swords to appear in her hands.

"Kiba," Naruko said as she held the two lightning blades in her hand. "I look forward to using you two again."

The three quickly hid behind one of the pillars for the gate to make sure no one was there. Not seeing anything, the three humans took off running while Chamo rode on Negi's shoulder and Chibi Setsuna flew towards them.

"Let's go!" Negi cried as he picked up the pace.

"YES!" Naruko, Chibi Setsuna and Asuna cried together, but it seemed everything was quiet.

_Too_ quiet.

The quintet hid behind two more pillars of the gates looking through suspiciously.

"N…Nothing is coming out…" Asuna noted confused.

"I can't feel any strange magic here," Negi noted feeling a little more relaxed.

"T…This is going well, isn't it?" Asuna said pleased.

'_A bit too well if you ask me,'_ Naruko thought suspiciously.

"…Alright! Let's cover the rest in one go!" Negi said and Asuna took off running with him.

"Okay!"

"Ah! Please don't drop your guard, you two!" Chibi Setsuna cried as she and Naruko (who was watching the rear) called out; none of them saw nor felt the magic that was suddenly invoked all around them. It was a while later that Asuna suddenly fell over breathless from the running.

"These stairs go on forever! I…I'm actually tired for once," Asuna panted out as she fell to her hands and knees.

"We've been running for thirty minutes now…" Negi noted tiredly.

"C…Could this be…?" Chibi Setsuna suddenly asked herself worried.

"We're stuck in a loop," Naruko said as she jumped down from the gate in front of them making Chibi Setsuna look at her gravely while Negi and Asuna looked in disbelief. "I've already checked out the area within it too; we can't fly out and going sideways doesn't work either."

"When did you find this out Naruko-san?" Chibi Setsuna asked seriously.

"About ten minutes ago I thought something funny was up, so I marked this gate here—" The four turned to see a spiral cut into the side of the gate. "—and noticed that we passed it again. I would say the distance this thing goes is about five hundred meters all around."

Negi, Chamo and Asuna could only stare in disbelief. "I thought that might be the case," Chibi Setsuna said. "We're stuck in infinite time-space spell! In other words, we're trapped within the Thousand Gates!"

"What are we going to do?" Asuna asked nervously.

"I've got no idea," Negi said stumped.

"It's because you two kept running ahead," Chibi Setsuna berated and the two looked down in shame.

"I could destroy the gates, but that might just make us stuck here forever," Naruko said as she frowned thoughtfully.

Chigusa watched the foolish Mage and friends happily. "Looks like they've totally fallen into our trap…He really is a brat after all," Chigusa said condescendingly as she pet her giant spider. "We'll just let them rot here, since there's no escape. All you guys have to do is sit here and watch them."

"That's so boring…" Kotaro said lazily.

"There isn't even that strong guy in this group," the red haired boy sitting on the spider said in a bored tone.

"I hate boring plans like this…It's not like they're really powerful or anything," Kotaro said not seeing any strong _guys _in the group. "I like face-to-face confrontations better!"

"You two just keep quiet and do what you're told, okay?" Chigusa berated the two of them as she jumped down to head to where Konoka was.

"Tsk…This is no fun," Kotaro complained.

"Boring!" The red haired one whined.

"Hmm…I wonder if energy is stuck in here too…" Naruko mused as she drew one of her Kiba swords. "Everyone get behind a pillar if you don't want to die!"

Everyone looked shocked at Naruko's announcement, but saw her have one of her swords held in a motion to swing so they instantly followed her orders. Chibi Setsuna could only look on is awe as Naruko swung her sword to release a giant bolt of lightning in the shape of a slash down the path and turned around.

Naruko narrowed her eyes and saw the lightning slash coming back at her so she stuck one of the Kiba swords into the ground and pointed the other one ready to intercept it. With a cry the lightning flew into the sword and travelled through Naruko and into the ground through the other sword.

It took a few seconds for Yin Kyuu to heal her hands of the scorch marks. "Looks like energy won't be getting out of here either," Naruko said with a sigh.

"I could have told you that Naruko-san," Chibi Setsuna said. "No Magical Energy or Ki can escape which mostly likely meant that your Chakra can't escape either."

"I figured that much out already, that's why I used Kiba," Naruko explained and got confused looks from everyone. "Kiba's lightning isn't Chakra, Magic Energy or whatever that Ki stuff is…It is pure lightning trapped within the blade."

"Really?" Chibi Setsuna asked in amazement; she is a swordswoman after all. "You have some very interesting swords Naruko-san or rather Naruto-kun does…"

Naruko just giggled. "I understand what you mean Chibi Setsuna-chan," Naruko assured the girl. "But, you're right…These two come from a set of seven special swords. Each one has their own power and ability."

"Really?" Asuna said wanting to learn something else about Naruto's world rather than think about being trapped in an infinite loop for all eternity.

"Yes, they are from Kirigakure no Sato in Mizu no Kuni," Naruko explained. "The seven people that originally owned the swords were a group of ronin samurai who travelled the lands doing work—mostly fighting bandits—in exchange for rice. That changed however when the founder of Kirigakure no Sato, a man named Kirigakure Saizo, decided to form a new village to challenge my home village Konoha.

Kirigakure Saizo was a powerful ninja who considered a man named Sarutobi Sasuke his true rival because Saizo-sama hated people with special abilities called Kekkai Genkai believing them to be a terrible ability as all forms of ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu should be passed down to everyone inside or outside a clan. Since Sarutobi Sasuke did not have a Kekkai Genkai he believed him to be one of the only ninjas in the world to be a true ninja and since Sarutobi-sama was allied with Konoha he decided to oppose it.

He managed to convince quite a few ninja clans to join forces with him such as the two of the strongest Kunoichi of that time, Miyoshi Seika and Miyoshi Isa. However, it was the seven samurai that would make the village legendary.

Shimada Kambei the owner of the Kubikiribocho and leader of the seven; he forged his sword to be so large and heavy simply because he could swing a sword so fast that he could cut you in half long before his blade even passed through you. Needless to say he had a lot of trouble keeping a sword since he constantly broke them.

Okamoto Katsushiro the owner of a sword called Hiramekarei…A sword that could take Chakra and form it into any shape he pleased. The boy was Kambei's own apprentice (although he decided that before Kambei agreed according to legend) and he had been born with a ton of Chakra; possibly as much as I have right now without counting the Kyuubi's.

Katayama Gorobei the owner of Nuibari…A long sword with Chakra wire connected onto it to sew the enemy together quite brutally once he cut you up—" The entranced quartet turned green at that visual image. "—Gorobei-sama was a tailor turned archer turned samurai who created his sword to mix all three professions together.

Shichiroji the owner of Samehada…A sword made out of shark skin with a mind of its own and with the ability to steal live Chakra from the enemy. Shichiroji-sama was actually a shark from the summon realm who had grown tired of his life as a shark and thus jumped into the holy water of the summoning realm that gives summon creatures the ability to speak and think as good as humans causing him to be split in two: Shichiroji the human and Samehada the shark. Samehada was Shichiroji-sama's shark instincts personified, so Shichiroji did the only thing he could for it and turned it into a sword.

Hayashida Heihachi the owner of Kabutowari…A sword with an axe and a giant hammer tied together by a flat thin leather-like rope that could break through any dense. Heihachi-sama was a large powerful man who was determined to create a way that even the softest of his strikes could destroy a defense and thus created Kabutowari. By first using the axe it can cut into any armor if even just a chip and then use the hammer to pound the axe further in to cut through.

Kyuzo the owner of Kiba…The sharpest swords in existence due to them fact they were infused with pure lightning. When Kyuzo-sama was forging his swords a great lightning storm happened upon him, but Kyuzo-sama could not stop for it was the last of his metal and his final chance so he continued to work on them despite them and himself getting stuck by lightning countless times…They struck so much that lightning had been permanently infused into the sword. He only survived the lightning strikes because he learned later on that his chakra type was lightning.

And, finally Kikuchiyo the owner of Shibuki…A sword with a scroll of exploding tags wrapped in them that can explode no matter how wet the paper becomes. Kikuchiyo-sama was a sadist who enjoyed combat to the fullest and one day when he was travelling he happened upon a ninja battle where the ninja were constantly using explosive tags—paper that blows up when the combustion seals on them are activated—and he found he enjoyed something that could blow people to pieces. He created Shibuki after that with one side being explosive tags that blow up when connected to the enemy and the other side a thin blade to cut the tags off so as not to destroy the sword, but also to cut the people down.

Together this group travelled until Saizo-sama found them and got them to become a member of his village as the group was sick of the constant travel and Mizu no Kuni had rice in abundance. The group eventually became known as the 'Seven Swordsman of the Mist'."

"But, wait," Negi said noticing something off. "If the swords belong to a different village, why do you and Naruto-nii have two of them, Naruko-nee?"

"Actually I have all seven of them," Naruko said scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Since Naruto defeated all seven of the previous generation swordsman—don't ask—he was declared the owners of them and it is Naruto's duty to eventually pass them on. The original plan was pass them down to ninja in the new village, but in the battle where Naruto summoned Shinigami-sama, he brought the seven of them just in case he needed them in battle causing me to bring them with me. He has decided to pass the swords down in this world so that my world won't have them as a remembrance of a time of great power in the past."

The quintet lapped into silence after that eventually allowing Asuna's fears to take a foothold and she couldn't help but think that Naruko will never get to pass her swords on because they ARE GOING TO BE TRAPPED HERE FOREVER!

Chibi Setsuna-san…Naruko-nee, c…can't the real Setsuna-san or Naruto-nii come and help us?" Negi finally asked.

"I…I'm sorry, but the enemies are after Ojou-sama too, so I can't leave her side…" Chibi Setsuna said apologetically.

"I don't have that kind of connection with Naruto, but if Setsuna-chan has to stay by Konoka-chan's side then Naruto probably does too," Naruko pointed out, but Asuna barely heard her when a sudden terrible feeling began to overwhelm her.

'_This is bad…' _Asuna thought as she squeezed her legs together and began to fidget. _'I need to use the toilet!'_

The group watched the girl worriedly as she began to shake uncontrollably. "Asuna-san?" Negi asked nervously, but Asuna's only answer was to run screaming.

"Uwah!" Asuna screamed unable to take it anymore.

"Ah! P…Please calm down, Asuna-san!" Negi screamed as he hurried after the panicking girl.

"Asuna-chan!" Naruko called out in worry afraid she's lost her mind.

"Uwah! Let me out of here!" Asuna cried even further as she just ran harder.

"Wait for me, Asuna-san!" Negi screamed as he hurried after his friend.

"Oi! OI! Asuna-chan, calm down! CALM THE HELL DOWN!" Naruko screeched for at her friend.

"Aniki, Ane-san, Nee-san, get a hold of yourselves!" Chamo tried to berate the three only for him to be ignored.

"Negi-sensei and Asuna-san, where did they go?" Nodoka questioned as she climbed up the stairs to the torii gates, but paused when she happened upon a sign. "Huh? No entry? I should look somewhere else…"

'_**Help!' **_Nodoka suddenly heard someone shout out causing her to jump.

"Negi-sensei…?" Nodoka asked until she realized it came from her book, Diarium Ejus.

Quickly she opened it and saw a picture of Negi chasing a freaking out Asuna with an annoyed Naruko behind him. The passage read, _**'Twenty-fourth of April. Negi. HELP!'**_

'_It happened again…This must be…Is this what Negi-sensei is feeling right now?' _Nodoka realized fearfully and awestruck.'_Th…Th…This is bad!'_

Asuna and Negi were releasing short tired breaths as they ran quickly running out of energy. "I can't take it anymore!" Asuna moaned as her legs began to give out on her.

"Ane-san, we can't keep running recklessly like this!" Chamo berated.

"But, But…!" Asuna stuttered and Naruko was jogging next to them annoyed.

"Seriously, why are we running through this again?" Naruko asked having not even broken a sweat.

"What the hell kind of stamina do you have to not even look so tired?" Asuna screamed with a heavy pant and Naruko could only laugh which of course enraged Asuna further. Naruko then started to run backwards and stuck her tongue out at Asuna before she turned around and ran always right out of Asuna's arms reach.

Chibi Setsuna laughed at the strange interaction before something caught her eye. "Hm…?" Chibi Setsuna questioned when she suddenly realized there was something over there. "W…What that? A roof…There's a shop over there!"

"Hyah! I'm saved! There's a toilet here!" Asuna screamed in giddy delight as she ran inside the building and the others took a nice relaxed seat.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Negi asked as Naruko looked around suspiciously.

"It's no use, Aniki. It looks like it's just a rest stop," Chamo said tiredly.

'_That didn't exist five minutes ago!'_ Naruko thought annoyed, but thought it better to remain quiet for now and wait for the enemy to slip up rather than runaway. Should the enemy try to confront them, then that will at least give them a chance to find a way out of here.

"There's a vending machine here. Let's buy something to drink and calm down," Chibi Setsuna said as she bought drinks for everyone.

Asuna soon came out after that looking quite relieved and Naruko tossed a can over to her. She gulped most of it down in one go and released a great sigh. "…Now to catch my breath…" Asuna said as she plopped down on the bench.

"Let's assess our current situation and find a way out of here," Chibi Setsuna said.

"Sheesh! Why do they want to stop us from handing over a letter, anyway?" Asuna complained in an extremely annoyed voice.

"I…I guess they don't want relations to improve between east and west…"Chibi Setsuna guessed.

"Why don't they want relations to improve?" Asuna asked in a deadpanned voice. "That's so stupid…"

"Um…That's because…" Negi began, but did really know himself.

"Apparently it's because they think the people of Kanto have forgotten tradition and became influenced by western magic," Chibi Setsuna explained.

"And with that kind of thought, these people in Kansai probably want a war or something similar in which they can show off how much better they believe their magic is," Naruko piped up. "If that Chigusa lady is anything to go by, these forces seem to think their magic is better than the other and wants to snuff the other one out. It's a dangerous mentality these people have and I wouldn't be surprised if they exhaust some amazing resources trying to get what they want."

'_Worst of all though is that right now Konoka is like a Jinchuriki back in my world with the way they are trying to capture and control her…I and Naruto won't let anyone go through that kind of pain again!' _Naruko thought with a sharp look.

"I see…" Negi realized with a nod. "Ah, how about a sandwich, Asuna-san?"

"Oh, thank you," Asuna said gratefully as her stomach grumbled.

"More importantly, we should go over our combat capabilities at the moment," Chamo said seriously.

"You're right. We don't know when the enemy might attack," Chibi Setsuna agreed and Naruko nodded thoughtfully.

"That's right! We had Setsuna nee-san the day before yesterday plus Naruto-nii at full power. But if we get attacked right now, it's just Aniki, Ane-san and a half power Nee-san," Chamo mentioned.

"To make things more dangerous," Naruko brought up. "Is if that Fate guy showed up...Naruto's easy victory was because Fate was caught off guard, but yesterday I noticed a look alike had been spying on me (or rather Naruto) and Makie all day. These guys are easily low Kage level to high Kage level in terms of strength."

"Speaking of that…I was wondering before, but how much stronger do I get when I activate the contract…?" Asuna asked curiously as she crossed her legs. "Am I going to be of any use at all?"

"Ah…Let's do a test and find out!" Chamo said sitting on one of Asuna's feet, but then he turned around to find a suitable target. That's when he spotted a small boulder and jumped on top of it. "Ane-san, kick this rock as hard as you can!"

"This one!" Asuna said in disbelief. "That looks like it would really hurt!"

"It's okay, just do it," Asuna assured the girl and with a powerful kick she tried to kick the rock to pieces!

…Only to wind up hopping up and down in pain.

Chamo allowed himself a small chuckle before he turned to Negi. "Okay, Aniki! Activate the contract!" Chamo instructed and Negi pulled out Asuna's Master Card.

"Activate the contract for thirty seconds for the Ministra Magi of Magister Magi Negi, 'Kagurazaka Asuna'," Negi chanted loudly as a power wave of Magic Energy surrounded Asuna catching the attention of Kotaro and his red haired companion.

'_I can never get used to this weird feeling…' _Asuna thought as the tingly warmth spread all over her body.

"That faint nimbus around you is Magical Energy, Ane-san!" Chamo explained happily. "Try kicking the rock again. This time, things should be different!"

Asuna didn't really want to, but seeing as how strong she had become the other times to go for it.

What happened next was something Naruko had seen Sakura do many times over the years on a much larger scale…With a single kick Asuna completely smashed through the boulder as if it was tissue paper.

"You won't lose to any mere human, even if he's a pro wrestler!" Chamo said smoking a cigarette as Asuna and Negi stared at the boulder in shock.

"This works on a similar level to the 'Ki' used by the Shinmeiryuu!" Chibi Setsuna said stunned.

"And, it works similar in ways similar to "Chakra" used from my world!" Naruko added.

"The swordsmen of the Shinmeiryuu gather the 'Ki' from within their bodies and use it in their combat techniques. This 'Ki' is used for Onmyou techniques," Chibi Setsuna explained plainly. "It takes years of training to learn how to manipulate 'Ki'."

"Chakra is the spiritual and physical energy in your body mixed together in perfect harmony that passes through the Chakra Circulatory System and allows the ninja to do things like jutsu," Naruko explained. "It can be used as an enhancement to make the user physically stronger…Though it takes an insane amount of control to use effectively in combat."

"A Ministra Magi draws Magical Energy from the Mage in order to greatly enhance their physical abilities. As long as Negi-Aniki has Magical Energy, Ane-san can use that power to become super human!" Chamo explained thoughtfully before adding, "Well, Ane-san has a pretty good body to begin with…"

"And, furthermore…" Chibi Setsuna piped in as she struck Asuna with her miniature sword causing Asuna to reflexively block and shriek in fear.

"H…Huh? It doesn't hurt at all!" Asuna realized a couple of seconds later that she didn't even have a cut on her arm. "Even if she is tiny…"

"The Magical Energy around your body protects you from attacks!" Chibi Setsuna explained and Naruko realized that aspect was more like Sage Mode. "This sword cuts about as well as an ordinary knife…This is why I was confident in Kagurazaka-san's fighting ability the day before yesterday!"

"Eeh…I get it now! What is this 'Ki', 'Chakra' and 'Magical Energy' all about anyway?" Asuna asked.

"That would take too long to explain, Ane-san," Chamo said with a sweat drop.

"I might be smarter than Naruto, but that doesn't mean I want to explain everything," Naruko added in.

'_Hmm…These guys are more interesting than I thought…' _Kotaro thought with a blush of battle excitement.

'_I'm starting to get fired up!'_ The red haired boy thought as he began to twitch in anticipation. _'…Okay, that was a bad pun…'_

"By the way, how about your magic, Negi-sensei?" Chibi Setsuna inquired, but Asuna just slapped the boy's back proudly.

"No problem! This guy's really strong, you know!" Asuna told the miniature version of her new friend.

"Eh? No, I—" Negi stuttered out.

"That's right!" Chamo interrupted. "Aniki graduated at the top of the class in magic school!"

"That doesn't really matter, you know," Naruko piped in a bit angrily since Naruto had been dead last thus making her dead last as well. "It's more about how well he can apply what he learned and how creative he is with it."

'_B…But I…' _Negi thought nervously as he missed Naruko's lecture. _'Come to think of it…J only know nine combat spells in total…The magic school wouldn't teach us anything beyond the basic 'Magic Archer' and 'Disarmament', so I sneaked into the book reserves behind the teachers' back to see if I could learn anything useful…Most of the combat magic I know is self taught…If we were attacked by professionals…Can we really deal with them by ourselves?'_

"_Let's go home Negi!" A little girl complained, but Negi didn't want to leave yet._

"_Just a bit longer!" Negi said as he remembered something…Something that changed his life._

_A red haired man holding the very staff he wielded now in one hand was holding a powerful demon in the other._

Negi gasped in sudden realization as a new plan formed in his head. "…Maybe…Maybe I can make myself stronger by drawing on Magical Energy too?"

"Eh?" Asuna asked in surprise.

"Well…I guess you could do that," Chamo said slowly.

"Yes, it works on the same principles," Chibi Setsuna acknowledged.

"That's why a ten year old like Aniki can run so fast!" Chamo chirped in. "It's like a reduced version of the same thing!"

"I wouldn't recommend it though," Chamo and Chibi Setsuna said in stereo.

"Yeah! A Mage should be using magic!" Chamo added in.

"R…Right," Negi agreed, but silently thought despondently. _'I see…'_

Naruko put a hand on the boy's head. "Nah, keep that in mind for now," Naruko said. "It doesn't suit your style right now, but it's always good to have a trump card."

"Y…Yes, thank you!" Negi said a bit happier.

"Don't worry about it for now," Chibi Setsuna cut in. "I think you two could handle most of the ordinary spell casters from the Kansai Magic Association…"

"Yup! No problem! Those guys are no match for us!" Asuna said stealing Naruto's "good guy" pose.

A voice suddenly laughed from around them. "I can't let that comment go!" The voice said snidely.

Naruko was on her feet with both Kiba swords in hand before any of the others even reacted as she narrowed her eyes at the wood.

"W…Who's there?" Asuna asked as she pulled her card out and Negi hefted his staff up.

"Was he listening to us?" Chamo asked as a giant spider fell from the tree tops.

"Eh…?" Asuna, Negi, Chamo and Chibi Setsuna exclaimed together while Naruko narrowed her eyes and turned towards the boy and spider.

"A spider?" Asuna questioned in disbelief. "It's huge!"

"Maybe you should try me on for size before you start mouthing off like that!" Kotaro sad proudly. _'I thought that guy was going to jump into the battle too…So, where is he?'_

'_I knew they'd come! Sensei, Kagurazaka-san! Be careful!' _Setsuna thought seriously.

"—chan. Se-chan!" Konoka called trying to get her attention, but it was no use.

"Do it like this Konoka-chan," Naruto said as he put a hand on Konoka's shoulder before he shouted, "Get your damn dirty hands off Konoka you stupid monkeys!"

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna cried going into a battle position until she saw Naruto chuckling as Konoka put her mouth over Naruto's sleeve to muffle her giggles.

Setsuna could only glare at Naruto which caused the two to laugh even harder. It took a good couple of minutes before Konoka could finally ask, "Why are you spaced out like that, Se-chan?"

"Ah…N…No real reason…" Setsuna stuttered out as she tried to run away only to find her hand in a death grip by Naruto.

"Come on, Se-chan! Let's play!" Konoka said happily as she took Setsuna's other hand.

"Ah, no…Ojou-sama, I…" Setsuna tried to stutter out, but Konoka and Naruto just pulled the girl along.

None of them were aware of the girl hiding behind one of the arcade machine watching them with a blush and smile. "Sakurazaki Setsuna-han, is it…?" Tsukiyomi asked with a perverted giggle. "I just love strong girls…"

Nodoka was running through the torii gates desperately trying to find her teacher and her classmate. '_What should I do? What should I do? Negi-sensei (and Asuna-san) is in trouble and they need help!'_

She paused for a second to catch her breath as she breathlessly asked herself aloud, "But, where are they? T…That's right! I can use the book again…If I just call his name, I can see how Negi-sensei is feeling right now…N…Negi-sensei…"

Nodoka opened her Diarium Ejus only for the picture to show a boy on the giant spider with Asuna, Negi and the unknown girl in a fighting stance. _**'Twenty-fourth of April. Negi. THE ENEMY! A spider? HUGE! The Kansai Magic Association? No, it's not that Onee-san! Just who is this guy…?'**_

Nodoka was shocked beyond belief! _'Something incredible has appeared and the situation has gotten worse?'_

"Bring it on, Mage of the West!" Kotaro challenged with a smirk. "Or should I say…Negi Springfield!"

"Y…You are…" Negi stuttered out in surprise.

"Ah! You're that boy from the game center!" Asuna yelled in realization.

"Inugami Kotaro," Naruko said with a glare.

"Oh no! Then that means Konoka-san is under attack right now!" Negi yelled as he turned to Chibi Setsuna.

"No, it seems like we're safe for now," Chibi Setsuna assured him.

'_Is this the boy who set the trap? Was he at the game center just to scout me out?' _Negi thought as he analyzed his new opponent. _'That monkey Onee-chan from the day before yesterday had a Goki as well. It's going to be another Mage against Onmyou-User, Partner against Goki battle after all…'_

"Negi!" Asuna yelled getting the boy out of his thoughts.

"O…Okay!" Negi said in understanding as he brought out her Master Card and began to chant. "Activate the contract for ninety seconds for Ministra Magi of Magister Magi Negi, 'Kagurazaka Asuna'."

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a brat!" Asuna yelled as she dashed toward the enemy and punched the spider back!

"Whoa!" Kotaro exclaimed in shock, but he didn't have time to be impressed as a kick from Naruko sent him flying to the ground.

"Adeat!" Asuna yelled as her card reformed into Enis Exorcizans and she jumped towards the turned upside down spider. She struck the beast with a mighty hit from her fan causing the monster to turn back into its charm form as Asuna slid to a stop.

"That was amazing, Asuna-san!" Negi cheered as Chibi Setsuna looked on impressed.

"Whoa! I…I'm pretty good at this!" Asuna said impressed as Naruko landed next to her.

"T…That's Ane-san for you! You don't see that kind of power often, even with the contract!" Chamo cheered as he climbed on Asuna's shoulder.

Kotaro started to laugh from his place on the ground before he jumped back to his feet. "Not bad Onee-chan! Onee-san!" Kotaro praised. "I heard that a middle school girl with a strange power to break enchantments was with you so I brought along one of the powerful wards, and yet you returned it to the charm form in just one blow. I had no idea you had another super strong girl besides the real version of that chibi!"

Kotaro turned angrily towards Negi after that. "But as for you, you are just a small fry! The amazing ones are that Onee-chan and Onee-san over there," Kotaro said angrily."Aren't you embarrassed to be protected by a girl? This is why I hate western Mages."

"And, aren't you a moron for underestimating girls!" Naruko cried as she unleashed a powerful lightning slash that Kotaro dodged at the last second. Kotaro was about to laugh when Naruko just smirked and stepped aside at the last second for the pure electricity to hit him.

Only a red haired kid showed and blocked with his magical shield. "That was an extremely dangerous attack," the red haired boy said as he stared at his burnt hands. "It seems the blondes of your group Negi Springfield are the truly dangerous ones."

"Who are you?" Naruko asked with a narrowed expression.

"You can call me Doom Averruncus," Doom said simply as he thought the idea of being called the "Fate of Fire" was a boring name. "I'm here to make sure you don't survive this…What is _your _name?"

"I am Namikaze Naruko and I shall be your opponent!" Naruko said as she closed her eyes and opened them to reveal her to be in Yin Sage Mode. "Negi, you can handle this Kotaro brat…You don't stand a chance right now against this Doom kid."

"R-Right!" Negi stuttered as Naruko ran and met Doom's fist. Unfortunately, Doom was a lot stronger than he looks and Naruko was only as strong as Naruto in his base form so she was sent flying back.

"Naruko!" Asuna yelled in surprise.

"I wouldn't focus on those two right now, Onee-chan," Kotaro said as he mocked the two of them. "You're not a threat anymore now that your Goki was defeated, you little brat!"

"Yeah! You've got zero chance of winning now! If you're going to surrender, now's the time to do it!" Chamo yelled proudly.

Kotaro just laughed at them. "Onee-chan, you don't get it either…I'm not just any magic user…" Kotaro stated with a sharp grin.

"Eh…?" Asuna questioned.

"Please be careful! This guy just might be—" Chibi Setsuna didn't get to finish what she was going to say because Kotaro suddenly jumped in front of Asuna who began to viciously strike at him with her Enis Exorcizans, but not a single strike could properly land on him.

"Damn you!" Asuna yelled in frustration as Kotaro ducked under her swing.

"Haha! Give it up, you can't hit me!" Kotaro mocked until he suddenly had to dodge three kunai from the side.

Naruko had thrown them and Doom tried to take advantage of the distraction, but he didn't realize he had fallen into her trap until he suddenly felt his hand get pinned to the tree by a kunai enforced by wind.

"Chidori!" Naruko screamed as her hand suddenly became a lit with electricity and she tried to strike the boy through only for him to incinerate the tree he was pinned to and dodge. Naruko wasn't finished however when she went through a bunch of hand signs and screamed, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

Doom just laughed as he met the fire with one of his own and overtook it effortlessly. "You stupid girl! My affinity is fire! You won't be able to beat me with i—"

"Lightning Slash!" Naruko interrupted with a power slash of lightning that Doom was hit with. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground and his body convulsed with electricity.

"You bitch!" Doom screamed as he grabbed the metal vending machine and allowed it to ground him.

Meanwhile, Negi began to chant as Kotaro recovered from the sudden roll and jumped at the boy. "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister…Flowering…" Negi began as Kotaro pulled out sealing paper.

"Disarmament!" Negi yelled, but the sealing paper blocked majority of Negi's attack only destroying Kotaro's hat to reveal the dog ears underneath.

Kotaro wasn't hindered at all as he pulled his fist back. "Wind Shield!" Negi cried, but he still sent Negi flying anyway.

"Ne…Negi…?" Asuna cried in disbelief as Naruko landed and yelled, "Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Kotaro was forced to jump back from the many fireballs letting Naruko put the boy down safely.

In the Diarium Ejus, a picture of Kotaro in a punching position was shown with Negi flying backwards into Naruko's arms. _**'O-OW! H…He's fast! Thank goodness for Naruko nee-san!'**_

"Ne…Negi-sensei…" Nodoka said in a frightened voice _'I…Is this really what's happening right now? It's like a light reading adventure novel target at kids!'_

If Nodoka had paid better attention she would have seen Kotaro kick Negi in the face while Naruko and Doom were punching and parrying each other with the occasional blast of fire and slash of lightning.

The Diarium Ejus showed Negi getting pummeled by a huge barrage of punches from Kotaro. _**'Ah! He's so strong!**_**'**

"Ah! He's in a pinch!" Nodoka said in fear as Kotaro unknowingly fought Negi from behind her.

"Ahhh! This is no good! That boy is so fast that Asuna-san can't hit him! If she could hit him, they could win! Do your best, Asuna-san!" Nodoka screamed as Kotaro forced Negi back and Asuna tried to chase the extremely fast boy. "There!"

At that moment, Kotaro had punched Negi the other way, so he turned around right where Asuna was and she struck with her Enis Exorcizans. "Oh! What a shame! He blocked it…Negi-sensei, behind you! Behind you!" Nodoka cried as Kotaro blocked the fan with his arm and kicked Negi away.

Naruko was punched by Doom and was sent flying as she used her planted her swords in the ground to come to a stop. She was shocked when she saw the bookworm girl holding a book as the battle between Negi, Asuna and Kotaro raged on. "Nodoka!" Naruko screamed in shock.

"Eh?" Nodoka asked in wide eyed surprise.

Doom began to laugh when he saw the new girl. "Looks like you got some unwanted baggage there, Naruko-san!" Doom yelled happily. "Let me get rid of it for you!"

Naruko watched in horror as a giant blast of fire came raining down at Nodoka who had frozen up in fear. Naruko reacted as quickly as she could and waved some hand signs quickly, "Water Style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Jutsu!"

The giant torrent of water clashed with the spout of fire snuffing it out instantly, but leaving Naruko standing on a lake of water. "Water Clone Jutsu!"

Nodoka could only watch in amazement as fifty spouts of water sprung from the manmade lake and turned into exact replicas of Naruko. Those fifty clones quickly waved through hand signs and screamed, "Water style: Water Prison Jutsu!"

Each one began to get a ball of water around each of their arms creating a hundred water prisons, but Naruko wasn't done as she waved through her own hand signs. "Wind style: Great Icy Wind Jutsu!"

With a freezing burst of cold air the water prisons and water clones began to freeze over, but the replicas jumped in the air before they completely froze over. Naruko waved through one more set of hand signs and screamed, "Lightning style: Electromagnetic Meteor Jutsu!"

With a string of electricity, each of the balls of ice became electrified and suddenly came soaring down at Doom who stood center of the barrage with a scowl. "You think ice can beat me? Well I'll show you!" Doom snarled as he released a giant burst of fire melting the frozen prisons so well that they turned to steam.

Doom was about to gloat about his fire power when he saw Naruko smirk and form those weird hand signs again, "Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Suddenly the steam turned to mist and the mist became so thick that Doom could barely see his hand let alone his enemies. "Come out here you coward!" Doom screamed and suddenly he saw a shape in the mist.

Doom believing he had managed to gloat Naruko out attacked it only to discover it was nothing more than a rock clone making an "L" sign with its hand while the other held a strange ball in its hand. Suddenly, the ball exploded releasing a huge blast of light.

"Gah! My eyes!" Doom screamed as he took a step back only to trip over a wire and he was forced to roll out of the way of the torrent of kunai and shuriken only to wind up falling on a huge much of makibishi that stabbed into his back. He cried in pain as he back flipped off them only to jump on a faux ground and landed in a pit full of stone spikes.

The only reason he wasn't pierced through was that he was able to create a fire strong enough to melt the spikes, but he couldn't help the growl that escaped him upon realizing his prey had gotten away.

As all this was happening, Kotaro had chased after the young mage. "Where do you think you're running off to, you little runt?" Kotaro asked with a growl as he caught up to the boy and punched him in the face.

"Negi!" Asuna cried out in worry.

"Hehe…How was that? I broke through his barrier!" Kotaro mocked. "That one really affected him!"

Chamo could only watch nervously as his Aniki got on his knees and spit up blood. "This is bad…We can't win!"

"Yes…" Chibi Setsuna agreed gravely.

"Y…You should have told us from the start you were a fighter instead of a mage!" Asuna accused angrily, but Kotaro just dismissed her.

"Whatever…You were the ones who just assumed…" Kotaro pointed out nonchalantly.

"And stop just picking on Negi!" Asuna yelled angrily. "I'm your opponent!"

"Fighting is a man's job!" Kotaro retorted chauvinistically. "I don't hit girls. Even incredibly strong girls like you, Onee-chan."

Kotaro then turned away from Asuna and grinned at the beat up Negi. "Hahaha! You western Mages are no good after all! You're so weak! I bet your dad, the Thousand Master whatever, wasn't so tough either, you shrimp!"

Negi glared defiantly at the dog eared boy. "Aniki, no!" Chamo screamed as he held up a water bottle.

"Let' retreat for now!" Chibi Setsuna said as she began to chant and Chamo threw the bottle. Before Kotaro could understand what was going on the water bottle suddenly exploded into a blast of mist which ironically mixed in with Naruko's own Hidden Mist Jutsu (which she had just cast).

"Ane-san, take care of Aniki!" Chamo ordered.

"M…Mist? I can't see anything!" Kotaro yelled furiously as he tried to claw the stupid water vapor away from him.

Asuna quickly ran to where Negi had fallen and picked the boy up. "Negi!" Asuna said in horror as she ran off with him.

By the time the mist cleared Negi's entire team had escaped both Kotaro and Doom "They got away! Damn it!" Kotaro screamed in frustration. "You cowards! You can run from me but you'll never escape from here!"

"Ahh…Thank goodness! It looks like they got away!" Nodoka said as Naruko carried her piggy back and they ran away. "No, you have to turn right, Naruko-san! Right!"

"Argh! What the hell is that cheeky kid's problem?" Asuna yelled in frustration. "And what's with those stupid ears he has?"

"A…Ane-san, be quiet!" Chamo said in a hushed tone.

"Seriously Asuna-chan, are you trying to let them find us?" Naruko asked as she jumped down to them and let the dizzy Nodoka down.

"Miyazaki-san?" Negi asked in horror the same time Asuna exclaimed, "Honya-chan?"

"Be quiet!" Naruko hissed angrily before he turned to Chibi Setsuna, "Is that Kotaro kid some kind of youkai? He seems to have quite a bit of raw power for a kid his age…Negi could only hope to match that kind of thing with magic."

"That boy is a Kuzoko," Chibi Setsuna confirmed, but got a confused look from Negi.

"Ku…Kuzoko? What's that?" Negi asked curiously.

"It's a wolf or fox type monster," Chibi Setsuna explained.

"So, he is a youkai, huh?" Naruko said. "That Doom kid isn't normal either, but I don't think he's a demon either…I wonder what he is.

"What the heck? So we're fighting another monster?" Asuna asked annoyed, but got a surprised look from Nodoka. "This is such a pain…Sheesh…Nothing can surprise me anymore…"

"I…I'm sorry…" Chibi Setsuna apologized.

"Why are you apologizing, Sakurazaki-san?" Asuna asked majorly confused.

"N…No, um…" Setsuna tried to explain that she felt guilty she wasn't there in person to help them because she felt more obligated to protect Konoka.

"More importantly, why are you here Nodoka-chan?" Naruko finally asked and all eyes turned to the blushing girl.

"W…Well, I saw N-Negi-sensei, Asuna-san and Naruko-san sneak off when no one was looking, s-so I was curious…" Nodoka squeaked out uncomfortably. "And, then this b-book made by the card t-told me Negi-sensei was in trouble, so I wanted to help…"

"How did you know how to use the card, Miyazaki-san?" Chibi Setsuna asked the girl.

"I—err—sort of listened in on the conversation between Chamo-san and Asuna-san…" Nodoka admitted embarrassed and Naruko silently fumed at her and Naruto's inability to really sense anyone out of regular Sage Mode.

"So, what are we going to do?" Naruko finally asked as she sat in a meditative stance and gathered more nature energy into herself.

"Negi, you beat Eva-chan, the so-called strongest monster, before, didn't you?" Asuna asked getting a shocked look from Nodoka and Setsuna. _'Even if you had Naruto-kun's help.' _"You should be able to take care of a brat the same age as you in no time!"

"That's unreasonable, Ane-san!" Chamo disagreed.

"Huh? You're..." Asuna said as she suddenly got a good look at Negi.

"Eh?" Negi asked in wonder, but he began to blush beat red as Asuna grabbed his face.

"You're bleeding! Does it hurt? Just wait, I'll get a towel!" Asuna yelled freaking out causing Naruko to giggle before she began to try and formulate a plan. "And your cheeks are all red too!"

"Awah! No, I'm okay, Asuna-san!" Negi denied, but Asuna forced the boy sit down as Naruko handed her a spare towel and Asuna wet it.

Asuna began to wash the struggling Negi's face, but barked when he kept fidgeting, "Hey, don't move!"

"It's okay; I'll do it myself…" Negi said embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it! Come on, you've got to put ice on that!" Asuna said seriously.

"What happened with Evangeline-san?" Chibi Setsuna asked and Nodoka sat closer to hear this as well.

"Well, with my support it was an easy victory!" Chamo said proudly.

"…A-Asuna-san, I…" Negi began getting Asuna and everyone's attention. "I studied how to fight because I wanted to find my father…"

Nodoka suddenly remembered when Naruto had the class introduce themselves to him…

_"My name is Negi Springfield and I'm the Homeroom teacher of 3-A as well as the Mahora Middle School English teacher. I like Nekane-nee-chan, my dad, books, learning, my students—" The class beamed at him. "—and tea hour. I dislike baths and scary stuff…My hobbies are researching and spending time with my students. My dream for the future is to find a man with the moniker 'the Thousand Master'."_

'_Could this "Thousand Master" be Negi-sensei's father?' _Nodoka thought with a frown.

Asuna: Y…Yeah?

"I believed that I would need combat abilities in my search for my father," Negi said seriously.

"Oh…" Asuna muttered not really liking the idea that a ten year old is fighting like this.

"Takemichi spent a whole month teaching me, you know!" Negi stated suddenly shocking Asuna.

"Eh? Takahata-sensei?" Asuna asked in shock as she grabbed the boy in a powerful headlock. "T…Tell me in more detail about that…"

"M…Maybe next time!" Negi squeaked out.

Naruko turned to Nodoka and just had to ask, "Is Asuna-chan really that big of an Oji-con?"

Nodoka's reply was to simply sweat drop causing Naruko to giggle.

"It was a near miraculous coincidence that I managed to beat Evangeline-san…" Negi continued on. "Now that I think about it, Evangeline-san went easy on me for some reason…"

"Is that so?" Asuna asked.

"Well, she went a bit more serious against Naruto-nii," Negi admitted.

"Whatever you say, a win is a win," Chamo argued before he thought to himself, _'Although she never did use any of her shisho powers…'_

"…I'm still inexperienced. But, I've got to become stronger, or I won't be able to continue the search for my father," Negi said and Nodoka blushed at the mature look on his face. "That's why I have to beat that guy!"

"Negi…" Asuna trailed off with a small smile. _'Getting fired up just because he got beaten…I guess he's just like a normal boy in some ways.'_

"B…But how are we going to win against him, Aniki?" Chamo asked nervously. "Nee-san's too busy fighting the other one to help us too much.

"Don't worry, Chamo-kun," Negi assured before adopting Naruto's good guy pose. "I have a plan."

"I have a few ideas of my own as well," Naruko added in. "But, I need all of you guys to stay away from me while I fight that Doom kid because from this point onward I'm going all out."

"Asuna-san! We're going to fight them in an open area!" Negi said as he jumped over the fence with Asuna.

"Think it over, Aniki! This plan is too dangerous!" Chamo tried to reason, but was aptly ignored.

"Okay! Negi!" Asuna said as Negi, Asuna, Chibi Setsuna and Chamo hurried into the center. If anyone had been paying attention they would have noticed the leather choker with a speaker and the earpiece both Negi and Asuna were suddenly wearing.

"C…Come on!" Asuna challenged.

'_There's only a fifty percent chance that it'll work…Please watch me father!'_ Negi thought seriously before he started to chant. "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister! Summon Valkyrie! Help me in my battle!"

Suddenly several versions of Negi riding staffs and carrying swords magically appeared. "Counter Attack!" Negi ordered and the Valkyries charged off to the top of the torii gates where Kotaro was running on top of.

The Valkyries weren't alone however as Naruko was also on top and running head first for Kotaro while doing hand signs. Kotaro prepared to block the attack only for Naruko to jump over him and keep going.

Kotaro was so caught off guard he was pushed back by one of the Valkyries, but he quickly recovered and struck down three of them in one move. He kicked another one before pulling out his own kind of kunai and tossing three of them at three Valkyries. "Is this all you've got?" Kotaro mocked.

"Magic Archer: Seventeen Arrows of Thunder!" Negi screamed and Kotaro found himself forced down by the barrage as they shocked him painfully. "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister! Bolt of light which cleaves the dark night, reside in my hand and devour the enemy."

'_That was dangerous! Those were magic projectiles…And powerful ones!' _Kotaro thought as he threw away the destroyed paper that protected him from most of the barrage.

"White Lightning!" Negi screamed and Kotaro was blasted by the full hit as he had no more papers to protect him and was sent flying across the gates.

"Earth Style: Destructive Rising Rock Pillars Jutsu!" Naruko cried once she was far enough from the others and giant shockwave struck through the ground and giant pillars burst forth. One of the pillars had hit the unsuspecting Doom (who had remained hidden to get a sneak attack in) and sent him flying.

"Gah!" Doom cried as he felt one of his barriers smash under the technique.

"Water Style: Water Trumpet Jutsu!" A Water Clone yelled as she blew water out at Doom who prepared to stop the water.

"Lightning Style: Wave of Inspiration!" A Lightning Clone yelled and put her hand close to where the water trumpet was still blowing water. The generated electricity travelled up the water trumpet and Doom screamed at the unexpected shock.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Naruko cried out and the water built up in the air and in the plants around them were suddenly sucked dry as the water suddenly formed a gigantic dragon.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!" A Wind Clone cried blowing at the dragon and causing it to ripple before the wind seemed to wind around the destructive dragon and the beast's body blew as if it was the ocean in a hurricane.

"Water Style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Jutsu!" Another Water Clone cried as it blasted the dragon with water causing it to greatly expand in size.

"Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Four Rock Clones cried together as they blasted the gigantic fire dragons towards the sky and increased the heat to turn each of the dragons' pure white.

"Ryujin," Naruko's Water Clone said and the gigantic water dragon roared and came crashing down at Doom who was still being electrocuted and the beast destroyed every single one of his barriers and protections.

"Kirin," the real Naruko said simply and Doom looked up at the storm clouds in absolute terror as he saw the gigantic dragon of pure lightning. Naruko lifted her Kiba swords and tethered the lightning in the swords to the dragon's neck like a collar. Before Doom could prepare himself Kirin was sent straight at him and with no barriers he felt the full force of the attack.

Naruko jumped in front of the kid and checked his pulse…Doom had managed to survive the attack, but was ironically burnt to a crisp. "Well teme, I might hate what you became I can't deny you made a hell of a jutsu."

Naruko quickly ran back to where the others were…

"What was that? That was awesome! Did we win?" Asuna cheered at Negi when Kotaro was blasted down seconds earlier.

"YOU DID IT! That's my Aniki for you! A triple combination attack from a distance! It's the basics of Mage against fighter combat!" Chamo celebrated.

"No, not yet!" Chibi Setsuna said gravely as Kotaro burst through the smoke suddenly with a feral grin.

"That's not bad, small fry! If I had taken the full brunt of that attack…You've totally destroyed my shield charms! But now…You failed to finish me off, so now this victory is mine!" Kotaro said victoriously and Asuna jumped in his way.

"Y…You! Come on! I'll take you on, fighter to fighter!" Asuna declared holding her Enis Exorcizans in a fighting position.

Kotaro just scoffed at her as he speedily left an after image and struck Negi from behind.

"Negi!" Asuna cried out as the boy was knocked in the air and then another punch to send him skidding across the ground.

"Listen, Onee-chan! I'm no fighter! This ain't some kind of video game!" Kotaro said with a grin. "I'm an 'Inugamitsukai' and you better remember it! Although I'm trained in Ninjutsu too."

Kotaro summoned a pack of shadow dogs to him making Asuna stare in disbelief.

"What's that? He called up dogs from the shadows! A whole pack of them," Asuna exclaimed nervously.

"T…They're kind of like his shikigami…" Chibi Setsuna tried to explain.

"You guys, go play with that Onee-chan!" Kotaro said and the dogs lovingly dived at Asuna. She prepared for an attack, but she was thrown off guards when the dogs started to lick her.

"Wha….Kyahahaha! No, what with these dogs?" Asuna laughed crazily.

"Asuna-sa—" Negi cried out, but was interrupted by Kotaro's fist meeting his face.

"Negi!" Asuna yelled out in worry.

"**Asuna-san…Come in Asuna-san!" **A voice from the radio yelled out.

"**Honya-chan…Hahaha…Why aren't you…Hahaha…Helping Negi?" **Asuna asked as the dogs continued to lick her.

"**Negi-sensei's on the wrong frequency!"** Nodoka cried out sadly. **"He has to adjust the radio!"**

"**He's kind of busy right now Honya!" **Asuna pointed out, but yelled out anyway. "Negi, you got the wrong frequency!"

"T…This is…bad…" Chamo muttered getting Asuna's attention. "There's barely any of Aniki's magic barrier left! If he keeps punching him like that…It will disappear! That means Aniki will be taking the force of his punches with his bare body!"

"Eh…You mean…" Asuna said realization hitting her. "His punches are full of 'Ki'! You saw the power behind them Ane-san! If you're not careful, you won't get off just being seriously injured! You'll be DEAD!"

"No…No way…" Asuna said as tears formed in her eyes. "Come on Negi! You gotta change the frequency!"

Kotaro wouldn't give him the chance however as he kicked him into a giant boulder before suddenly appearing in front of him and grabbing his head to slam into the ground multiple times as he ignored the plants dying all around him. "Hahahaha! Without their partner to defend them, you Western Mages are nothing more than insects!" Kotaro mocked as he repeatedly punched Negi into the ground before kicking him into the broken boulder. "You're nothing if you don't have time to chant your incantations! Take this you shrimp!"

Negi moaned as he lay on the boulder and Kotaro ran after him with his fist full of Ki. "I've won! It's time to finish this!"

"Ne…NEGI!" Asuna screamed...She could have sworn that Negi had the right frequency when they left split up from Naruko earlier.

'_This is it!' _Negi thought as he saw what he had been waiting for…The moment he knew he could only get if he didn't take Nodoka's advice. The moment he had waited for, so that he could change the frequency.

"Activate the contract for point five seconds for me, Negi Springfield!" Negi said quietly as blocked Kotaro's fist.

"Wha—" was all Kotaro could say before Negi punched him in the face sending him soaring, but that wasn't enough for Negi as he suddenly appeared underneath Kotaro with a fist full of magic.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister! Bolt of light that cleaves the dark night, reside in my hand and devour the enemy!" Negi chanted seriously.

'_Wh…What?' _Kotaro thought as his back landed on Negi's open palm and a surge of electricity pulsed through Negi's hand.

"White Lightning!" Negi declared and Kotaro felt the full pain of the lightning spell surge through him at titanic levels of pain…If they had been paying attention to anything beyond Kotaro they would have seen the colossal lightning dragon wound around the area strike down.

"Negi?" Asuna cried in worry, but Chamo was cheering.

"Yeah! He did it!" Chamo screamed happily as Kotaro was blasted away.

Kotaro found he could not move as the electricity messed up his nervous system. I'_W…What the hell did he do to me? I can't move…! This can't be! I…!'_

Negi stood over the dog boy with his staff held confidently and Kotaro could only glare at the boy. "How was that? That's the power of Western Mages!" Negi screamed victoriously.

"Y…You did it, Negi!" Asuna cheered happily.

"You really made me sweat there, Aniki! To wait till the last possible moment to get a chance and hit him with a 'magic fist' like he had never had…That was too much, dude! He infused his own body with Magic Energy…" Chamo said with a sigh of relief.

'_That combat technique is more complicated than it looks…And painful…For a ten year old like Negi-sensei to have such willpower and wisdom…Just where did he…'_ Chibi Setsuna thought in disbelief.

"Negi! You're so reckless! Look at how messed up you are!" Asuna scolded the boy as she had to once again clean him up. "You're covered in blood!"

"A…Awah! Asuna-san! T…That hurts…" Negi cried painfully.

"Alright! All we've got to do now is escape!" Chamo said happily.

"T…That's right! We've got to find a way to get out of here!" Chibi Setsuna panicked, but a hand patted her head.

"Don't worry about Chibi Setsuna-chan," Naruko said suddenly making her jump and turn to Naruko who looked absolutely exhausted. "I've got a plan."

"Hold it! T…This is the first time a mere human has injured me so seriously…I'll take back what I said before…Negi Springfield…But…It…It's not over yet!" Kotaro screamed viciously as his hair turned pure white, his body covered in fur, he grew a tail, his hair grew and his arms became more like claws. "It's time for the real thing Negi!"

"Eh? What the heck is that?" Asuna screamed in fear.

"He transformed into a beast!" Chamo yelled in shock and Kotaro dashed at inhuman speed to clash with Negi only to get shocked.

"Chidori Stream," Naruko said and everyone turned to see electricity around Naruko's body. Kotaro screamed in frustration as Naruko put her leg on the paralyzed boy's torso.

'_Damn it! Again?'_ Kotaro thought angrily as Naruko laughed at him.

"Good, now that you are down do you mind telling us how to get out of here?" Naruko asked and Kotaro stared at her stupidly.

"Wh…What did you just say? Are you some kind of idiot, Onee-san?" Kotaro asked in disbelief. "There's no way I'd tell you something like that!"

Nodoka looked at her Diarium Ejus to see a picture of a torii gate with three symbols on it (one on each pole and one in the center of the top) as well as arrows saying that they are the weak points. Above the gate it said, "The sixth gate from here." On the left of the gate it said, "It's a secret!" On the right of the gate however it had a picture of demon Kotaro with a sign saying, "Big Announcement! How to get out of here!" There was also a sentence next to the gate saying, "Just smash them!"

The book itself read, _**'Twenty-fourth of April, Thursday. Kotaro. A way out? There's no way I'd tell you something like that! Idiot! I can't! They will get mad at me! There's no way I'd tell you that you need to smash the sixth gate!'**_

"**Did you get it Nodoka-chan?" **Naruko asked through the radio.

"**Y-Yes,"** Nodoka confirmed. **"H…Head east and find the sixth gate from this open area! It seems all we need to do is destroy the runes hidden on the top, left and right sides!"**

"**Roger,"** Naruko said and relayed the message to the others.

"WHOA!" Chamo, Chibi Setsuna and Asuna said together impressed.

"**That's amazing, Honya-chan!" **Asuna said through the radio making her blush proudly.

"Wh...What?" Kotaro stuttered as he stared at this Onee-san in disbelief, but he jolted when he felt the shocks again.

"Just for safe measure," Naruko said with a "Chizuru smile" that scared the hell out of Kotaro. **"I have a Rock Clone on the way, Nodoka-chan. She'll lead you to us."**

"**O…Okay,"** Nodoka stuttered as the Rock Clone landed their way.

"Wait!" Kotaro cried as the group headed to the gate and met the clone half way that broke apart instantly causing everyone to look at Naruko who fell to her knees.

"O-Out of Chakra…" Naruko said with a pant and Asuna hefted the girl on to her shoulder while Negi picked up Nodoka.

"Se…Sensei…" Nodoka said happy, but very embarrassed.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister! Magic Archer: Three Arrows of Light!" Negi cried as he saw the gate and blast all three parts at once.

"U…Um…Kotaro-kun…I'm sorry!" Nodoka called back to the fallen boy making the boy stare at the gates in disbelief.

"Kagurazaka-san! Slash open the space where the light is coming from!" Chibi Setsuna commanded.

"Leave it to me!" Asuna cried as she used her Enis Exorcizans in her free hand to slash the air and suddenly a crack appeared that everyone jumped through causing it to shatter.

"We're out!" Everyone cheered together.

* * *

**A/N2: So, I wonder how many of you will recognize the name of the founder of Kirigakure no Sato along with the Kunoichi he brought in as well as the original Swordsman of the Mist.**

**Also, if I use any unique jutsu that you like you are free to use them for your stories as long as you credit me.**


	10. It's All an Act!

A/N: I'm sorry about the long wait, but I was working on trying to improve my fight scenes (didn't work out...) and I was also trying to see if the Fate clones would show up more, but they didn't so I decided to continue.

Okay, about Naruko having a crush on Kiba...Get over it! Geez it was mentioned only for a brief second and will probably be the only time it will ever be mentioned! Not to mention the fact that Naruko _isn't _Naruto, but rather a complete female counterpart of him! And, I see a lot worse done with Naruko all over the place! Sheesh it's not a big deal!

Also, did I miss the part where it was said that the Avveruncus' were awakened thanks to the Code of the Lifemaker? Or even that Fate and Dynamis didn't have it yet? Please PM where it was stated because I think I totally missed it.

And, their barriers is why they survived Naruto's jutsus (which of course he has army destroyer jutsus because in my story he had to fight the army of Zetsus, zombies, Madara, Kabuto, Sasuke and Bijuu...What did you expect?).

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

**It's All an Act**

"We did it! We got out!" Asuna cheered with everyone as they skidded to a stop.

"We need to make sure they won't follow us," Naruko pointed out. "I used up all of my energy fighting that Doom guy and I am sure he'll be getting up soon."

"Leave them to me!" Chibi Setsuna said forming hand signs similar to Naruto's, but extremely different in ability as she had to chant a spell at the same time. "I'll close the barrier again and seal them inside by inverting the time-space spell!"

As soon as Chibi Setsuna felt the barrier re-seal itself she let out a sigh of relief. "That should buy us some time…"

"Alright! First, we should go find a safe place to take a break!" Chamo said and the group began to walk away with Naruko using Asuna for support.

"Thanks for the help, Asuna-chan," Naruko said breathlessly. "My Yin Kyuubi Sage Mode is really strong, but it eats stamina and chakra like you wouldn't believe!"

"No problem Naruko-chan," Asuna assured as she grabbed the girl around the waist and made sure her arm rested on her shoulders comfortably. "What are friends for?"

"Damn, I…can't move…" Kotaro muttered painfully as he stared forlornly at the gates. _'That punch and thunder...did a lot of damage. I would have lost if I had tried to fight like this.' _

"I shouldn't have transformed," Kotaro said before he grinned to himself. '_Negi...You're not bad for a western mage...' "_Damn you, Negi...I'll remember this...I won't lose next time!"

_'I'm going to get that blonde when I can move,' _Doom thought as his body continued to smoke and convulse from the powerful Kirin attack. _'She actually tried to kill me with that attack!'_

"I'll get you next time Namikaze Naruko!" Doom whispered dangerously. "And, next time I won't underestimate you!"

"Um...Uh...Err...I...I guess you found out...I'm sorry for trying to deceive you...But it was a secret..." Negi said to Nodoka nervously as he, Naruko, Asuna and Nodoka drank tea on top of a nice flat rock by a river.

"Ah...No...I had a vague idea anyway..." Nodoka admitted with a smile.

"EH? R...Really?" Negi stuttered out in surprise.

"B...But to think Negi-sensei is a mage..." Nodoka mused aloud with a blush. "I thought that such people existed only in stories from the books in the library. It's...a little exciting!"

"Hah?" was all Negi could say as he stared at the shy girl stunned.

"That's a positive reaction," Chamo noted in satisfaction.

"Girls who reads books are different, aren't they?" Asuna asked staring at Nodoka in awe.

"These girls sure can adapt," Naruko muttered to herself as she noticed how well Kazumi and Nodoka handled being introduced to a mage.

"B...But, Negi didn't you say you didn't want Honya-chan involved?" Asuna whispered to Negi.

"Too late," Naruko muttered to herself as she laid down.

"Y...Yes but if she already knows this much..." Negi whispered back.

"But she could be useful!" Chamo pointed out to the uncomfortable Nodoka as he held up her Diarium Ejus. "She has an unusually powerful item! It would be good to let a strong partner like her join us!"

"Hey, pervert ermine! Stop trying to steer the conversation!" Asuna scolded angrily before she noticed the blood coming from Negi's forehead and she pulled out her cloth to continue cleaning off. "Sheesh...Ah, Negi! Look! You haven't stopped bleeding! Are you sure it doesn't hurt? Are you going to be okay?"

"Eh...No...It's just a graze, really!" Negi tried to assure her.

"You can still get an infection," Naruko pointed out seriously. "Trust me on this...Naruto used to date a medic after all..."

"Ah, s...sensei...I carry some disinfected band aids with me..." Nodoka added helpfully before muttering embarrassed, "I fall over a lot, so..."

S...Sorry about this, Nodoka-san..." Negi apologized with a blush as Nodoka cleaned his wound.

"This will sting a bit," Nodoka warned not even paying attention to her crush's apologies.

"You're making a 'I'm feeling complex emotions because my beloved little brother has been taken away by a girl' face, Ane-sa—"

"What are you talking about, you perverted ermine?" Asuna interrupted Chamo angrily as she pulled his cheek and Naruko just shook her head...That ermine just didn't learn!

"Now that we escaped from the trap, we should be arriving at the Kansai Magic Association's headquarters soon," Chibi Setsuna pointed out. "We have to hurry and deliver that letter, Negi-sensei!"

"Y...You're right, Chibi Setsuna-san!" Negi agreed.

"You can't just leave Miyazaki-san here, so you'll have to take her to the headquarters—AH?" Chibi Setsuna cried out as her body started to fade away.

"W...What's wrong?" Asuna asked fearfully.

"O...Oh no! Something's happening to my physical body...I'm getting disconnected..." Chibi Setsuna said before she returned to a paper form in the shape of a human.

"Ah! She turned back into paper!" Asuna exclaimed in shock.

"T...This isn't good...Something must have happened on Setsuna-nee-san's side...She can't concentrate enough to control Chibi Setsuna..." Chamo muttered.

"Something must be going on with Naruto too if it's enough to cause the disruption..." Naruko pointed out tiredly.

"EHHHHH?" Asuna, Nodoka and Negi exclaimed at the same time in fear.

Back with Setsuna, Naruto, Konoka, Haruna and Yue the group was running fast. Setsuna was holding Konoka's hand as she ran down the street with Haruna and Yue tiredly following from behind while Naruto ran along the rooftops expertly.

"S...Se-chan...Where are we going? You run so fast!" Konoka said breathlessly.

"Ah! I...I'm sorry, Konoka-ojou-sama!" Setsuna apologized quickly.

"W...Why are we running a marathon all of the sudden?" Yue asked gasping deeply for air. "And, how is Naruto-sensei running on the roofs like that?"

"J...Just a minute...Sakurazaki-san..." Haruna cried out with a pant. "What's going on? Did you borrow money from a loan shark? Are you being chased by an old boyfriend?"

Setsuna didn't bother to answer, but rather swung Setsuna behind her as she sensed an attack. However, Naruto sensing it to spit a bunch of the needles he had sealed in his tongue to knock them away. Unfortunately, one managed to get past Naruto, but Setsuna caught it in time.

_'Attacking in broad daylight in the street...' _Setsuna thought holding the needle and looking at the needles imbedded in the wall next to them. '_I've always protected Ojou-sama without direct contact at the academy, but...'_

"Huh? Isn't this Cinema Town?" Yue asked in surprise as she noticed where they were.

"Did you want to go to Cinema Town, Sakurazaki-san? You could have told us!" Haruna scolded delightfully.

'_Cinema Town...Alright now I can...' _Setsuna thought quickly thinking up a plan. '_I can't get these two classmates involved...I'm sure Naruto-kun can protect them...'_

"Ayase-san! Saotome-san! I'm sorry, but I...I want to be a...alone with Konoka-...san! Let's split up here!" Setsuna quickly informed her two classmates.

"EEEEH?" Haruna and Yue exclaimed together, but Setsuna ignored them as she picked up Konoka bridal style.

"Sorry about this Konoka-ojou-sama!"

"Eh?" Konoka squeaked out, but didn't get to say anything as Setsuna jumped over the wall leading into Cinema Town.

"WHA?" Yue and Haruna screamed together in shock.

"Is she a ninja?" Haruna asked wide eyed.

"T...That kind of jumping power is..." Yue muttered in shock before shaking her head. "W...What was that all about? Don't you need to pay before going in?"

"Two girls alone together...Could it be that...? How exciting!" Haruna wondered excitedly. "Do you think so, Naruto-kun?"

No one answered. "Naruto-kun?" Haruna and Yue looked around and suddenly realized their assistant teacher had disappeared. "He's gone!"

"He probably went in already," Yue said with a shrug, but Haruna just grumbled about being ditched by Nodoka, Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka and now Naruto.

Tsukiyomi stood masterfully on top of a telephone pole looking into the town. "Cinema Town...What an interesting place to escape to!" Tsukiyomi said with a loving blush. "Haah...Setsuna-senpai...She's wonderful even she's not at work!"

'_As long as there are people nearby, they won't be able to attack us. We should be able to pass the time here while we wait for Negi-sensei and the others to get back...' _Setsuna thought as she scoured the area carefully before she tried to communicate through her shikigami. '_Negi-sensei! Negi-sensei! It's no good after all. The enemy's attack cut off my link with the shikigami...From Chibi Setsuna's point of view, Negi-sensei and Naruko-san looked pretty worn out...'_

"Se-chan! Se-chan!" Konoka called from the side.

"Yes?" Setsuna said turning towards her princess.

"Tada!" Konoka said...The excitement being because she was now dressed up in a floral pattern kimono with her hair tied up with a headband that had flowers in and was holding an old fashioned umbrella.

She looked like the princess Setsuna always considered her as.

"WHA?" Setsuna exclaimed as she blushed and openly gaped at Konoka. "O...Ojou-sama, what are you doing wearing those clothes...?"

"Didn't you know? There's a changing room over there where you can borrow kimonos!" Konoka explained cheerfully. "Ehehe...How do I look, Se-chan?"

" Um...Err...Uh...Beautiful..." Setsuna stuttered out.

"Kyaah! Alright!" Konoka chirped happily.

'_Ojou-sama has really become beautiful...Why am I getting all agitated?' _Setsuna thought as she fidgeted.

"Come on, Se-chan! You change too! I'll pick one for you!" Konoka declared much to Setsuna's embarrassment.

"Eh...No...Ojou-sama...This sort of thing doesn't suit me..." Setsuna tried to deny, but Konoka just ignored her in favor of the costumes.

"Why do I get men's clothing?" Setsuna griped as she looked at her black samurai kimono with a front armor, white open coat and felt her headband with a metal plate very similar to Naruto's before she looked at her sword (which was with a prop katana). "Yuunagi doesn't suit this costume at all..."

"It suits you, Se-chan!" Konoka denied and Setsuna felt a piece of paper hit her face.

Looking at it, it read, "It really does suit you, Setsuna-chan! Love from the great Uzumaki Naruto-sama!"

Setsuna looked around quickly to find her odd teacher only to not see him anywhere. "Now come on! This way!" Konoka pointed to a random direction, but wondered why people kept throwing papers at her Se-chan.

The two found themselves in the market place of Cinema Town much to Konoka's joy.

"Look! They're selling all kinds of things here!" Konoka said excitedly.

"You're right...We should buy a souvenir..." Setsuna said with slight resignation.

"I wouldn't mind buying a lucky charm," Naruto said from behind them.

"That's a great idea Naruto-kun!" Konoka said getting over her surprise to the sudden arrival of her teacher. "What kind of lucky charm, Naruto-kun?"

No response.

"Naruto-kun?" Setsuna asked and the two turned around only to see no one there. "Where'd he go?"

"Did we imagine him?" Konoka asked puzzled.

"Sir," Setsuna said turning toward the store owner. "Did you happen to see a blonde haired man a second ago?"

"No, why?" The shop owner said making Setsuna frown in wonderment before turning to Konoka only to see that Konoka had somehow bought a sweet bun and puffed her face out with a silly expression.

"Look! A sweet bun!" Konoka said bright eyed.

"Pfft!" Setsuna laughed before turning away and trying to disguise her chuckles as coughs. "I...I'm sorry..."

"You finally laughed, Se-chan!" Konoka grinned brightly making Setsuna blush.

"Eh..." Setsuna said stunned.

"Here you go, Se-chan!" Konoka said holding a second sweet bun. "Say 'aaaan' for the sweet bun!"

"O...Ojou-sama..." Setsuna stuttered as she tried to refuse.

"Sorry about that," Naruto told the sweet bun salesman he tied up as he took off his perfect disguise of the man. "But, it was worth it to see Konoka-chan smile and Setsuna-chan to laugh."

"It's quite alright!" The sweet bun salesman assured him as he stood up and dusted himself off. "I quite agree and I'm proud to say I helped out in a way! Here you can have a sweet bun on the house just for that!"

"Thanks!" Naruto said as he lifted his ANBU fox mask to eat it so fast the sweet bun salesman never saw his face.

"Uwaah! It's a bishounen swordsman and his princess!" A group of school girls cried out in delight at the scene of Konoka feeding Setsuna a sweet bun.

"You should take a picture," Naruto whispered into the ear of one of the girls.

"Great idea mister!" The girl said turning towards the man only to find no one was there and wondered if it was her conscious speaking to her. With a shrug she decided to follow the advice anyway. "Can we take a picture?"

"Eh?" Setsuna said jumping in surprise and turning towards the group.

"Sure!" Konoka instantly agreed as she grabbed a blushing Setsuna's arm.

"We're taking it now!" The girls informed the pair as Konoka said, "Do a pose, Se-chan!"

Setsuna the ever servant of her ojou-sama grabbed Konoka into a protective hold and held her prop katana out with a serious face that made the girls squeal and take instant pictures.

"Thank you!" The girl said as she worked on getting her picture.

"That Onii-chan sure was cooperative!" One of the girls noted with a giggle.

"Actually she's a girl," a male voice said with obvious mirth and the girl turned around to see a man wearing a porcelain fox mask with a black tank top that went all of the way up his neck with a grey body armor, black gloves that went just a little past the elbows with grey armguards, black pants that were confined in long sandals that almost reached his knees standing there.

"Really?" A girl asked puzzled. "How do you know?"

"I'm their teacher," Naruto informed the girls cheerfully. "By the way, can I have a picture?"

"Sure!" One of the girl's said handing him a copy.

"Ehehehe...Se-chan, you look like a boy! Maybe they think we're a couple!" Konoka giggled out missing the entire exchange with Naruto.

"W...What are you saying, Ojou-sama!" Setsuna cried out in shock before taking a calming breath and smiling softly. '_Huhuhu...I guess this is kind of fun...Now that I think about it, Ojou-sama and I use to play like this all of the time...'_

"Umm...Could I have a copy of that photo too?" Setsuna asked one of the girls timidly.

"Sure! Here you go!" The girl chirped out happily.

"Ah! Se-chan! Me too!" Konoka said quickly.

"By the way are you a girl?" A bold girl asked Setsuna who blushed.

"Y-YES!" Setsuna said embarrassed.

"So, he _was _telling the truth!"

"Who?" Setsuna asked suspiciously.

"Him," the girl said pointing behind her only for no one to be there. "Hey! Where did he go?"

"All I can see is two people with a good relationship..." Yue said hiding around the corner. "There is such a thing, you know..."

"No, there's no mistake about it..." Haruna said with a glint in her eye. "And, where did Naruto-kun go? I thought I saw him a moment ago..."

"Huhuhu..." A voice laughed bringing the two girls out of their thoughts. The two turned around sharply to see Kazumi standing there with a smirk as she wore a kimono, Ayaka with a black wig with an extravagant headpiece, Natsumi in a kimono a little too large for her and Chizuru wearing a tuxedo with a top hat.

"There really is something odd about those two, isn't there?" Kazumi said with a grin.

"What's going on?" Ayaka asked curiously.

"Waah! Asakura and Iincho's group!" Haruna yelled in shock. "You guys came to Cinema Town too? What's with that weird get up?"

"You've got to change when you get here," Kazumi explained blasé. "You guys should change too."

"It is fun," Naruto said from behind Chizuru making everyone jump.

"Naruto-kun!" The group cried in shock.

"Yo!" Naruto said with a hidden grin as he raised his hand up in a wave before he turned to Kazumi. "Still keeping your hair down I see...It really does suit you!"

"Th-Thanks," Kazumi said with a blush making Chizuru's smile become rather fixed.

"I gotta a picture for ya though," Naruto said handing her the picture of Setsuna and Konoka. "Thought you might be able to use this somewhere."

"Great," Kazumi said earnestly, but Natsumi noticed something.

"Ah! Someone's coming!" Natsumi declared making everyone turn to where Setsuna and Konoka almost got run over by a horse drawn carriage.

"Y...You're...!" Setsuna said nervously as the passenger stepped out.

"Hello! I'm from Shinmeiryuu!" Tsukiyomi said happily before giggling and pulling out a paper fan with fur on the end. "...No, I'm not. I'm a rich noble woman from a western house! Swordsman! I've come to take your princess in place of the money I lent you!"

"W...What? Wh...What are you thinking? In a place like this..." Setsuna said as she stared at the crazy girl wide eyed.

"It's an act, Se-chan! She's an actor!" Konoka tried to reassure the hassled girl.

"Cinema Town has actors that spontaneously get visitors involved in their acts," Yue explained lazily. "It's all very well planned..."

"Ehh...Sounds interesting!" Haruna said excitedly.

'_I see...So, that's how she plans to take Ojou-sama while everyone's watching...By pretending it's a play!' _Setsuna thought before she glared at Tsukiyomi. "I won't allow it! I shall protect Ojou-sama!"

"Kyaah! That was so cool, Se-chan!" Konoka declared as she hugged the girl from behind.

"Wah! D...Don't do that Ojou-sama!" Setsuna cried off balance.

"Hmm...So they do have _that _kind of relationship after all...?" Kazumi wondered. "What do you think, Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?"

And once again Naruto completely disappeared.

"Eh? What's happening? Hey, everyone! What's going on?" Ayaka asked confused. _'And, where did Nii-san go? He was there a second ago...'_

"Is that so? Then I guess I have no choice..." Tsukiyomi said as she pulled her white glove off and threw it at Setsuna who caught it effortlessly. "I challenge you to a duel for Konoka-sama...The place will be at 'Nipponbashi' opposite the main gate of Cinema Town."

"Hmm? Maybe she's more than just an actor..." Kazumi said to herself pretty sure that Chamo described someone like her as an enemy.

"Eh...T...Then that means...?" Yue said trying to put the piece together.

"I'm telling you, Sakurazaki-san and Konoka have _that _kind of relationship!" Haruna explained cheerfully. "And then, a third girl in love with Konoka appears, disguised as an actor from Cinema Town to steal her love! What do think of that?"

"Are you serious?" Chisame asked as she walked up to the group.

"Apparently," Naruto said making Chisame jump and spin around only for no one to be there.

_'Great now I'm hearing that guy in my head!' _Chisame thought with an annoyed huff.

"It may be troublesome, but I'll make sure you play along...You can't escape..." Tsukiyomi said as he eyes became very demon like scaring Konoka. "Setsuna-senpai..."

"Don't forget she has allies," Naruto said as he pressed a kunai to the girl's neck much to her and everyone else's surprise. "I'm sorry Noble-sama, but I won't just let anyone take Konoka-ojou-sama."

"Ah, but I have allies as well, Ninja-san," Tsukiyomi said and Naruto barely dodged the kick from the driver. Naruto looked up to see the driver take off his straw hat to reveal a kid that looked nearly like Fate except he had blonde spiky hair instead.

Tsukiyomi let out a giggle as the new kid began to drive away. "See you later! I won't mind if you call for more help!" Tsukiyomi called back.

_'This is going to be troublesome,' _Naruto thought with a scowl. _'I can already tell that kid's going to be a pain in my ass to fight...I guess I won't be able to help Setsuna as much as I hoped...'_

'_I've got no choice but to go along with it...' _Setsuna thought annoyed before something caught her attention. "Hmm? WAAH!"

The reason for the reaction?

Her classmates decided to swarm her with excitement. "Hey, Sakurazaki-san! What's going on here?" Haruna asked nosily. "How did you feel?"

"Why didn't you tell us about something as important as this?" Chizuru asked with a giggle as she held Naruto's hand in a death grip while he struggled to break free.

_'Where the hell did she get this strength?'_ Naruto thought as he tried with no avail to break free.

"How long have you been going out for?" Kazumi asked as she tried to prevent her frown from showing at the sight of Chizuru holding Naruto's hand (she completely ignored his struggle to break free).

"Who was that girl? She called you 'senpai'! Is she a past girlfriend? KYAAH!" Haruna asked excitedly as she tried to stab Chizuru's hand with a pencil to release _her _hottie. "Ah! I see! Sakurazaki-san and Konoka were originally from Kyoto! Now I get it!"

"'You get it'?" Chisame scoffed.

"P...Please! Just a minute here!" Setsuna cried with a deep red blush. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't worry! Onee-san will support you!" Kazumi told her with a smirk. "I'll make the newspaper story really tasteful, so don't worry about a thing..."

"We're on your side, Sakurazaki-san!" Haruna assured the confused and embarrassed girl.

"Just a minute here! I don't understand! You guys are leaving me behind!" Ayaka complained.

"They think that Setsuna-chan and Konoka-chan are in a romantic relationship," Naruto explained to his little sister red faced from trying to escape Chizuru.

"Eh?" Ayaka asked wide eyed staring back and forth at Setsuna and Konoka. "Ah I see now...As Iincho of Class Three-A, I shall support the love of Sakurazaki-san and Konoe-san for I know better than anyone else that the heart wants what the heart wants!"

"All of us are going to support their love!" Haruna declared. "Right everyone?"

"No," Chisame said but she was drowned out by everyone's cheer of agreement.

"Alright you punks! We're gonna be their support!" Kazumi declared with a grin. "Naruto-kun you are going to have to take down the noble's driver, okay?"

"Of course," Naruto said from behind his fox mask.

"WAAH?" Setsuna cried out overwhelmed and finally understanding what her class was talking about. "W...Wait, you've got it all wrong, everyone!"

"Idiots..." Chisame muttered as she stepped away from her class not wanting to get further involved.

"Alright! How many enemies are we dealing with? Just leave it to use, Sakurazaki-san!" Haruna said with a feral grin.

"Y...You don't understand! I'll be okay, so please stop this!" Setsuna cried and turned to Naruto for support only to see he wasn't paying attention as he tried to use a crowbar to break free of Chizuru's hand.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed, Sakurazaki-san!" Kazumi chirped cheerfully, but was secretly hoping to learn more about the enemy so she could help support Negi and Naruto better.

"What's wrong, Konoka-san?" Yue asked as she finally took notice of the shivering scared form of her friend. "Your face looks a little pale..."

"Eh...N...Nothing..." Konoka stuttered in denial that didn't fool Yue for a second, but she decided not to push it this once.

Neither saw a white haired boy watching from around the corner.

"Hurry up, Aniki!" Chamo complained riding on a Chibi Negi as they flew to where Setsuna and Naruto were.

"I...I'm doing my best Chamo-kun!" Chibi Negi retorted. "This is a very different type of magic, so I can't control it very well..."

"Oh! Aniki! This is it! There's no mistake about it!" Chamo declared as he looked over the town.

"This...is the place they called Cinema Town, isn't it?"

"Oh! Look at that, Aniki!" Chamo yelled pointing to his students and colleague; Haruna had changed into a ronin samurai outfit with two katanas and an eye patch while Yue had changed into a typical shrine priestess outfit.

'_I...I'm in trouble...' _Setsuna thought nervously...Her only happiness came from the fact that Naruto was there to help too. Although she was amazed at the sight of his sword, a long thin blade with ninja wire tied to the end like a sewing needle that she knew was named Nuibari.

"It's my class!" Chibi Negi exclaimed. "What are they doing here?"

"Let's go take a look! Don't let anyone see you!" Chamo reminded and Chibi Negi turned into a ball of light and appeared in front of Setsuna and Naruto.

"Setsuna-san! Naruto-nii!" Chibi Negi whispered urgently as a ball of light.

"Eh?" Setsuna and Naruto gasped in shock as the ball of light became Chibi Negi.

"Are you okay, Setsuna-san? Naruto-nii?" Chibi Negi asked looking at both of them seriously.

"Negi-sensei! How did you get here?" Setsuna asked ignoring the question.

"And, why didn't Naruko come along?" Naruto asked.

"I used Chibi Setsuna's paper and followed the trail of ki!" Chibi Negi explained proudly. "Naruko-nee-san couldn't come because she was out of chakra..."

"WHAT?" Naruto whispered a little too loudly. "How the hell did that happen?"

"She had to fight an enemy that looked like that Fate Averruncus except with red hair," Chamo explained making Naruto stiffen as he remembered who his opponent was going to be. "According to Naruko-nee he was able to withstand 'Ryujin' and 'Kirin' and get back up soon."

Naruto sucked in a hard breath. "Oh that's so not good! Not good at all!"

"What are Ryujin and Kirin, Naruto-nii?" Chibi Negi asked curiously.

"You mean you didn't notice them?" Naruto asked surprised and Setsuna, Chibi Negi and Chamo all shook their heads. "How do you not notice giant water and lightning dragons? But anyway, those two are the two of the strongest elemental dragon ninjutsus out there! Only 'Dilong' of the earth element, 'Feilong' of the wind element, the twin dragons 'Ran and Shaw' of the element of fire and 'Shenlong' of the non-elemental are on the same level! They're on par with my elemental rasengans which are considered army destroyers! Survival is practically impossible! We're in trouble if he can take those kinds of hits and keep going!"

Setsuna, Chibi Negi and Chamo were staring stupefied at him, and Setsuna was shaking with fear. "Setsuna...that blonde kid...Don't get in my way when we're fighting or you'll get hurt! I'm serious! I'm going to have to fight him with practically everything I've got and I can't use elemental ninjutsu right now!"

R-Right!" Setsuna said seriously; Chibi Negi and Chamo stared at them understanding what was about to happen when they heard a soft giggle, and saw Tsukiyomi with the spiky blonde hair kid walking down the bridge.

"Thanks for bringing your friends; it looks like things will get interesting!" Tsukiyomi said cheerfully while the blonde haired boy stood there stoically. "Alright, let's begin senpai...Konoka-sama and Setsuna-senpai...I'm going to make both of you mine!"

Setsuna and Naruto stared at them with a serious look (although no one could tell with Naruto thanks to his mask) while Konoka looked on nervously frightened. Tsukiyomi could only giggle as she pulled out her sword cheerfully.

"S...Se-chan...That person is kind of scary..." Konoka whispered fearfully. "B...Be careful."

"Please don't worry, Konoka-ojou-sama," Setsuna said as she turned around with a smile. "No matter what happens, I'll protect you!"

_"When a person has something to protect..." Haku said to the twelve year old Naruto. "...that's when they can become truly strong."_

_'Setsuna-chan...You will only continue to grow stronger with that attitude,' _Naruto thought with a smile.

"Se...Se-chan!" Konoka said with a reassured smile; she believed in her Se-chan completely. Setsuna was prevented from responding when suddenly there was clapping from all around them.

"Sakurazaki-san is cool, isn't she Ayaka?" Chizuru asked happily.

"Yes!" Ayaka agreed easily. "And, Naruto-nii too!"

"He is, isn't he?" Chizuru agreed thinking that Naruto looked very strong and protective just by standing there...Like a father.

"They should join our club. They could play male roles..." Natsumi said with stars in her eyes.

"I'd love too, Natsumi-chan!" Naruto called back. "I was in a movie once, you know!"

Natsumi didn't get a chance to say anything however as Ayaka ran forward and grabbed Setsuna's hands with tears in her eyes. "Sakurazaki-san! I'm moved by the loved between you two! I'll lend you my strength!" Ayaka told her with cheerful tears.

"I'm telling you, this is all a mistake Iincho!" Setsuna said aggravated.

"Hohohoho! You there! Is that boy all you have for reinforcements? We, Sakurazaki-san's classmates, will be your opponents!" Ayaka said proudly with a condescending laugh.

"Iincho-san..." Setsuna said with a sweat drop before turning to her opponent. "You said your name was Tsukiyomi, right? These people are—"

"Yes, senpai. I know..." Tsukiyomi interrupted. "But, first can you tell me your name Ninja-san? My employer wants to know!"

"I'll only tell you if your friend right tells me what his is," Naruto said and Tsukiyomi looked to her companion pleadingly.

With a sigh the boy said in monotone, "You can call me Apocalypse Averruncus."

"Then you can call me Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said and Tsukiyomi nodded satisfied.

"Now that that's done!" Tsukiyomi said happily she pulled out a bunch of charms that summoned childish and cute demons in droves. "My cute little pets will be their opponents! Hyakkiyakou-!"

"WHA?" Haruna screeched wide eyed.

"Oh my..." Yue gulped.

"What are they? They're so cute!" Natsumi yelled out bright eyed.

"Whoa! Awesome CG!" A person in the crowd said excitedly.

"Just what you would expect from a Cinema Town attraction!" The person's friend agreed happily.

'_I'm glad I didn't get involved in this...' _Chisame thought with a sigh of relief while Zazie and Setsuko (who just suddenly showed up) watched Naruto with an interested expression.

"Hyaah!" Ayaka cried as the monsters lifted up her kimono for everyone to see her panties and pulled her wig off.

"AAAN!" Natsumi cried as tried to pull her kimono down.

"IYAAH! What's with these perverted monsters?" Haruna yelled as she tried to stop the monsters from stripping her. "Is this part of the attraction too?"

"T...This is...!" Chibi Negi stuttered with a blush.

_'I blame you for this Negi,' _Naruto thought as he held back from looking at the girls.

"Negi-sensei! Please take Konoka-ojou-sama and escape somewhere safe!" Setsuna said seriously.

"Eh...But..." Chibi Negi stuttered out but Setsuna ignored him.

"It'll only affect your appearance but I'll make you life sized," Setsuna said and Chibi Negi disappeared in a puff of smoke only to come out life size in a ninja costume.

"I'm a ninja now?" Ninja Negi exclaimed in surprise.

"That's right," Naruto said at his side. "And as a Kage I am now your commanding officer, so I command you to take Konoka somewhere safe!"

"Yes sir!" Ninja Negi saluted automatically as he grabbed Konoka's hand.

"Hyaah! Negi-kun! Since when have you been here?" Konoka yipped in surprise. "You surprised me!"

"Konoka-san, please come with me!" Ninja Negi said without explanation as he tried to pull her away.

"I'm sorry about this, but I'll leave it up to you from here!" Setsuna told the young fake ninja. "You can't fly anymore so be careful."

"Ah! Se-chan!" Konoka cried as Setsuna and Naruto dashed forward. "Naruto-kun!"

"Dual Sword Successive Strike, Steel-Cleaving Flash!" Tsukiyomi cried as she struck with both of her swords and breaking Setsuna's prop katana while Naruto kicked the boy backward.

Apocalypse recovered instantly and punched Naruto in the stomach and followed with a roundhouse kick to the face that sent Naruto skidding across the water. Naruto didn't care about that though as he stood on the water closed his eyes and opened them to reveal that he was in Yang Sage Mode (not that anyone could tell thanks to his mask.

"Rasengan Discs!" Naruto cried as he formed a Rasengan in each hand instantly and flattened them and threw them at Apocalypse only for the boy to dodge easily. With a growl Naruto began throwing a barrage of them easily that Apocalypse easily dodged, but before the boy could dash forward he was forced to jump back as a sword was thrown at him. Instantly he saw the wire around it.

"What's this?" Apocalypse wondered until the sun showed that the wire was in fact all around him and tied to the sword.

"Hah!" Naruto yelled as he threw a bunch of papers on the wire and had them close around like a cocoon. "BOOM!"

At once the papers all blew at perfect range on Apocalypse and Naruto dispelled his Shadow Clone along with storing Nuibari, but before he could catch a breath a bolt of lightning erupted from the spot Apocalypse was and Naruto was forced to dodge a lance made of lightning.

Naruto didn't have time to process what happened when another lance went flying at him from the flying Apocalypse. "Rasengan Sword!" Naruto cried and he quickly formed a Rasengan that he squeezed into a long tube like blade that parried the lance of lightning.

"I don't lose that easily!" Naruto cried as he used the Levitation Jutsu to push off the ground and fly at the boy while dodging the blasts of lightning. "Great Ball Rasengan!"

Apocalypse didn't have time to dodge as the large and powerful Rasengan blasted him to the ground, but Naruto didn't gloat his victory as he disappeared in a flash of yellow light and kicked Tsukiyomi in the face while picking up his Space-Time Kunai.

Naruto jumped backwards as Setsuna dashed forward to take advantage of the opening, but alas Tsukiyomi recovered quickly and blocked the blow. "Have the Shinmeiryuu of late taken to keeping monsters?" Setsuna asked with a grunt as she saw her classmates trying to force off the minor demons.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt those humans," Tsukiyomi assured her. "All I want to do is cross swords with Setsuna-senpai..."

"I won't play along with some who just wants to fight!" Setsuna said as she pushed Tsukiyomi away and jumped back.

"Oh, come on! Don't say that!" Tsukiyomi whined sadly.

"What an awesome sword fight!" Somebody in the crowd yelled in awe.

"The sword fight?" Someone yelled incredulously. "Did you miss that other fight? That was awesome!"

"Yeah, but it has no girls," the man pointed out and most of the men nodded sagely.

"Idiots," the girls in the crowd mumbled.

"Argh!" Naruto cried as a bolt of lightning cut along his side and Naruto was cut in half by a lance of lightning at point blank courtesy of Apocalypse.

"Naruto-kun!" Setsuna cried only to receive a small cut along her cheek.

"Don't get distracted, Setsuna-senpai!" Tsukiyomi giggled happily as she licked the blood off her sword. "You don't want to go like Naruto-han, do you?"

"That...That's...?" Ayaka cried in wonder as she saw her young teacher try to push through the crowd totally missing the death of her other sensei. "Negi-sensei? Negi-sensei is here...?"

"Iincho! Watch out! There's a giant Kappa coming your way!" Haruna cried out to the distracted girl and Ayaka turned around with a glare.

"Yukihiro Ayaka Self-Style: Art of the Unifying Ki, Flower in Snow!" Ayaka said as she used her forearm to smash the Kappa into the ground easily.

"Kapa?" The Kappa yelled as it falls prey to the shota-con's attack.

"Way to go! That's Iincho for you!" Haruna yelled impressed.

"Hohohoho! It was foolish to think a stuffed toy could be a match for me! No obstacles can stand between me and Negi-sensei!" Ayaka said with a grin. "More importantly, right now Negi-sensei is...Negi...Ne...Ko..."

Ayaka's thought process was cut off as her eyes bulged at the sight of a giant Maneki Neko coming right down on her, but the pain she expected never came. "Pay attention Ayaka-chan!" Naruto scolded as he held the lucky cat with one hand and ignored the log he used for a substitution earlier. "As Iincho it is your job to make sure the others get out of here! That's your part in this skit while Negi plays my underling ninja to escape with the princess! You have to do your role!"

"B-But—" Ayaka stuttered out only for Naruto to bonk her on the head.

"Everybody's got to play their part Ayaka-chan!" Naruto said with a groan. "We want this to be a success!"

"Of course..." Ayaka said with a sigh before turning to her classmates. "As Iincho I order all of you to defeat these perverted evil demons at once!"

"Alright!" Her classmates yelled together as Chizuru punched a small Kappa, Haruna threw a minor demon off Natsumi and Kazumi flicked one off of a downed Yue.

"Rowdy as usual, I see...I'm so sick of these guys...idiots..." Chisame muttered as she cleaned her glasses while Zazie sighed with relief at seeing Naruto was okay.

Naruto turned back to the stoic Apocalypse who looked a little surprised at his survival and threw a shuriken at the boy. Apocalypse jumped over it, but Naruto wasn't bothered as he cried, "Shuriken Expansion Jutsu!"

Suddenly the shuriken became as big as a two story house and Apocalypse and Naruto both landed on it as it soared further in the air. Not bothered by the rotation, the two dashed forward and Naruto threw a straight punch that Apocalypse dodged and countered with a sharp kick to the back of the knee that made Naruto fall down to his knees.

Pressing his advantage, Apocalypse punched Naruto so hard in the back that it caused the shuriken to turn to the side, but Naruto was able to recover and was running along the blade. Apocalypse blasted a bolt of lightning at him, but Naruto pulled out his Time-Space Kunai and screamed, "Space Time Barrier Jutsu!"

The bolt of lightning was sucked into the hastily created barrier and blasted Apocalypse from behind sending him flying at Naruto who clothes lined the boy and caused the giant shuriken to land in the lake vertically. "Bye bye!" Naruto cried as he jumped off and let the shuriken explode with a bunch of exploding tags.

Naruto thought for sure he got the boy, but was sent flying by a powerful electric kick. Naruto looked up to see that Apocalypse seem to become made of lightning, but before he could counterattack Apocalypse vanished and punched him in the stomach causing Naruto to double over. Apocalypse then hit him with an open palm uppercut that sent Naruto soaring in the air and then he reappeared over Naruto and slammed him back into the ground.

However, the second Naruto touched the ground he disappeared in a puff of smoke making Apocalypse curse softly and look up to see Naruto with a giant scroll in his hand. "Take this you brat!" Naruto screamed as he opened it completely and let loose a ton of kunai all over the entire town that somehow missed hitting anyone.

Apocalypse was about to mock him when Naruto appeared next to the kunai because they were ALL Time Space Kunai...Apocalypse was on him in a second and punched where Naruto was only to be sent flying by a kick to the side as Naruto instantly appeared. The boy didn't have time to counter though because he suddenly found his body caught by the neck and slammed into the ground.

Apocalypse blasted a bolt of lightning, but Naruto was standing on a nearby roof completely fine.

"Are you okay, Konoka-san?" Ninja Negi asked his companion.

"Yes!" Konoka quickly assured him.

"Tch! These guys are persistent!" Chamo complained quietly as he flicked off a minor demon.

"Y...Yeah..." Ninja Negi agreed never breaking pace until he came across what appeared to be a secret entrance to one of the castle look alike. "Konoka-san, let's hide in here!"

"Okay!" Konoka quickly agreed and the two ran in as secretly as they could.

"T...These stairs are kind of long..." Ninja Negi said tiredly as they ran as fast as they could.

"Ah! Negi-kun! It's a room!" Konoka said excitedly.

"Alright!" Ninja Negi cried with a relief, but his blood ran cold when he heard a sinister laugh. There stood Chigusa with Fate right in the same room.

"Welcome, Konoka-ojou-sama...It seems Tsukiyomi-han was able to track you down after all...Oh?" Chigusa gloated but gasped in a little surprise as she saw Negi standing there. "What is that boy doing here? Kotaro and the red haired kid should have him trapped...Aha...I see..."

Chigusa smirked as she got a better look at Negi. "This isn't your real body, is it? You can't do anything here, so you won't be of much use..." Chigusa said. "And, that blonde powerhouse of yours has his hands full at the moment, doesn't he? Well now, you are in trouble, aren't you?"

"This is bad, Aniki!" Chamo whispered fervently.

Meanwhile Setsuna still had her hands full with Tsukiyomi and unfortunately Naruto was not able to help her any further. Setsuna ducked as Tsukiyomi's first blade nearly chopped her head off and parried the second blade. Pressing her advantages, Setsuna swung her sword forward only to be blocked and was forced to use Yuunagi as a lever to jump over Tsukiyomi's and avoid her second strike. _'Kuh! There aren't any openings!'_

"Look at that! Look!" A woman screamed pointing to the roof of one of the castles.

"Look on top of the castle!" A person yelled and everyone looked to see Ninja Negi and Konoka standing near the edge of the castle while Chigusa, Fate and a beast stood on the other side quite smugly.

"They've got a show going in a place like that?"

"Amazing! What is that?" A man yelled pointing towards the beast.

"It's some kind of beast!"

"The princess is in danger, dad!" A little girl cried to her daddy fearfully.

"CG again?"

"It must be Stop Motion Graphics!"

"Go for it, young ninja!"

"Ojou-sama?" Setsuna cried but she was forced to turn away as she blocked Tsukiyomi's strike.

"Ara, you shouldn't look away!" Tsukiyomi said with a giggle.

"Konoka-chan!" Naruto cried and appeared on the roof about to strike Fate away when Fate instantly punched, but Naruto used the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to appear behind him only to be kicked in the air and intercepted by Apocalypse who smashed him so hard into the ground it created a small crater.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna, guard to Ojou-sama! Can you hear me? You can see that this demon has these two within his sights!" Chigusa said proudly as she pointed to her demon holding a drawn bow and arrow pointed directly at Ninja Negi and Konoka. "Don't interfere if you value Ojou-sama's life!"

Chigusa began to cackle at them. "Fufufu...Negi is your name, right boy? I'll have him shoot you if you move a single step. Now hand over, Ojou-sama."

"N...Negi-kun...i...is this CG too? They're making a film...aren't they?" Konoka asked as she stood behind Ninja Negi frightened.

"I...I'm sorry, Konoka-san..." Negi apologized as he flinched. '_Kuh...This can't be...Setsuna-san believed in me...She trusted me with Konoka-san...'_

"T...That bow looks pretty dangerous," Chamo whispered wearily.

"...It's okay, Negi-kun," Konoka said taking a deep calming breath.

"Eh?" Ninja Negi asked.

"Se-chan said she'd protect me no matter what," Konoka said with a self assured smile. "Se-chan will definitely come to save us!"

"Ko...Konoka-san!" Ninja Negi stuttered out in surprise.

"What are you muttering about? Hurry up and hand over Ojou-sam—wah!" Chigusa was cut off as a strong breeze nearly made her lose her footing while Konoka had to grab on to Ninja Negi to avoid falling off while Ninja Negi stepped to the side slightly to better his footing.

"Konoka-san!" Ninja Negi cried as he grabbed Konoka's arm and helped her remain standing.

"Moho?" The beast said as he noticed the step Ninja Negi took and fired off the arrow.

"Eh?" Chigusa muttered until it processed what her beast just did and her eyes widened significantly. "AAAAAAH! Why did you shoot her?"

"Cause he moved!" The beast retorted simply. "You should compliment me!"

"We're going to get hell if Ojou-sama gets hurt!" Chigusa cried as the arrow soared toward Konoka.

"Aniki!" Chamo cried out as Ninja Negi dashed in front of Konoka to protect, but he had forgotten it was not his real body and thus the arrow passed through him completely unhindered.

'_Ko...Konoka-san...!' _Ninja Negi thought as time seemed to slow down as the arrow got closer only for Naruto to suddenly appear in front of Konoka and the arrow to pierce his mask.

"Na...Naruto-kun?" Konoka asked with heavy breaths.

"I'm fine Konoka-chan," Naruto said and the crowd gasped as his fox mask split and began to crumble off revealing Naruto's orange slit eyes with a bar across the middle and the heavy set of whisker marks. "The mask protected me."

"Thank goodness," Konoka said in relief.

_'Thank you Naruto-kun,' _Setsuna thought with a sigh as she tried to slash at Tsukiyomi.

"Hey! That guys really hot!" A woman from the crowd screamed with hearts in her eyes that made several girls in three-A flinch angrily.

"Hey isn't that Uzumaki Naruto?" A guy called from the crowd.

"Who?"

"One of the authors of that new book series _Icha Icha_!"

"No way!"

"It is!"

"I wonder if he'd use me as a model!" A woman yelled with a lecherous grin.

"No way! He'll use me!" Another girl cried pushing the woman out of the way.

"Hey do you think he'll sign my copy?" A man asked holding his book up.

"Mine too!"

"I didn't know he could act!" A college girl yelled amazed. "I wonder if he'll do a nude bath scene with me..."

_'I knew I shouldn't have put a picture of myself in the "About the authors" section of the books...'_ Naruto thought with a sweat drop before turning serious. "Hold on tight Konoka-chan! Negi!"

Before either could comprehend what Naruto was doing they were on another roof and Naruto reappeared on the roof with Chigusa. "You'll pay for that last one Chigusa!" Naruto cried as he dashed forward only for Chigusa's Goki and Zenki as well as Fate to get in his way.

Naruto smashed through the golems with ease and managed to dodge Fate's attack and throw a Rasengan Disc point blank to blast Fate away. "I'm not done!" Naruto yelled as he pulled out a kunai with a unique tag on it. "Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Instantly one hundred kunai's formed from the one and strangely enough they lined up like a pair of clenched fangs. Naruto touched one of the kunai's and channeled most of his chakra into it taking him out of Yang Sage Mode. "Shenlong!" Naruto cried and the kunai glowed until all of the sudden they erupted into around them formed into a gigantic dragon that was as big as Kyoto itself.

"HOLY CRAP!" Someone cried out.

"THAT'S AWESOME CG!"

"Do not worry people of Kyoto," a reporter said over a television. "We have received reports this is all nothing but CG created by Cinema Town. I repeat, do not panic! It is all fake!"

The giant blue chakra dragon roared showing that the kunai were in fact the dragon's fangs and Fate suddenly found himself on the receiving end of the dragon's full attack sending him soaring into the sky. Fate managed to dodge the monsters fangs but the tail of the creature slammed into him sending him flying across Kyoto to land in Nara Park where Chouji ended up sitting on him.

"THAT WAS INSANE!"

"I NEVER SAW ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

"MARRY ME UZUMAKI-DONO!"

Chigusa who had literally wet herself at the sight of the dragon instantly decided it would be better to try at a different time and used the commotion to escape.

Tsukiyomi on the other hand used Setsuna's amazement against her and struck Setsuna so hard she went flying to where Konoka was. "Se-chan!" Konoka gasped as she saw her childhood friend with cuts all over her face and a possible broken arm.

"Not yet senpai!" Tsukiyomi giggled with her demon like eyes. "I haven't finished cutting you up yet!"

Tsukiyomi dashed forward with her sword drawn and before Setsuna could react, stabbed Setsuna straight through the stomach only for Naruto to land and kick her away. The blow however forcefully pulled the sword out causing Setsuna's blood to go flying on Konoka's face and Setsuna to fall off the roof bleeding profusely.

"Setsuna-sa—" Ninja Negi gasped in shock.

"Setsuna," Naruto said struggling to stand up.

"Se..." Konoka stuttered as she touched her face and looked at the blood on her hands.

"Look!" Haruna cried out.

"Setsuna-san!" Kazumi screamed in horror as she saw the blood flowing out and she _knew _it wasn't act.

"SE-CHAAAN!" Konoka cried out as she jumped off the roof, but Naruto couldn't save her as he saw Apocalypse flying towards them.

"No you don't!" Naruto panted out as he punched the boy away and flew into the sky.

'_O...Ojou-sama...?' _Setsuna thought blearily as Konoka grabbed hold and the two fell onto the river.

"What?" Yue cried as she covered her eyes due to a sudden light.

"Hey! Look!" A man cried amazed at this play even further...They went all out for this one! He was so glad his son convinced him to come today!

The reason being because Konoka was currently floating above the water glowing while Setsuna's was floating in front of her with her kimono undone revealing her body to be completely unscathed and not even the blood was left much to Setsuna's shock. "Se-chan...Thank goodness..." Konoka mumbled with happily with tears in her eyes.

"O...Ojou-sama..." Setsuna said back wide eyed and then noticed there was no pain as Konoka gingerly landed on the shore. "The wound is...gone."

Setsuna stared at Konoka with amazement as she got on her knees and looked at Konoka seriously. "O...Ojou-sama...You used your power...?"

"W...What was I doing?" Konoka asked with a confused expression. "I was in some kind of trance..."

"Hey! HEY! Something's going on up there!" Someone cried and everyone looked up wondering what was next when they saw Naruto floating in the air with a Rasengan large enough to turn Kyoto into nothing but a smoking crater.

"It's a Spirit—" A man began.

"Sh!" The person next to him interrupted. "There's copyright on that thing stupid! We're already pushing our luck with Shenlong!"

"Oh...Right...Sorry," the random person said sheepishly.

"Take this Apocalypse!" Naruto cried as he threw the enormous Rasengan down at Apocalypse who stood ready to try and escape or catch it. "Ultimate Rasengan!"

Apocalypse stared at the gigantic attack wearily and prepared himself for the likely painful attack when suddenly he was flying away and he saw Naruto with a Rasengan in hand at his side. Before he could comprehend what happened four Shadow Clones appeared around him and cried, "Rasengan barrier!"

Each holding two Rasengans they melted together into a cubed around Apocalypse that constricted around him and exploded sending Apocalypse flying away unconscious. The enormous Rasengan soon disappeared instantly.

"Tch! You think I can make a Rasengan that big after using Shenlong? HAH! You fell for a simple genjutsu stupid!" was the last thing Naruto said before he passed out completely spent.

"Tch! Damn it!" Chigusa scoffed as she stared at Konoka and Naruto. "So, that's Konoka-ojou-sama's power...Just as I thought...And, that hottie is the author of _Icha Icha_, huh? I should have known..."

Chigusa pulled out her own copy before mumbling to herself, "I wonder if he'll sign my copy next time...?"

"Setsuna-san!" Chibi Negi, as his ninja form lost power, cried out.

"There are too many enemies! We have to meet up!" Chamo whispered fervently. "And, Nii-san passed out so he's no use.

"Y...Yes we should," Setsuna agreed as she picked up Naruto and threw him over her shoulder much to her body's protest. '_We've got no choice!'_

"Ara?" Konoka squeaked out when she suddenly found herself being held bridal style once more.

"Ojou-sama, let's go back to your family home and meet Kagurazaka-san and the others!"

"Eh..." was all Konoka managed to say as Setsuna ran off with her in her arms and Naruto hanging limply.


End file.
